Un Final Distinto
by anypotter
Summary: ¿Y si Peter no logró escapar esa noche en el sauce Boxeador?...
1. Un Final para un Nuevo Principio?

**Un final para un nuevo principio?**

Harry y Hermione se hallaban en la enfermería de Hogwarts junto a ron, ellos trataban de recuperar el aliento después de haber corrido contra reloj por todo Hogwarts para llegar a la enfermería a tiempo después de haber salvado a Buckbeak y a sirius de "un destino fatal", ron pedía explicaciones por la desaparición de sus dos amigos del centro de la enfermería para luego entrar por las puertas de la misma.

-con que no se puede estar en dos lugares a la vez, eh?-refunfuñó ron molesto a lo que Harry y Hermione solo sonrieron.

Había sido un dia loco y cansado así que después de discutir con ron unos minutos, los tres se quedaron profundamente dormidos, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba fuera de Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius volaba en el lomo de Buckbeak respirando tranquilo, por primera vez en varios años sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Cuando fue encerrado en Azkaban tenia muchas presiones, se atormentaba con la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos, además de saber que entre los merodeadores había un traidor. Le había dolido mucho también, el haber dejado a Harry, quien había acabado con una familia de muggles de lo peor. Sabia que había sido egoísta entregarlo a Hagrid aquella noche de Halloween para ir tras la rata traidora, que no se había detenido a pensar en el futuro de su ahijado sin familia que lo protegiera, pero de algo estaba seguro…en los próximos años, pagaría su deuda con aquel mini-clon de james, no dejaría mas pendientes.

Si algo le alegraba de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, fue ver el gran mago en el que se había convertido aquel muchacho, no lo conocía todavía, pero por lo poco que había visto en el, sospechaba que era igual a james y a Lily, un escalofrió lo recorrió solo de imaginarse esa malévola combinación. Además, era idéntico a su padre, por medio de Remus sabia que eran muy parecidos pero no se imaginaba cuanto, si no hubiera visto aquellos dos ojos esmeralda, lo hubiera llamado james.

De repente algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, foux, el fénix de Dumbledore se había aparecido frente a el, y se había posado sobre la cabeza de Buckbeak, lo cual al hipogrifo no le molestó. Llevaba consigo una carta, al parecer hecha rápidamente por lo mal envuelta que estaba, pero cuando la abrió, sus ojos se iluminaron

_Sirius…_

_Necesito que vuelvas, pues he encontrado una oportunidad para que te den tu liberación, encontramos a Pettigrew a los alrededores del castillo y lo tenemos atrapado, ahora lo están interrogando con veritaserum, pero necesitan de tu presencia y testimonio…_

_Es una oportunidad única de demostrar tu inocencia, no la desperdicies…_

_Dumbledore._

Sirius sin pensarlo cambió rápidamente el rumbo, emprendió de nuevo el viaje hacia Hogwarts, con sus esperanzas en alto, por fin seria libre y pasaría tiempo con Harry, por fin podría descansar de los dementores tras el…volvería a ser libre!

* * *

En cuestión de minutos, de nuevo se encontraba con el imponente paisaje del castillo de Hogwarts, dudó unos momentos por Buckbeak, así que decidió dejarlo en el bosque prohibido mientras arreglaba sus asuntos, luego regresaría por el.

Algo precavido entró a los jardines del castillo, y pronto divisó a la profesora Macgonagall en las puertas principales, esperándolo con una amplia sonrisa.

-hola sirius-dijo la profesora por primera vez en 12 años

Juntos se encaminaron al despacho del director, donde al entrar, black divisó a Pettigrew amarrado a una silla, con miedo y vergüenza…a Dumbledore sonriendo ampliamente, a Severus molesto, y al ministro con una botella de veritaserum lista en su mano.

* * *

El interrogatorio no duró mucho y a sirius no le causaba dificultad responder lo que el ministro preguntaba, después de todo, el era inocente. Con cada respuesta, miraba a Pettigrew a los ojos con rencor, y este a su vez, se encogía más en su asiento. Lo haría pagar por todo.

-creo que hemos cometido un gravísimo error-dijo el ministro y sirius levantó su cabeza –señor black…queda usted en libertad-dijo con una amplia sonrisa no sin antes sentir algo de culpa –debido a esta gran equivocación que tuvimos con usted estos 12 años, el culpable, Peter Pettigrew , será sentenciado inmediatamente al beso del dementor, y a usted se le dará de inmediato la custodia legal de su ahijado "Harry James Potter"-

Al decir estas ultimas palabras, sirius brincó de alegría, estaba feliz, contento, sorprendido de que todo se hubiera arreglado tan rápido, además de que fuera el tutor legal de Harry…tenia que celebrarlo!

El ministro se despedía de Dumbledore y se disponía a salir del despacho con Pettigrew amarrado y a su lado, para cumplir la sentencia de inmediato, pero sirius los detuvo.

-no podrían esperar a mañana para darle el beso del dementor?-preguntó el ex convicto –quisiera dirigirle unas palabras antes de su muerte-dijo mirando como Pettigrew ya se atemorizaba, el ministro dudó un poco, pero por aquel hombre encerrado injustamente, respondió:

-esta bien, la sentencia se aplazará hasta mañana a las 12:00 pm- y dicho esto, los dos desaparecieron por la chimenea, rumbo al ministerio.

Sirius rápidamente buscó la mirada de Dumbledore, agradeciendo la ayuda en esto ultimo, pues no había ayudado mucho cuando fue encerrado hacia 12 años, pero algo entró a la cabeza del animago…

-¿y Harry? ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo ¿esta bien?, ¿esta enterado?- sirius bombardeaba a Dumbledore con muchas preguntas a lo que el profesor respondió en orden.

-en la enfermería, podrías esperar hasta mañana, si y no creo-

El animago no le bastó el alto de Dumbledore, salió rápidamente a donde se supone estaba su ahijado y entró sigilosamente a la enfermería para no despertar a aquellos tres muchachos, tenia todas las ganas del mundo de despertar a Harry y dale la buena noticia, pero, estaba dormido tan plácidamente que mejor no quiso despertarlo, además, había tanta diferencia desde la ultima vez que lo vio dormir, que contemplarlo con unos años mas y tan parecido a su padre, no lo cambiaba por nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en la enfermería solo quedaba una persona, la cual todavía no había despertado, un patronus es un hechizo complicado, pero mas complicado es defender tu vida de un centenar de dementores. Ron y Hermione salieron temprano de la enfermería, sabían que seria mejor dejar a Harry descansar, se lo merecía.

Pasaron dos horas y Harry se empezó a mover en su cama, antes de abrir los ojos, estiró su mano para buscar sus lentes y ponérselos. Pesadamente empezó a abrir los ojos para toparse con…

-sirius black!-dijo Harry cayéndose de la cama de la impresión, el animago estaba sentado al pie de su cama, al parecer lo había estado observando. Remus Lupin entonces entraba a la enfermería, y al ver a Harry en el suelo y a sirius riendo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-sirius!-le dijo Remus –te dije que esperaras afuera, pudiste haberlo matado del susto-dijo acercándose a Harry y ayudándolo a levantarse.

El muchacho hasta ese punto no entendía nada, miraba al convicto de Azkaban sentado tan tranquilamente como si no lo buscaran. Remus notó lo confundido que Harry estaba y apartó a sirius de la cama para hablar con el.

-Harry ¿estas bien?-dijo Remus primero para revisar que no se hubiera golpeado de la caída causado por sirius, y el muchacho asintió sin decir nada, -bueno primero déjame preguntarte algo ¿recuerdas lo que hicieron tu y Hermione anoche?-Harry asintió de nuevo –bueno, después de que ayudaran a un prófugo de Azkaban…-sirius se quejó a lo lejos …-Hagrid encontró a Pettigrew atrapado en una trampa para ratas a las afueras del castillo y de inmediato lo llevó con Dumbledore, quien con ayuda del ministro, lo hizo confesar y…- Remus fue interrumpido por sirius quien gritaba:

-dejarme en libertad!!-dijo mientras bailaba cantando "la libertad volvió, la libertad volvió!"

Remus solo lo miraba negando con la cabeza y divertido, esos doce años en Azkaban no lo habían cambiado, mientras, Harry estaba procesando todo lo que pasó mientras el dormía…

* * *

de nuevo yo!...

muchos pueden pensar, esta autora no termina un fic cuando ya saca otro...lo siento en verdad, pero esto llegó a mi cabeza y no podia dejarlo solo ahi...

aqui podrá parecer oneshot pero la verdad, mi idea es convertirlo en longfic , ya tengo hasta el final en mi cabeza. No lo se, no me decido aun, pero si se convirtiera en longfic solo les puedo decir dos palabras:

_**"giratiempos roto"**_

puenden imaginar muchas cosas con eso no? solo diganme si quieren ver, como se desarrollaria la historia, si les interesa que quize decir con lo del giratiempos.

quiero ver su comentarios!

anypotter (gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer)

**p.d. No me interesa comentarios de aquellos que vengan de malos fics y sus autores, por nada del mundo se atrevan a dejar su comentario, que estoy feliz, tal y como está la historia. Suficiente experiencia tengo con esos molestos reviews.**


	2. Destello verde y plata

**_Destello verde y plata_**

Harry hacia unas horas se había enterado de la noticia y estaba que no lo creía, porque, el siempre creyó que su destino en la vida era estar solo, sin ninguna familia o pariente que se preocupara por el, claro, excepto por los Weasley, pero el quería saber de alguien que hubiera convivido con sus padres y le pudieran contar de ellos. Prácticamente no sabía nada, pero las cosas cambiarían pronto, tenia a la mejor fuente de información y biblioteca actualizada sobre sus padres, sentado al pie de la cama contando muchas cosas y haciendo ademanes con las manos que Harry no estaba escuchando por estar pensando.

-¡Harry!, a pesar de tus fallidos intentos de aparentar que me pones atención…-decía sirius –necesito pedirte un favor-

Entonces, por la risa de Remus quien estaba sentado un poco alejado de ellos, supo que no vendría nada bueno. Además su padrino estaba jugando con sus manos y tartamudeando.

-¡dile ya sirius!-gritó Remus, desesperado por el primer intento de black de conocer a su ahijado. Harry ya tenía un pie en el suelo, para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

-eh…Harry,…yo…quería pedirte…que si tu…-tartamudeaba sirius, pero tomó aire y se armó de valor para decir lo siguiente -¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?-

-claro-dijo Harry suave y despreocupadamente, pero al parecer sirius no lo había escuchado

-¡entiendo que te quieras quedar con tus tíos! ¿Sabes? ¡Prácticamente yo soy para ti un desconocido! Y no me gustaría incomodarte...-dijo Sirius rápidamente y sin respirar, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta de la enfermería, desde donde dijo:

-nos volveremos a ver- y salió por la puerta caminando cabizbajo

Harry entonces miró al profesor Lupin quien le dijo que no se preocupara, que el iría por sirius…12 años en Azkaban le habían afectado un poco. Remus salió rápidamente tras sirius quien ya estaba llegando a las puertas de Hogwarts. Le dijo que Harry había dicho que aceptaba, pero que por ser tan cabeza-dura no lo escuchó. En ese momento, a sirius se le iluminó de nuevo el rostro y se transformó en perro para ir corriendo de nuevo a la enfermería, cuando entró, Harry miró como el perro se acercaba peligrosamente a el, con demasiada velocidad. El perro saltó antes de llegar a la cama y se echó encima de Harry haciéndolo caer de nuevo de la cama.

-¡ouch!-fue lo único que Remus escuchó cuando llegó a la enfermería.

* * *

Faltaba una hora para las 12:00pm, hora a la cual, sirius quería estar en el ministerio, quería estar cuando el dementor hiciera su trabajo con Peter, esa rata traidora, se lo merecía. Ahora que podría disfrutar de aquella supuesta muerte por la cual lo encarcelaron, tenia que ver el final de sus 12 años en Azkaban.

Harry se había enterado por medio del profeta que le llevaron ron y Hermione después del desayuno, y decidió acompañar a sirius, era lo menos que podía hacer, tanto sufrimiento en vano tenia que ser pagado. Poppy ya lo había dado de alta, y rápidamente fue a cambiarse para acompañar a sirius y a Remus aunque estos dos no lo supieran.

Para su sorpresa, cuando bajaron al comedor, donde se encontraban los dos merodeadores, había un grupo de gente reunida, muchos eran rostros familiares y otros no tanto, pero Dumbledore se percató de la presencia del trío.

-¡muchachos!-dijo Dumbledore sorprendido -¡que rápido les llegó el mensaje!-

¿Mensaje? Pensaron los tres y se miraron entre sí, negando para ellos mismos que no habían recibido nada, pero bueno, no había que delatarse. Un suave "plop" se escuchó detrás de ellos y apareció Foux detrás de ellos con un pergamino, entonces los tres rieron nerviosamente.

-¡ah!-dijo ron aparentando sorpresa -¡ese mensaje!-

Muchos de los adultos rieran por la escena, cuando ron terminó de hablar se escondió tras Hermione y ella a la vez, tras Harry, dejándolo al frente. Este molesto casi los mata con la mirada, y más cuando Dumbledore les preguntó de quien había sido la idea, Ron y Hermione dijeron a la vez que había sido de Harry. Entonces el muchacho sacó la varita con malicia y estaba dispuesto a darles un escarmiento pero alguien llegó por detrás de el, quitándole la varita.

-¿acaso crees que no estoy enterado de que tienes prohibido hacer magia por una semana?-dijo sirius riendo tras el –Madame Pomfrey fue muy especifica con eso-

A Harry no le gustó nada la idea de no hacer nada de magia en una semana, pero resignado siguió a sirius quien lo conducía al grupo de personas que estaba en el comedor. Ron y Hermione caminaron aliviados por esa noticia y fueron a sentarse junto a Harry.

-bueno muchachos-dijo Dumbledore al trío –quiero presentarles a "la orden del fénix"-

Miles de preguntas chocaban en las cabezas de Harry, Ron y Hermione pero en la que los tres pensaron primero era ¿Qué rayos es la orden del fénix?

-una organización secreta, fundada por mi, hace varios años-dijo Dumbledore sin entrar en detalles –ahora, ellas es Nymphadora Tonks-dijo Dumbledore señalando a una joven con cabello rosa chicle.,-el es Kingsley Shacklebotl- esta vez señalaba a un hombre alto y moreno –Alastor Moody- dijo finalmente señalando a un hombre que parecía algo mayor, con un gran bastón pero eso no les llamaba la atención de el, si no su ojo giratorio.

-a los demás ya los conocen-dijo Albus –sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, minerva, Severus y Hagrid- ron se encogió en su lugar, no había notado a sus padres. –Y ellos son…-dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a los muchachos –Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter…-

-muchachos, es un gusto conocerlos-dijo alegremente Tonks –no saben lo que he oído de ustedes por medio del profesor Dumbledore-decía ella rápidamente-sobre todo de ti Harry! trolls, serpientes, basiliscos, pársel, perros de tres cabezas, arañas gigantes, piedras preciosas…-

-Tonks, Tonks, tranquila-dijo Dumbledore, sirius miraba a Harry de reojo y el muchacho hacia lo mismo con su padrino.

-ya tendrás tiempo de contarme todo eso-dijo sirius amenazadoramente y cruzado de brazos, Harry solo abrió los ojos como plato de imaginarlo.

* * *

La orden del fénix estaría presente en la muerte de Pettigrew, se había corrido la voz, y sospechaban que alguien lo intentaría rescatar, además, el ministerio siempre estaba lleno de gente, y más lo estaría ahora…prensa, personas que quisieran presenciar ese terrible hecho, y muchos otros, amigos lejanos de sirius quienes nunca perdieron la fe en el, así como amigos de la familia Potter que esperaban se hiciera justicia.

Sirius y el trío iban llegando a las afueras del ministerio en un carruaje, mandado por el ministro, la orden llegó en otros 2.

-antes de bajar Harry…-dijo sirius –toma…-sirius traía una cajita plateada, que al abrirla, dejó mostrar un hermoso gira-tiempo de plata, con el nombre de Harry gravado, y se lo colgó alrededor del cuello.

-no es para que te metas en problemas-dijo sirius riendo un poco –es para que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, que yo no te dejaré solo, además, para que siempre recuerdes que salvaste mi vida, que el que podría estar adentro esperando el beso del dementor, podría ser yo… que solo unas horas cambiaron mi destino- terminó el animago con una sonrisa en rostro, y abrazó a su ahijado.

Ron y Hermione miraban felices, que, el deseo de su mejor amigo se cumpliera, tener a alguien que se preocupara por el. "Además de mi madre", pensaba ron.

Cuando bajaron, sirius le susurró a Harry al oído…

-se me olvidaba-dijo entregándole su varita –solo es por protección-le advirtió el animago –no la uses si no es necesario-

* * *

Juntos, entraron al ministerio, Harry iba tomado de la mano de sirius, como un niño pequeño para no perderse, al igual que Hermione estaba prendida del brazo de Harry, y ron felizmente tomaba a Hermione de la mano. La prensa entre otros magos curiosos casi no los dejaban pasar, hacían preguntas, que ninguno de los 4 se molestaban en contestar, todos tenían un rumbo fijo.

Era molesto que no les permitieran caminar mucho, pero la orden del fénix venia detrás de ellos comandada por Dumbledore, quien no perdía de vista a los 4 que iban adelante. Después de empujones y tumultos, llegaron a una extraña sala algo redonda. Que tenía una gran piedra en el medio y sobre ella un arco semi-destruido. Harry creyó que ya estaba alucinando pues alcanzaba a ir unas voces, que le decían que se alejara, gritaban una y otra vez peligro, corran, pero nadie parecía escucharlas. Desistió de la idea de hacerles caso y siguió a su padrino muy de cerca, hasta que este detuvo al trío y los sentó en unas sillas cercanas.

En la sala solo se encontraban las personas que había presentado antes en el comedor Dumbledore, los señores Weasley, los maestros miembros de la orden, varios miembros del ministerio y una reportera rubia con rizos y unos lentes puntiagudos. Que miraba constantemente al joven Potter. Minutos mas tarde, entraron dos aurores jalando a Peter, quien se resistía a cada paso y gritaba incoherencias. Lo subieron hasta la roca que estaba en medio de la sala, y lo amarraron a una silla que estaba a un lado del arco. Cuando lo dejaron, sirius subió a decirle lo que serian las últimas palabras para el traidor.

Harry de nuevo empezó a escuchar las voces que esta vez decían: no te acerques, es peligroso, cuidado. E iban dirigidas a su padrino quien ya estaba hablando entre susurros con Peter, las voces se incrementaban más a medida que sirius permanecía más con Pettigrew. Harry entonces se paró de su asiento nerviosamente y respirando velozmente. Remus lo notó y se acercó a el para preguntarle que pasaba, sirius desde aquel punto había notado el movimiento de Remus y como se acercaba a Harry, así que rápidamente también bajó de donde estaba y fue con su ahijado.

-¿Harry, estas bien?-le preguntó preocupado

-si-contestó el muchacho no muy convencido y bajando la mirada al suelo –no pasa nada-

A sirius no le gustó esa respuesta, pero cuando iba a protestar, entró por la puerta un verdugo junto con un dementor, notó como Harry tembló así que lo abrazó, el dementor iba dirigido a Peter, pero sintió dos grandes fuentes de recuerdos malos, y volteó hacia Harry y sirius, a lo que el ministro ordenó rápidamente que cumpliera con Pettigrew. Cuando el dementor se acercaba a Peter, Harry buscó otro punto para poner su mirada y encontró la mirada de ron y Hermione que le sonreían sinceramente y en muestra de su apoyo.

Antes de que el dementor empezara con su tarea, Pettigrew gritó:

-¡ese muchacho será la primera victima de mi señor oscuro!-

Sirius molesto estuvo a punto de intervenir y callar a Pettigrew con una maldición, pero Harry lo detuvo. El dementor empezó su labor, succionando el alma del sentenciado. Pero todo fue interrumpido cuando las luces de la sala se apagaron. Una fuerte explosión hizo volar la puerta de la entrada a la sala, seguido por unas sombras y risas macabras de una mujer. Sirius conocía bien a quien pertenecía tal risa.

La orden sacó rápidamente su varitas, el trió se juntó mas, todos estaban alertas, sirius no soltaba la mano fría de su ahijado.

Destellos de todos los colores y varias palabras iluminaron la sala de nuevo para dejar ver a 15 personas de negro con mascaras blancas peleando y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. La orden rápidamente respondió al ataque, sirius, Remus y Tonks, protegían a los tres muchachos detrás de ellos. Aunque estos también tuvieran sus varitas en mano.

Fuera de la sala se oían más gritos, era un ataque!, no podían decirle a los tres muchachos que se fueran.

Una mortifaga alta y delgada, de cabello chino y negro como la noche, se encontraba mirando todo, con un bulto en sus manos, que se podría confundir con un bebe. Nadie la había visto, no le prestaban atención, pero ella hacia lo que el bulto ordenaba.

El trío y sus tres protectores fueron separados por una fuerte explosión entre ellos, así que cada uno empezó a pelear por su cuenta. Todos trataban de llegar a ellos, pero eran demasiados mortifagos y el número iba aumentando conforme pasaban los minutos. Los tres peleaban de maravilla, no se dejaban vencer, con hechizos simples se protegían y derribaban a sus oponentes.

Harry ya había derribado a muchos, pero ya se estaba cansando, al igual que la orden, no paraban de llegar. Pronto se vio acorralado entre una mortifaga y la pared. La mujer que traía un bulto…

-vaya, vaya-dijo ella –si tenemos nada mas y nada menos que al famoso Harry Potter-dijo en burla, sirius alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su prima a lo lejos y se preocupó demasiado…

-gusto en verte de nuevo-siseó el bulto, y Harry sostuvo la respiración

-Voldemort-susurró el muchacho

-cuanto tiempo-dijo de nuevo este –pero la verdad, me estoy cansando de que te interpongas en mis planes-siseó de nuevo

Sirius se estaba abriendo paso entre mortifagos y aliados, había escuchado a Harry…Voldemort estaba ahí.

El bulto alzó lo que parecía ser una mano, y bellatrix le dio una varita…

Sirius corría lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían…no permitiría que volviera a pasar, no se repetiría, esta vez llegaría a tiempo.

Voldemort apuntó con la varita a su blanco, para pronunciar dos simples palabras…

Sirius estaba a unos metros, estaba escalando la roca para llegar al punto donde se encontraba su ahijado…

…avada…

-¡Harry!-

…kedavra…

Harry se movió al tiempo que se lanzaba la maldición, pero no sirvió de nada, estaba atrapado…el cuello de su camisa hizo girar la pequeña perilla del gira-tiempo de plata justo al momento que la maldición llegaba a su blanco, mientras sirius saltaba de la roca para interponerse.

Un destello verde y plata fue lo único que se vio después del…

**_…avada kedavra…_**

* * *

esos finales dramaticos salen sin querer.

lo prometido a lo hecho...empieza una historia, un longfic!

gracias a todos los reviews que mandaron, agradezco a cada uno. siempre me inspiran a seguir

¿porque actualizé tan rapido? peticion de la cumplaeñera pero no te acostumbres sion!

gracias por creer en el primer capi, y molestarse en dejar reviews... a todos!

inicio de una historia...

se despide

**_anypotter_**

**_p.d. dejen reviews..._**


	3. 30 de octubre de 1981

_**30 de Octubre de 1981**_

_¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!_

Sirius black se encontraba en el suelo. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido, pero sus otros sentidos no le respondían, tenia los ojos cerrados y no se molestaba en abrirlos.

Poco a poco fue recuperando el tacto, que le decia que estaba en una superficie lisa, luego recuperó el olfato, y su nariz le decía que era un lugar encerrado y algo húmedo, y poco a poco la vista, que a medida que abría los ojos, le decian estos dos que estaba en un lugar muy luminoso y blanco, se tuvo que acostumbrar a lo brillante de una luz blanca que no lo dejaba ver. Luego, sus oidos sugerian un lugar tranquilo y en paz, pues no escuchaba nada.

_¡sirius! ¡sirius!_

Estaba extrañamente tranquilo, dejó de sentir de nuevo, ver y oir para volver a otra realidad donde, la superficie se volvió mas dura y fría, donde sentía un extraño dolor de cabeza, y podia escuchar a lo lejos que repetían su nombre; tambien sentía presion en su mano, y como esta se movía sin que se lo ordenaran. Poco a poco abrió los ojos para acostumbrarse a la penumbra que cubría el lugar, salvo por una que otra luz que no lograba distinguir. Luego miró una figura borrosa que estaba a su lado, la que repetia su nombre…entonces, todo volvió a su cabeza.

…el beso del dementor, el ministerio, Pettigrew, los mortífagos, bellatrix, voldemort, maldición, HARRY!...

Se levantó en cuatro patas algo confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor, y la figura que estaba a su lado se aclaró, dejando ver a su ahijado incado a su lado. La voz que habia escuchado seguro habia sido de el, y luego miró su mano, que era la que sostenia la suya, la presion que sentía.

Confundido en su mayoria, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo al recordar la situación en la que habian estado, y como estuvo a punto de perderlo de nuevo.

Harry por su parte, estaba demasiado confundido y asustado, el sintió que la maldición le habia pegado, pero no se manifestó como debía, seguía vivo; por lo menos por el momento. Cuando despertó miró como huían los mortifagos igual de aterrados que el en esos momentos, y luego divisó a los miembros de la orden inconscientes. Sin mencionar que su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Estaba demasiado mareado, y una de sus manos estaba aferrada a la de sirius y la otra al giratiempo de plata que colgaba hasta su pecho. Sentia una presion en esa parte, seguro de que ahí habia impactado la maldición.

-¿harry?-le preguntó sirius preocupado -¿estas bien?- el muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza, sin convencer mucho a su padrino, quien estaba poniendo una nota mental, para preguntarle a remus, ¿Cómo identificar cuando un adolecente miente? Le haría mucha falta si lo queria cuidar bien. Al acordarse de remus, sirius buscó con la mirada a los miembros de la orden, y se asustó al ver que todos estaban en el suelo. Rapidamente se levantó para ayudar en lo que pudiera. Le ofreció la mano a harry para ayudarlo a levantarse y el muchacho la aceptó no muy convencido. Sirius lo paró y luego se volteó a los miembros de la orden.

Harry se mantuvo de pie en su lugar no por mas de 10 segundos cuando sus piernas le fallaron, haciendolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Su mundo le daba vueltas mil veces por segundo, sin mencionar que el dolor de cabeza aumentó. Sirius quien no estaba lejos de el, de inmediato volteó cuando vió a su ahijado caer. Lo levantó rapidamente, apoyando su cabeza a su pecho, llamandolo y llamandolo , pero el no respondía. Lo abrazó mas esperando que reaccionara pero no lo hizo. Empezó a llorar, llamandolo cada vez mas fuerte, y no se dio cuenta que la orden estaba de nuevo consciente.

* * *

Remus fue el primero en ubicarse y recordar al animago corriendo, antes de que los envolviera una extraña luz verde y plata. Ubicó a su amigo sosteniendo a su ahijado llamandolo desesperadamente. Inmediatamente, pensó lo peor, no lo podía creer, sirius no lloraría por otra cosa. Inmediatamente se dirigó a el en un desesperado intento de consolarlo, puso su mano en el hombro de sirius, pero tampoco pudo contener las lagrimas al ver a harry. Pero notó algo que su padrino no habia visto…harry no estaba muerto! Todavía tenia pulso!

-¿sirius?-le dijo remus en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar -¡sirius!-le gritó esta vez para que lo escuchara –harry esta vivo!- sirius inmediatamente buscó el pulso de su ahijado, y al encontrarlo, solo se paró de llorar, mas la preocupación aumentó. La orden estaba siendo espectador de lo que pasaba hasta que dumbledore se acercó con algo de miedo, para comprobar que su alumno respiraba. Pero habia un dato que hasta el momento todos omitían; solo estaban ellos en el lugar.

El ojo mágico de moody, comenzó a dar vueltas como loco, el no lo dirigía, pero sabia que habia pasado algo raro en el ambiente, pronto notó diferencias en la sala en la que estaban…no habia señas de la lucha que habian tenido contra los mortifagos, ni siquiera de los mismos mortifagos, no se encontraba pettigrew por ningun lado, ni los aurores, o el ministro…solo estaban ellos; la orden del fénix. Empezó a caminar a los alrededores de la sala, notó diferencias. Todo se veía con menos años, sin contar que miró una estatua en forma de fénix a la entrada de la sala, esa estatua no estaba ahí cuando entraron para la sentencia, además de que hacia años que esa estatua habia sido destruida, en un ataque. Lo que estaba viendo lo hizo llegar a una escalofriante conclusión. Ya no estaban en 1994…

* * *

Dumbledore estaba arrodillado junto a sirius para tratar de averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a harry, pero moody llamó a al director para comentarle su reciente descubrimiento.

-tenemos peores problemas-dijo moody, dumbledore vió una expresión seria en la cara de su viejo amigo y lo incitó a continuar –ya no estamos en 1994-dijo tajantemente haciendo a dumbledore palidecer y pedir pruebas de lo que estaba diciendo, alastor le enseñó un papel del profeta que habia encontrado en la sala, cuya fecha era "30 de Octubre de 1981"…

Albus dumbledore inmediatamente le comunicó eso a sus acompañantes, los cuales estaban congelados de la impresión, y otros muchos preocupados. No deberian estar ahí, ademas de que no sabian como habian llegado. Sirius y remus fueron los que mas se sorprendieron de los presentes,..estaban de nuevo en las fechas donde james y lily estaban vivos. Sirius se aferró mas a harry, y remus puso su mano en el hombro del animago. De repente unas voces que se acercaban a la sala, obligaron a todos a esconderse bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad hecho por dumbledore. Todos se quedaron en sus lugares sin mover un solo músculo, esperando que pasaran las personas que estaban hablando, hasta que estas entraron.

Un hombre alto de ojos color café, con anteojos y cabello despeinado entró a la habitación. Seguido por otro de cabello algo corto y castaño, algo delgado…

-por dios james- dijo el segundo hombre –sabes que sirius cuidará bien de harry-

-yo lo se-dijo james –pero la que no lo sabe es lily y si no la encuentro aquí, significa que volvio al cuartel a vigilar a canuto- ambos amigos sonrieron al imaginar lo que haria la pelirroja de encontrar a sirius dormido.

La orden aun oculta bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad se quedó petrificada, no solo habian vuelto en el tiempo, si no que tambien ya habian visto a un muerto, a un hombre que en especial uno de los presentes pensó no volver a ver. Sirius se habia quedado observando a su gran y viejo amigo, como lo recordaba, al que quería y estimaba tanto, al padre de su ahijado.

Pronto estas dos personas volvieron a salir, dejando "sola" la sala.

Dumbledore inmediatamente quitó el hechizo, y lo primero que hizo la mayoria fue dirigir una mirada a sirius, quien se habia quedado sin hablar, ademas de lo palido que estaba. Pero dumbledore pensó que no era el lugar para discutir lo que pasaba, se tenian que mover.

-tenemos que irnos-dijo suavemente el director y la mayoria lo miró asombrado

-¿a donde?- preguntó molly tomando de la mano a ron y a hermione y acercandose a su esposo, estaban atrapados en ese tiempo, sin mencionar que habia dejado a fred, george y ginny a cuidado de bill en 1994.

-no lo se, pero a donde sea es mejor que aquí-dijo dumbledore algo asustado –tenemos que encontrar la forma de volver y además tenemos que atender a harry-dijo dirigiendo una mirada preocupado al muchacho que sirius tenia en brazos.

-sirius no puede llevar a harry en brazos hasta que encontremos un lugar donde quedarnos-dijo macgonagall preocupada

-además, nuestras casa estan ocupadas en esta época-dijo snape secundando la preocupación de minerva.

Dumbledore estaba todavía confundido para que le agragaran preocupación a la lista de sentimientos que tenia en la cabeza, pero tenian razón, no tenian lugar donde quedarse…pero tenia en mente a alguien, el problema era que tenia que ir solo, tenia que poner primero a salvo a los demás. Se acercó a sirius quien estaba incado en el suelo todavía con su ahijado en brazos. Dumbledore levantó su varita para murmurar un hechizo, el cual dirigió a su alumno, el cual lo cubrió por un momento con una luz azul brillante, para luego dejar ver a un pequeño de 1 año de edad.

Sirius se aturdió al ver aquella imagen. Habia desaparecido el muchacho que tenia en brazos, dejando ver a su mismo ahijado pero con 12 años menos. Aquel que recordaba haber visto por ultima vez, la noche en que asesinaron a lily y a james. Pasó su mano por el cabello de aquel bebé, comprobnado que era real. La orden del fénix tambien se encontraba en shock…sin mencionar que ron y hermione habian perdido de vista a su amigo.

-solo durará una hora-dijo dumbledore levantandose –andando-

Todos salieron de sus pesamientos, para seguir a dumbledore a excepcion de sirius que seguia mirando incrédulo al pequeño harry que tenia en sus brazos. Remus lo ayudó a levantarse, tomando una de las manitas del pequeño comprobando tambien que aquello no era una mentira. Molly se quitó un suéter naranja que traía para ponerselo encima al pequeño, era una noche helada y húmeda.

-sirius-dijo molly llamando la atención de este –si quieres yo lo puedo cargar-le sugirió al ver el dolor que embargaba al animago por tener de nuevo en sus brazos, lo que habia perdido por una traición. El negó lentamente empezando a caminar tras el grupo, quien se estaba asegurando que la salida estuviera despejada.

* * *

No hubo problema alguno en salir del ministerio, pues casi no habia gente y no tenia tanta seguridad como el que conocian. Pero todos pararon a las afueras de este, pues estaba lloviendo demasiado. De los presentes, ninguno sabia que hacer, pues ya se encontraban en el mundo muggle y no tenian la suficiente experiencia. Hermione entendió el dilema de cómo transportarse en un mundo muggle, y fue la primera en actuar. Salió a la tempestad, y corrió hacia tres autos que estaban estacionados en la acera. Sirius reconoció lo que hermione estaba haciendo , estaba "pidiendo un taxi" algo asi le habia comentado lily, te llevan a donde quieras, siempre que les pagues el viaje. Ella les hizo señas a los demás para que se acercaran, y sirius fue el primero en avanzar, cubriendo a harry con su gabardina. Los demas lo siguieron convencidos por la confianza del animago…

Pidieron ir al hotel mas cercano, mejor dicho lo pidió hermione que iba en el primer taxi con sirius, remus y dumbledore.

Al llegar, ella pagó con su dinero muggle, y los demás prometieron que le pagarian. Pero ella no se preocupó. Entraron a un bonito hotel con tinte hogareño, donde ella se adelantó a pedir 6 habitaciones dobles.

Ya estando instalados, todos se reunieron en una sola habitacion, en aquella donde estaban sirius y remus. El animago habia puesto al pequeño harry en la cama y lo habia cubierto con una frazada, pero aun asi no se despegaba de el, se encontraba sentado a su lado. Remus estaba en una silla cercana, pensando en demasiadas cosas para explicarlas. Mientras tanto, dumbledore le estaba dando a moody unas indicaciones, de lo que debian hacer cuando el se fuera.

Dumbledore saldría a buscar a la unica persona en la que confiaba en ese tiempo, y dejaría a alastor a cargo. Le dejó dicho a donde iría, asi como tambien, le dijo que no salieran hasta que el regresara.

* * *

Dos horas…

Dumbledore se habia ido hacia ya tiempo y no habia señales de el, harry habia regresado a la normalidad y tenia de nuevo 13 años. Todos se encontraban en las distintas habitaciones descansando, pero ni sirius ni remus se atrevian a relajar ni un solo músculo. Lo que habian pasado en tan solo unas horas los tenia preocupados, estaban atrapados en un tiempo muy peligroso sin contar "delicado". Podian ser reconocidos con facilidad por cualquiera. Además, el estado de harry estaba empeorando, tenia un fiebre alta que ambos amigos trataban de bajar con paños helados, pero no podian, el muchacho estaba palido y se quejaba constantemente. En un intento algo desesperado para sirius, llamó a severus, casi suplicando su ayuda, algo que no disfrutó el profesor. Snape habia rebisado a harry de pies a cabeza, pero insistía que necesitaba pociones si querian hacer algo por el.

Sirius no pudo aguntar mas la angustía y llamó a moody, quien se mantenia vigilando fuera de las habitaciones.

-ya te lo dije black!-dijo alastor –dumbledore me pidió que no le dijera a nadie a donde iba!-

-a menos de que fuera una emergencia!-reclamó el animago –harry esta grave! Eso amerita una emergencia!- sirius estaba demasiado enojado y preocupado como para tener paciencia y esperar a que regresara dumbledore. Un grito de su ahijado bastó para hacerlo volver a su lado y a moody, llevarlos a donde dumbledore.

Como antes se volvieron a trasladar en taxi, esta vez, moody dio la direccion del lugar a donde debian ser llevados. Al llegar se toparon con una mansión bien resguardada por unas barreras magicas, la cual reconocio inmeditamete. Nunca podria olvidar esa fortaleza.

* * *

Llegaron a la entrada, donde moody tocó la puerta, que para sorpresa de todos, fue abierta por un albus dumbledore con 12 años menos.

-quienes son ustedes?-pregunto desafiante el todavía anciano, la orden entera sacó sus varitas para defenderse del mago, pero otra figura muy conocida por todos ellos que apareció detrás del mas joven dumbledore, los hizo bajar sus varitas

-crei haberles dicho que esperaran-dijo algo molesto albus dumbledore de 1994

Rapidamente sirius explicó la situación y lo que los habia orillado a desobedecer. El joven dumbledore, quien ya estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando por su yo mas viejo, los invitó a pasar y a que dispusieran de lo que necesitaran para ayudar al joven que traia uno de los encapuchados.

* * *

Sirius y remus se encontraban haciendo guardia a lado de la cama de harry. Snape ya habia hecho todo lo que podia en cuanto a pociones para poder mejorar el estado del muchacho, pero nunca habia visto a alguien sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, no en persona. Después de haberse ido de la habitación, sirius se dejó caer en un sillon cercano con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-sirius…-se atrevió a decir remus viendo el estado del animago –¿estas bien?

Sirius no respondió, en cambio dirigió de nuevo la mirada a su ahijado que ahora estaba mas tranquilo en la cama. Omitiendo la pregunta de remus se levantó del sillón para irse a sentar con harry y velar su sueño. El haber visto a james lo tenia demasiado aturdido, el haber visto a cornamenta, su mejor amigo y confidente lo habia puesto a reflexionar muchas cosas, como el hecho de que si estuviera vivo, en esos momentos no se encontrarían en ese año, además de que en lugar de ser el , quien estuviera tan preocupado por harry, podría ser james.

-black!-le repitió remus –respondeme o te maldigo-

-estoy bien, estoy bien-dijo alzando la manos de forma divertida como si lo hubieran atrapado

-se que no lo estas-dijo remus mirandolo a los ojos

-entonces si estas tan seguro ¿para que me lo preguntas?-dijo sirius de nuevo pero a la defensiva…

* * *

Los dos dumbledore se encontraban platicando en la sala de la mansión, sobre como es que habian llegado a ese tiempo, o por lo menos las conjeturas que cada uno tenia, ademas de platicar lo importante que era que la orden del fénix de ese tiempo, no se enterara de que estaban ahí, en especial los potter. Iba a ser muy difícil guardar tanto tiempo el secreto, pues no sabian cuanto les llevaría encontrar la manera de volver a 1994.

Los demas viajeros del futuro se encontraban instalandose en las demas habitaciones de la gran mansión…el mas anciano de los dumbledore le contó solo detalles a su yo mas joven para poder estar un poco enterado de la situación y que nada lo fuera a tomar por sorpresa, pero algo exaltó al mas joven de los dos, tenian un gran problema entre manos.

-director-dijo el albus joven a su yo mas viejo –la orden del fénix esta citada aquí mañana para tratar asuntos de suma importancia-dijo exaltado

El mayor de ellos dos, al que habian acordado llamar "director" y al menor dirigirse como "albus", se encontraba pensando a mil por hora. Por una parte era mas facil si se presentaban como seres venidos del futuro, y contar solo lo primordial para recibir ayuda de ese tiempo, sin duda seria una salida mas rapida y ademas antes de irse podrían solo borrarles la memoria…

Pero por la otra parte, si seguian manteniendo el secreto, podría ser mas difícil ocultas sus identidades con personas que conocen o conocieron alguna vez, si llegasen a averiguar lo que pasaba, se enojarian, y empezarían a sospechar demasiadas cosas.

_Dilemas!dilemas!, ¿que la vida no puede ser facil?_

* * *

Sirius todavía estaba en la habitación de harry dando vueltas y vueltas en su forma animaga, como si siendo canuto, pudiera relajarse mas o estar mas alerta. Cansado y aburrido se fue a hechar a los pies de su ahijado, poniendo el hocico entre sus patas delanteras. Remus que en ese momento iba entrando con comida para el animago, se detuvo desde el marco y se dio la media vuelta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Se dirigió a la sala de abajo donde "el director" les iba a dar unas indicaciones en cuanto a la reunion de mañana, donde se encontraria la orden del fénix de ese tiempo.

-remus…-dijo el director -¿Dónde esta sirius?

-se quedó dormido, junto con harry-dijo algo cansado el licantropo quien llegó y tomó asiento junto a Tonks.

-bueno, creo que eso será lo mejor-dijo el director –les queria decir, que mañana llegará la orden del fénix de este tiempo y se quedarán en la mansión por unos dias; no sabemos cuando nos iremos ni como, por eso solo tenemos dos opciones…-

Los presentes vieron la angustia en la cara del viejo albus dumbledore, que rara vez se hacia notar, asi que se preocuparon ellos tambien. Se suponia que el siempre tenía la solucion a todo, quizas era demasiado pedir, pero el les inspiraba una confianza que solo obtenian de dos lugares, uno era el director y el otro no despertaba…

* * *

hola!

primero: lo siento por aquellos cardiacos que dejé en suspenso por si moría o no sirius (y a los que espantó el principio del capi, creo que no podia dejar pasar esa broma jaja)...sus peticiones me hicieron recapacitar el objetivo (muajaja)

segundo: este capi, en 1981 solo se extenderá dos capis mas pues no es mi idea hacer un fic de viajes en el tiempo, pero es importante para la historia (jiji)

tercero: podrian llamar distorcion del libro, pues como un pequeño adelanto les diré que ...

Empezará el cuarto año de los muchachos siguiendo un poco de lo que trata el libro pero modificandolo..um...por ejemplo...si va a haber torneo pero no serán las mismas pruebas muajajaja...

con eso basta

se despide

anypotter

diganme que les pareció...dejando un review!wiï..


	4. 31 de Octubre de 1981

**_31 de Octubre de 1981_**

-¡hubiera preferido no despertar!- fueron las palabras del joven mago al que Sirius vigilaba mientras les explicaban lo peligroso de la situación y lo difícil que sería pasar desapercibidos.

-Harry cálmate!-le dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizar al adolescente que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque respiratorio, se hincó frente a el, pero Harry lo evitaba con la vista pues no le agradaba que lo trataran de esa forma. Siempre decidiendo por el lo que creían seria mejor.

Sirius miraba de cerca sin decir nada, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la orden, el que hubieran decidido dejar pasar todo sin intervenir en absolutamente nada no era la mejor idea de todas, no era fácil en si. Esos viajes en el tiempo nunca se dan, y cuando se te da una oportunidad tan grande y tan magnifica como esta, de corregir varios errores en tu vida y en la de tus seres queridos, ¿Cómo puedes dejarla pasar? .Era triste en si, poder darle lo que merecía a un muchacho que lo necesitaba, pero no poder hacerlo. El dilema era simple y complicado, podían cambiar lo que sea en el pasado, pero se arriesgaban a perder mucho en el futuro.

Pasar desapercibidos eran sus órdenes…

* * *

Voldemort…

-mi señor-siseó Bellatrix -¿Dónde estamos?-

Los mortifagos también se habían envuelto en el viaje en el tiempo y estaban tan confundidos como la orden, no debían cambiar lo que había pasado así significara que Voldemort nunca fuera destruido pues no sabían lo que traería a futuro. Escondidos en un edificio en ruinas, se encontraban esperando la hora de su regreso, pues Voldemort sabia que su estadía en 1981 solo era momentánea.

Pero ¿para que desaprovechar esa oportunidad? Una macabra sonrisa del líder de aquellos mortifagos enmarcó su rostro.

* * *

La mansión de Dumbledore…

Harry estaba sentado en los jardines, lo mas apartado de la vista de cualquier ser viviente en esa casa. Necesitaba aclarar sus prioridades, además de tratar de olvidarse que esa noche su destino quedaría marcado. Tenía la capucha puesta por órdenes del Dumbledore de su tiempo, no debían ser vistos pues no se podían arriesgar a ser reconocidos, solo estarían ahí por unas horas, hasta que solo serian jalados a su lugar de origen, pero esas horas, llegarían dentro de un buen rato. Pero sacando cuentas, Harry presentía que se quedarían hasta después del…asesinato.

Trató de controlarse de nuevo respirando lo más tranquilo que podía, pero esa idea no se podía borrar. Sabía que era imposible querer cambiar esa noche, pues aunque podría detener esa noche y cambiarla por una mejor, lo que siempre había querido aun en sus sueños más locos, arriesgaba demasiado de lo que ya tenia. Si bien podría terminar con padres, quizás no conocía a Hermione o a Ron. Eso era injusto para todos, deshacer lo que ya tenían hecho, dejar de ver a las personas que en esos momentos realmente se preocupan por el. No podía terminar con aquellos recuerdos y momentos compartidos con sus dos mejores amigos, por un caprichoso deseo de tener lo que nunca tuvo, pero no era en si un deseo, sabia que el destino siempre había sido que ellos dos murieran, pero lo que en verdad lo molestaba era no poder hacer nada para impedir el sufrimiento de sus padres, el del joven Sirius y sus 12 años en Azkaban, como el fatal destino de los padres de Neville. Solo bastaban una horas para que todo eso pasara y no tenia permitido intervenir.

Era demasiado injusto estar presente en la muerte de dos seres amados sin poder advertirles en lo más mínimo lo que les espera. Era injusto que el destino de nuevo lo estuviera enfrentando al 31 de octubre de 1981…hoy…

* * *

Sala de la casa de Dumbledore…

-¿Sirius?- llamaba por decima vez Remus a su amigo que estaba sentado en frente de el, perdido en sus pensamientos y debatiendo contra sus propias ideas. Cansado de esperar una respuesta de un cadáver viviente le lanzó un libro que sirius atrapó solo moviendo la mano –pensé que no me estabas escuchando-dijo Remus pidiendo perdón

-escucho todo-le respondió el –mas no quiero prestar atención-agregó levantándose del sofá en que estaba y poniéndose la capucha para poder salir.

* * *

Pasillos…

Sirius caminaba como alma en pena para la mayoría de los presentes en esa casa. No decía palabra alguna además de no tener expresión alguna en su rostro que a ratos descubría y solo reflejaba la mirada perdida. A Remus le dolía verlo así, y además recordaba con escalofrío que esa era la mirada que una vez vio en el animago cuando lo fue a visitar a Azkaban.

Black seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando por fin escuchó la voz de Hermione quien llevaba siguiéndolo por varios minutos junto con Ron.

-Sirius, ¿has visto a Harry?-le preguntaron al unísono

El se sobresaltó porque le preguntaran donde estaba Harry

-¿no se supone debe estar en su habitación?-le preguntó a ambos adolescentes lo cuales negaron con la cabeza.

Abrumado y ahora sintiéndose culpable de haber dejado a Harry solo que seguro estaba pasado por lo mismo que el, se transformó en perro para salir en su búsqueda, seguro estaba en la mansión, no podía atravesar los escudos del profesor Dumbledore, además de que no estaba en condiciones de andar paseando por ahí. Pronto detectó el olor de su ahijado que se confundía en el viento, que lo llevó a sacar la conclusión de que estaba en los grandes jardines de la mansión…

* * *

Molly y Arthur…

Nadie se había tomado muy bien la noticia de saber en que tiempo estaban, pues no eran para nada buenas noticias. Hubieran preferido aparecer mil veces en los tiempos de Salem donde las brujas eran perseguidas para ser quemados, que en ese preciso dia. Más que preocupados por los mortifagos que habían viajado con ellos y de los desastres que podían hacer, se encontraban preocupados por Harry y Sirius.

En especial por Harry, pues nadie merecía mas en el mundo, tener compañía que el, pues siempre enfrentaba solo sus problemas desde muy pequeño. Aunque ahora tuviera a sirius con el, nada en el mundo puede reemplazar a sus padres, pero parece que el destino quería probar su coraje haciéndolo pasar por este evento.

Solo faltaban unas horas…

* * *

Dumbledore…

Pensativo como siempre el anciano ahora si tenia un motivo para perderse en sus pensamientos. Se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, para Harry y para el mundo. Nunca más se le presentaría a nadie la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, y ellos no intervendrían en nada.

El director se distinguía por siempre guiar por un buen rumbo a los que lo necesitaban, pero esta vez era él, el que necesitaba un guía y un salvador. ¿Cómo podía ayudar esta vez? Si ni siquiera sabía que iba a pasar una vez que regresaran.

* * *

Jardines…

Harry acariciaba de nuevo el gira tiempo de plata que colgaba de su cuello, esa diminuta pieza de plata lo tenía al borde de perder la razón, ¿Por qué los había llevado exactamente a ese tiempo? Si no podía cambiar nada ¿Qué caso tenia? Volvió a suspirar mientras trataba de quedarse sentado y no salir gritando todo lo que pensaba y lo que quería hacer, todo lo que lo molestaba y lo que quería.

Sirius estaba hacia ya buen rato, admirando la fortaleza de su ahijado que trataba de aparentar tanta tranquilidad, paciencia y su fortaleza al quedarse callado en tantas cosas que sabia deseaba expresar. Deseaba poder aguantar tanto como el, ser tan fuerte ante el destino que cada vez que podía lo azotaba sin nadie para defenderlo.

"-_yo estaré con el_"-pensó Sirius –"_no te dejaré solo"-_

Se acercó cautelosamente para intentar sentarse a su lado, pero Harry ni siquiera se inmutó al sentir a Sirius cerca, no estaba de ánimos para decir nada, pues terminaría estallando con la primer persona que tratara de consolarlo, aunque sabia que sirius no lo haría, pues el compartía pensamientos y la necesidad de tener a sus padres aquí. El había sido tan cercano a Lily y James que no sabia como es que estaba sentado a su lado, sin hablar.

-Harry…-le susurró Sirius, mirándolo y Harry levantó la vista.

Ambos vieron reflejada en la mirada del otro la angustia y el dolor por el que estaban pasando. No pudieron seguirse viendo porque juntos saldrían a detener ese evento que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la noche estaba cayendo…

* * *

Horas después…

Sirius se obligó a si mismo a encerrarse en su habitación para no salir corriendo a advertir a James y a Lily, a impedir su muerte y darle lo que deseaba al pequeño Harry. Se había encerrado con cuantos hechizos había podido y había puesto varios mas silenciadores para que no escucharan sus lamentos y las lagrimas que ya corrían por su cara. Suplicando y suplicando al destino que cambiara esa noche, que no ocurriera de nuevo, comenzaron a explotar cosas de cristal que estaban en la habitación como floreros y relojes que estaban encima de una cómoda, mientras sirius trataba de sacar su ira con una triste almohada que estaba en su cama, enterrando la cara en ella y gritando.

Remus golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta del cuarto de sirius, rogándole que saliera, que el lo podía ayudar para no estar solo en estos momentos, sabía a la perfección por lo que su amigo estaba pasando e intuía como se sentía, Sirius Black siempre era de los que se esconden para ayudar o que dicen que tenían basura en los ojos, o simplemente evitan la ayuda que se les ofrece, pero su orgullo siempre había podido mas que el y siempre se cerraba, volvió a insistir golpeando mas fuerte la puerta; pero nunca obtuvo respuesta del otro lado. Se dejó caer frente al marco de la puerta con la cara entre los brazos.

* * *

Todos guardaban silencio en la mansión, esperando que terminara pronto el inminente suceso, olvidando que no habían visto a Harry…

* * *

Sentado en la acera, frente a una singular casa del valle de Godric, estaba una figura de negro. Esperando que el terminara pronto, si así tenia que ser, no lo impediría, pero tampoco los dejaría solos. Se quedaría hasta al final como una vez sus padres lo había hecho para defenderlo. Podría aguantar pensando que los acompañaría hasta donde pudiera. Compartirían el sentimiento y el miedo que sintieran en esos momentos. Sabía que era algo tonto presenciar algo tan horrible, pero, nadie le impediría estar ahí mostrando su apoyo incondicional, solo con su presencia aunque los tres habitantes de la casa no supieran

* * *

Hizo su presencia la oscuridad en la calle, en secuencia se fueron apagando las luces de las lámparas seguida por una brisa helada. Las hojas quebradizas otoñales volaron en todas direcciones con un fuerte viento que salió de la nada junto con una luz brillante que cuando dejó de resplandecer, solo dejó la figura esquelética de un mago, que sostenía su varita firmemente con una mirada plantada en aquella casa del valle de Godric. Harry se obligó a quedarse bajo la capa de invisibilidad, reuniendo todo su coraje posible y observando los movimientos de aquel mago. Aunque deseara con toda el alma lanzarle la maldición asesina, no podía intervenir aunque su corazón se lo pidiera porque la cabeza le ordenaba quedarse quieto.

Aquel hombre caminó seguro hasta la entrada de la casa sin ningún problema, Harry pudo ver como aquel despiadado ser sonrió al escuchar los gritos de un hombre diciéndole a su mujer que lo detendría, incluso al pronunciar el hechizo "alohomora" lo hizo en un tono gracioso, haciendo a Harry dar un paso adelante por intuición, pero luego ceder ante las ordenes de la razón dando tres pasos mas pero para atrás. Para ese momento, ya se había quitado la capa invisible, pues sabía que solo el estaba presenciando dicho suceso.

Sin pasar mucho tiempo, se hizo ver el primer destello verde, seguido por un grito de una mujer

_-¡James!-_

Una punzada de dolor lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, lo hizo estremecerse además de tumbarlo de rodillas, golpeó con su mano el pavimento húmedo de la calle, haciéndose daño pero sin importarle para nada, ya estaba hecha la tercera parte del suceso y no había podido hacer nada, le había fallado a su padre y lo había entregado a la muerte sin ni siquiera intentar detener a su atacante ¡maldito destino!

Los gritos y los lamentos de Lily se volvían a escuchar…

_-! A Harry no! ¡a Harry no!-_

La risa malévola de Voldemort igualó el tono de su madre, riendo a carcajadas burlándose de los fallidos intentos de la pareja de proteger al pequeño. Harry de nuevo se había levantado y sus labios estaban semi-abiertos listos para pronunciar uno de los cientos de hechizos que tenia en mente para evitar la segunda fase del acontecimiento. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte dentro de su pecho, causando que su respiración se volviera mas rápida y desesperada, estaba sudando frío y sus piernas temblaban al saber lo que venía…

El segundo destello hizo su aparición

Sin poder sostenerse mas, dejó caer la varita para llevarse las manos a la cabeza, les había fallado a ambos, nadie podría convencerlo de lo contrario, el había estado ahí y no se interfirió en el camino del trasgresor de sus padres, la impotencia lo estaba destruyendo. Sin poder mas, cayó de rodillas, con la respiración cada vez mas agitada, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió dándole jaqueca, un nudo en el estómago, y el corazón en la garganta lo hicieron desistir de la idea de levantarse de la fría acera pues seria inútil. Deseaba tanto que no pasara esta tercera fase como la última vez y que la maldición diera en su blanco, para poder dejar de existir. Era un pensamiento sombrío, pero sentía que no podía vivir al haber dejado morir a dos personas fundamentales en su vida. No valía la pena seguir con ese sentimiento tan…tan…embargante. Se le hacia difícil respirar y cerró los ojos para ahuyentar ese sentimiento de traición a sus seres queridos…

El llanto de un bebe, la tercer maldición y una gran explosión…dieron fin a aquella masacre.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, esperando encontrarse en otro lugar, mejor dicho muerto, pero no era así, seguía en la calle principal del valle de Godric frente a la casa de sus padres. Escuchó el llanto de su joven ego, dando por hecho que todo se había repetido a la perfección de nuevo.

_-de que sirve ser mago si cuando necesitas de la magia, esta no aparece-_ susurró para si mismo sin saber que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por alguien detrás de el.

Levantó la cabeza resignado y con gran pesar, se levantó del suelo respirando profundamente, tratando de calmar a su alma que deseaba unírseles a sus padres, no merecía llevar el apellido Potter si había traicionado al igual que Pettigrew a dos seres queridos, le dolía incluso compararse con esa rata, pero todo apuntaba a que los dos los habían traicionado causándoles la muerte. Desde su llegada a este tiempo nunca pudo ver sus rostros o escuchar sus voces, solo cuando estuvieron a punto de morir, pero eso no era algo bueno para recordar a sus padres.

Dejando su varita y la capa a media calle, se levantó tembloroso llevando su mano accidentalmente a la cicatriz, aquella que marcaría la vida del bebe que estaba dentro de la casa por siempre y hasta el final de sus días; se giró para continuar su camino pero una mano cálida se posó sobre su hombro, no era necesario mirar a la cara a sirius para saber que era el, pues era la única persona que tanto como hubiesen querido evitar todo.

Sirius trató de animar a su joven ahijado esbozando una obligada sonrisa de su parte, pues no era el momento de estar feliz, solo se sentía orgulloso de la valentía y fortaleza de una persona de tan corta edad, si no hubiera sido porque encontró a Harry parado con determinación frente a la casa, manteniendo firme la promesa de no cambiar nada aunque no le favoreciera, el mismo hubiera entrado a acabar al maldito de Voldemort.

Harry hizo caso omiso al gesto de Sirius, no porque estuviera enfadado con el, sino mas bien consigo mismo, y estaba a punto de maldecir a alguien con aquella maldición que se había pronunciado 3 veces en tan solo unos minutos, la había querido liberar contra el mago oscuro que en esos momentos ya no existía, pero después de todo, el no era como Voldemort. Alejó la mano de Sirius de su hombro y empezó a caminar en la oscuridad de la calle, tratando de perderse de vista para poder sacar todo lo que tenia dentro de si. Pero, Sirius lo siguió muy de cerca, no sin antes recoger la capa y la varita de su ahijado que había dejado intencionalmente olvidadas en la calle.

* * *

La mansión…

Más de uno estaba inquieto en esos momentos. Después de la hora que sabían se cometería aquel ataque, todos coincidieron encontrarse en la sala de la mansión, donde se encontraban esperando la llegada de dos personas en especial. La puerta del cuarto de Sirius se encontraba cerrada y no la habían podido abrir, al igual por la de Harry, dando por hecho que no querían salir. Muchos estaban demasiados preocupados sobre sus sentimientos pues sabían que no era fácil dejar pasar un momento como este. Dumbledore se sentía culpable por haber dejado morir a dos grandes personas de nuevo, además de sentirse demasiado preocupado por Harry; sabía que algo cambiaría en aquel muchacho después de esto.

La orden en si se encontraba en la sala jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, moviendo los pies o simplemente parados y caminando de un lado a otro. Remus consultaba su reloj cada 5 minutos, pendiente de lo que sería su regreso a 1994. Ron y Hermione se encontraban mortalmente callados mirando un punto fijo en la casa, solo para evitar la mirada de los demás.

-ya no aguanto, voy a buscarlos a sus cuartos-dijo Remus refiriéndose a Sirius y a Harry.

Pero como si fuera respuesta a sus pensamientos, se abrió una puerta, pero no la de uno de los cuartos en el segundo piso, si no la de la entrada dejando ver a Sirius y a Harry algo pálidos. Demasiadas preguntas pasaron por las mentes de lo presentes en la sala cuando los vieron entrar, pero todos sabían el porque no estaban en sus habitaciones y donde habían estado. Solo imaginarse que su teoría de que habían estado presentes en el valle de Godric hizo que les recorriera un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudieron aguantar tanto? ¿Habían cambiado algo?

Nadie pudo articular una pregunta o siquiera llegar a eso dos pues en cuanto Remus hizo el intento de empezar a caminar en especial a Harry, todos se empezaron a desvanecer en el aire como arena hasta que no quedó nadie de la orden del futuro. Solo se quedó el Albus Dumbledore de ese tiempo, sabiendo que ya había pasado todo y lo habían dejado con un luto en el alma.

-profesor Dumbledore-dijo Hagrid quien venia llegando algo agitado -¿me llamó?-

Hagrid había recibido un mensaje del profesor Dumbledore que tenia calidad de urgente por medio de Fawkes.

-si Hagrid-dijo con pesar el anciano –necesito que vayas al valle de Godric y traigas el pequeño Harry…-

* * *

hola!

si, se que muchos quieren matarme, pero pos suerte para mí, no estoy presente en el momento que leen el capi.

**aclaración: yo no soporto la idea de los potter muertos**(espero que les sirva de algo)

en parte un capitulo dramatico, lo se, pero traerá muchas sorpresas futuras (muchos de ustedes lo han comprobado) las cosas pueden cambiar repentinamente y esta historia no será la diferencia.

por los que leen mi otra historia, creo que tendran que esperar un poco mas, necesito encontrar tiempo en estos ajetreados tiempos.

les suena a comercial ya, pero, mas a mis compañeros y lectores mexicanos, eso de la influenza porcina nos trae con pendiente, por lo menos a mi. espero seguir teniendo sus reviews...y por mas que tarde en actualizar, les prometo que no dejaré ninguna de las dos historias...

"primero inferi y luego las abandono" (aunque no creo que quieran tener un cadaver escribiendo esto)

gracias!

espero volver a escribir lo mas pronto que pueda y ver sus comentarios.

anypotter


	5. Bienvenidos

**_Bienvenidos_**

El regreso de la orden había sido de lo más normal, habían regresado a su tiempo sin problema alguno, a excepción de que cuando llegaron, también lo hicieron los mortifagos de Voldemort. Se habían encontrado en cuanto aparecieron de nuevo en el ministerio como si nunca se hubieran ido, aparecieron el mismo momento en el que se iban. Los mortifagos se esfumaron tras una pantalla de humo, no sin antes dirigir varias miradas de odio a sus adversarios.

No les preocuparon mucho por el momento, pues no eran su principal objetivo. Estaban mas preocupados por dos personas de su grupo las cuales no veian en esos momentos. Remus buscaba con la mirada a su mejor amigo y al ahijado de este, pero ni siquiera sus sombras se veían.

* * *

Sirius y Harry caminaban uno al lado del otro, por los pasillos del ministerio pero ninguno hablaba o se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al otro, no por el momento. Cuando supieron que estaban de nuevo en 1994, Sirius tomó rápidamente a Harry del brazo para sacarlo inmediatamente de ahí. No por miedo o por seguridad, esta vez era para protegerlo de las miradas que les habían dirigido antes de desaparecer los miembros de la orden; sabía que todos tenían en mente miles de preguntas sobre lo que habían hecho ese 31 de octubre fuera de la mansión y además seguro Dumbledore los sermonearía y no estaba de ánimos para eso.

Jalaba consigo un muchacho que ni siquiera sabia donde estaba o lo que hacia, Harry estaba en shock, y notaba que temblaba ligeramente. Antes de regresar en el tiempo, cuando estaban a punto de darle el beso del dementor a Peter, Sirius tenia la mano dentro de su bolsillo, acariciando una pequeña llave plateada; era un regalo para Harry. El animago había comprado una casa acogedora, parecida a la antigua del valle de Godric pero nunca comparada, pensaba darle a Harry esa gran noticia pero creo que nadie contaba con esa travesía, y menos que saldría de esa manera. Esperaba recompensar a Harry por todo su sufrimiento y soledad con los Dursley, pero ahora sabia que le debía mas cosas al muchacho, debía recompensar esa gran fortaleza y aquellas escenas del pasado. No podía dejar así aquel evento y olvidarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, había sido algo difícil como para no reconocer la actitud de su ahijado.

Juntos salieron del ministerio bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad; "curioso" pensó Sirius, estaba lloviendo a cántaros como el 30 de octubre de 1981, solo que esta vez estaban en su realidad, tan alejada de aquellos eventos casi olvidados. Tomó a harry con más fuerza de la mano y juntos desaparecieron.

* * *

La cámara de la muerte…

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- dijo el ministro que entraba con algunos aurores inspeccionando a todos, checando que estuvieran bien -¿Cómo entraron esas personas?-

Nadie de la orden respondió, nadie sabia que decir, esperaban que Dumbledore hablara por ellos, pues no estaban seguros de que hubieran notado su repentina desaparición que para ellos fueron dos largos y tediosos días. Para su impresión, el ministro volvió a hablar puesto que no obtenía respuesta del verdugo que se suponía llevaría a cabo la sentencia de Pettigrew.

-¿Dónde están el señor Black y el joven Potter?-

Dumbledore entonces cayó en cuenta y empezó a buscar a ese par entre la multitud de gente que se estaba juntando en aquella sala. Solo dio con un Remus Lupin preocupado que al parecer pensaba lo mismo que el…Sirius se había llevado a Harry antes de que empezaran un molesto interrogatorio.

-se fueron a mitad del ataque-mintió con sencillez Dumbledore –para proteger al muchacho-

El ministro asintió no muy convencido pero era cierto ¿Qué diría la gente si Harry Potter hubiera sido herido o asesinado en ese ataque? Después de pensar bien en todo aquello, salió de la cámara para echar un vistazo a todo el ministerio. Había destrozos por todas partes, y al parecer ningún muerto, un alivio por el momento. A excepción de algunos heridos pero nada de gravedad, el ministro regresó a su oficina para empezar a ordenar a los aurores y mandarlos en la búsqueda de los autores de aquel ataque. También sabía que tenía que enfrentar a una multitud de reporteros como los del profeta "ni pensar que diría".

Con gentiliza despidió a Dumbledore y a sus acompañantes, los miró algo aturdidos pero imaginó que había sido por el ataque. El ministro creyó estar alucinando, pues cada vez que veía el grupo del director, veía menos personas. Ahora faltaba un hombre delgado de pelo castaño claro al que reconocía como "Remus Lupin".

* * *

La nueva casa de Sirius…

Sirius conducía a su ahijado a un segundo piso, donde tenia lista de antemano una habitación bastante cómoda, llena de libros que Sirius consideraba interesantes, evitando las revistas de mujeres que leía pues no era apropiado para un chico de su edad "o eso había dicho Remus". Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, olvidando todo el discurso que tenia para Harry cuando le mostrara la casa y su cuarto, llevó al adolescente que se estaba apoyando extrañamente en el, hasta su habitación.

-¿Harry?-le preguntó su padrino, pero el muchacho no le respondió, en cambio se aferró mas al brazo de su padrino desesperadamente, no quería soltarlo, pues en el crecía un miedo inmenso, creyendo que si soltaba a su padrino, se desvanecería como sus padres ese 31 de octubre de 1981. Sirius se estaba asustando de no obtener resultados después de 12 veces de llamar a Harry. Sin soltarlo se puso frente a el y lo tomó de los hombros sentándolo en la cama con suavidad.

Lo miró a los ojos, donde no había ni una chispa de luz, solo había miedo y desesperación; con sus pulgares recorrió sus parpados los cuales estaban muertos del cansancio y suspiró fuertemente. Sin previo aviso Harry se paró de la cama y abrazó fuertemente a Sirius, algo que dejó sorprendido al animago, quien no le quedó más que responder cariñosamente a Harry. Le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmar al desesperado joven que tenia en sus brazos, quien seguro estaba descargando todo lo que no decía en aquellas lagrimas silenciosas que corrían sin parar en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sirius sentía el cuerpo de su ahijado estremecerse bajo ese abrazo y no pudo evitar llorar también el. Cuantas cosas tenían que pasarle a el para que la vida lo dejara tranquilo.

Poco a poco aflojó el abrazo que no duró mas que unos minutos porque el adolescente se había quedado dormido, sollozaba aun metido en sus sueños y a Sirius no le quedó mas remedio que abrazarlo y levantarlo para ponerlo en su cama. Cuando lo recostó notó por primera vez que Harry no estaba del todo a gusto, pero ¿Cómo iba estarlo? ¿Después de lo que había pasado? Pero había algo mas que perturbaba la mente del muchacho, algo doloroso. Notó como se removía incomodo y como hacia gestos de desagrado frunciendo el ceño o quejándose levemente. Sirius no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero entonces recordó a Snape, le había dicho que no entendía mucho la reacción del cuerpo a una maldición asesina pues no había estudios de eso, porque simplemente no había registros de varias personas que la sobrevivieran. En teoría solo había una, y no quería que utilizaran a Harry como rata de laboratorio, pero tenia que hacer algo.

* * *

La ciudad…

Remus caminaba por Londres tratando de recordar ¿Dónde rayos había dicho sirius que estaba la casa que había comprado? No recordaba la dirección, pues no le prestó mucha atención en esos momentos pero ahora era de mucha necesidad saber. Miraba hacia todos lados para ver si algo se le hacia conocido pero lamentablemente estaba fracasando en sus intentos, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde quedaba la dichosa casa, pero era vital dar con ella así recorriera todo Londres.

* * *

El ministerio…

La orden del fénix estaba reunida con Dumbledore en una oficina del ministerio para ver que harían. Todos estaban nerviosos, confundidos y algo cansados. El director lo sabia, pero también sospechaba algo, así que tenia que informar a la orden entera de los últimos acontecimientos y movilizarlos, Voldemort tramaba algo y no era nada bueno como de costumbre.

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Molly ya desesperada dando vueltas en la habitación, mientras Ron la seguía con la vista y ya se empezaba a marear.

-vamos a mi casa-contestó simplemente el director como si no fuera obvio pero la mayoría de los presentes protestaron

-lo siento Dumbledore, pero no se me hace conveniente ir allá cuando acabamos de regresar del mismo sitio pero años atrás-dijo Moody levantándose de su silla apoyándose en el bastón.

Dumbledore entró en un dilema, cierto, esa casa por el momento les trae malos recuerdos a muchos, pero era el único lugar seguro donde podían discutir y reunir a un grupo de personas; la madriguera era demasiado chiquita, además de que las casas de los demás miembros de la orden eran demasiado pequeñas y pues tampoco se podía ir a Hogwarts por el momento.

-a mi casa-dijo de nuevo Dumbledore sin más remedio y todos asintieron algo rejegos pero tenían que obedecer. Antes de encontrarse ahí, varios de los miembros aclararon que querían ir a cambiarse o a descansar, tal era el caso de los Weasley, que irían a recoger a sus hijos. Hermione tenía que avisar a sus padres que estaba bien, Tonks buscaría a Remus, y los demás tenían otras cosas que ver. La reunión estaba fijada en 4 horas.

* * *

Calles de Londres…

-¿que haces Remus?- dijo Tonks quien aparecía a su lado con su cabello color negro, sobresaltando al licántropo.

-buscando una casa…-dijo pensativo el aludido mientras hacia memoria de lo que le había dicho sirius, cada palabra y cada numero, pero le era demasiado difícil ¿Cómo se iba a acordar de la dirección, cuando Sirius le dijo todo a una velocidad impresionante? No le había entendido en lo mas mínimo.

-¿casa?-preguntó de nuevo extrañada su acompañante

-si casa, la casa de Sirius- y un resplandor en el cielo pareció iluminarlo, pues recordó el nombre de la calle y eso era bueno, menos casas que recorrer, solo tenia que acordarse de cómo se veía por fuera la susodicha propiedad.

* * *

La susodicha casa…

Sirius estaba sentado en la cama junto a su ahijado, con su mente vagando en otro lado pero sin despegarse de el al fin. Le preocupaba la actitud de Harry después de lo que había pasado, le preocupaba su actitud propia, que no le preocupara la de el. Velaba el sueño del muchacho sin perderlo un segundo de vista, atento a todos sus movimientos o gestos, estaba pasando un mal rato y no sabia que hacer, pero tampoco pensaba despegársele.

Un timbre agudo lo sobresaltó recordando que esa era la forma muggle de llamar a las casas, y ese timbre era de su casa, tenia que recordar desaparecerlo o quemarlo. Se asomó por la ventana del cuarto desde donde se veía perfectamente la figura que estaba en la puerta, o mejor dicho "las" figuras. Había subestimado a Remus de nuevo, había dado con la casa cuando se había asegurado de hacerle difícil su ubicación solo para divertirse, y con el venía Tonks. No muy convencido bajó las escaleras hasta el recibidor donde suspiró antes de abrir y empezar con el cuestionario de parte de su amigo. Pero al abrir, solo estaba el licántropo y no había rastros de Tonks ¿acaso ya alucinaba?

-hola Remus-dijo con una leve sonrisa apenas visible para su amigo, preocupando a este.

-hola Sirius-le devolvió tímidamente este -¿estas bien?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al animago pues lo primero que esperaba oír de la boca de su amigo eran un sermón parecido al que ya tenia en mente por parte de Dumbledore, no le quedó asentir con la cabeza aumentando la preocupación de Remus. Ya una vez adentro, Sirius invitó a Remus a sentarse pero el licántropo estaba preocupado por otra persona que se suponía debía estar en esa casa.

-¿y Harry?- Sirius le indicó con la cabeza que se encontraba arriba descansando, pero Remus se asustó al notar como una lagrima corría por la mejilla del padrino del aludido. -¿Qué pasó?-preguntó sin rodeos, a lo que Sirius no pudo mas y abrazó a su amigo, el también necesitaba de alguien en quien confiar sus sentimientos o sufrimientos, necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar y Remus lo sabia así que solo se dejó apretar por los brazos de Sirius mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda intentando consolarlo

-¿Sirius?-

-¿si?

-hay reunión en 4 horas-dijo quedito Remus con temor a la reacción de su amigo.

* * *

Solo 30 minutos después

-¡Dumbledore está loco! ¿Reunión? ¡Muchos queremos descansar!- el animago estaba dando vueltas en la sala como perro enjaulado y Remus lo seguía con la mirada, algo que Harry también hacia, pues hacia 15 minutos había despertado y se le había unido al licántropo.

El joven Potter había despertado de lo que el creía era un mal sueño, pero muy en el fondo sabia que no era verdad, vagamente recordó a Sirius arrastrarlo por medio ministerio para salir de ahí y como después lo había llevado a una casa que el desconocía "sorpresas de mi padrino" pensó rápidamente y acertó, ¿Quién mas pondría un estante llenos de libros de colección de quiditch y otros tantos de motos? Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, debería agradecerle luego. Luego volvieron a el aquellos momentos que lo tenían perturbado, aquellas escenas de hacia unos minutos, si el sufría, no quería pensar en lo que debería de sentir Sirius, el había convivido mas con sus padres y por lo tanto les tenía mas aprecio. Sabia por medio de Remus que su padrino era una persona que no expresaba lo que sentía y si no se le lograba convencer de que sacara lo que tenía dentro, algún dia esos sentimientos terminarían destruyéndolo. Harry entonces pensó, Sirius se preocupaba mucho por el, y verlo deprimido o alejado también lo afectaría a el, así que tenía que disimular en su presencia, por lo menos darle a entender que estaba bien, así quizás su padrino no se autodestruiría…

-Sirius, por enésima vez… ¿podrías calmarte?-dijo Remus algo cansado de girar la cabeza a todos lados siguiendo los movimientos del aludido que ahora susurraba cosas para el mismo y hacia ademanes con las manos planeando algo. Harry solo lo veía pensando que se tendría que acostumbrar a esa actitud de colegial recién salido de la escuela; algo que a veces lo podría beneficiar pero muchas otras no.

Sirius seguía buscando alguna escusa para no ir a esa reunión, estaba tan harto de las "conjeturas" del director sobre lo que pasaba y sobre muchas cosas más, pero sabia que siendo miembro de la orden estaba obligado a ir. "piensa Sirius, piensa".

* * *

3 horas y 25 minutos después…

-¡Black! Ya no juego, tenemos que irnos-

-no lo haré-respondió este cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos y arrugando los labios como un niño berrinchudo, Harry rió por lo bajo y Sirius se dio cuenta de que ya lo tenia de su lado, pero Remus no lo dejaría así

-Harry, no lo apoyes!-dijo desesperadamente Remus –y tú canuto, mueve tu pulgoso trasero a la chimenea y ¡vámonos!-si bien Sirius obedeció en un principio, lo hizo demasiado al pie de la letra, primero se levantó del sillón con una cara de resignación dando alivio a Remus, pero luego, Sirius se puso de espaldas a la chimenea y se agachó poniendo literalmente "si pulgoso trasero en la chimenea". Esto causó aun más la risa de Harry e hizo a Remus llevarse una mano a la frente murmurando ¿Qué maldición usaría contra Sirius?

-¿quieres me arrodille para convencerte de ir?-dijo en su ultimo intento Remus y aunque Sirius lo pensó y puso una cara llena de malicia, negó lentamente. -¿entonces que esperas?-

-no iré-respondió Sirius sencillamente –no me puedes obligar- Remus entonces ya se estaba arrancando el cabello de la desesperación, buscando una escusa para llevar al animago.

-dime tus motivos-

-Harry-dijo con la misma simpleza de antes

-¿harry?, por favor canuto, a harry lo usabas de excusa antes, pero ahora no te va a funcionar, ya no tiene un año!-

-¿Qué me usaba de excusa?-dijo sorprendido y extrañado el aludido.

-así es- afirmó Remus –Sirius decía antes, que un niño no debía estar en esas reuniones tan aburridas y además que era dañino para tu salud, peleaba con tu padre para usarte de excusa de vez en cuando, desgraciadamente para James, canuto siempre ganaba porque tu madre obligaba lo obligaba a quedarse con ella- la cara de Harry ahora era un mar de sorpresas ¡que padrino tan aprovechado! Estrechó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada peligrosa a su padrino quien sabia que no venia nada bueno.

-por favor Harry! Esa cara no!-rogó Sirius, sabia y había comprobado un millar de veces que después de ver esa cara llena de malicia en James, el terminaba perdiendo y ahora Harry no era la excepción. El muchacho se levantó del sofá tomando su abrigo, aun con una mirada peligrosa, se acercó a Remus y los dos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo por la chimenea diciendo "casa de Albus dumbledore", dejando a Sirius maldiciendo por lo bajo la maldita herencia o genética, sea lo que sea que tenia a Harry divertidamente en su contra; resignado también tomó su abrigo e hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Casa de Albus Dumbledore…

Remus y Harry habían aparecido tras la llamarada en la casa del director, de casualidad Ron y Hermione pasaban por ahí y vieron la llegada de su amigo del cual estaban muy preocupados, pero cuando lo quisieron abrazar como si nunca lo hubieran visto, este hizo caso omiso pues llevaba a cabo una cuenta regresiva

-5…4…-Remus sonreía al ver que harry era igual que James, pero Hermione y Ron no entendía que estaba pasando así que se asustaron un poco

-3…2…-buscaron con la mirada a Remus quien les señaló la chimenea riendo y ellos solo prestaron atención

-1….0…- Sirius Black apareció farfullando dentro de la chimenea todavía de brazos cruzados, dando una mirada asesina a Harry, la misma de prófugo de Azkaban que habían visto en el cartel de "se busca" pero en lugar de temerle, Ron y Hermione rieron a carcajadas, ahora dejando a un Sirius extrañado de tal reacción.

-¿para eso era la cuenta regresiva, Harry?-preguntó ron tomando bocanadas de aire, pero se vio interrumpido por un "shh" de parte de su amigo que no quería ser descubierto.

-¿podrían explicarme eso?-dijo Sirius, pero inmediatamente Hermione salvó la situación tomando a Harry y a Ron del brazo sacándolos de la vista de Sirius quien ya buscaba su varita para maldecir al de la idea.

* * *

La reunión…

Típico de Dumbledore, pensaba sirius, solo le daba vueltas al asunto del que quería hablar, el cual no sabia como meter en la conversación para que todo fuera mas fácil para el. La orden entera estaba reunida, tanto los viajeros del tiempo como los que ni siquiera estaban enterados; puso a todos al tanto de la situación y de lo que había pasado en 1981, solo diciendo que todo había pasado como debería y en ese punto Sirius rió sarcásticamente levantándose de la mesa para buscar al trío merodeador.

Remus solo lo siguió con la mirada disculpándose con todos a nombre del animago por su actitud, la cual no le había molestado a nadie pues sabían que tenía razón en molestarse; todos coincidían que tenía una oportunidad de oro en las manos y la dejaron ir.

Dumbledore seguía hablando de ciertos eventos que habría en Hogwarts este año, hablaba sobre dos escuelas, sobre protección del ministerio y sobre la presencia de la orden en Hogwarts porque necesitaba vigilancia. Habló también un poco misterioso sobre nuevo personal y reiteró su oferta a Lupin de seguir como profesor de DCAO, pero este negó de nuevo diciendo que no era conveniente además de escaparse del cuestionario argumentando que buscaría a Sirius.

* * *

Sala…

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente hasta que fue alcanzado por una mano detrás de el, asustado se giró para ver a su amigo sonriéndole y muy a su pesar Sirius le devolvió el gesto. Mientras caminaban sin decir nada, unas risas en una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión los hicieron detenerse y pegar la oreja a la puerta, Remus no conforme porque consideraba eso como una falta de educación, se dejó llevar por la mala influencia de su amigo.

-entonces ¿que esperamos este año?-le preguntó Ron a Harry dejando al muchacho extrañado por la pregunta

-¿Esperamos de que?-

-ya sabes Harry, todos los años tenemos una aventura diferente ¿Qué podemos esperar enfrentar este año?-dijo aun mas interesado en la respuesta a la pregunta

-Ron, solo te puedo decir que no tengo idea, pues no veo el futuro, pero lo que si es seguro es que creo que será igual que todos los años-

Detrás de la puerta Remus y Sirius estaban sorprendidos de la tranquilidad con la que hablaban los tres muchachos de sus extrañas vivencias en el colegio, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a eso, preparados para enfrentar lo que sea pero siempre unidos obviamente.

-creo que será un año interesante-agregó Hermione dejando a los otros dos con la duda -¿Qué? Solo lo presiento-se defendió ella

-así que ya están acostumbrados a esos "estupendos" finales de año-dijo sarcásticamente Harry y para su sorpresa los dos asintieron

-si, después de un piedra legendaria, un enorme basilisco, un fantasma asesino y un "trastornado prófugo de Azkaban"…-un golpe se escuchó en la puerta haciendo reír a los adolescentes –puedo esperar lo que sea- volvieron su mirada a la puerta, imaginando a las otras 2 personas del otro lado.

-¿Qué deseas Sirius?-preguntó Harry fuertemente mientras con su varita abría la puerta, haciendo al animago caer estrepitosamente mientras Remus hacia el intento de correr de no ser porque Sirius estaba arriba de su pierna y no era una ligera plumita.

-yo…solo….este….yo…-tartamudeaba el animago –venia a ver… ¿Cómo estaban?-dijo en un intento de justificarse, Harry lo miró divertido al igual que Ron y Hermione pero entonces su sonrisa se borró cuando dijo inconscientemente…

-"diagon"-

* * *

Pueden imaginar lo que quieran despues de esta palabra! Eso es un benefico, pero, yo tengo en mi macabra mentesilla( o mentecilla) lo que voy a hacer muajajaja (risa malevola)

gracias por seguir dejando de reviews con su apoyo! patsy, sion, acarolin, juansorvolopotter, me alegra que les guste la historia!

prometo sorpresas pronto! muajaja

en dos capitulos sabrán a que me refiero

espero seguirlos viendo en los reviews

**_anypotter_**


	6. Dementores

_**Dementores**_

-"Diagon"-fueron las palabras de Harry mientras veía a los demás algo asustados

En ese momento, Kingsley llegó corriendo y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para dar un importante aviso a Sirius y Remus, estaban atacando el callejón Diagon, los dos adultos reaccionaron siguiendo a Kingsley dejando su curiosidad para otro momento. Ron y Hermione se miraban asombrados el uno al otro y luego a Harry, de alguna forma, había predicho lo que estaba pasando. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Harry se levanto de donde estaba para acercarse a la ventana y pegar su frente contra el vidrio.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Hermione fue la primera en hablar al respecto algo temerosa.

-¿Harry? ¿Estas bien?-el no le respondió, solo agitó la cabeza asintiendo sin despegar la vista de la ventana, algo de afuera lo tenia preocupado.

* * *

Callejón Diagon…

La gente corría en todas direcciones despavorida y temerosa, gritando y tomando a los más pequeños de aquellas familias para mantenerlos a salvo. Todos apuntaban a los hombres que creían venían del ministerio donde había ocurrido el accidente o ataque. Pero después se alejaban corriendo sin dejar tiempo para preguntar que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿son magos no!?-gritaba Sirius mientras corría junto a Remus entre el tumulto de gente -¡que utilicen sus varitas!-decía algo enfadado por la notable cobardía de las personas que buscaban refugio.

-¡no son aurores Sirius! ¡No están entrenados para esto!-le gritó Remus mientras daban con el lugar del incidente

Al llegar ya estaba desierto, el pasar entre tanta gente les había quitado demasiado tiempo y para cuando hicieron acto de presencia, los autores de dicho ataque ya no estaban, Sirius maldijo por lo bajo mientras Remus se acercaba a inspeccionar a los dueños de las tiendas. Primero se acercó a Ollivander que salió de su negocio apuntando con su varita.

-¡calma!-dijo Remus -¿Qué pasó?- como respuesta Ollivander empezó a buscar en su negocio algo, lo buscaba con demasiada desesperación para que fuera algo insignificante lo que no encontraba, pero de pronto, una expresión de horror se dibujó en su cara.

-se lo llevaron…-

Ni Sirius ni Remus supieron que era eso que "se llevaron" porque cuando iban a preguntar, aparecieron más aurores con el ministro y Dumbledore con los demás miembros de la orden. Ollivander no quiso hablar sobre las cosas que habían sido destruidas o perdidas en el ataque, pero después solo mantuvo una corta plática con Dumbledore, dejando al líder de la orden también horrorizado. Les ordenó que se retirasen de inmediato y que lo mantuvieran informado si pasaba algo más…

* * *

La mansión de Dumbledore…

Al llegar a la casa, lo primero que hiso Sirius fue ir en busca de su ahijado, algo malo presentía de todo esto y de la extraña coincidencia de las palabras de Harry con el ataque. No sabia si eso era normal pues apenas comenzaba a conocerlo, tendrían que mantener una larga platica para saberlo, eso y otras cosas mas. Remus que seguía al presuroso animago, también pensaba en lo mismo, había convivido un año con el muchacho, si, pero no había visto eso en el, no tenia la certeza de que eso fuera normal; pensaba decírselo a Dumbledore pero sirius lo detuvo con la mirada, al parecer no quería ese interrogatorio.

Al llegar a la habitación donde habían estado los tres adolescentes cuando comenzó el ataque, Sirius abrió la puerta despacio para no sobresaltar a nadie, pero el sobresaltado fue el al no encontrar a nadie. Buscó en los cuartos de la misma, pero dio por hecho que no estaban ahí, así que mejor bajó al comedor, quizás les había dado hambre.

Mientras caminaba, ahora que lo pensaba, la mansión era mas fría de lo que recordaba, un escalofrío lo hizo sacudirse de pies a cabeza, mientras Remus solo se cruzaba de brazos para mantener el calor.

-vaya clima ¿no?-preguntó Sirius

-es algo raro-agregó Remus

Sus respiraciones se hicieron visibles extrañando a los dos adultos, ese no era un frio normal, no era cuestión del clima, era un frío producido por los seres mas detestables en la tierra "dementores".

Empezaron a correr desesperadamente buscando al trío, pero entre mas tiempo pasaba y no les veían se sentían mas asustados. Llegaron al comedor donde la chimenea estaba apagada, las copas estaban congeladas al igual que la comida, las ventanas estaban cristalizadas y un destello a través de estas los hizo reaccionar. Sirius limpió con su manga una ventana empañada para poder ver lo que pasaba, aunque era difícil ver, no le hizo falta inteligencia para saber que los tres muchachos no estaban en la casa y que su peor temor se estaba cumpliendo. Vio a cornamenta galopar por los jardines, desvaneciéndose cada vez mas, el ciervo embestía con menos fuerza a los dementores que llegaban y llegaban atraídos por su presa herida.

Sirius y Remus corrían por los pasillos buscando la maldita puerta para salir al jardín, no daban con ella, desesperados seguían corriendo hasta que Sirius dio con ella mientras le gritaba a Remus. Pero tenían otro problema:

-¡no puedo abrirla!-gritaba Sirius, la perilla estaba congelada y no giraba. -¡perdona Dumbledore!-dijo Sirius mientras sacaba la varita para pronunciar un -¡bombarda!-la puerta salió volando dejando ver unos cuantos caluros rayos de sol, para ser inmediatamente sustituidos por un frio que calaba los huesos. 10 sombras encapuchadas impidieron el paso a Sirius y a Remus quienes no pudieron salir pues estaban rodeados. Pronto invocaron sus patronus, un perro y un lobo empezaron a ahuyentar a los espectros pero llamaron a más del otro centenar que atacaba a los 3 adolescentes.

-¡rayos!-volvía a decir Sirius entre dientes -¡el ataque al callejón solo era una maldita distracción!-decía mientras su perro mordía a los espectros, se estaba desesperando y su patronus estaba a punto de desaparecer por no concentrarse. De reojo vio como el patronus de su ahijado se desvaneció y ahora los dementores se acercaban peligrosamente.

-¡Sirius! ¡Yo te cubro!-decía Remus -¡ayúdalos, yo te abro camino!- empezaba mover su lobo en dirección de Sirius y el animago intentaba invocar el suyo pero el miedo lo había invadido; se había concentrado en su libertad con Harry, pero eso era antes, las cosas cambiaron su punto de vista y empezó a pensar en la muerte de sus dos amigos, James, Lily, Voldemort, Peter, los malos recuerdos comenzaron a marcarse en su cerebro no permitiéndole pensar cosas buenas.

-¡Sirius!-volvió a llamar Remus, haciendo recapacitar al animago, que aunque no pudiera convocar un patronus, salió corriendo por los muchachos que ya estaban desvaneciéndose uno tras otro, Ron y Hermione estaban en el suelo, y Harry trataba de defenderlos a toda costa, pero de la punta de su varita solo salía vapor plateado que se iba con el viento.

* * *

Todo se nublaba, el mundo le daba vueltas, pero tenia que resistir por Ron y Hermione. La voz de su madre suplicante y su padre rogándole que se lo llevara. La risa de Voldemort y el maleficio imperdonable tres veces; más que un banquete para los hambrientos dementores que se acercaban vacilantes era un festín que les regalaba en charola de plata.

Primero cayó sobre sus rodillas tratando de recordar por lo que luchaba, pero en esos momentos se veía tan lejano que era imposible si quiera de enfocar sus rostros y enfocar sus nombres. Alguien lo tomó por los hombros, abrazándolo fuertemente, tenia demasiado calor para ser un dementor, pero de todas formas ya no sabia siquiera si estaba vivo.

El que lo sostenía estaba temblando, en un intento de abrir los ojos, no vio mas unos mechones de cabello castaño, estiró su mano para quitárselos de la cara pero otra mano mas fría lo detuvo, esta vez estaba seguro de que no era su padrino, aquella mano huesuda lo jalaba fuertemente y el se resistía, pero ahora eran dos.

-¡Harry!-le gritó Sirius jalándolo mas hacia su pecho, entonces lo pudo ver claramente, extremadamente pálido y sudando frío. –Harry-susurró una vez más Sirius para que se concentrase pero fue inútil, terminó por desvanecerse completamente.

Los dementores empezaban a cerrarse impidiendo el paso del aire, Remus quien se había deshecho de los 10 contra los que peleaba corrían a donde Sirius para ayudarlo, al llegar el animago también estaba sucumbiendo ante los dementores, pero sin soltar a ninguno de los tres muchachos que protegía.

-¡hay que volver a la mansión!-gritó Remus -¡Sirius!- se enfocó en la persona que estaba a su lado, sorprendiéndose

-¿Remus?-dijo débilmente tratando de adivinar

-¡si vamos!-

Entre los 2 tomaron a los tres inconcientes adolescentes, y los llevaron a la mansión que seguía desolada y sin ningún alma viviente mas que ellos y no por mucho. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Trataron de prender fuego en la chimenea pero la leña estaba congelada y no podían prender fuego a nada más. Decididos a mantenerse encerrados y calientes para que no los dañaran los dementores, subieron al segundo piso después de haber cerrado cada ventana y puerta a piedra y lodo. Recostaron a los adolescentes en la cama y sillones que había en esa habitación y empezaron a buscar cobijas, frazadas, cobertores y todo lo que les diera calidez.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde está dumbledore?!-dijo Sirius desesperado mientras ponía dos cobijas sobre Ron.

-esto está demasiado raro-dijo Remus que venia con mas cobertores –el ataque al callejón Diagon no fue distracción-

-entonces dices que fue planeado-Remus asintió mientras el mismo se ponía una cobija –por favor, y me dices que sabían que dejaríamos a los muchachos solos y por eso mandaron mas de un centenar de dementores para ¿casi asesinarlos?-Remus asintió pensando un poco.

-a menos que…-murmuró –que se un accidente que los dementores estén aquí, una simple coincidencia-dijo muy convencido

-si, ajá, como digas-dijo Sirius mientras miraba por la ventana que empezaba a nevar -¿los dementores causan tanto frió? ¿Cómo para que neve?-preguntó Sirius anonadado por la imagen de fuera; Remus quien apenas lo escuchó por poner más frazadas a los muchachos contestó:

-se dice que si fueran por lo menos unos mil o dos mil-respondió -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-esto no es un simple ataque-dijo Sirius mientras retrocedía de la ventana al imaginarse a mil o dos mis dementores allá afuera, Remus entonces miró aquello y también se sorprendió

-¿crees que sea buena idea que nos quedemos aquí?-preguntó Remus algo asustado, Sirius entonces miró a Hermione, luego a Ron y por ultimo se detuvo en Harry, acercándose a este para tocar su mejilla.

-si esto se pone mas difícil no tenemos opción-respondió –esta casa es demasiado grande como para mantenerla cálida, buscaremos algo mas acogedor-

-¿no se te hace suicidio salir con esos dementores rondando?-le dijo Remus sorprendido

-¿y a ti no se te hace suicido quedarte indefenso aquí?-le respondió en el mismo tono

Solo tenían dos opciones y las dos eran igual de arriesgadas, peligrosas y muy, pero muy difíciles de llevar con tres muchachos a su cuidado…

* * *

El callejón Diagon…

En la tienda de madame Malkin había 30 personas, aurores, familias, miembros de la orden y demás. Estaban atrapados aproximadamente hacia una hora y no podían salir ya que si juntaran sus mismos patronus, de todas formas no serian rival para los 300 espectros que volaban fuera.

Molly se movía nerviosa de un lado al otro de la tienda, no sabia nada de su hijo y lo había dejado con sus otros dos hijos adoptivos "Harry y Hermione", estaba tan preocupada por ellos que no le importaba estar encerrada por sabe cuanto tiempo.

Dumbledore estaba pensando a marchas forzadas una forma rápida de salir de ahí, se le estaba agotando la paciencia y seguro todo eso estaba siendo usado como pantalla de humo por los mortifagos para hacer algo. También lo desesperaba el que el maniático del ministro estuviera negando a cada minuto que era un ataque de mortifagos lo que había pasado, y que en esos momentos los dementores estaban algo descontrolados.

-"¿algo?"-gritó Molly furiosa – ¡no se nada de mis hijos!-

-tranquilícese señora-dijo Fudge

Los dementores empezaban a cerrarse de nuevo, aumentando el frio en la tienda…

* * *

Londres…

Toda la ciudad estaba sumida en la neblina fría que poco a poco se comenzaba a convertir en nieve, la cual cubría todos los caminos y calles, no había sol pues los espectro eran demasiados y pareciera que querían iniciar una era de hielo. Solo vagaban de un lado a otro esperando cualquier alma calida que se atreviera ponerse en su camino para irse sobre ella.

Las casas, hospitales y demás cerraron en cuanto vieron dementores, con personas dentro de las tiendas o con sus familias se mantenían encerrados lejos de los espectros. Claro que sabían como hacer un patronus, eran magos con experiencia, pero si alguien invocaba uno, los demás se verían atraídos por esa energía que terminaría en la muerte.

* * *

Muggles…

Se dice que los muggles no pueden ver dementores, en efecto, es cierto, prácticamente los muggles están ciegos del mundo de la magia. Para lo que los magos era el inicio de una mini era de hielo a menos de que detuvieran a los dementores, para los muggles solo era un dia fresco. Los magos tienen sus tiendas, departamentos o escuelas escondidas a la vista de los muggles, como si fuera una dimensión paralela. Esa dimensión era invisible para las personas no magas, pero para los magos era fácil de identificar pues era su mundo. Así que a la dimensión "muggle" no llegaban los efectos de tan espantosos espectros…

* * *

Ministerio…

Inhabilitado por la falta de aurores, las puertas y entradas a este se mantenían cerradas, solo con unos cuantos jefes de departamento, los magos de Wizengamoth y aurores novatos. Pensaban la forma de salir de este lio pero nadie daba con nada. Arthur Weasley estaba entre los presentes preocupado por su familia, para eso estaba buscando una forma de alejar a los dementores de la ciudad, pero por mas que buscaba no daba con ella.

Frustrado de buscar en viejos libros de la antigua biblioteca del ministerio, finalmente su cara se iluminó al ver este párrafo:

_"dementores"_

_Criaturas más sin alma hambrientas de una…son atraídos por aquellos débiles de corazón o que no tienen valor. La debilidad de esta especie es en si su fuerte. Se les ve ateridos por los buenos pensamientos, pero le temen a los pensamientos malos. La furia o enojo puede ahuyentarlos sin necesidad de un patronus…_

-"¿Cómo hacerle llegar esa información a Dumbledore?"-

Empezó a transcribir lo encontrado en un pergamino, luego salió en busca de una lechuza pero fue grande su decepción cuando no encontró ninguna. Instinto animal el protegerse ante el peligro; un suave picoteo lo hizo voltear y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a tan fiel lechuza de Harry, hedwig estaba siempre dispuesta a llevar cartas hasta el mismo fin del mundo y se alegraba de que estuviera por ahí en esos momentos, pero una terrible duda lo embargó ¿Por qué no estaba con los muchachos en la mansión?

Ató el pergamino a la pata y le dijo con quien ir, e inmediatamente emprendió un rápido a través de una pequeña ventana, como si supiera que llevaba algo vital…

* * *

La mansión…

Sirius y Remus estaban caminando en círculos uno detrás del otro, esperando que se les ocurriera algo pronto pues las cosas se ponían cada vez peor. Los dementores parecían dispuestos a permanecer ahí por largo tiempo si era necesario, y estaban congelando por completo la casa. La nieve alcanzaba tres metros de altura ¡increíble! Pero tres metros al fin y seguía acumulándose, era demasiado frió el que ahora hacía.

Las ventanas empezaban a rasgarse, formándose grietas en los vidrios de estas. Por difícil de creer que resultara, las cortinas estaban quedándose tiesas así como los muebles, sillones y demás.

Un ruido proveniente del comedor, igual a copas explotando alertó a los dos adultos.

-¡es suficiente!-dijo Sirius -¡no podemos permanecer aquí mas!-Remus estuvo a punto de protestas pero vio un mirada llena de decisión en Sirius que no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

-¿Cómo saldremos?-dijo Remus resignado

-eso…-dijo Sirius mientras hacia un enorme esfuerzo para sacar una solución -…lo siento, eso no lo pensé- pero de pronto se iluminó y se corrigió –eso si lo pensé…-una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

-y ¿Qué haremos con los muchachos?-

-tendremos que despertarlos-dijo con pena Sirius –me gustaría dejarlos descansar pero corremos peligro, luego podrán dormir. Remus se acercó a Ron y con un enervatte lo despertó, sobresaltado se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, como si solo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Se levantó fresco como una lechuga. Viendo que era una buena noticia, Remus se acercó a Hermione y también repitió el proceso, esta se levantó inmediatamente aferrada a su varita como creyendo que había dementores en la habitación. Remus por ultimo se dirigía a Harry, pero vio que sirius estaba a punto de pronunciar el hechizo, pero por algún extraño motivo no lo hacía.

-¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó Ron preocupado, Sirius negó pero no pronunciaba el hechizo.

-¿Qué esperas Sirius?-dijo esta vez Remus, el aludido despertó de sus pensamientos y pronunció el hechizo, de inmediato Harry abrió los ojos, pero no se levantó sobresaltado como Ron y Hermione, sabia que estaba en un lugar seguro, pues había visto a Sirius. Sirius se le quedó mirando unos momentos, buscando alguna expresión que le diera la razón de lo que sospechaba que pasaba, pero fue en vano.

* * *

Los dos adultos y los muchachos salieron de la habitación con mucha cautela. Caminaron como ratoncitos uno detrás de otro, y miraban por cada esquina antes de seguir avanzando. Lograron llegar a la puerta delantera de la casa, la abrieron sin mucha dificultad y asomaron la cabeza.

-A la cuenta de tres-dijo Sirius, iban a correr hasta la calle y después buscarían caminos seguros para llegar a la casa de Sirius. -1…2…3!-gritó el animago, Remus arrastró consigo a los tres adolescentes mientras Sirius corrió en otra dirección, atrayendo la atención de los espectros.

-¡Ese es su maravilloso plan!-dijo Harry mitad enojado y preocupado, pero las cosas no salieron siquiera como Sirius lo había planeado. Los dementores que lo seguían se detuvieron en seco atraídos por otras 4 victimas. Sirius se regresó para llegar a Remus y a los chicos primero que ellos, corría a toda velocidad.

* * *

Cuando por fin los alcanzó, tomó la mano de su ahijado y comenzó a correr con ellos. Los dementores no se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente y los siguieron por 10 minutos. Luego Sirius resignado a que la única forma de escapar sería convocando un patronus. Empezó a tratar de recordar cosas buenas y momentos felices pero esta vez era mas difícil, con los dementores tan cerca, lo desconcentraban y hacían desesperarse. Pero entonces recordó

"hay dos formas de hacer un patronus"

Una era claramente mediante momentos felices, pero la otra…era un tanto arriesgada, consistía en cambiar el tipo fuerza que se quería en el patronus, en el normal por ejemplo, su fuerza es la felicidad, pero en el otro podía cambiarla por, energía del cuerpo u otras…

-¡espectro diffindo!-una voz detrás suyo interrumpió sus rápidos pensamientos, con miedo a tener la razón, giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era Harry quien había lanzado esa segunda forma de conjurar el patronus. Pero su mayor miedo era no saber en que estaba basada la fuerza de ese patronus.

El imponente ciervo arremetió contra los 50 dementores que los rodeaban haciéndolos volar en tan solo unos segundos. El animal cayó sobre sus patas con aspecto cansado, pero Harry lo mantenía ahí para alejar a los otros dementores que se acercaban, Sirius corrió hacia el y con un movimiento bajó el brazo extendido de su ahijado haciendo desaparecer al ciervo.

-¿Qué…?-dijo harry cansado y cayendo al suelo de rodillas de nuevo, empezaba a oír a su madre, a su padre y a voldemort. Sirius lo abrazó, como auto protección, Remus hizo lo mismo con Ron y Hermione los cuales se tomaron de la mano como si ese fuera su fin. Nadie podía invocar un patronus y se acercaban 100 dementores…estaban perdidos!

A metros de ellos, un patronus en forma de fénix sobrevoló el cielo embistiendo 300 de los espectros y detrás de este salieron muchos, muchos más de diferentes tipos de animales. En total eran como 75 patronus que estaban obligando a todos los dementores a irse.

Remus levantó la mirada y sonrió, esos patronus eran de la orden y el ministerio, esto ya estaba acabando. Pero de pronto sintió a Hermione recargarse en el demasiado por un lado y a ron del otro.

-¿chicos?-les llamó pero los dos estaban respirando con dificultad, Sirius se vio atraído por la reacción de Remus y preocupado por esos dos, pero cuando posó su mirada en Harry no era mejor.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sirius histérico a alguno de los tres adolescentes.

-el beso del dementor-dijo Ron mientras su respiración se volvía mas agitada.

-¡ustedes están vivos!-regañó Remus empezando a desesperarse

-pero por poco-dijo Hermione tosiendo

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?-gritó sirius esperando una respuesta de Harry ahora, pero ya no estaba conciente, lo zarandeó un poco pero no pudo despertarlo. Al ver a Remus, los otros dos muchachos estaban igual. Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y desaparecieron del lugar para aparecerse en casa del animago…

* * *

La casa…

Después de haber acomodado de nuevo a los muchachos, esta vez en camas, Sirius bajó corriendo las escaleras para buscar a Remus quien intentaba contactarse con los miembros de la orden.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Sirius en extremo preocupado -¡esto no pinta bien!

Remus se llevó la mano a la cabeza con la misma desesperación y angustia, esto no era normal, pero ¿Cuándo pasaba algo normal alrededor de esos tres jóvenes? Empezó a caminar en círculos mientras trataba de pensar. Finalmente decidió ir a revisarlos el mismo, insistiéndole a sirius que fuera a buscar a dumbledore y a la orden, que necesitaba ayuda. Aunque Sirius renegó, aceptó diciendo que volvería en unos minutos.

* * *

La mansión…

La orden estaba envuelta en completo sufrimiento y desesperación, la casa estaba congelada como rastro de que habían estado cientos de dementores, y no había rastro de los muchachos o de Sirius y Remus.

-¡Ron!-gritaba desesperadamente Molly. -¡¡Ron!!-gritó bañada en lagrimas

Los demás no eran la excepción, Dumbledore se sentía en extremo culpable de haberlos dejado solos, y ahora no estaban…

Un perro negro entró por la puerta ladrando fuertemente, como si se trataran de extraños pero pronto se des transformó para ver a Sirius con una cara de extrema preocupación. La orden se abalanzó sobre el con miles de preguntas, pero dumbledore los silenció para poder preguntar el.

-¿Dónde están los muchachos?-dijo angustiadamente

-síganme-respondió mientras desaparecían todos juntos.

* * *

La casa…

Al aparecer Molly de nuevo empezó a gritar el nombre de su hijo, haciendo bajar a Remus rápidamente asustado de esa voz. Dumbledore le dijo que se tranquilizara mientras Sirius le hacia un pequeño resumen de lo sucedido en las ultimas horas. Al mismo tiempo de que todos palidecían, Dumbledore y Snape echaron carrera hacia arriba para ver a los jóvenes.

Mientras que abajo, los demás esperarían angustiosamente…

* * *

30 minutos…

Snape había bajado varias veces por pociones y demás, que subía con rapidez de nuevo, ante los ojos histéricos de los familiares de los muchachos. Sirius se comía las uñas de no saber nada de Harry, solo de Harry. Había cumplido con su misión de mantener a Ron y Hermione a salvo pero ahora solo tenía cabeza para su ahijado. El fuerte patronus que hizo su aparición hacia unas horas era producto de la fuerza de Harry, no venia de recuerdos ni de otra cosa, solo de su fuerza.

Snape y Dumbledore bajaron con aspectos cansados y algo tensos, pero al fin le permitieron a Molly a subir a ver a su hijo el cual estaba despierto, Tonks fue a acompañar a Hermione y Dumbledore detuvo a Sirius antes de que subiera.

-¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó preocupado

-no-respondió Albus –solo algo increíble

Le empezó a contar a Sirius las conclusiones que habían sacado sobre lo que le había pasado a trío en su ausencia. Al parecer los dementores estuvieron a punto de asesinarlo de no ser porque alguien los regresó de nuevo a su propio cuerpo. Al parecer de Dumbledore, había sido Harry puesto que el gira tiempos de plata, regalo de Sirius mostraba haber sido usado. Los dementores los habían emboscado y les estaban dando el beso, pero el muchacho retrocedió el tiempo salvándoles la vida a todos. Sirius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo antes de volver a lo que le preocupaba.

-¿esta bien?-preguntó temeroso

-con descanso desde hoy hasta que empiece el año escolar lo estará-agregó Dumbledore y Sirius casi desmayarse –no te preocupes Sirius, solo es agotamiento-

* * *

bien, he aqui otro capi.

no se aceptan amenzas de muerte por finales asi

desde la atlántida

**_anypotter_**

por favor, dejen sus ya famosos reviews, y cuentenme el motivo de sus caras sorprendidas, furiosas o alegres que puedo imaginar llevan en el rostro...


	7. Palitos de Pan

_**...Palitos de Pan…**_

Desde el incidente con los dementores las cosas en la comunidad mágica se habían puesto tensas, las personas sospechaban que algo mas allá de lo que el ministro decía pasaba. El Profeta había escrito lo que el ministerio ordenaba, siendo comprado en su mayoría, muy discretamente; Fudge no quería que hubiera pánico por algo que muchos susurraban, así que decidió calmar a la multitud mostrando otra versión de lo que pasó.

Se escribieron cosas como que el incidente del callejón Diagon había sido culpa de bandidos que no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer, algo que fue aceptado con facilidad, porque nadie con exactitud sabía quienes habían sido. Los de los dementores fue algo mas difícil, Cornelius intentó buscar un culpable de dar rienda suelta a los dementores, pero resultaba que los dementores estaban obedeciendo ordenes o eso sacaron de sus cabezas frías y vacías; una orden que tenían gravada en el fondo de su vacío cráneo. "ataquen la ciudad", había sido esta, nunca se supo quien les ordenó tal masacre, solo que nunca lo pudieron encontrar, así que la versión oficial del profeta sería "ataque de dementores, parte del plan de los bandidos de Diagon"

* * *

La casa de Sirius…

Pudiera haber sido el mejor verano de su vida pero los dementores habían intervenido. Harry se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana viendo las gotas de lluvia azotar su ventana y luego emprender carrera hacia abajo.

No había diferido en mucho la rutina diaria, no conocía bien a Sirius para saber su manera de actuar en estas situaciones pero no creía que fuera un hombre sobre protector. Los primeros días ni siquiera lo dejó levantarse de la cama, Harry no tenía intención de obedecer pues no tenía absolutamente nada, pero la terquedad de su padrino pudo mas en ese momento que la suya, además de que fue a pedirle apoyo al profesor Lupin. Solo habían estado con el ellos dos y por turnos, estaba demasiado aburrido, estaba demasiado solo.

Tocaron la puerta de su cuarto, volviendo de inmediatamente a la cama antes de dar permiso de entrar, era Remus quien llevaba consigo la bandeja del desayuno, cuando entró la dejo a un lado.

-¿Cómo estas Harry?- el muchacho suspiró, siempre le hacían la misma pregunta la cual siempre tenia la misma respuesta, era ya rutina de sirius adoptada por remus, algo molesto en realidad. –te traje el desayuno-Remus puso mas cerca mas cerca del muchacho que estaba algo pensativo esa mañana, mas de lo que le gustaba

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó Harry al ver que el profesor Lupin lo observaba detenidamente.

-no es solo…que…-decidió mejor no continuar con lo que sería un largo sermón para el muchacho que al parecer no estaba de ánimos para eso, no estaba de ánimos para nada. Dejando la comida Remus se despidió y salio de la habitación.

* * *

La cocina…

Sirius estaba lavando los platos de su desayuno y el de Remus, desde que estaba al cuidado de Harry se había vuelto una verdadera "ama de casa" como decía Remus, no era algo que le molestara en lo absoluto pues, no había de que ofenderse. Ahora empezaba a apreciar lo que hacía Lily cuando ellos iban de visita.

Remus bajó la escalera todavía pensativo, la mirada de Harry era una combinación extraña de la de sus padres. Los ojos verdes, en esa tonalidad exacta reflejaban lo mismo que lily cuando se sentía sola, pero tenían un brillo como los de james cuando sabia que se acercaba algo grande.

-¡Sirius!-le llamó al animago

-¿paso algo?-preguntó saliendo de la cocina con un lindo delantal, remus se aguantó la risa lo mas que pudo, pero terminó por reírse a grandes carcajadas, el animago con cierta expresión de fastidio, se lo quitó colgándolo en una percha cercana.

-es solo que…-empezó Remus –deberías sacar a Harry a pasear hoy-dijo con la mirada en la mesa donde se había sentado, sabia que para el animago no seria una buena idea.

-no lo se-admitió Black para la sorpresa del licántropo –puede ser peligroso-

-¿consideras que mañana Harry se irá a Hogwarts?-

-esta bien-venció remus sobre sirius –mas tarde iremos a la tienda a la que tanto le gustaba ir de pequeño-

-pero ni siquiera se acuerda-

-por eso-

* * *

La tarde noche llegó rápidamente, Sirius sorprendió a su ahijado al decirle que se alistara pues saldrían a cenar. Harry incrédulo lo hizo, pero aun el presentimiento extraño que tenia en su cabeza no se iba. Algo iba a pasar, algo grande, no sabia cuando ni donde, solo pasaría.

Fueron acompañados por remus, quien se le veía feliz, no era para menos, por primera vez en su vida había vencido la testarudez del animago, un relato que le contó a Harry en cuanto había sucedido, en primera para darle esa gran noticia y luego para decirle que saldrían. Caminaron varias cuadras hacia la derecha, a la izquierda, arriba, abajo, con un animago perdido.

-yo se que estamos a punto de llegar-dijo por enésima vez Sirius mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de algo que le diera la razón, el era un perro rastreador, no podía perderse. Entonces eso le dio una idea, se transformó en aquel enorme perro negro, mejor conocido como canuto y empezó a olfatear.

-nos hará falta esto-dijo Remus mientras convocaba una correa y se la daba a Harry. El perro levantó su nariz del suelo y empezó a correr jalando consigo a Harry, quien a su vez jaló a Remus. Los dos iban corriendo tras canuto, quien quería llegar rápido por el hambre que tenia.

Rápidamente llegaron a lo que era una casa con una gran ventana abierta, en la ventana había una especia de barra donde había una carta de menú y varios panes distintos. El perro corrió mas fuerte, pero esta vez Harry le soltó la correa, no estaba dispuesto a seguir corriendo tras su padrino. El cual había saltado a una de las sillas que estaban fuera de la casa, había puestos las patas sobre la mesa mientras ladraba.

-¡Sirius!-el perro fue regañado por una señora bajita, de avanzada edad, y cabello rizado y blanco -¡baja las patas de la mesa! ¡Veo que no has aprendido modales!-

-¿como me reconoció señora Pruff?-preguntó ya el "humano" Sirius Black

-es fácil reconocerte cuando has hecho lo mismo cada vez que vienes aquí, subir las patas a la mesa y ladrar como loco-dijo ella mientras limpiaba la parte donde sirius puso sus patas caninas, había dejado muy sucio.

-pero así siempre me ha querido-dijo galantemente y convenenciero

-déjate de eso que esta ves si te cobro-dijo ella burlonamente, siempre la terminaba convenciendo y nunca cobraba las docenas de churros y demás que comía el animago.

-entonces me tendré que ir pues no traigo dinero-dijo con aires de ofendido -¡muchachos, vámonos!-le gritó a sus dos acompañantes que la señora Pruff no alcanzaba a divisar bien, se puso su anteojos y palideció un poco antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Remus Lupin!-dijo mientras se acercaba a paso veloz al licántropo que para defenderse del gran abrazo que les esperaba usó su arma secreta; jaló a Harry para ponerlo frente a si mismo, atrapando la mirada da la señora que se detuvo en seco para observar al muchacho que Remus usó de escudo. Esos ojos, y ese parecido a su padre no podían ser de alguien más…

-¡Harry! Mi niño!-lo abrazó fuertemente para después observarlo de los pies a la cabeza, la ultima vez que recordaba haberlo visto fue el mismo 31 de octubre por la mañana, sus ojos se empañaron cuando el recuerde llegó a ella.

_Flash back_

_Amanecía el hermoso día del 31 de octubre con algunas nubes rondando. La casa de los Pruff era un negocio en potencia de ricos panes de todo tipo y más si la Familia Potter iba todos los días, acompañados de su lindo bebe. El negocio se acrecentaba cuando llevaban a su fiel mascota con agujero negro donde debería estar el estomago._

_-Hola señora Pruff-saludó alegremente Lily, quien vestía una linda túnica verde que combinaba con sus ojos y los del pequeño que puso en la barra el cual ya admiraba con sus enormes ojos la cantidad de panes que había cerca de el. Tratando de balancearse para poder alcanzar alguno_

_-hola Lily, ¡hola mi niño!-saludó ella prestando un poco mas de atención al pequeño que estiraba su mano a unos centímetros de un gran plato con palitos de pan –yo se que te encantan-le dijo ella mientras le facilitaba el plato y el bebé aplaudió con vital alegría antes de tomar lo que sería el plato entero_

_-buenos días señora Pruff-dijo esta vez James quien se había quedado atrás por que su hijo le había sacado la varita del bolsillo y la había arrojado lejos. Después de todo, Lily y el traían a harry tomado de ambas manitas para que caminara quedando muy a la alcance la varita del mayor._

_-¿un chocolate caliente?-dijo la señora mientras le acariciaba la mejilla el pequeño que jugaba ondeando el palito de pan como varita._

_-claro-contestó Lily mientras tomaba a su pequeño de la barra para irse a sentar a una de las mesas cercanas, pero Harry se aferró al plato llevándoselo consigo._

_Ya acomodados, Lily le puso su babero al pequeño para que no se manchase con el chocolate, pero este peleaba contra el pedazo de tela pues no le gustaba usarlo. Dándose por vencida lo dejó seguir luchando contra el nudo de este mientras lo mordía…_

_-cuando podrás durar más de una hora limpio cielo-susurró ella mientras le pasaba la mano por el indomable cabello azabache_

_-cuando aprendas a controlarlo-le dijo James a su esposa mientras tomaba un palito de pan -¡mira Harry!-el pequeño aludido volteó de inmediato al escuchar a su padre pero le prestó mas atención al palito que estaba en la mano del mayor, James se divertía moviéndolo de un lado al otro mientras su hijo lo seguía con la mirada, esperando el momento oportuno para tomarlo. El pequeño Potter se dio por vencido y se llevó las manitas a los ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento más, James preocupado se acercó más…_

_-¿Qué tienes hijo?- el bebe de inmediato al sentir a su padre mas cerca se lanzó por le palito de pan que tenía en la mano derecha el mayor. James sorprendido por la sagacidad de su pequeño se cruzó de brazos con una gran sonrisa_

_-le hace daño estar con el chantajista de su padrino-dijo la señora Pruff quien ya ponía las tazas de chocolate, para su sorpresa el bebe empezó a hacer un ruido parecido a un ladrido_

_-guaf…guaf-decía con entusiasmo con el palito todavía en la boca_

_-si cariño-concordó Lily –hablamos de tu mascota padrino-_

_-¿Dónde está el holgazán de Black?-preguntó la señora, mientras se sentaba con ellos a platicar._

_-trabaffando-contestó James con una dona en la boca, y Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina por hablar con la boca llena._

_-por favor james, algo mas creíble-le dijo su esposa_

_-¡si James! ¡¿Cómo puedes andar diciendo eso de mí?!-dijo el recién llegado y padrino del pequeño que empezó a aplaudir de nuevo_

_Después de una larga platica entre bromas, chistes, 8 donas, una docena de palitos de pan, 6 tazas de chocolate, 14 churros y 2 tazas rotas cortesía de Sirius en un intento de entretener a Harry, ya se estaban despidiendo._

_-nos vemos mañana por la mañana señora Pruff-dijo James mientras pagaba –no se vaya a olvidar de hacer palitos para este monstruito-dijo mientras levantaba a Harry cariñosamente, quien cortésmente ahora regresaba el plato vacío y limpio._

_Los vio desaparecer por la calle con Harry gritando y riendo feliz y enérgicamente. A la mañana siguiente, no regresaron por los palitos del niño…_

_Fin del flash back_

-por dios!-dijo ella abrazándolo aun mas -¡como has crecido!-

Lo encaminó a la mesa donde se sentaron todos juntos, ella lo observaba, tan cambiado, tan grande, igual a su padre. Harry estaba algo sonrojado al ser el centro de atención. La señora Pruff despertó de su letargo de pensamientos y una gran idea vino a su cabeza, saltó de la silla camino a la casa de nuevo, donde llamaba a su esposo frenéticamente, diciendo muchas cosas que los demás no alcanzaban a comprender.

-¡Black!-gritó ella desde la barra – ¡ven acá que te necesito!- Sirius brincó pero luego se acomodó la camisa, con la mano se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y con una mirada de casanova le guiñó el ojo a Harry

-no puede vivir sin mi-dijo mientras las risa de Remus se escucharon fuertemente, mientras Harry trataba de aparentar la suya volteando hacia otro lado, pues estando mas cerca del animago era mas fácil que le lanzara un hechizo. La señora Pruff había escuchado cada palabra…

-¡no para eso!-dijo mientras reía pero luego regresó a su seriedad -¡necesito que me ayudes con algo!- haciéndose el ofendido caminó cabizbajo hasta la barra donde presurosa lo jaló de la camisa hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

-necesito que me traigas esto-dijo ella tendiéndole una pequeña lista de dos hojas –rápido- Sirius anonadado de la pequeña lista empezó a reír

-¿es un chiste?-

-¿traes dinero para pagar las dos tazas de porcelana de la ultima vez?-le respondió ella, pero el animago tomó la lista y una pequeña bolsita con monedas, se transformó en perro y salió corriendo.

-ya nos dejó con la cuenta-dijo Remus a Harry riendo

-pero si no ha comido nada-le contestó extrañado

-la de los últimos 5 años- agregó Remus haciendo a Harry sonreír vagamente mientras observaba donde había desaparecido su padrino.

* * *

Minutos después Sirius regresó jadeante cargando varias bolsas, con mirada de fastidio pero siempre divertido. Se fue directamente hasta la barra donde la señora Pruff lo esperaba. Ella tomó las bolsas y se las llevó a su esposo, para de nuevo regresar a la barra donde la esperaba el animago.

-¿y me recompensa?-dijo con cara de cachorrito

-solo espera-dijo ella, pero en esos momentos le llamó la atención la seriedad de Harry. -¿Qué ha pasado en estos últimos años?-preguntó ella con la mirada clavada en el muchacho que tenía a escasos metros, Sirius iba a preguntar respecto a que, pero se dio cuenta de que ella solo miraba a su ahijado, suspiró pesadamente antes de contarle.

-el no es el mismo-le dijo amargamente mientras su rostro se ensombrecía, ella volteo su mirada a Sirius quien al parecer estaba sufriendo por dentro

-eso lo pensamos los que lo conocimos de pequeño-agregó ella –no parece el-

-estoy tan seguro de que el es hijo de James y Lily, como de que soy Sirius Black-comentó el –solo que…la circunstancias cambian a las personas-

-es tan triste que a las personas buenas les pase eso-dijo la señora Pruff con tristeza

-me lo he repetido miles de veces-le contestó Sirius, pero de repente sonrió –pero el no niega esos genes de sangre de sus padres-dijo pícaramente

-¿a que te refieres Sirius?-preguntó ella

-me han dicho que es tan inteligente como Lily, se mete en problemas al igual que James además de ser un gran jugador de quidditch, y que es tan bueno para mentir como su guapo padrino-dijo sonriente mientras la señora Pruff resoplaba divertida ante el ultimo comentario

-¿te han dicho? ¿Acaso tu no lo has comprobado?-preguntó ella, pero el rostro de Sirius se ensombreció de nuevo –lo siento, solo que creí que después de salir libre de esos injustos años en Azkaban, convivirías mas con el-

-eso esperaba yo también-le contestó el –solo que han pasado demasiadas cosas que lo han impedido- pero entonces una pregunta cruzó por la mente del animago -¿Por qué me mandó a comprar los ingredientes para hacer pan? ¿Es tan bueno el negocio que se le acaban rápido?-dijo sonriente

-no-expresó ella –no hacemos pan desde aquel día-

-lo siento-se disculpó apenado el animago, no lo sabia –no era mi intención…

-no te preocupes-le dijo felizmente la señora Pruff –desde hoy el negocio vuelve-

* * *

Después de la plática sirius se volvió a sentar de nuevo con Remus y Harry quienes estaban bebiendo chocolate "el mejor chocolate del mundo" expresó Sirius. Pero ahora intentaba hacer malabares con las tazas, para comprobar según el que no lo había olvidado. Pero fue regañado por detrás por una furiosa señora que traía una gran charola para deleite de los ojos del animago.

-¿quieres acabar con el juego completo de tazas verdad Sirius?-dijo ella mientras ponía los grandes platos llenos de pan en la mesa

-yo no sería capaz-dijo el mientras empezaba a repartir los panes equitativamente, 5 para Harry, 5 para Remus y solo 67 para el…

-¿Cuándo rompiste las otras?-preguntó Harry curiosamente

-hace años-le dijo el animago –tratando de entretenerte-Harry se sonrojó un poco, las cosas que su padrino había hecho por el.

* * *

Después de pelear buen rato con Sirius acerca de que cada quien tomara lo que quisiera a su gusto, sin dejar sin comer a nadie. Empezaron a comer, para sorpresa de Sirius, Harry había tomado un palito de pan y ahora se veía pensativo. Sirius tomó otro y lo puso frente a Harry quien lo siguió con la mirada inconscientemente. Sirius se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras decía:

-algunas cosas no cambian-

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo Harry despertando de sus pensamientos

-a que eso todavía funciona contigo-dijo moviendo el palito de pan de nuevo –tu padre usaba esa artimaña para calmarte, después de todo, tu hacías lo que fuera por un palito de pan-Harry se sonrojó un poco…

-tranquilo-dijo Remus con una mirada asesina para Sirius –después de todo te encantaba venir a este lugar-

Así empezaron las muchas historias y anécdotas que contaba Sirius, ya fueran de el o de Harry quien cada vez se quería esconder mas abajo en su silla. Aunque debía admitirlo, nunca había probado un pan tan rico, tenia un toque casero con algo mas, dedicación podría ser este otro ingrediente el cual daba como resultado "los mejores panes del mundo" de nuevo dijo Sirius, ese hombre nunca se cansaba de comer.

-¿piensas volver pronto a trabajar?-preguntó la señora Pruff a Sirius quien se ahogó con un pedazo de dona con la simple mención de la palabra.

-¿que significa trabajar?-preguntó el animago inocentemente

-vamos Sirius, no me vas a decir que en cuanto Harry entre a hogwarts tu te vas a quedar todos los días en casa-agregó ella

-claro que no-contestó el para alivio de todos –voy a venir aquí- la señora Pruff dejó ir su cabeza hacia adelante golpeando quedito la mesa con un ¡!!!!!THUD!!!!!!

-¿a trabajar?-preguntó su ahijado

-tampoco-dijo sirius –a comer-las risas se escucharon fuertemente desesperando un poco a la señora

-Sirius, estoy vieja para aguantar todas tus locuras a diario-dijo ella

-he madurado-se defendió el

-si, y los cerdos vuelan-

Otra pequeña riña de mas o menos 30 minutos donde el animago salió perdiendo se hizo presente para terminar con la velada. Harry dejó salir un bostezo mientras cabeceaba un poco, no había dormido bien por culpa de ese presentimiento y ahora el sueño clamaba por el. Además de que mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a las estación KingCross, no podía contar con que su padrino lo despertara, el era el que tenia que lograr despertar a Sirius a tiempo. Notando esto Sirius empezó a despedirse.

-tan rico como siempre-dijo el –gracias-

-al contrario-respondió la señora Pruff –me alegra que hayan venido después de tantos años-dijo especialmente mirando a Harry

-y acostúmbrese porque en vacaciones aquí nos tendrá a diario-dijo el animago muy contento

* * *

Después de una larga despedida, sirius le dijo a remus que se fuera llevando a harry a la casa, el tenia unas cosas que hablar con la señora Pruff.

-Aquí tiene-dijo el animago mientras ponía una gran bolsa con mucho dinero –es por lo de los últimos 5 años, para que se ayuden en la reapertura del negocio-ella lo miró incrédula, en verdad había madurado.

-gracias-dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente

Sirius desapareció en la noche como perro no sin antes dejar encargada una orden de palitos de pan para su ahijado, para que se entretuviera en el camino hacia hogwarts.

* * *

En la casa… 11:30 p.m.

Sirius llegó y lo primero que vio fue a un Remus sonriente frente a la chimenea.

-¿tan guapo me veo?-dijo Sirius mientras de daba una vuelta

-sabes que no es eso-le dijo Remus todavía sonriente –fue estupendo lo que hiciste hoy- el aludido hizo un reverencia agradeciendo el cumplido.

-fue lo mejor para todos-dijo Sirius mientras pasaba a sentarse frente a la chimenea

-sabes que lo hiciste por Harry en especial-dijo Remus –deja de hacerte el modesto, que me alegra decirte que eres un excelente padrino-Sirius se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que sonreía frente a la chimenea, debía admitir que era lo mejor que había hecho en años, y le alegraba que el beneficiado fuera su ahijado.

* * *

Después de platicar alegremente otros 15 minutos decidieron que era mejor irse a acostar, remus buscó si pijama a rayas mientras Sirius se bañaba, sonrió al oír al animago cantando en la ducha… después de que saliera sirius con el cabello empapado y colgando, enmarcando su limpio rostro, con solo una toalla cubriendo de la cintura para abajo, con su dorso desnudo empezó a caminar por toda la casa con la toalla a medio resbalar.

Llegó al cuarto de su ahijado quien ya dormía apaciblemente, al parecer no había tenido problemas en conciliar el sueño, sonrió al recordad la ultima vez que lo vio dormir así. El timbre de la puerta lo hizo voltearse rápidamente, ¿Quién sería a esas horas de la noche? Bajó las escaleras hasta al recibidor, donde echó un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a la señora Pruff ahí.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero tarde se acordó que estaba semidesnudo, jaló una de las cortinas de la ventana a su costado izquierdo tumbando el tubo del que esta estaba sostenida, dándole en la cabeza, pero al fin estaba cubierto con algo. La señora Pruff rió ante la escena. Remus venía bajando a preguntarle al animago quien era, pero cuando vio a Sirius enredado en una cortina comprendió.

-buenas noches señora Pruff ¿Qué la trae por aquí?-preguntó cortésmente pero luego se giró a su amigo, aunque Remus también había salido del baño, el llevaba puesta una bata –espero te sirva de lección para la próxima-le dijo al sonrojado animago.

-yo venia a entregarles esto-dijo ella tendiéndoles un bolsa de papel con muchos palitos de pan adentro, Remus sonrió al igual que Sirius y la invitaron a pasar pero ella rechazó la invitación.

-nosotros le dijimos que pasaríamos por los palitos temprano-dijo Sirius sosteniendo la cortina con una mano y su toalla con otra pues esta amenazaba con caerse -¿Por qué viene tan noche?-

Ella suspiró antes de contestar algo muy doloroso

-la ultima vez que me dijeron eso, Lily y James no volvieron a la mañana siguiente-dijo ella con tristeza –no es que vaya a pasar lo mismo, dios nos ampare, pero esa noche yo los tenia listos, y pensaba llevárselos, pero no fui…-interrumpió mientras una lagrima traicionera cruzaba su mejilla, y se la limpiaba rápidamente –no pienso dejar las cosas inconclusas-dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa

Remus y Sirius asintieron mientras le daban un abrazo, por lo menos Remus pues el animago no podía soltar la cortina ni la toalla. Ella se despidió con la mano a medida que avanzaba por la calle, Remus y Sirius hicieron lo mismo, agitando la mano dijeron un hasta pronto, pero de nuevo y para desgracia de Sirius, había soltado la toalla que había terminado en el suelo, y aunque la cortina lo cubría, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y adentrarse por completo a la casa para subir a su cuarto arrastrando el cortijero tras el.

Remus sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta…

* * *

Hola!

Bonita escena para cerrar un capitulo no creen…?

Creo estar viendo las sonrisas de mis lectoras, algo sonrojadas de solo imaginar la escena.

Y a mis lectores masculinos sonriendo ante la actitud algo tímida de Sirius, ¿les habrá pasado ya a ustedes y por eso se ríen? No digan que no eh.

El capitulo me salió de la nada pues no estaba planeado, pero creo que demasiado "Mole" (platillo típico mexicano, por si tenían duda) me hizo hacer estas barbaridades.

A las lectoras que dejen review les daré la dirección de esta casa para que vayan a sorprender al animago y con suerte lo agarren desprevenido y les abra la puerta con solo una toalla…picaronas…

A los lectores masculinos que me dejen review, les mandaré la receta de estos famosos "palitos de pan" que hasta mi se me antojaron, incluido el manual para no quedar en vergüenza frente a una mujer =)

Eso es todo por el momento…

_**anypotter**_


	8. Más dementores

**_...Mas dementores..._**

-¡vamos Sirius, levántate!-gritaban Remus y Harry ya vestidos y con las cosas listas abajo al perezoso animago que abrazó con mas fuerza la almohada.

-Canuto ¡se nos va a hacer tarde!-remus le quitaba las cobijas al animago que se encogió de nuevo en la cama frunciendo el ceño y empezando a roncar

-¿ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Harry preocupado por otro incidente en la plataforma 9 ¾ no quería llegar tarde y chocar de nuevo con la pared. Remus sonrió triunfal mientras observaba una jarra con agua en la mesita de a lado, se acercó a ella cautelosamente.

-Sirius, si no te levantas por las buenas te sacaremos de la cama por las malas-le advirtió a su amigo, pero este ni siquiera se inmutó –Harry, jálalo-le indicó al muchacho quien lo tomó de un pie mientras empezaba a tirar de el. El animago se agarró de la cabecera de la cama soltando la única sabana que lo cubría en esos momentos, Remus se la quitó deslizándola hasta el suelo. Harry seguía jalando con toda su fuerza hasta el punto de pararse sobre la base de la cama; el licántropo ondeó su varita mientras la jarra de agua se helaba y sonrió mientras vaciaba el contenido en la pijama de cierta persona.

Sirius se soltó de la cabecera asiendo caer a Harry fuertemente del otro lado mientras en el piso se moría de la risa, Remus rápidamente se quitó del camino del animago quien buscaba su varita furiosamente con el cabello pegado en su frente impidiéndole la vista. Luego de echárselo hacia atrás, fue en busca de la figura de su ahijado que todavía se carcajeaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces ahí muchacho?-le pregunto Sirius mientras le daba la mano, el la aceptó y se paró sacudiéndose.

-tu lo derribaste-dijo Remus riendo también

Cambiando magistralmente de tema, el animago corrió escaleras abajo por su ropa la cual estaba en uno de los sillones, volvió a subir saltando en un pie mientras metía el otro en el pantalón, con un pan tostado en la boca empezó a "peinarse" mientras bajaba de nuevo abrochándose las agujetas.

* * *

Corrían entre la multitud del andén 9 ¾ todavía muriendo de risa…atravesaron la pared sin problemas 10 minutos antes de las 11, al llegar hubo algo que los dejó demasiados sorprendidos.

Aurores custodiaban cada entrada a la estación y vigilaban a cada persona que pasaba frente a ellos buscando debajo de la piel algo sospechoso. Harry miró extrañado como al lado del expreso de Hogwarts había otro tren, uno de colores oscuros como morado y negro que le daban un toque de curiosidad. Buscó la mirada de su padrino el cual en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo observaban en busca de una explicación volteó su mirada hacia otro lado.

-con que sabes lo que pasa aquí ¿no?-le preguntó inquisitivamente a su padrino el cual cambió de tema rápidamente

-¡miren ahí están los Weasley!-salió corriendo dejando a Remus con el curioso adolescente, este no corrió pero se hizo como si no le prestara atención.

Llegaron a lado de la familia de pelirrojos y se saludaron cordialmente mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione presentían algo raro de todo lo que estaba pasando:

-¿creen que ese tren se dirija a Hogwarts?-preguntó Ron a Hermione la cual aunque pensativa asintió -¿para que?-

-no lo se-contestó ella

-¿no lo sabes?-dijo con tono dramático y angustiado -¡Hermione Granger no sabe!- los tres rieron pero Harry observaba mas allá, el estaba seguro de que hoy sabría si su presentimiento era cierto. Empezaron a abordar rápidamente el tren cuando faltaban menos de cinco minutos y se despidieron.

-Harry, pobre de ti si me llega una lechuza sobre tu mal comportamiento-advirtió Sirius y Remus empezó a reír

-por favor canuto, eres el menos apropiado para decir eso-le dio unas palmadas al animago en la espalda mientras el se acercó a Harry –no queremos cartas sobre esos famosos finales de año tuyos y de ustedes dos-dijo señalando a Harry primero y luego a Ron y Hermione, los tres sonrieron pero no prometieron nada dejando algo preocupados a los adultos.

Antes de que el tren partiera Sirius le dio una bolsita de papel a Harry, haciéndolo prometer que no la abriría a mitad del camino, por seguridad del animago. Y así se despidieron todos mientras ambos trenes partían al mismo tiempo uno a lado del otro.

* * *

El tren de Hogwarts…

-¿estaban un poco raros no?-preguntó Hermione –como si estuvieran preocupados-los tres pensaron en eso, la verdad si, y parecía que ni siquiera querían dirigir su mirada al otro tren. Los tres se asomaron por la ventana para tratar de divisar con mas detalle el otro expreso pero no se podía ver muy bien aunque de un tren a otro había tres metros de distancia.

-¿Qué irá a pasar cuando lleguemos?-preguntó Ron en un suspiro mirando la bolsa de papel que Harry tenia en las manos -¿Qué hay ahí amigo?-

-no lo se-respondió Harry mientras pegaba la cabeza al cristal de la ventana –algo de Sirius y me dijo que no lo abriera hasta medio viaje- los tres se miraron por unos momentos antes de reír.

-viniendo de un merodeador, mejor cuídate de eso-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pero calló de pronto al ver tan pensativo a su amigo y no creía que por el contenido de la bolsa, algo lo molestaba. -¿pasa algo?-

No obtuvo respuesta de el, pero ocurrió algo mas aterrador. Las ventanas se empezaron a empañar y en segundos cristalizarse, haciendo a Harry sacar su varita.

-no de nuevo-dijo Ron empezando a recordar cosas buenas, había pasado lo mismo el año pasado solo que en ese entonces era uno y los acompañaba un maestro. Pero el tren no se detuvo como lo había hecho anteriormente, solo escucharon algunos gritos y sombras negras pasar a un lado de la ventana a toda velocidad.

Ambos trenes empezaron a disminuir la velocidad con varios alumnos asustados ya. Harry salió del compartimiento con la varita en alto seguido por Ron y Hermione quienes no lo pensaban dejar solo; corrieron por los pasillos al ultimo vagón del tren de Hogwarts donde venía el equipaje de los alumnos, abrieron la puerta de este saliendo a la pequeña terraza que tiene el ultimo vagón el viento los movió demasiado y Hermione se abrazó de Ron.

Observaban como los mas de 200 espectros sobrevolaban ambos trenes congelando las vías y las ruedas de estos; la velocidad ya era muy poca, solo 20 Km/hora y lo peor todavía no llegaba. Pasaban por un puente que estaba por encima de un gran lago, miraban hacia un lado y lo único que veían era agua, miraban hacia el otro y lo mismo. Los espectros empezaron a rodear los cimientos que sostenían las vías por donde pasaban lentamente los trenes haciéndolas cristalizarse hasta ponerse trasparentes como el hielo.

-¡Esas vías no aguantarán el peso de los trenes!-gritó Hermione aterrada a sus dos acompañantes, Harry pensó en mandar un patronus pero no serviría de nada, solo los atraería. Hermione recordó que estaban cerca de un túnel y si lograban llegar a el estarían a salvo, si no… -¡Falta poco para llegar!-susurró ella ante el sonido de las vías cediendo.

La locomotora entró al túnel, seguida por el primer, segundo, tercero y cuarto vagón…poco a poco se adentraba el quinto.

-¡vamos, vamos!-rogó Ron pero ambos trenes se detuvieron por completo quedando 5 vagones dentro del estable túnel pero 7 afuera y sucedió lo malo. Las vías que estaban debajo del último vagón de cada tren empezaron a cuartearse, alertando a los tres adolescentes. Un gran sacudimiento los hizo aferrarse a lo más cercano mientras sentían que el vagón retrocedía a las vías que ya estaban cayendo al agua; los dos trenes empezaron una muy lenta marcha hacia atrás y los tres empezaron a correr. Salieron del vagón de carga que en esos momentos ya colgaba sobre el lago jalando por su gran peso al tren entero.

-¡esto se va a hundir en el lago!-dijo Ron aterrado viendo como el penúltimo vagón empezaba a inclinarse y mientras observaba como el otro tren no era la excepción.

Gritos histéricos se escuchaban de los alumnos que observaban con terror por las ventanas como en lugar de ir hacia adelante, el tren retrocedía lentamente; empezaron a sacar la cabeza del compartimiento en busca de una explicación, pero en lugar de eso recibieron una orden de Hermione.

-¡Vuelvan a su compartimiento y sujétense fuerte!-gritó la castaña mientras jalaba consigo a Harry y a Ron para seguir sus propias órdenes. Una vez dentro se sentaron mientras intentaban tomarse de lo que fuera.

-vamos a caer ¿no?-pregunto preocupado Ron con una cara de extremo sufrimiento

Harry y Hermione lo miraron por un momento con ganas de decir ¿tu crees? Pero se aguantaron porque los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, dándoles a entender que el primer vagón con alumnos ya descendía y los ocupantes estaban aterrados.

* * *

Ambos trenes empezaron a tomar velocidad a medida que los vagones quedaban colgando pues el peso los jalaba mas, los gritos eran ensordecedores y la tensión estaba al máximo. Cuando los vagones de carga tocaron el agua del lago los expresos fueron jalados bruscamente hacia abajo, despegándose de las vías y ahora cayendo al lago. El primer vagón que tocó el agua empezó a jalar a todo el tren hacia el fondo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione observaban que sus ventanas estaban siendo cubiertas por agua y cada vez veían menos la luz del sol, conforme descendían el ambiente se ponía oscuro y caían en la penumbra total. La presión del agua se hacia evidente pues las ventanas empezaron a cuartearse formando grietas en estas, luego alcanzaron a distinguir como el tren que venia con el expreso de Hogwarts era empujado por una corriente hacia ellos. La situación era crítica, no podían salir nadando porque simplemente estaban demasiado aterrados para pensarlo además nadie les aseguraba que todos saldrían vivos y no era una opción dejar a alguien atrás.

Harry empezó a pensar a marchas forzadas viendo como las gritas se hacían mas evidentes y la presión del agua amenazaba con romperlas y ahogarlos; salió corriendo del compartimiento y agarrándose de las puertas y ventanas logró llegar al cuarto de máquinas, el tren estaba hundiéndose verticalmente así que se tenia que escalar por las ventanas y tomarse de donde pudiera. El tren no llevaba conductor, eso era lo más raro pues al parecer tenía un hechizo para que se manejara solo, sin importarle eso conjuró un patronus.

¿Un patronus bajo el agua? Hubiera preguntado cualquiera que pasara por ahí pero el sabia lo que hacia esperando que funcionara y en efecto lo hizo. Los dementores todavía se encontraban cerca de la zona observando donde se habían hundido los dos trenes, pero de pronto fueron atraídos por una pequeña energía que los llamaba desde el lago. Se acercaron rápidamente hasta rozar el agua, pero los espectros no podían sumergirse así que se quedaron dando vueltas en el punto rozando el agua. El efecto fue que congelaron por completo el lago.

Harry sonrió al ver que lo había logrado; si los trenes hubieran continuado descendiendo las ventanas hubieran explotado inundando los interiores además de no alcanzar a salir a la superficie, pero ahora estaban unos metros solamente bajo el nivel del lago, por lo menos el cuarto de máquinas seguido por el resto de los vagones y el que hubiera obligado a los dementores a congelar el lago era para no llegar al fondo. Ambos expresos quedaron congelados en conjunto con el agua, por el momento estaban a salvo.

-¡Gran plan!-gritó Hermione quien llegó abrazando a su amigo con notable felicidad

-bien hecho Harry-le secundó Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Del resto del tren se escucharon algunos gritos de felicidad al ver que se habían detenido y que por el momento seguían vivos.

-tendremos que esperar-dijo Harry mientras se dejaba caer en lo que sería la silla del maquinista. –se supone que los trenes deberán llegar en 5 horas, cuando se den cuenta de que no llegaron saldrán a buscarnos- los otros dos muchachos asintieron pero sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Volvieron a tratar de explicar a los alumnos de Hogwarts lo que había pasado y les pedía amablemente que se tranquilizaran, que ellos no podían hacer nada. La punta de la varita de Harry se mantenía iluminada con un destello plateado, que por ser débil atraía a los dementores mas, si los dejaba ir el lago se descongelaría y esa no era una opción por el momento.

Regresaron a lo que sería su compartimiento puesto que como el vagón estaba vertical, al igual que los otros solo se podían sentar de un lado y era sobre el respaldo del asiento. Todos los alumnos buscaron ropa mas abrigadora de sus respectivos baúles por turnos pues se haría un caos que decenas de personas buscaran algo en una torre de estos.

-¿Qué crees que hagan en el otro tren?-le preguntó Hermione a Harry quien todavía estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ahora culpándose por lo del tren

-espero que mantener la calma-le respondió mientras jalaba mas su saco y volvía prender la varita.

* * *

Expreso de Salem…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó una joven voz mientras se llevaba un pedazo de chocolate a la boca silenciándola por un momento -¿Qué vamos a hacer?...-

-¡calla en este instante o busco la manera de sacarte del tren!-le respondió otra voz femenina mientras susurraba –Lumus-e iluminó la cara de la otra persona que comía chocolate y una mas que no había hablado –recuerda que estamos con Edward- la tercera persona que se había mantenido callada la miró con algo de recelo

-¿Por qué yo soy el que tiene que salvar a todos?-preguntó enojado

-por tu complejo de héroe-le respondió la primera voz mientras le ofrecía un pedazo de chocolate.

-está bien tengo un plan-le dijo a sus dos acompañantes las cuales brincaron de alegría mientras acompañaban al joven. Caminaron hasta uno de los vagones del expreso, y observaron que la ventana de este concordaba con la ventana del expreso del otro colegio.

-Ah… ¿quieres ser el héroe de dos colegios?-preguntó una de sus acompañantes

-¡no!-respondió el en un respingo –solo que no es una opción dejar a alguien atrás-

* * *

Expreso de Hogwarts…

El frío era intenso al estar tan cerca de los dementores, era como estar dentro de un congelador sin prenda alguna. Los alumnos se habían puesto las túnicas de Hogwarts por encima de la ropa para que les dieran un poco mas de calor y se habían mantenido juntos en pequeños grupos; además de haber asaltado el carrito de las golosinas para alejarse de los efectos de los espectros.

Harry, Ron y Hermione inclusive se habían puesto las capuchas de las túnicas "para mantener caliente su cerebro y que no se les congelaran las ideas" había expresado Ron haciéndolos reír. Una vez mas obligó a su varita prenderse mientras se acomodaba mejor:

-¿Cuánto falta para que los trenes "lleguen a hogwarts"?-preguntó sarcásticamente Harry

-4 horas-dijo Hermione –más otra hora de búsqueda- Ron resopló aburrido mientras frotaba sus guantes; una explosión los alertó parándose de inmediato y saliendo a ver que era lo que ocurría.

Llegaron a uno de los vagones que estaba vació, pero se encontraron con un gran agujero donde debía estar una ventana, pero lograban ver el interior del expreso de a lado.

-¡gran bombarda!-dijo una voz desde el otro lado, y de inmediato empezaron a salir tres figuras de túnicas moradas del otro tren hacia el de hogwarts, pasando por el gran agujero. Los alumnos de Hogwarts se juntaron donde habían escuchado el ruido, observando en conjunto a los tres intrusos.

-tengo un plan-dijo una autoritaria voz masculina la cual iba al frente de las otras dos figuras, no se podía ver sus rostros por el momento pues también llevaban capuchas. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, en su mayoría Gryffindors empezaron a reír ampliamente.

-creo que ya se volvieron locos-susurró una de las voces detrás del que decía que tenía un plan, uno de los gemelos weasley escuchó interrumpiendo las risas seriamente

-no estamos locos…-dijo Fred

-…nosotros tenemos nuestro propio plan-completó George

-¡y tenemos a nuestro propio líder!-gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a uno de sus compañeros el cual traía la capucha puestas y no se había movido de su lugar a lado de Ron y Hermione, todos lo miraron y deseaba en lo mas profundo maldecir a los gemelos desde ahí.

-no me importa-dijo de nuevo la figura masculina –no se pueden quedar aquí, van a morir si lo hacen-esta vez no se escucharon risas pues ese sujeto tenía una voz segura y al parecer sabía de lo que hablaba, inspirando cierta inseguridad en los presentes, que a experiencia de Harry, no era bueno aterrar a tantas personas y se metió:

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que tu plan no fallará?-dijo Harry con un tono de voz igual de superior ahora intimando a los alumnos de otro tren que asomaban su cabeza por el agujero, el otro extraño tartamudeó antes de contestar.

-tengo experiencia en esto-contestó simplemente y las dos acompañantes de este hombre chocaron manos, punto para su amigo

-yo también la tengo pero no ando gritándolo por ahí, explotando una ventana, atravesando un compartimiento y llegar a una escuela desconocida dando órdenes- los gemelos alzaron sus pulgares hacia Harry aunque este no los vio; punto bueno para el Gryffindor –no tengo tiempo para juegos-dijo Harry mientras les indicaba a sus compañeros que volvieran a sus vagones

-y yo no tengo paciencia para que otros vengan aparentando ser héroes-le respondió la otra figura aumentando el nivel de superioridad en su voz.

-como dije, no me importa que seas el Rey de Roma o hijo de Merlín, no dejaré que arriesgues vidas en vano-le dijo Harry mientras apretaba su varita por debajo de la túnica, de nuevo se estaba apagando. Cuando se disponía a irse el otro extraño no se dio por vencido contestando de nuevo

-¡Se hará lo que yo digo!-harry estuvo a punto de voltearse y lanzarle una maldición de no haber sido por Ron quien lo jaló de un brazo mientras Hermione intervenía:

-cualquier intento de escape provocará que las ventanas exploten debido a la profundidad a la que estamos-dijo con tono autoritario, pero detrás de la figura masculina que peleaba con su amigo salió otra persona que le contestó

-eso depende de la profundidad a la que estemos, la presión aumente de acuerdo a los componentes del agua…-

-el agua de este lago es salada aumentando la presión ejercida sobre el cristal debilitando su composición y cambiando los componentes…-respondió Hermione al ver que ponían en objeción sus ideas y conocimientos

Ambas personas estaban a punto de empezar un duelo de conocimiento a no ser que esta vez, la tercera persona que se mantenía tras el chico líder maravilla la cual comía chocolate se metiera a calmar a su amiga.

Ron y la chica quedaron frente a frente pero ninguno empezó a discutir, solo se miraron el uno al otro.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban sorprendidos, era como ver al trío dorado peleando contra un gran espejo. El primer chico era tan testarudo como Harry y al parecer tenia finta de líder, la primera chica se enfrentó a Hermione en su propio terreno, datos, estudio, conocimiento algo que nunca creyeron ver y por ultimo, Ron no peleó pero si le sacó la vuelta magistralmente al duelo, algo que imitó la otra persona. Cada una de las partes hablaba en secreto:

Harry, Ron y Hermione…

-siento que peleo con mi reflejo-admitió Hermione

-eso lo noté-secundó Harry –también estuvo a punto de convencerme-

-pero que me dices del hombre que se la da de líder-dijo Ron algo confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza –no creí que nunca viviría para ver el dia en el que Harry Potter encontraría un igual para pelear-El ojiverde casi lo asesina con la mirada de no ser que la capucha de la túnica se interponía

-también lo creo yo-dijo Hermione –por un momento me dejé envolver por la idea del otro-

* * *

Los otros tres muchachos…

-vaya, vaya-dijo sorprendida Nayra mientras daba otro mordisco al chocolate -¿Edward peleando con su sombra?-las ganas de matar no le faltaron al aludido

-¿crees que soy único?-preguntó algo molesto

-no, solo que me sorprende que haya alguien que no te bese los pies por ser quien eres-contestó Marcy -tu apellido es de los más grandes de la historia, no puedo creer que no sepa quien eres-

-sabes que no me gusta esa fama, no uso mi apellido como excusa-le contestó Edward

-pero hay pocas personas que logren tus hazañas-le dijo Nayra de nuevo a la que al parecer nunca se le acababa el chocolate

* * *

El trío…

-bueno, solo digo que siendo tu es mas que suficiente para imponerte sobre el-se defendió Ron ante Harry quien estaba tremendamente frustrado

-no quiero llamar la atención por mi apellido-le contestó por enésima vez Harry

-¡solo por esta vez!-rogó Hermione –o nos terminará matando a todos-sentenció gravemente

-¡tu grandioso apellido lo atemorizará-dijo Marcy –esa es tu mejor arma-

-¡que no!-contestó Edward

-¡el apellido Potter no es una ventaja!-dijeron dos adolescentes a la vez, cada quien a su grupo de amigos.

* * *

La panadería Pruff…

El animago intentaba leer el profeta mientras estaba sentado con Remus en la panadería de la señora Pruff; intentaba concentrarse en las letras del periódico pero no podía, algo en su cerebro lo impedía. Remus quien trataba de leer un libro, al igual que Sirius sentía que algo andaba mal. Ambos bajaron lo que estaban leyendo mientras daban un gran suspiro y luego se miraron uno al otro.

-llámale instinto animal, pero presiento algo raro-le dijo Sirius a Remus quien asintió para desgracia de Black

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo con un tono serio y vio como Sirius palidecía así que mejor decidió dejar el tema de lado –si algo malo hubiera pasado ya nos hubiéramos enterado-dijo mientras veía los últimos rayos de sol perderse entre las nubes.

* * *

Afueras de Hogwarts…hora de la llegada de los trenes

Hagrid se encontraba sentado en una banca tarareando una canción mientras veía en la oscuridad unos ojos negros y grandes que lo observaban.

-Aragog-dijo seriamente –te he dicho que te pueden hacer daño si te descubren en las orillas del bosque-la araña no respondió más que un "hace un poco de frío"

De nuevo el semi-gigante consultaba su reloj, mientras se paraba esperando ver las luces de los trenes, pero no se escuchaba ni siquiera el ruido de la locomotora. Unos minutos era algo normal para el tren de Hogwarts, pensó mientras se sentaba de nuevo, solo unos minutos…

Diez minutos después se le hicieron una eternidad a Hagrid mientras observaba las vías y agudizaba su oído en espera de escuchar el silbato de estos dos expresos los cuales nunca se escucharon; preocupado salio corriendo al castillo de hogwarts en busca de ayuda o una explicación.

* * *

Despacho del director…

Se encontraban los maestros de Hogwarts y Salem fraternizando un poco y conociéndose antes de las clases; Dumbledore miraba con curiosidad a uno de los maestros que no dejaba ver su rostro por el momento pero sentía algo conocido en el, aunque apartado de los maestros de Hogwarts por el momento, no creía que fuera una mala persona.

-creo que los alumnos ya deben estar llegando-dijo Dumbledore a todos por igual invitándolos a salir al gran comedor los cuales asintieron emocionados por la idea de tener a dos escuelas parecidas en un gran evento.

Cuando se disponían a abrir salir por la puerta, Dumbledore se adelantó para abrirla pero antes de poder empujarla, esta fue jalada con velocidad del otro lado. Hagrid y Minerva estaban del otro lado con rostros angustiados, callando las alegres pláticas de los presentes.

-¿algún problema?-preguntó el director extrañado

-los trenes, Albus…-dijo Macgonagall –no llegaron-

* * *

prohibido sacar sus varitas para conjurar maldiciones u otra cosa...

antes debo decirles que me veré ausente de mis fics por dos meses...

sobre aviso no hay engaño pero no se enojen

entretenganse con algo...se que el tiempo pasará rapido, y si les gusta la historia...se que esperarán

vayan al cine...

paseen...

nose...

pero yo les prometo volver como que me llamo anypotter

espero actualizar antes de los ausentarme...

anypotter

(lo dicho anteriormente no es motivo para que no dejen review...jijiji)


	9. Rescatados

**_...Rescatados..._**

Una expresión nunca antes vista en el rostro del director de Hogwarts asustó más a la subdirectora. Después de esa fatídica noticia salieron en busca de una explicación o con la esperanza de encontrar a ambos trenes que por un motivo u otro se podían haber quedado parados.

Todos los maestros salieron juntos, tanto de Hogwarts como de Salem a buscar a sus apreciados alumnos, un sentimiento crecía en ellos, un sentimiento de desesperación o de una carrera contra reloj. Montaron escobas y partieron desde donde se supone debían estar los trenes, empezaron a recorrer muy de cerca las vías.

* * *

Ambos muchachos se miraban en el uno al otro, aunque no podían ver el rostro del contrincante de todas formas ardían en rabia. Era el choque de dos titanes pues ni uno se daba por vencido, sus amigos los apoyaban al igual que e resto del alumnado de sus respectivas escuelas.

-puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus compañeros-dijo el representante de Hogwarts –pero mis compañeros no se verán metidos en tus planes-terminó amenazadoramente

-no planeo dejar a estos muchachos indefensos mientras tú te las das de su salvador-le respondió el líder de Salem –eres necio y los terminarás matando-

Ambos ya tenían su varita en mano esperando la gota que derramara el vaso para atacar al otro, las ganas no les faltaban pero debían mantenerse a raya en la situación. Los dos estaban algo impaciente porque llevaban más de una hora peleando y ni uno cedía un poco. Pero la paciencia tiene sus límites…

-¡estoy harto!-dijo el alumno de Salem -¡expelliarmus!-en un intento de tomar el control de la situación de una vez por todas blandió su varita en contra del Gryffindor el cual no se inmutó y solo convocó un escudo.

-muchachos, retírense-le dijo Harry a sus compañeros que se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertos por un momento.

-¿estas loco?-preguntó Ron -¿y dejarte con ese demente?-señaló al otro que también hacía lo mismo con sus dos amigas

-he peleado contra peores dementes-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa apenas notoria y confiada, si las cosas tenían que ser por las malas, se alegraba que no fuera porque él las había iniciado así.

Muy a regañadientes todos los alumnos de ambas escuelas se retiraron a sus vagones, dejando a Harry y a Edward solos. El primero se sentó tranquilamente mientras se quedaba mirando al otro, el resistiría de forma pacifista pero si era necesario no dudaría en atacar. El segundo estaba desesperado de esa actitud tan confiada del otro, y aunque sabía que debía actuar rápido, no le gustaba mucho la idea de empezar un duelo porque nunca había sido una persona violenta a menos de que la situación lo requiriera y esa era una de esas situaciones.

-¿no piensas pelear?-retó el Salem

-¿para que?-respondió –de todas formas saldrías perdiendo-

-vaya modestia la tuya-dijo Edward con notable sarcasmo –aunque el perdedor serías tú-

Harry se levantó mientras jugaba con su varita en la mano, y la levantó un poco en dirección a su adversario el cual se puso en posición de ataque.

-no te quiero lastimar niño-dijo Harry pero el otro rió y lanzó el primer hechizo del duelo.

* * *

Sirius y Remus se disponían a irse a casa después de haber pasado un rato agradable hablando con la señora Pruff, pero algo hizo que se les olvidaran esos maravillosos minutos. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore apareció frente a ellos con un pergamino en el pico, Sirius temeroso extendió la mano y el pájaro lo soltó. La nota era sobre el expreso de Hogwarts…

Le tendió el papel a su amigo y después de que los dos estaban informados de la situación desaparecieron de la panadería directo a su casa en busca de sus escobas, para empezar a rastrear los expresos perdidos.

* * *

Sobre las vías…

Juntos sobrevolaban las interminables vías en busca de pistas que les ayudaran a dar con el paradero de los alumnos, no se veían hasta el momento signos de algún descarrilamiento que pudiera decirles que todo había sido un accidente. Pero seguían buscando en la oscuridad con sus varitas encendidas, subiendo y bajando en busca de una mejor visión del paisaje.

Dumbledore también había alertado al ministerio de lo ocurrido, y por coincidente varios aurores se habían unido a la búsqueda por aire y tierra. Formaron grupos para explorar la zona por donde se supone pasa el tren pero no encontraban nada aún. Los directores de ambas escuelas estaban a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso con el paso de los minutos puesto presentían algo malo.

La noticia se había extendido a los medios de comunicación y al Profeta, causando la unión de los familiares de los muchachos a la búsqueda. Entre tantas personas era más probable encontrarlos pero aún así se sentían desesperados y asustados del motivo de la repentina desaparición.

Sirius y Remus volaban bajo junto a Bill y Charlie Weasley quienes se les habían unido al empezar a buscar, el animago se sentía desesperado como nunca antes, sentía que el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta una presión debajo de las costillas. Remus estaba atento a Sirius, pues sabía que cuando este sufría se sentía mal y empezaba a hacer cosas estúpidas, no le quitaba en ojo de encima.

* * *

Una hora después…

Todo equipo de búsqueda aérea o terrestre había concordado en un mismo punto. Miraban aterrados un desprendimiento de vías, pero aún así los trenes no estaban, ni siquiera huellas de que habían pasado por ahí.

Dumbledore bajó de la escoba para examinar bien la situación, algo le decía que en ese punto se habían perdido los trenes, pero no había señas de que hubieran caído pues no había restos o algo así en el suelo y en la nieve. Había un grueso manto de nieve cubriendo todo el perímetro, así que era imposible no notar huellas de ataques o algo así, lo que no sabían era que caminaban sobre ellos.

El lago permanecía congelado a pesar de que los dementores ya no se encontraban cerca, pero antes de irse además de dejar a los trenes inmóviles bajo el agua, trajeron consigo la nieve que cubrió con medio metro todo el lago impidiendo así que se vieran a simple vista las estructuras de los trenes. Aurores, familias, maestros y demás caminaban en la zona en busca de una simple pista, caminaban sobre el lago sin notar que lo que buscaban estaba a sus pies.

* * *

Los trenes…

Harry y Edward seguían metidos en un pequeño duelo de hechizos y palabras, aunque la intención no era hacerle daño al otro los hechizos subían de nivel, y al estar peleando prácticamente en un vagón y un pasillo no se tenían muchas posibilidades de esconderse.

Harry paró un expelliarmus mientras algo en su mente le decía que debía mirar por la cristalina ventana del vagón y así lo hizo suspendiendo el duelo. A pesar de que el hielo deformaba la verdadera figura Harry pudo ver un par de pies sobre el lago, en una parte donde no había nieve y este era el principal problema.

Si no hubiera nieve por encima del lago ya los hubieran visto, pero como esta era densa solo caminaban por encima de ella sin molestarse a mirar hacia abajo, pero después de todo no culpaba a nadie, a pesar de que la grandiosa idea de congelar el lago había sido suya, ni siquiera el mismo buscaría cosas congeladas en un lago y menos dos grandes trenes con alumnos dentro.

Tenía que pensar y rápido porque si se iban dando por concluida la búsqueda en ese lugar nadie le aseguraba que saldrían vivos de esta. Miró momentáneamente a su adversario que esperaba que terminara de pensar algo aburrido y jugando con la varita, pero no era tiempo de continuar con el duelo, salió corriendo de nuevo a la cabina de la locomotora, pero de inmediato fue seguido por el otro.

Al llegar agradecía saber conjurar un patronus, solo esperaba que alguien lo reconociera. Rogaba que su padrino, o remus e incluso el profesor Dumbledore estuvieran del otro lado del hielo porque intentaría algo que solo había leído y que una vez le había salido pero por pura suerte. Obligándose a pensar cosas buenas, como volver a respirar aire fresco o vivir para el día de mañana entre salvarle la vida a sus compañeros pronunció el hechizo.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó con tono de regaño el Salem cuando vio aparecer un gran ciervo con ellos.

Harry no le contestó, solo se limitó a tratar de que su ciervo de una forma milagrosa atravesara las paredes del tren. Poco a poco el animal pasó de la cabina y empezó a caminar en el hielo…

* * *

Sirius se estaba casi arrancando el cabello de desesperación y no le ayudaba en nada el silencioso llanto de la señora Weasley; conocía a su ahijado perfectamente en tan poco tiempo como para saber que este les daría pistas de su paradero pero no daba con ninguna.

Después de buscar intensamente adentro del bosque y por sus perímetros daban por terminada la búsqueda en ese sector. Ya no tenían lugares donde buscar así que presentían algo malo, si no estaban en las vías, no estaban en la nieve, no estaban en el bosque ¿Dónde estaban?

Todos se volvía a unir en pequeños grupos para irse, pero un resplandor color plata los obligó a voltear y mirar boquiabiertos a la figura…

Un imponente y hermoso ciervo estaba parado en la nieve, no se movía pero al parecer se concentraba en las personas que estaban ahí. Sirius sin perder tiempo se acercó al patronus de su ahijado preguntándose de donde había venido.

-¿Harry?-preguntó al animal, pero este ni siquiera movió la cabeza

-Harry no sabe comunicarse por medio de un patronus Sirius-le dijo Remus llegando a su lado para alentar al animago –nos está dando a entender que está por aquí cerca-

Las personas al escuchar tal conversación de nuevo empezaron la búsqueda con más vigor que antes gritando los nombres de los estudiantes. El ciervo parecía haber dada por cumplida su misión pues se empezó a desvanecer poco a poco

-¡no, Harry, espera!-gritó Sirius al ciervo para que les facilitara su ubicación pero este cada vez se ponía mas transparente. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza del animal y trató de concentrarse.

"_ayúdanos por favor"…_una súplica fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el animal desapareciera.

Desesperado dio vueltas en su lugar mirando hacia todos lados, izquierda, derecha, al frente, atrás, arriba…

-¡Abajo!-gritó con tono triunfal tirándose de rodillas en la nieve y empezando a moverla con la varita. Un metro cuadrado libre de esa capa blanca dejó ver a las dos grandes estructuras férreas a sus pies y sin movimiento alguno; Dumbledore ordenó a todos alejarse del perímetro y con un gran poder movió toda la nieve que cubría el lago congelado.

Los ojos de los padres, maestros y aurores demostraban mas de lo que expresaban. Veían con horror a los dos grandes trenes congelados a pocos metros de la superficie y palidecieron al pensar que sus hijos estaban adentro. El director de Hogwarts ordenó rápidamente:

-¡Yo descongelaré el lago! ¡ustedes leviten fuera a los trenes!- reunió todo su poder mientras grandes llamas se formaban en la superficie y luego empezaron a descender alrededor de los trenes.

* * *

Debajo…

Un brusco sacudimiento alertó a los ocupantes de ambos trenes. Edward corrió a su expreso justo a tiempo pues las llamas empezaban a descongelar el agua, que empezó a entras por las dañadas ventanas; más gritos se escucharon por segunda vez en el día al ver como el nivel del agua aumentaba considerablemente, pero también la luz volvía a sus ventanas mientras eran jalados hacia tierra.

* * *

Superficie…

Todo era agua de nuevo y ahora tenían que ser rápidos y sacar a los trenes antes de que los alumnos murieran ahogados, porque ellos sabían que debían estar vivos. Dumbledore hizo su trabajo y ahora todos los demás hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos para levantar a los dos trenes.

Poco a poco salieron los vagones del agua y los iban levitando a la orilla uno tras otro, donde ya en tierra firme el agua salía de ellos. ningún alumno asomaba su cabeza, no se escuchaban ruidos y eso hizo a los aurores entrar en acción rompiendo las ventanas de los trenes para adentrarse y sacar a los alumnos.

Kingsley Shackelbolt fue el primero en bajar al expreso de Hogwarts pero aún así el miedo se apoderaba de él al no haber movimiento. A su derecha abrió la primera puerta de un compartimiento y les sonrió a los 4 alumnos aterrados que temblaban ferozmente abrazados unos de otros.

-están a salvo-les dijo cálidamente y los cuatro salieron de inmediato a buscar la salida a mitad de la noche. Al asomar sus cabeza los vítores se escucharon al igual que la gente de se dejaba ir a los muchachos que iban saliendo.

* * *

El instinto de padrino le dijo a Sirius que entrara, además que se asustó cuando uno alumnos no salían por su propio pié y los aurores los cargaban. Entró al expreso de Hogwarts peleando con la gente que trataba de salir, caminó por los largos corredores húmedos y destrozados; recorrió con su vista cada vagón viendo alumnos todavía shockeados e incapaces de moverse pero solo detuvo su vista en uno.

En el cuarto de máquinas estaba su ahijado sentado en el suelo, recargado a la pared de forma cansada y acompañado por sus dos mejores amigos. Se acercó suavemente a los agitados adolescentes mientras les dijo a Ron y a Hermione que sus familias los esperaban afuera. Los dos se levantaron mientras expresaban un leve gracias a Sirius quien les sonrió antes de que se le perdieran de vista.

-sabía que tu entenderías-le dijo Harry a su padrino el cual sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas; lo abrazó fuertemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y no dejaba de temblar por el susto de la noticia que lo tuvo a punto del infarto en las últimas horas. Lo apretó como si se le fuera a escapar y no lo fuera a ver de nuevo, acurrucó la cabeza de su ahijado contra su pecho haciendo su respiración normal de nuevo, calmando su alma.

-yo reconocería a cornamenta donde fuera-le dijo Sirius en un gran suspiro.

* * *

El tren estaba quedando ya medio vació y ellos dos no se separaban. El animago rió al imaginarse a Remus caminando de un lado a otro preocupado porque no salía, y movió a su ahijado que se había quedado inmóvil contra él. Lo llamó varias veces pero al parecer se había quedado dormido y por eso no lo podía culpar, eran las 11:30 después de un largo y estresante día.

Fuera del tren sonrió al comprobar que lo que había pensado era cierto, Remus caminaba de un lado a otro de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, pero de inmediato se detuvo al ver a Sirius salir del tren cargando a Harry. El silencio se hizo y Lupin se preocupó un poco pero de haber pasado algo malo el animago no estaría tan tranquilo y desde hacía mucho hubiera salido corriendo.

Se acercó cautelosamente entre la multitud:

-¿todo bien?-le preguntó

-perfecto-contestó con una gran sonrisa

El profesor Dumbledore que en esos momentos estaba al pendiente de cada alumno que salía estuviera bien se acercó a Black. Miró por un momento a Harry y luego a su padrino

-me imagino que todo debe de estar bien o en estos momentos no estarías tan tranquilo-dijo Dumbledore haciendo una conjetura y poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de su alumno –de todas formas se que estarás mas tranquilo después de que lo revisen-Sirius asintió mientras el director le sonreía -¿no te dijo que pasó?

-no, se quedó dormido en cuanto lo encontré-respondió el animago

Las explicaciones se dejarían para después, el director de Hogwarts invitó a las familias a la escuela para que se aseguraran que sus hijos llegarían bien, pero muchos declinaron la oferta al quedarse tranquilos por haber encontrado a los estudiantes y ya podían dormir en paz.

* * *

Así por traslador empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno primero los alumnos de Hogwarts. Los alumnos de Salem aunque todavía asustados se encontraban todos juntos.

-vaya que la vi cerca-dijo Nayra, amiga de Edward

-¿Por qué?-preguntó un profesor de esa escuela, alto, delgado, de tes blanca y ojos azules, cabello corto y castaño.

-Es solo que el otro alumno, el de hogwarts…era muy testarudo-completó Marry

-¿Qué muchacho?-preguntó de nuevo el profesor

-no lo se-contestó Edward –no supe su nombre aunque espero averiguarlo pronto; ¡casi nos cuesta la vida a todos!-el profesor sonrió al ver que su hijo tenía algo con que entretenerse o alguien contra quien pelear.

-Edward Potter-regañó divertido el maestro –hijo…creo que te entretendrás mucho este año, me han dicho que en Hogwarts pasan todo tipo de cosas y tiene alumnos competitivos y quizás te topaste ya con uno-el joven levantó la cabeza algo pensativo pero no dijo nada.

Todos los alumnos de Salem también viajaron por traslador a Hogwarts, y se les guió a sus camas, las presentaciones se dejarían hasta mañana cuando todo se calmara y todos estuvieran mas descansados.

* * *

Hogwarts…

Los alumnos fueron guiados a sus habitaciones, sin renegar o protestar pues estaban demasiados cansados para hacerlo. Los de Salem eran guiados por la profesora McGonagall a sus respectivos dormitorios para descansar igualmente; en el camino eran acompañados por el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Salem, el cual miraba preocupado a su hijo que se había mantenido callado la mayor parte del tiempo, algo que no era para nada natural de él.

En la entrada del dormitorio el profesor Gregory detuvo a su hijo tomándolo por los hombros:

-¿todo bien?-la pregunta en si era obvia, algo no andaba bien y mas cuando Marry y Nayra, las dos mejores amigas de Edward empezaron a hacerle señas al padre del chico sin que este se diera cuenta, le daban a entender al mayor que Edward estaba algo cansado, luego Nayra se dejó caer en los brazos de Marry silenciosamente y el profesor arqueó una ceja divertido. Cuando el joven Potter volteó no vio nada inusual, solo a sus dos nerviosas amigas despidiéndose y no le dio buena espina.

Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de entrar, la profesora McGonagall se giró al hombre:

-¿pasa algo malo?- el negó de inmediato argumentando que solo tenía que llevar a su hijo a la enfermería

-yo lo guío-se ofreció Minerva pero este se negó

-se donde queda, gracias-contestó Edward extrañando a la profesora –Minerva, ¿ya no te acuerdas de mi? Creí que aguantarme 7 años junto a los merodeadores, además de terminar varias veces en tu oficina junto a James por esas "inocentes bromas" a los Slytherings y ¿no me recuerdas?-cuando el mayor dijo "bromas" Edward estuvo a punto de protestar pero Gregory le tapó la boca con su mano impidiéndolo decir nada

Por su parte la profesora se quedó helada por unos momentos, ¿era el? Hacía varios años que no lo veía, ¡Gregory Potter! El primo de James, no lo veía desde que salió del colegio…momento…¿había dicho hijo? Ahora que observaba bien al muchacho era idéntico a su padre, delgado y de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, muy oscuro.

-lo siento, tengo que irme…luego hablamos-dijo Gregory guiñándole un ojo a su antigua maestra de transformaciones que se quedó perturbada y pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

* * *

Enfermería…

Todos esperaban un gran surco en el suelo hecho por Sirius Black pero al parecer el hombre había madurado notablemente; estaba sentado cómodamente en una silla resolviendo un crucigrama de historia de la magia. Espantó a todos cuando súbitamente con un grito de horror observando el periódico

-¡no me sé la respuesta a esta difícil pregunta!-exclamó a los 4 vientos -¿Quién es el único mago capaz de sobrevivir a la maldición asesina?-todos empezaron a reír, mientras Harry le dirigía una mirada peligrosa a su padrino…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió mientras se observaba a un adulto jalando a un muchacho que contra su voluntad era llevado a ese lugar.

-¡no tengo nada!-reclamó Edward; horas de pelea no harían a Harry olvidar la voz del contrincante del cual no pudo ver su rostro pero ahora sabía quien era, esa misma persona con la que combatió por la seguridad de sus amigos, se levantó mientras con algo de ira decía:

-¡tu!-el otro de inmediato reconoció la voz y levantó la mirada devolviendo el gesto

-¡tu!-

El adulto que jalaba a Edward alcanzó a ver una figura conocida

-¿Sirius?-

-¿Gregory?-

* * *

nada de torturas hoy por favor...

he recibido tantas que les escribo desde San Mungo...

cardiaco?

respuestas en el proximo capi...

recuerden: "los reviews curan el alma y hacen que actualize mas rápido" jiji

nos vemos

anypotter


	10. Conociéndose

**_...Conociéndose..._**

El adulto que jalaba a Edward alcanzó a ver una figura conocida

-¿Sirius?-

-¿Gregory?-

Todos los adultos en la enfermería se miraban extrañados de tales reacciones, los más jóvenes se miraban entre sí mientras esperaban el estallar de un nuevo duelo y entre todos se preguntaban quien era ese tal Gregory que Sirius conocía pero en lugar de que alguien pudiera contestar alguna de esas preguntas el animago daba un gran abrazo a la otra persona que devolvía el gesto animadamente.

-hace tanto que no te veía-dijo Sirius con voz alegre y dando palmadas en la espalda del otro

-yo no puedo creer que seas tú-respondió Gregory -¡que viejo te ves!-

Mientras esta reunión sucedía Edward y Harry se miraban fijamente mientras discutían por lo bajo.

-con que tú eres el responsable de que casi moramos-dijo Edward con furia contenida en cada palabra

-¿acaso no te bastó con el último duelo?-le contestó Harry, ninguno de los dos pensaba retroceder pero las voces de sus tutores los hicieron voltear de nuevo

-desde que nos graduamos de Hogwarts no te veía-Sirius estaba muy emocionado de ese reencuentro

-lo se, pero es que tenía que criar a Edward…-

-¿Edward?-preguntó el animago curioso

-si, mi hijo-y Gregory señaló al muchacho que lo acompañaba, pero cuando se disponía a continuar ante la cara sorprendida de Sirius con la mención de la palabra "hijo" se topó con algo mas interesante. Miraba a Harry de pies a cabeza y de pronto de se quedó perdido en los recuerdos.

-¿Gregory?-preguntó Sirius pasando su mano frente a la cara del aludido que parecía perdido dentro de si, dejó el tema de lado y mejor se acercó a conocer al hijo de su viejo amigo. –Hola-y le tendió la mano –Soy Sirius Black-el joven pareció meditarlo unos momentos pero finalmente respondió

-soy Edward-tomó la mano de Sirius –Edward Potter-

-¡¿Potter?!-preguntó Harry escandalosamente mientras se levantaba de la cama, al parecer nunca le habían contado esa parte de la historia y ahora no se molestaba en conocerla; empezó a caminar a la salida de la enfermería sin importarle las manos que quisieran detenerlo

-¡Harry!-le gritó Sirius -¡Harry James Potter vuelve aquí!-parecía que el apellido tenía que ser mencionado para que las cosas quedaran claras, porque después de la salida de Harry, Edward también tomó su propio camino enojado por el mismo motivo. Los dos adultos salieron respectivamente tras los muchachos a tratar de explicar ese malentendido, dejando en la enfermería sin palabra alguna a todos.

-Wow-exclamó Ron interrumpiendo el silencio de todos

* * *

Paseaba de un lado a otro en un extremo del lago; no podía creer que de nuevo tuviera una parte de su historia que no conocía, ya parecía una costumbre el tener que enterarse por su cuenta porque nunca le contaban nada. Mientras daba vueltas en su cabeza la tonta idea de ser familia del otro muchacho otra cosa chocaba con sus revueltos pensamientos, ahora podía pensar más claramente sobre el ataque al tren.

Los mortífagos no se dejaron ver para que no los acusaran y llamaran tanto la atención pero todo era demasiado confuso ¿para que atacar el tren? Aunque la respuesta era "obviamente para matarme a mí" los mortífagos nunca habían intentar asesinar a una gran masa de gente porque su objetivo estaba entre ellos, por lo menos no lo sabía…pero volviendo al tema principal de "no saber" ¿Qué juego era ese? Estaba cansado de que siempre encontraran algo que sacar, algo enterrado de hacía muchos años para "alegrarle" un día igual al que acababa de tener.

Se dejó caer frente al agua que alcanzaba a tocar con sus manos, podía sentirla así como todavía tenía frío, ¡¿mas dementores?! Solo eso faltaría para que terminaran su maravilloso día, corrección, para empezarle el día pues eran mas de las 12. Estaba susceptible al cambio de clima y la noche era fresca con viento algo fuerte, y aunque en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la enfermería y que sus instintos le dijeron que regresara porque la piel se le enchinaba con el viento, no podía quedarse ahí a ver como todos trataban de explicarle muchas cosas sobre el pasado.

Era algo increíble que su adversario tan odiado y prepotente de Salem fuera algún tipo de pariente lejano, no se extrañaría que en esos momentos se le apareciera Voldemort listo para matarlo, solo eso faltaba…

* * *

El gran comedor…

Estaba vacío a excepción de los elfos domésticos que se encontraban cenando en una pequeña mesita junto a la chimenea. Edward entró con tremenda furia contenida sin expresar palabra alguna, aunque su rostro decía más que mil palabras; justo después entró el padre del muchacho que venía un poco agitado de correr tras él por todo el castillo.

-déjame explicarte-llegó suplicante Gregory a lado de su hijo que ni siquiera lo miraba, solo se concentraba en las llamas bailarinas de la chimenea pues ellas por lo menos no le mentían.

-¿Por qué decir que mi abuelo, tú y yo éramos los últimos Potter eh?-aunque venía con la intención de aclarar todo eso no estaba lo suficiente preparado para esa pregunta en especial así que suspiró fuertemente.

-tu abuelo tenía un hermano, su nombre era Charlus Potter-Edward lo miró inquisitivamente mientras se giraba por completo hacia su padre, observando cada uno de sus movimientos para detectar una seña de mentira. –Tomaron caminos separados y cada uno tuvo un hijo, tu abuelo Joseph me tuvo a mí y su hermano Charlus tuvo a mi primo "James Potter"-hasta ese momento todo iba bien a excepción que era algo que tenía que haber sabido desde que había preguntado por primera vez –yo vine a estudiar a Hogwarts y me encontré con mi primo, entre muchas otras cosas convivimos y nos llevábamos bien, pero cuando tu abuelo se enteró de que el hijo de su hermano estudiaba conmigo me dijo que no cruzara palabras con el-

Los elfos se empezaron levantar para irse a dormir captando la mirada de padre e hijo por un momento.

-nunca entendí la razón pero siempre mantuve mi amistad con él en secreto hasta que nos graduamos; tomamos caminos separados y nunca volví a saber de él, solo que se había casado y que había tenido un hijo…al igual que yo-terminó algo serio el pequeño relato, no quería seguir hablando de algo tan duro como había sido la muerte de su único primo y la persona que más lo entendía en el mundo

-a tu abuelo no le gusta hablar de su hermano y menos de su sobrino-

-¿pero por eso me ocultaron que tenía más familia?-preguntó algo enojado Edward –nunca tuve tíos o primos, o alguien de mi misma sangre para platicar además de ustedes-reclamó

-eso era imposible hijo, debes entender que no fue mi decisión-rogó Gregory –además…ahora que sabes que ese muchacho es como tu primo, tu primo segundo y parte de la familia, las cosas pueden cambiar-

-¿acaso no sabes quien es ese muchacho?-Gregory negó con la cabeza ante tan extraña pregunta -¡Ese muchacho es la peor persona que me pude haber topado en la vida! ¡Es la persona con la que pelee en el tren!-los ojos del mayor se agrandaron considerablemente ante el descubrimiento, ya veía problemas futuros…

* * *

En el lago…

Sirius había terminado de contarle la misma historia a Harry, sobre el hermano de su abuelo y como se habían separado dejando a la familia Potter desunida; aunque escuchó cada palabra no dijo nada porque estaba mudo de la impresión, cansado de las mentiras y con un poco de frío.

Se encaminaron de nuevo a la enfermería donde la señora Pomfrey lo esperaba preocupada por la repentina desaparición de su paciente número #1.

Al llegar aunque Remus interrogó con la mirada a Sirius para ver como habían salido las cosas el animago solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿tan mal te fue?-

-no lo creo-dijo Sirius –solo no dijo nada desde que se lo dije-

-entonces si te fue mal-contestó Remus preocupando al animago

De nuevo la puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dejando ver a las mismas dos personas de hacía unos momentos, solo que la más joven estaba mortalmente sería. Harry se giró para dar la espalda a la puerta mientras Sirius le hacía señas al mayor para saber como le había ido; como respuesta solo obtuvo unas leves negaciones con la cabeza.

-estos adolescentes-Sirius puso sus manos en la cabeza como si tuviera jaqueca mientras Gregory se acercaba dejando a la señora Pomfrey revisar a su hijo.

-es tan difícil tratar con Edward cuando se pone así-admitió

-¿te acuerdas del temperamento de James?-preguntó Sirius mientras Gregory asentía con la cabeza –pues Harry lo heredó en su totalidad, ¿recuerdas el temperamento de Lily?-de nuevo Gregory asintió con la cabeza –pues combínalo con el de James y Harry sale como resultando-el Potter mayor se mostró preocupado por tan peligrosa combinación pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la señora Pomfrey se les acercó con noticias de los jóvenes Potter.

-ambos están bien, Harry está algo sensible al clima y Edward con algunos rasguños pero sobrevivirán-ambos tutores sonrieron –pero se quedarán aquí esta noche-completó Poppy

Los dos jóvenes estaban escuchando todo aunque simulaban estar metidos en sus pensamientos y Harry fue el primero en protestar.

-¡no pienso quedarme!-dijo mientras se sentaba decidido, y a dos camas de él, Edward se ponía los zapatos.

-¿y a donde se supone que vas?-preguntó Sirius, mientras que Gregory se acercaba a su hijo

-a la sala común-respondió Harry

-a los dormitorios-dijo también Edward simultáneamente

Antes de que pudieran salir y que nadie los pudiera alcanzar porque seguro se encerrarían, alguien entró por la puerta de la enfermería. Un anciano de tez blanca, ojos color miel y cabello plateado por su edad entró mirando hacia todos lados pero solo en busca de una persona, de su tan querido nieto.

Lo encontró en una cama de enfermería amarrándose las agujetas, se dirigió rápidamente hacia él que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡papá!-dijo sorprendido Gregory en un susurro, Sirius a su lado lo alcanzó a escuchar y la piel se le enchinó, sabía anteriormente por medio de James que el hermano de su padre, o sea el hermano de Charlus tenía muy mal temperamento, además que ambos hermanos se odiaban mutuamente y no se podían ver ni en pintura. El animago se escondió tras su viejo amigo.

-hijo, muchacho ¿estas bien?-preguntó el abuelo de Edward –me enteré del incidente del expreso-se le veía en extremo preocupado, después se volteó a su hijo que estaba parado al otro lado de la enfermería, caminó hacia él y con expresión dura.

Sirius vio el peligro cerca y tomó el diario del cual estaba contestando un crucigrama anteriormente y se lo puso en la cara empezando a caminar de lado como si la pared le hablara. Harry veía divertido como su padrino escapaba de esa persona que no conocía por el momento, no era normal de Sirius Black escapar de las personas, a menos de que fuera porque les debía dinero pero no creía que eso fuera posible en el momento.

-¿Gregory, exactamente que pasó?-preguntó el anciano kyle Potter, su hijo no supo que decir por el momento y se quedó callado porque ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía. Remus entró por las puertas de la enfermería llamando a su amigo ex-convicto

-Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore quiera vert…-estaba a tan solo unos metros de padre e hijo Potter, el anciano reconoció al hombre que venía entrando como el amigo licántropo de la infancia de Gregory, luego con solo escuchar el nombre de Sirius se giró a la otra persona que se seguía tapando con el periódico pero con claras intenciones de matar a Remus

-¿Sirius Black?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido con total cara de desagrado, el aludido se quitó el periódico con expresión seria y miraba a los ojos al anciano Potter quien todavía conservaba su desprecio por los merodeadores. –Eso faltaba, que mi nieto se mezclara con este tipo de gente…-dijo con algo de sorna y al animago no le agradó el comentario

-si, a mi también me da gusto volver a verlo-contestó Sirius con completo sarcasmo –veo que no me ha olvidado-estrechó los ojos para llamar la atención del anciano, no quería que viera a Harry o empezarían los problemas con mayúsculas.

-tan altanero como siempre-se acercó con su bastón -12 años en Azkaban no te sirvieron para mejorar tu lenguaje; al contrario, veo que ahora eres todo un animal…- a punto de responder como se debía, Sirius fue interrumpido por Gregory

-padre, deja de decir eso-regañó –te recuerdo que no tienes el mismo control sobre mi vida y las personas a mi alrededor como cuando estudiaba aquí; así que no insultes a mis "amigos"-expresó esta última palabra con parsimonia y levantando el rostro, algo que hizo enojar a su padre.

-te recuerdo que no puedes hablarme así-contestó el señor Potter –sabía que no debí dejarte estudiar tanto en Hogwarts, esos "merodeadores" y tu primo James, no eran mas que una mala influencia para ti-en esos momentos los más jóvenes de la familia escuchaban todo atentamente –James no era mas que un fracasado al igual que Charlus, por eso ahora está muerto, por no medir sus acciones-

Harry se levantó de donde estaba, de la cama de la enfermería pero Sirius lo detenía con ambos brazos y le tapaba la boca para que no dijera nada.

…-quieres seguir su ejemplo y ¿seguir actuando a "corazonadas"?-preguntó de nuevo Kyle –sufrirás su mismo destino y morirás por actuar como un héroe-

Las palabras molestaban en extremo a padrino y ahijado, pero Sirius tenía más autocontrol por el momento, mientras que Harry amenazaba con lanzar un hechizo de no ser porque su padrino se le había adelantado y tenía su varita lejos de su alcance. Repentinamente el joven se quedó quieto observando todo, Sirius se extrañó de tal calma y se asustó mientras pensaba muchas cosas absurdas "¿lo maté?" "¿se estará concentrando para hacer magia sin varita?", "no, no, no sabe ¿o si?"

Mientras comprobaba que su ahijado seguía vivo, Remus se metió en la discusión:

-disculpe señor Potter, pero usted tampoco puede hablar así de James-intentaba sonar tranquilo pero la verdad le hervía la sangre

-no te metas Lupin-contestó sin siquiera verlo, era demasiado selectivo con las personas que merecían su mirada, y consideraba a los licántropos como una amenaza para la sociedad mágica, mas de una vez propuso una ley para desterrar a los hombres-lobo a una tierra desolada solo para ellos.

En esos momentos el profesor Dumbledore llegó al ver que Sirius no acudía a su llamada, el cual había mandado con Remus y se encontró una escena bastante incómoda. 4 Potter en una habitación eran signos de problemas, y más si Sirius estaba ahí, sin contar que tenía casi amarrado a Harry.

-Kyle, esto es la enfermería-dijo el director llamando la atención –cualquier cosa que tengas que decir, que sea afuera-terminó seriamente ante la mirada agradecida del animago. El anciano Potter aceptó y jaló consigo a su hijo pues tenían una cuenta pendiente.

En cuanto Black vio que se alejaron soltó a su ahijado que no dijo nada, solo se paró para irse de una vez por todas a la sala común, antes de que alguien lo asesinara.

"este día supera por mucho a todos mis peores días"-pensó mientras se perdía en los pasillos.

* * *

Al día siguiente las noticias no mejoraban, el señor Potter decidió quedarse en el castillo para asegurarse de que su querido nieto no cayera en malos pasos o tuviera malas influencias como había pasado con su hijo.

Ambas escuelas estaban reunidas en el comedor para recibir información sobre el motivo de Salem en Hogwarts, además de debidas explicaciones sobre el acontecimiento del tren. El desayuno estaba sobre las mesas y los alumnos murmuraban todo tipo de cosas, en especial los Slythering quienes ya buscaban la forma de mostrarse ante la escuela visitante.

El director de Hogwarts se paró después de que la profesora McGonagall golpeara delicadamente su copa para que todos guardaran silencio.

-Debo darle la bienvenida, a la escuela Salem de brujería-todos aplaudieron auque los alumnos no evitaron poner gesto de desagrado, preocupando al director –que pasará este año con nosotros, para celebrar el Torneo de Habilidades mágicas y naturales-los susurros se escucharon entre las mesas y más de una mirada preocupada.

Después de explicar de lo que trataría el torneo, los alumnos hablaban entre sí, mientras desayunaban.

-¿entonces ese muchacho es un tipo de familiar lejano?-preguntó Ron mientras tomaba una pierna de pollo, mientras Harry casi lo asesina con la mirada.

-no quiero hablar de eso Ron-

-pero entonces tu abuelo…-iba a empezar de nuevo el pelirrojo cuando Harry puso su varita sobre la mesa amenazadoramente –esta bien, me callo-

El banquete siguió con unas cuantas palabras y después de eso se fueron a clases…

* * *

DCAO…

Era la primera clase del día, y tenían un maestro demasiado extraño. Los muchachos recordaban haberlo visto en el ministerio cuando atacaron los mortífagos, era Alastor Moody. El sería el maestro de ese año, solo que ahora había una pequeña diferencia.

Si bien a los Gryffindors no les tocó estar acompañados por los Slytherings en esa clase, de lo cual estaban muy contentos, les había tocado estar con los muchachos de Salem del mismo grado. Mas que un torneo de habilidades era una nueva forma de convivencia internacional, experimentarían la sobre la actitud de los alumnos de dos escuelas distintas al estar juntos, aunque Salem no difería mucho en cuanto a reglas y costumbres de las de Hogwarts.

-hoy veremos los maleficios imperdonables-dijo el profesor mientras escribía en el pizarrón

Todos se quedaron en extremo callados pues no era un tema muy común en un salón, ni siquiera en sus familias, pero al parecer el profesor Moody estaba emocionado con el tema. Explicó cada uno con lujo de detalle, contando algunas anécdotas de su vida como auror y cuando había visto trabajar una maldición. Aunque interesados en el tema, los alumnos veían la clase algo aburrida, y así transcurrió, solo se quedaron con la promesa de que en las próximas clases empezarían a trabajar en los duelos.

* * *

Sirius seguía en el castillo al igual que Remus, merodeaban recordando viejos tiempos y las bromas que una vez hicieron, pero en cada recuerdo aparecía Gregory. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veían y ahora aparecía de la nada, con su hijo, pero lo más sorprendente era el regreso del viejo y gruñón señor Potter, el carácter del anciano les había causado problemas en el pasado.

No sabían si era bueno o malo que se encontrara ahí, pues, Gregory quería que su hijo conviviera con distintas personas, incluida su familia perdida, pero Kyle quería lo contrario, no le gustaba que su nieto se juntara con cualquiera, las dos amigas de Edward no eran muy aceptadas por el anciano pero venían de buenas familias así que lo podía pasar por alto.

Mientras los merodeadores seguían caminando cuando se encontraron con el sujeto de sus pensamientos. Gregory venía caminando rápidamente por el sentido opuesto y al parecer los buscaba.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó Remus rápidamente pero el otro negó con la cabeza

-no algo malo, pero el profesor Dumbledore quiere que me ayuden con la clase de DCAO-

-esa clase ya pasó-dijo esta ves Sirius, extrañado por la petición

-este año hay dos clase de defensa por día, una en grupos pequeños y otra con todos los alumnos del mismo grado de todas la casas-ambos adultos comprendieron que sería algo difícil controlar a tantos jóvenes magos así que aceptaron

-¿Dónde va a ser?-preguntó el animago

-en el gran comedor-respondió Gregory

* * *

El comedor…

El profesor Dumbledore no les dijo a los tres adultos, de que grado eran los alumnos, así que ellos esperaban encontrar niños de segundo o de primer grado, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar a los de cuarto esperándolos.

No estaban las 4 mesas, solo bancas y gradas alrededor del gran salón y un gran ruido por tantos jóvenes hablando.

-silencio-ordenó Gregory y todos se callaron para sorpresa de Sirius, lo estaba haciendo bien hasta ahora.

Se plantaron en el centro observando a los alumnos y viceversa, a su lado había una gran maceta con una tapa y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, el contenido se quería escapar. Sirius vaciló un momento cuando se pararon frente a la maceta, provocando la risa de algunos Gryffindors, y la mirada de Remus para que se comportara.

-buenos días-dijo Gregory y de inmediato obtuvo respuesta por los alumnos –Soy su nuevo maestro, mi nombre es Gregory Potter-con la mención de su apellido los murmullos empezaron y las miradas se centraron en Harry –hoy hablaremos de una planta asesina- de inmediato los ojos curiosos husmeaban en la maceta que seguía tapada.

Remus se acercó a esta para quitarle la tapa y de inmediato salieron unas raíces que parecían látigos.

-¿Quién me puede decir qué hechizo es útil para alejar a esta planta?-preguntó Gregory.

Ron de inmediato supo que era su oportunidad de contestar algo, porque lo sabía y no porque Hermione se lo dijera, levantó su mano derecha y con la izquierda impidió que su amiga levantara la suya. Gregory le iba decir al muchacho pelirrojo que contestara pero no sabía su nombre y dudó

-¿Ron?-dijo Sirius invitándolo a contestar

-¡Lumus Solem!- contestó el Weasley con una sonrisa, provocando la risa de Harry y de Hermione, algo se le tenía que haber quedado grabado de aquella noche.

-¿puedes pasar a demostrarlo?-preguntó Remus y Ron asintió emocionado por la idea, conjuró el hechizo pero algo no pasó como debía.

Cuando estaba diciendo la segunda palabra del hechizo, estornudó y no salió bien pronunciado causando un efecto escalofriante. La maceta se rompió y los látigos empezaron a crecer y recorrer todo el salón atrapando a los tres maestros y a Ron. Los alumnos empezaban a correr asustados y brincando las raíces que los querían ahorcar, pero 2 voces más se escucharon, las cuales pronunciaron el hechizo tal cual, y el látigo del diablo se hizo pequeñito y arrugado por tanta luz.

Los tres profesores volvieron a respirar mientras Ron miraba al suelo avergonzado

-salud-dijo Sirius haciendo reír a todos los alumnos

-excelente demostración del hechizo correcto-dijo Gregory buscando a los autores de este, pero no sabía quien lo había lanzado.

-Harry, Hermione-llamó Remus, los dos levantaron la cabeza mas no dijeron nada –gracias por salvarnos la vida-dijo mirando a Ron quien se quería morir de vergüenza –vas por buen camino Ron-le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda para que se fuera a sentar

-¿alguien más sabe hacer el hechizo?-preguntó Gregory pero fue interrumpido por Sirius

-pero por favor, si tienen gripa no pasen-este último comentario hizo a Ron hundirse en su silla y a los demás reír, Remus desaprobaba con la cabeza el comportamiento del animago, aunque con una gran sonrisa.

Desde la puerta, Kyle Potter había observado todo y ahora solo miraba al muchacho de ojos verdes…

* * *

lo sé, lo sé, me tardé.

pero muchos de ustedes saben la razón, trabajar en el final de mi primer fic fue una prioridad pero ahora estoy libre(anque se puede discutir eso).

ya sé que no acabo con las sorpresas, pero mírenlo por el lado bueno. "los entretengo" o ¿no?

trataré de actualizar más rápido aunque no prometo nada, solo decirles que cada semana, quizás actualize un fic diferente.

sean piadosos conmigo y no me maten, !solo tengo 15 años!

me despido por el momento

anypotter

p.d. no manden maldiciones imperdonables por reviews porque podrían descomponer mi compu =)

pero si manden sus opiniones de cualquier tipo!

no esperen el final...


	11. Nota Aguda

…_**Nota Aguda…**_

Harry estaba sentado en el comedor junto a Ron y Hermione, quienes discutían de nuevo porque el pelirrojo casi devora toda la comida de la mesa. Ella le decía que era de mala educación, pero el no le hacía caso y así simplemente se la pasaron todo la mañana.

En la comida el profesor Dumbledore apareció en el comedor, diciendo que tenía algo importante que comunicarle a todos. Una noticia que cambiaría los planes de todo el año escolar; el motivo por el cual la escuela de Salem estaba en Hogwarts.

Con un movimiento de su varita, bajó la intensidad de las llamas de las velas que iluminaban el comedor, solo para hacer de sus palabras más importantes, que los muchachos comprendieran que lo que les estaba a punto de decir no era un juego. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó frente a la mesa de los maestros con un rollo de pergamino en la mano, el cuál extendió y empezó a hablar:

-el motivo para que las escuelas de Hogwarts y Salem estén reunidas, no es solo por la convivencia entre dos escuelas-dijo seriamente para que todos le prestaran atención –este año, se llevará a cabo un torneo…un torneo donde tendrán que participar todos los alumnos de 4, 5, 6 y 7 año de ambas escuelas, donde se probarán todas sus habilidades como magos-

Las miradas de extrañeza ya se formaban en las mesas, los alumnos se preguntaban el uno al otro si habían oído antes de algo así, pero la respuesta era siempre no. Este torneo era diferente a muchos otros, era un nuevo experimento del ministerio para probar nuevos métodos de estudio y los conejillos de indias eran estas dos escuelas.

-serán tres pruebas en distintas modalidades, por ahora solo les daré la información sobre la primer prueba…-los alumnos estaban al filo de sus asientos y más los que participarían, pues nunca habían participado en algo así y seguramente lo que hicieran y su desempeño saldrían en los periódicos y medios de todo el mundo mágico.

-…en esta se formarán equipos de 3 personas, los cuales recorrerán distintos paisajes en busca de ciertos objetos que serán especificados en unas listas que les daremos a los equipos inscritos…-todos se miraban entre sí formando con la mirada tales equipos, entre conocidos y amigos se podría decir que ya estaban formados.

-eso es todo por ahora…-dijo el director dando por concluida la información –al momento de que lleven un hoja de pergamino a alguno de los maestros, con los nombres de los integrantes, se les darán las reglas a las cuales estarán sujetos en todo momento-

Dicho esto se sentó de nuevo junto a los demás maestros que se veían preocupados, sabían que esa prueba era muy difícil para los alumnos pues conocían los paisajes y los supuestos objetos que debían encontrar. Estaban de manos atadas. Todo era por orden del ministerio, y no podían negarse.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor…

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común, cada uno haciendo una cosa diferente: leyendo, haciendo deberes, o comiendo.

Ron dejó su tan importante actividad, y miró a Hermione mientras preguntaba:

-¿vas a participar?-ella levantó la cabeza y por unos segundos no supo a lo que se refería pero luego recordó lo que le director había dicho en el banquete, lo del torneo, Hermione no era una persona a la que le gustara la atención aunque todo el mundo pensara lo contrario.

-¿Por qué participaría Hermione?-preguntó Harry a su amigo -¿por los puntos extras?-ambos rieron haciendo sonrojar a la castaña que le tiró con su libro a Harry, entonces Ron se calló por miedo.

-no se-respondió ella, entonces Ron vio su oportunidad de oro

-¡dime que vendrás conmigo y con Harry!-rogó con una cara de cachorro, enseñada por Sirius

-¡¿Qué?!-protestó Harry -¿Desde cuando estoy en tus planes?-Ron solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo tenía un plan infalible, la inteligencia de su amiga combinada con la valentía de su amigo le daba una ventaja.

Discutieron varios minutos el pro y el contra de participar, o de ir ellos 3 juntos. Ron rogaba que decidieran ir, pues al contrario de Hermione, el SI necesitaba los puntos extras que ofrecía la participación en el torneo. Ron jugaba con sus dedos mirando nervioso las llamas. Miraba de nuevo a Hermione y a Harry quienes discutían secretamente sobre el torneo.

Ella se levantó y negó con la cabeza, entonces el pelirrojo casi rompe en llanto pero Hermione sonrió y dijo:

-no, no puedo creer que te acompañaremos- Harry también rió cuando vio la expresión de su compañero que en un principio creía que no participarían, pero después de lo que dijo Hermione, Ron se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

Al cabo de unos segundos de estar juntos y sin despegarse, Ron se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se separó poco a poco para ver la cara de Hermione que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de impresión.

-l…lo…siento-se disculpó mientras se hacia para atrás sonrojado, miró a Harry quien se aguantaba la risa y unas cuantas palabras, así que mejor huyó por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de hombres.

Hermione no decía palabra alguna pero se giró a Harry quien se encogió de hombros y tomó el pedazo de pergamino que había en la mesa frente a él. Salió de la sala común con los nombres de él y sus amigos escritos en ese papel que llevaba en la mano.

* * *

El comedor…

Sirius platicaba con Remus y Gregory animadamente, recordando anécdotas del colegio y riendo abiertamente mientras tomaban café. El animago trataba de tomar aire mientras de repente calló por un nostálgico recuerdo, en cada historia el nombre de James era mencionado con alegría, como extrañaba a su amigo. Le dolía recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos, y más aun solo imaginar que pudieron haber sido más si no hubiera sido por Peter. Todos los días al despertar era lo primero que le venía a la cabeza, en cuanto abría los ojos, la imagen de James y Lily abrazados, con Harry entre ellos le daba un gran remordimiento. Por mas años que hubieran pasado, lo único que sabía era que el había sido el culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo y de su esposa, del padre y la madre de su ahijado.

Remus y Gregory lo observaron por unos minutos, sabían a que se debía la instantánea laguna mental del animago y lo dejaron regresar solo. Sirius movió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos.

-¿decían?-preguntó en un intento de volver a la plática y los otros dos siguieron con el tema como si nada hubiera pasado, para no incomodar a Sirius

Las puertas del comedor rechinaron un poco debido a que fueron movidas por una ráfaga de viento que se coló al castillo, sus miradas fueron atraídas por el ruido pero no había nada más que alumnos pasando de un lado a otro. En eso alguien captó la mirada de los tres hombres. Harry pasó distraídamente leyendo un papel en sus manos, y en cuanto estuvo a punto de desaparecer al pasar de lado a lado, fue llamado por su padrino.

Se sobresaltó un poco al no saber de donde provenía su voz, pero luego lo enfocó en el comedor y se dirigió hacia allá. En un principio algo dudoso pues alcanzó a divisar a un tercer hombre, un Potter. Ahora que lo veía, si tenía algunos rasgos parecidos a las fotos de su padre que Sirius le había enseñado, pero no estaba dispuesto a perdonar una mentira de varios años por solo vaga apariencia. Eso aunado al rencor que le tenía al muchacho de Salem, el cual al parecer se llamaba Edward.

Llegó y saludó a los tres cortésmente con un "buenos días", pero ya se daba la media vuelta para seguir a su destino

-¿A dónde vas tan distraído?-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa y Harry se puso un poco nervioso

-¿distraído yo?-el animago asintió vitalmente y no tuvo mas remedio que contestar –a entregar esto en la dirección-dijo mientras blandía una hoja de pergamino que el animago intentó quitarle. La curiosidad de Sirius era demasiada y cuando Harry se dio media vuelta se la quitó

Mientras leía, el animago agrandó más los ojos al punto de que cuando quiso decir algo se quedó sin habla. Remus quien leía por encima de su hombro sonrió, pero Gregory no entendía nada.

-así que…piensan participar-dijo Remus mientras le quitaba la hoja a Sirius para devolverla a Harry

-lo hacemos por Ron-confesó Harry mientras guardaba la hoja –el quiere puntos extras y nos metió a mi y a Hermione en este lío-Sirius sonrió y el tercer adulto que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, miraba fijamente a Harry. –tengo que irme-se despidió Harry y salió corriendo inmediatamente del comedor.

Gregory todavía tenía la vista perdida en el punto donde el Gryffindor había desaparecido, al parecer, el hijo de su primo James, al cual veía como a un hermano, le removía unos recuerdos. Sirius y Remus se miraron unos momentos, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir o hacer algo, otro joven entró al comedor.

De tes blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules. Edward Potter caminaba con una hoja de pergamino en la mano, los tres adultos rieron nerviosamente porque imaginaban futuros problemas si lo que creían que estaba escrito en esa hoja era cierto.

El muchacho saludó pero de inmediato se dirigió a su padre:

-¿Dónde queda la oficina del director?-el mayor no se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero de todas formas sentía que debía preguntar

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya te metiste en líos?-Edward negó mientras estrechaba los ojos dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su padre

-debo entregar esta hoja del torneo-extendió lo que tenía en la mano, y efectivamente estaba el nombre del joven Potter y de sus dos amigas. Sirius se golpeó la frente con la mano mientras Remus suspiró fuertemente extrañando al muchacho que estaba frente a ellos.

-yo te guío hijo-

* * *

La oficina del director…

Albus Dumbledore ordenaba todos los pedazos de pergamino que le llevaban los alumnos, y era ayudado también por el director de Salem, su nombre era Vincent Byte.

Los dos llevaban casi el mismo tiempo al frente de sus escuelas, se conocían y eran amigos; pero de eso a pasar un año juntos en un arriesgado torneo, las cosas cambiaban. Hablaban alegremente de sus últimas aventuras o cosas extraordinarias que les habían sucedido.

Aunque el director de Hogwarts tenía mas que contar que su colega, debido a tres de sus alumnos, no dejaba de sentir algo raro en el ambiente, una energía pesada y malvada. Se sentía oprimido y tenso, no disfrutaba de la conversación como quería pero seguía poniendo su atención a Vincent.

-así que estos años no han sido fáciles para ninguno…-agregó Byte mientras Albus esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo al comentario –debo añadir que según me han contado, los años en Hogwarts son muy entretenidos- el director de Salem se había puesto al tanto de los curiosos eventos que acechaban al castillo, pero cuando pedía información, el nombre de Harry Potter salía a flote.

Antes de que siguieran, alguien tocó la puerta:

-adelante-dijo Dumbledore mientras levantaba su mirada para ver por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Harry entró y saludó a las dos personas. El director de Salem se veía impresionado como si tuviera a la realeza frente a él, pero Harry decidió omitir sus comentarios por esta vez y fue directo al grano entregando el pergamino a su director.

-podría decirte que ya tenía previsto esto Harry, pero la verdad me sorprendo-dijo Albus mientras leía los tres nombres con una gran sonrisa, el joven Gryffindor se sintió un poco apenado. El director sabía que Ron, Harry y Hermione eran muy unidos, pero al joven Potter no el gustaba meterse en ese tipo de cosas, nunca le gustó sobresalir, así que lo mas obvio era que le hiciera un favor a su amigo Ronald, porque la señorita Granger no era una persona que le gustaran ese tipo de cosas al igual que Harry.

Puso de lado la hoja de pergamino y sacó de un cajón de su escritorio varias un pergamino grueso con un sello de cera que lo mantenía cerrado.

-al abrir este pergamino, los tres se verán obligados a continuar hasta el final…-empezó Albus –piénsenlo bien-le dirigió una sonrisa a su alumno que no estaba de lo más contento de participar pero tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Harry tomó el pergamino, pero en ese momento, Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore empezó a cantar una nota aguda y penetrante que hizo a las tres personas llevarse las manos a la cabeza en un intento de alejar el sonido. Era como un grito de auxilio, como si el animal estuviera sufriendo, pero no tenía nada.

El director de Hogwarts intentó callarlo acariciándolo un poco, pero el fénix estaba aumentando el volumen de la nota, la cual se esparció por todo Hogwarts. Los alumnos y maestros en todo el castillo sintieron como las piernas se les doblaron y sus oídos a punto de estallar. Los cristales vibraban, y las copas que se encontraban acomodadas en el comedor se rompieron en varios pedazos.

Había que tranquilizar al fénix pero nadie conseguía acercarse para acariciarlo. Harry levantó su mirada y los dos directores estaban en el suelo inconcientes, aturdidos por el lamento de Fawkes. Varias cosas de cristal en la oficina del director estallaron, así como las ventanas cercanas. Debía hacer algo o todos terminarían muertos por ese gran e infernal ruido.

* * *

Por los pasillos…

Sirius, Remus y Gregory acompañaban al joven de Salem a la oficina del director, pero cuando el ruido empezó todos cayeron al suelo con las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza. El Potter mayor abrazó a su hijo en un intento de protegerlo de algo que no podía parar. Sirius tenía la extraña sospecha de que su ahijado estaba metido en este lío, todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts se encadenaba a él automáticamente.

Todo Hogwarts era un caos, los alumnos suplicaban que el sonido cesara pues sentían que su cabeza iba a explotar. A unos cuantos pequeños les empezó a sangrar a nariz provocando más el miedo.

En la cocina no quedaba ningún plato o vaso entero. Todos explotaron simultáneamente hiriendo a algunos elfos domésticos que también se retorcían de dolor en el suelo.

Lo peor vino en el aula de pociones y la enfermería, todos los frascos con distintos líquidos adentro explotaron haciendo combinaciones peligrosas. De la clase de Snape los alumnos salieron corriendo como podían, pero en la enfermería no había nadie.

todo mago estaba en el suelo…

* * *

La oficina…

Entre más cerca se estaba del fénix era peor el dolor, estando a unos metros era fatal. Harry veía como dos importantes y ancianos hombres estaban al borde del infarto, a su edad es difícil mantener la salud y esto no ayudaba a nadie.

La aguda nota de Fawkes no parecía tener fin. Él ya había tenido contacto con el fénix como para saber que algo le molestaba o sentía algo que no era de su agrado, siempre había sido amistoso y servicial pero ahora era lo contrario.

Con pesar se quitó las manos de la cabeza y se levantó tambaleante, sosteniéndose de un librero cercano. Con velocidad se acercó a la percha donde cantaba el fénix y lo empezó a acariciar suavemente, pero no lograba nada más que una gran jaqueca.

-por favor Fawkes…-rogó Harry –¡no sigas!- el fénix no parecía oírlo, parecía estar en transe. Lo bajó de la percha y los dos cayeron al suelo, Harry le tomó el pico con una mano, suavemente pues no quería empeorar las cosas si es que se podían empeorar.

Apretó al fénix contra sí mismo pues el animal estaba helado, y eso no era para nada normal. Aunque aun no dejaba de cantar, la nota iba disminuyendo de tono, de volumen, hasta solo quedar lamentos que se extendían bajito por la oficina; como si estuviera afónico.

No era normal de un fénix estar tan helado como un bloque de hielo, ni siquiera que estuviera un poco helado. Además que estuviera temblando y no recordaba nunca haber escuchado una nota tan triste por parte de ese fénix, o de cualquier otro.

Se quiso levantar revisar al profesor Dumbledore y el director de Salem, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. No sentía ya ninguna parte de su cuerpo y la conciencia amenazaba con irse también. Soltó a Fawkes para tratar de pararse e ir a pedir ayuda, pero además de que no pudo moverse, el fénix amenazaba con cantar de nuevo esa nota baja.

Solo posó su mano en la cabeza del fénix y se quedó observándolo.

* * *

Las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron y dieron paso al señor Weasley, quien había sido llamado por el profesor Dumbledore poco antes del ataque.

Cuando entró la escena lo dejó perplejo, a sus pies estaba el profesor Dumbledore y a un lado otra persona que parecía ser el otro director de Salem. Luego miró mas allá y se acercó a Harry, quien tenía a Fawkes bajo su brazo, pero nadie en el lugar estaba conciente.

Intentó gritar para ver si en el pasillo o por fuera de la oficina, lo escuchaban pero no había nadie. Quedó dividido en varios mundos, tenía que avisar a alguien para que lo ayudaran, pero no quería dejar a Harry solo, lo conocía de varios años atrás y era otro hijo para él.

Tomó a Harry y se metió a la red flu, pero antes de irse, abrió la conexión entre Hogwarts y San Mungo…

* * *

La madriguera…

Arthur apareció en su casa y rápidamente subió a uno de los cuartos de sus hijos para dejar a Harry. Después de hacer eso salió al patio trasero en busca de su esposa que seguro estaba disfrutando del lindo día.

Se la encontró sentada y platicando con Dobby, el elfo que Harry había liberado, se la llevaba muy seguido ahí y ayudaba a Molly sin que se lo pidieran. Al llegar los dos lo miraron:

-buenas tardes señor Weasley-saludó Dobby, pero Arthur no pudo devolver el gesto

-¿pasa algo cielo?-preguntó Molly mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el delantal

-Harry…está…en la habitación…de Ron-pudo articular rápidamente, todavía tenía el pendiente del director de Hogwarts y los demás alumnos

-¿pero por qué está Harry aquí?-preguntó ella, pero su marido ya no le hacía caso, salió corriendo a la cocina donde tomó polvos flu y se fue a Hogwarts.

Molly y Dobby se vieron confundidos por unos momentos, pero decidieron subir para ver si Harry les podía decir algo. Pero cuando llegaron, ella ahogó un grito y se acercó rápidamente a su octavo hijo. Dobby empezó a brincar de un lado a otro desesperado y gritando_: "!¿que le pasó al señor Harry Potter?!"_

* * *

Una hora después…

Hogwarts estaba llena de medimagos y otros doctores que atendían a los alumnos y maestros por igual. Hasta el momento no sabían la causa del estado en el que estaban, pero en algo coincidían: "Estaban aturdidos"

Llenaron la enfermería de Hogwarts con alumnos pequeños, los más grandes fueron trasladados a San Mungo donde ya había mucho movimiento de medios y políticos. Aurores caminaban por todos lados haciéndose cargo de la seguridad, pues lo pasado en Hogwarts lo consideraban un atentado.

Los maestros y adultos fueron trasladados a cierta área de San Mungo y fueron la prioridad sobre los alumnos, aún cuando los padres de estos, que ya se habían enterado del gran movimiento y el supuesto atentado, exigían respuestas.

El ministro de Londres ordenó atender a las personas mayores, pues eran magos importantes. Los niños y muchachos solo estaban a la espera de su turno.

Dumbledore despertó brevemente y lo primero que vio fue blanco en cualquier dirección, varias personas a su alrededor y luego distinguió un olor a alcohol. Hizo el intento de levantarse pero no pudo, además de que un medimago le dijo que no lo intentara.

-¿Qué pasó?¿que hago aquí?-preguntó director

-no lo sabemos señor Dumbledore, todo Hogwarts fue trasladado aquí hace una hora, todos estaban inconcientes-la cara de Albus Dumbledore reflejó un miedo increíble, pero de inmediato más preguntas asaltaron su cabeza

-¿Cómo están mis alumnos?-los doctores se vieron entre sí, dudosos para contestar, pero los ojos azules del director exigieron una respuesta

-no los hemos atendido profesor, el ministro ordenó que primero a usted y a los demás magos famosos- si el anciano hubiera podido, de inmediato hubiera buscado al ministro para maldecirlo él mismo, pero se lo impidieron.

Después de maldecir mentalmente a Fudge, les ordenó a los doctores que primero atendieran a los jóvenes, que hicieron mal en seguir las órdenes del ministro. Pidió una lista de todos los alumnos que eran revisados y su estado de salud, quería estar al pendiente de ellos pues eran su responsabilidad y no se perdonaría que les pasara algo. Recorrió rápidamente la lista, además de ver los nombres de todos sus maestros que también eran atendidos –algo que lo sorprendió- buscó un nombre en especial, un nombre que a pesar de recorrer 5 veces cada letra, no encontró.

* * *

Sirius Black ya se había levantado, y aunque tambaleante ya estaba bien, solo preguntaba por una persona y fue a la habitación del director de Hogwarts para que le diera información. Gregory lo acompañó pues él tampoco tenía idea de donde se encontraba su hijo y no aguantaba estar lejos de él.

Irrumpieron en la habitación del viejo mago, aunque los aurores no los querían dejar pasar y encontraron a Albus Dumbledore dando instrucciones precisas de encontrar a alguien.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó Sirius y el director lo miró fijamente antes de suspirar

* * *

En Hogwarts…

Ciertas partes del castillo se vieron protegidas del sonido que hizo caer a todos los habitantes, y el señor Weasley agradecía que en esa parte se encontraran sus hijos.

Los muchachos habían salido al lago negro a conseguir unos ingredientes que Hermione quería, así que en el momento de la nota triste, no se encontraron en peligro. Cuando los vio, agradeció a los cuatro vientos que no les hubiera pasado nada, pero de inmediato los dejó para ir de nuevo a su casa.

-papá…-gritó Ron -¿Dónde está Harry?- no lo habían visto y Arthur solo había llegado a cerciorarse que estaban bien y ya se despedía sin decirles nada.

-en casa-dijo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo y a lo lejos gritarles -¡Cuídense!-

* * *

_no me pregunte! ni idea de donde saqué este capi..._

_la verdad, mi mente está volando por otros lugares, y literalmente el capi se esciribió solo._

_no me culpen, pues creo que ando con ganas de hacer sufrir a los protagonistas, pero bueno...aún no lo se._

_por lo tanto, yo se que algunos quieren asesinarme pero !!alto!!_

_no me maten!! por lo menos hasta que salga la peli de hp !!_

_ahora solo resta que muevan el mouse hacia abajo..!!espera!! a la cruz roja de arriba a la derecha no!! abajo!!! abajo!! ¿como que no traes ganas de dejar review!!?_

_abajo!!_

_coment this story chapter!_

_abajo!!_

_no te atrevas a aplastar arriba!_

_contenta hasta que aplastes abajo. ok._

_anypotter_


	12. Extraño Presentimiento

**_...Extraño Presentimiento..._**

No encontraba a su ahijado en ninguna lista ni en ningún cuarto. Apenas había encontrado a Remus y este le estaba ayudando en la desesperada búsqueda.

Abría cortinas y entraba a los distintos cuartos de San Mungo pero no había pistas de Harry, empezaba a preocuparse más.

Se toparon de frente con el señor Weasley, quien al parecer buscaba a alguien también, pero los dos merodeadores lo pasaron por alto para seguir con su búsqueda. Entonces, Arthur se detuvo y alcanzó a llamar a Sirius antes de que se metiera por la red flu.

-¡Sirius!-

-¿si señor Weasley?-preguntó preocupado y con algo de prisa

-¿buscas a Harry no?-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que el animago no comprendió

-¿usted sabe donde está?-era su última esperanza o moriría de la tensión que se aglomeraba en su cabeza, haciéndola palpitar

-está en casa con Molly-respondió suavemente y al animago se le iluminó el rostro mientras abrazó al señor Weasley, pero una duda lo atravesó

-¿Qué diablos hace allá?-preguntó algo molesto

-lamento no habértelo dicho-empezó nervioso Arthur –pero es que lo encontré con Dumbledore y creí que era lo mejor alejarlo de los demás, ya vez que aquí está plagado de reporteros-Sirius asintió comprendiendo eso, además de estar sumamente agradecido. Ahora si corrió a la red flu, directamente a la madriguera.

* * *

Llegó llamando a su ahijado suavemente, mientras terminaba de aparecer en la cocina:

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás?-

-¡Black, debería darte vergüenza!-regañó Molly –entrar gritando de esa forma-

-claro que me da vergüenza-aclaró Sirius –o me dará cuando me diga donde está mi ahijado y me asegure que esta bien-ella solo señaló las escaleras.

Como rayo empezó a subir sin siquiera preguntar en que cuarto. Se decidió primero por el cuarto de Ron ¡bingo!

-debería jugar lotería, le atiné a la primera-susurró para si mismo mientras se acercaba a su dormido ahijado

Lo revisó de los pies a la cabeza cuidadosamente. Minutos después apareció también Remus quien respiró con gran alivio.

-las cosas por las que tengo que pasar-suspiró Sirius recargándose en la pared

-¿Qué dices? Esto es solo el principio-dijo como apoyo, el animago lo miró estrechando los ojos –solo digo que debes estar preparado para cualquier situación-se defendió el licántropo

* * *

Horas después del fatídico evento, los alumnos de Hogwarts ya estaban de nuevo en sus salas comunes. Aturdidos y confundidos sobre lo que había pasado, pero por lo menos todos estaban bien.

El director se encontraba desde una cama en la enfermería dando órdenes, organizando a su personal para que se encargaran de mantener el colegio en orden. Les daba instrucciones para que trataran de volver todo a la normalidad, pero en su cabeza estaba todavía el nombre de un alumno que no habían encontrado por el momento.

-¡Sirius suéltame!-gritó Harry – ¡ya te dije que no pasó nada!-Albus dirigió su vista a la entrada, por donde llegaba Sirius arrastrando a Harry de un brazo, bruscamente lo sentó en una de las camas de enfermería.

-estuviste demasiado cerca de Fawkes para mi gusto, el profesor Dumbledore y el director de Salem están aquí en la enfermería por eso-señaló a los dos hombres en las otras camas –así que no veo mucha diferencia de ellos a ti-Harry se cruzó de brazos protestando sobre la actitud de su padrino

Madame Pomfrey se acercó y lo revisó de inmediato, Sirius no le quitaba la vista. Una vez que terminó, suspiró como cada vez que terminaba de revisar a Harry.

-no tiene nada de que preocuparse por ahora-

-¿por ahora?-preguntó preocupado Sirius y Harry rodó los ojos

-¿me puedo ir?-le rogó a la enfermera y ella asintió, Harry se paró de la cama bajo la mirada de Sirius. Ya estaba llegando a la puerta de la entrada, cuando un ave saltó de una cama cercana

Fawkes caminó tambaleante por el suelo, batiendo un poco sus alas para mantener el equilibrio. Se acercó a Harry hasta quedar en sus pies. Todos vieron eso como algo extraño, si bien un fénix es un animal extraño, el del director se llevaba el primer lugar. Harry se agachó a recoger al fénix que al parecer se quería ir con él, lo sostuvo en sus brazos y se fue ante la mirada de curiosidad de todos.

Sirius hizo un intento de impedirlo ¿Qué tal si el fénix cantaba de nuevo de la misma forma que hacia unas horas? Remus lo detuvo, confiando en que no pasara algo igual. Sin duda, el animal había sido perturbado por algo muy grande, algo que rondaba a las tres personas que estaban presentes en el momento del canto. El director de Hogwarts, el de Salem y Harry, siempre tenía que rondar algo con ese muchacho. Solo que no era algo malo en Harry, era alguien quien le quería hacer mal. Aunque estaba preocupado por eso, no haría conjeturas hasta tener pruebas.

* * *

Harry entró a la sala común donde todos hablaban de lo ocurrido, y cuando vieron al fénix en los brazos de Harry, muchos se asustaron y se alejaron.

Haciendo caso omiso a eso, el ojiverde subió a los dormitorios de los hombres y dejó a Fawkes en su cama. Lo observó por un momento, conocía de antemano al ave para saber que lo protegía de algo. Con anterioridad lo había protegido de un basilisco y ahora hacía lo mismo, le avisaba de algo pero ¿de que?

Tendría que mantenerse alerta.

* * *

3 días después…

Las cosas sobre el incidente de la melodía del fénix se habían relajado, pero con respecto al torneo se ponían mas tensas. El tiempo de inscribir se había acabado, los equipos conformados de tres personas tenían en sus manos el documento que al momento de abrirlo, los ataría al final del evento.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el comedor discutiendo de nuevo sobre abrir o no el sobre. Habían estado pensando sobre eso en los últimos días, era un contrato infalible y no podrían salir hasta terminar. Como ya lo habían dicho, Harry y Hermione no lo necesitaban, pero Ron quería los puntos extras en diferentes materias, especialmente con Snape.

-vamos, ¡ábrelo Harry!-insistió Ron y Harry dejó el tenedor de lado para mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos

-no estoy seguro-contestó Harry

-pero yo si-dijo alegremente el pelirrojo

-es un paso importante-secundó Hermione a Harry, mientras se unía a la duda

-¿no me quieren…?- preguntó Ron muy melodramático con falsas lágrimas -¿No me quieren…ver agitando el trofeo de primer lugar frente a Malfoy?-hizo reír a sus dos amigos

-claro, como tu no eres al capitán-insistió Harry –tu no eres el responsable de lo que le pase a cada uno de los integrantes-volvió a comer

-pero no nos pasará nada-Ron puso cara de cachorrito –al que siempre le pasan los accidentes es a ti amigo-

-¿se supone que con eso me convences?-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza –con eso te alejas de que te de el si-

-muchachos, el evento empieza mañana por la mañana y no sabemos siquiera de lo que trata-dijo Ron poniéndose serio esta vez

-yo me encargo de preparar todo si decidimos participar-aclaró Hermione

La mayoría de los alumnos que estaban comiendo en el gran salón, estaban hablando sobre lo mismo. Incluso los de la escuela de Salem que siempre se sentaban juntos.

-Edward… ¿si o no?-el aludido levantó la vista de su plato

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó

-que si vamos a participar, te veo dudoso con abrir el contrato-dijo su amiga quien se metía un trozo de chocolate a la boca, no podías ve a esa joven si no era con un chocolate en su mano

-adelante-apoyó Marie –yo soy la inteligencia, Edward es la valentía y Nayra es…es…-

-¿la diversión?-insinuó el Potter, su amiga casi lo asesina con la mirada pero luego fue sustituida por una sonrisa

-¿entonces que?-

Edward giró su cabeza hacia otra mesa, no era un muchacho competitivo, pero le llamaba la atención el Gryffindor que era así como un pariente lejano. También se había inscrito pero no había abierto el sobre, esperaba ver la decisión del famoso "Harry Potter" para tomar la suya.

Harry se levantó de su mesa seguido por el ave del director, que ya no lo dejaba en paz. Era peor que Sirius cuando le pasaba algo.

-¡Harry no te lleves el sobre!-exclamó Ron viendo como su amigo se alejaba sin una decisión -¡déjame abrirlo a mí si te cuesta tanto hacerlo!-

Harry sonrió, sabiendo que Ron no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le diera el gusto de abrir el sobre y quedar inscritos. Caminó hasta la entrada del comedor y sabiendo que el pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima, alzó sus dos brazos al aire con el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió.

Ron brincó de alegría y empezó a cantar algo que se escuchaba por todo el comedor.

* * *

El trío estaba en la sala común, Harry tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento por haber abierto el sobre pero en cambio Ron se veía emocionado. La prueba sería mañana por la mañana y tenían apenas unas horas para alistarse, no se desvelarían haciendo preparativos.

Ron iba y venía de la biblioteca como rayo, recogiendo libros que Hermione le indicaba. Necesitaban informarse sobre lo que enfrentarían, pero el pelirrojo se cansó pronto y se tiró sobre los sillones. Entonces Harry empezó a leer en voz alta la primera hoja.

_Primera prueba: "Supervivencia_

_Objetivo: Demostrar los conocimientos mágicos sobre el medio que rodea al alumno. Trabajo en equipo. No habrá maestros o personas que puedan prestar ayuda en el viaje, solo será el joven mago y sus conocimientos adquiridos y sus habilidades._

-¿solos?-preguntó Ron con miedo -¿no habrá maestros a lo largo del camino?-Harry y Hermione rieron, hasta ahí había llegado el valor del Gryffindor

-sí Ron, así que mas te vale no morir en el camino o nosotros tendremos que cargar tu cadáver-dijo Hermione haciendo al pelirrojo palidecer, a punto de buscar pegamento para volver a unir el sobre del contrato que lo ataba al torneo

_Reglas:_

_1.-El equipo debe constar de tres integrantes, no importa casa._

_2.-Todo equipo debe llevar capitán_

_3.-Durante el trayecto no se puede abandonar a ningún integrante_

_4.-Se deberá recolectar cada uno de los objetos que se pide (Pág.2)_

_5.-Solo se pueden llevar 10 cosas a criterio del equipo y con aprobación del capitán._

_Objetos que se deben llevar obligatoriamente:_

_-una mochila_

_-la varita de cada integrante_

_-ropa del mismo color o tipo_

-ya no se si quiero que leas la segunda hoja-dijo Ron pálido y con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Harry lo miró de reojo mientras hacía ruido al cambiar de hoja.

-el contrato está hecho señor Weasley, no tiene escapatoria-le dijo Harry tomando aire para leer

_Aviso: Esta hoja tendrá que ser llevada durante el viaje_

No hubo necesidad de leer, pues de antemano sabían por donde pasarían.

En síntesis, la primera prueba consistía en pasar por distintos paisajes, como el bosque, la pradera, pantanos, montañas, un lago y otros más. Conseguir algo que solo se puede encontrar en esos lugares utilizando sus conocimientos mágicos y tratar de regresar con vida.

Se irían muy lejos de Hogwarts, caminarían mucho y tendrían que acampar. Esta prueba consistiría en varios días, donde los alumnos estarían alejados de cualquier fuente de apoyo o consulta.

Después de aterrar a Ron con unas cuantas ideas, Hermione eligió los 10 objetos que se llevarían y los guardó en una pequeña mochila encantada. Además de enviar a la lechuza de Harry al callejón Diagon con un pedido de túnicas a la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Harry solo se preparaba mentalmente por las cosas que intuía que pasarían. A ellos como siempre se les tendría que complicar la situación y solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo.

Ron se veía algo arrepentido, pero después de enterarse de que los gemelos y Ginny habían hecho un equipo, para "darle prestigio" a la familia Weasley, se animó un poco. El también intentaría ganar para ayudar a sus padres y retribuir todo lo que les habían dado.

La noche llegó rápidamente y dejaron todo listo.

* * *

De día…

El desayuno se había servido mas temprano de lo normal. La salida sería a las 7:00 a.m. así que desde las 6 los alumnos ya se encontraban listos y arreglando los últimos detalles.

El trío estaba mortalmente serio en el comedor, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que pasaría. No era solo Harry quien tenía un mal presentimiento.

Los padres de todos los concursantes también habían llegado a Hogwarts para desearles suerte a sus hijos, no sabrían de ellos por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, así que querían darles todo su apoyo y confianza.

Los padres de Hermione le habían mandado una bonita cadena con su nombre grabado, no podían ir pero le deseaban lo mejor. Los Weasley estaban apoyando a sus 4 hijos que participarían en el torneo, prácticamente no tendrían a quien escribirle por un tiempo. En cuanto a Sirius, estaba demasiado nervioso por todo el movimiento.

-todo saldrá bien-dijo Harry intentando convencer a su padrino que se mordía las uñas

-¿Por qué Harry?-preguntó -¿Por qué tenías que concursar?-al animago no le agradaba la idea

-te he repetido muchas veces que no fue solo mi decisión-contestó Harry –estoy apoyando a Ron-

-pero…es que hay…muchos peligros allá afuera, pueden lastimarse, les puede pasar algo y yo no voy a estar-estaba demasiado histérico como para notar que Harry buscaba algo en su túnica

-siempre he sobrevivido-dijo seriamente y Sirius miró la decisión en sus ojos verdes –yo regresaré…por esto-le puso en la mano poco a poco una cadena plateada y al final se dejó ver el gira-tiempo de plata. El animago suspiró, pero Harry no lo dejó decir nada más, solo se alejó para reunirse con Ron y Hermione

* * *

Remus le daba el visto bueno a lo que los chicos habían decidido llevar durante la prueba.

-creo que están preparados para todo-dijo con una sonrisa y Hermione se la devolvió sintiendo orgullo por su trabajo

Una vez que se aseguraron de que no les faltara nada, Hermione les dio a Harry y a Ron unos paquetes

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Ron agitando el contenido a lado de su oreja

-algo necesario-contestó deteniendo a Ron –suban a sus dormitorios rápido-

Los dos se miraron por un momento pero asintieron, solo faltaban 30 minutos para comenzar

* * *

10 minutos después…

-¿en serio eso decía la hoja?-preguntó Ron una vez más dándose la vuelta frente al espejo

-sabes que Hermione se toma las cosas en serio-

-pero, ¿ella también lo usará no?-

-es obvio, según las reglas, todos debemos de ir con la misma ropa o del mismo color-contestó Harry sentado en la cama viendo como Ron se veía de los pies a la cabeza con una sonrisa

-pero vaya que me resaltan los…-Ron se detuvo ante la mirada de Harry, lo veía al borde de morirse de la risa –es que me gusta esta ropa, así deberían ser los uniformes del colegio-

Hermione había mandado a pedir con Madame Malkin unas túnicas especiales, como las que utilizaban los aurores. Eran ligeras y entalladas al cuerpo de las personas que las usaran, por eso eran perfectas para la prueba. Por lo que había visto la castaña en toda la mañana, a nadie se le había ocurrido eso, así que eran una gran ventaja para ellos.

Los tres se encontraron en la sala común a una hora acordada, y todos vestían las túnicas negras. El color era especial, pues se podía esconder en el paisaje.

Ahora se miraban entre sí.

-¡fantástica idea Hermione!-alabó Ron y ella asintió con una sonrisa -¡vamos a vernos muy bien!-

-no son para que presumas delante de todos-regaño divertida ella –son para facilidad de movimientos, frescas en altas temperaturas y acogedoras en frío-

Harry se mantenía callado, mirando algo junto al fuego. Hermione y Ron dejaron de hablar entre ellos para ver a su amigo. Tenía una expresión seria y pensativa, conocían perfectamente que venía después de esa mirada:

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó Hermione yendo al punto en concreto, entonces Harry salió de sus pensamientos y negó rápidamente

-¿pro…problema? No tengo ningún problema-su voz no convencía a nadie

-tres años Harry-comenzó Ron –tres años y te conocemos de pies a cabeza para saber que algo va mal-

Harry se dejó caer en suelo, sentándose recargado a la pared-

-se que tengo que esperar que algo malo pase-dijo seguro –mejor dicho, se que algo malo pasará, y lo peor es que…-se detuvo abruptamente

-¿Qué…?-incitó Ron

-mejor no se preocupen-le sacó la vuelta al tema y se levantó saliendo de la sala común dejando a los otros dos preocupados

* * *

Caminaba distraídamente, aunque aseguró a sus dos compañeros que no se preocuparan, él si estaba en extremo nervioso. Siempre tenían que ser acertados sus malos presentimientos, y casi podía jurar que abría otro ataque mientras estuvieran alejados de cualquier maestro, lo habían hecho cuando estaban sin supervisión en el tren, no le cabía la menor duda de que atacarían en espacio abierto y de ser posible lo más lejos de Hogwarts.

Bajaba las escaleras, iba mirando todavía la guía que tendrían que llevar en el viaje. Además llevaba ya la mochila sobre el hombro, la que tendría que llevar todo el viaje. Se tropezó con alguien al no fijarse por donde iba.

-perdón-dijo sin siquiera mirar a la persona y no por desprecio, vergüenza o lo que sea, solo porque seguís distraído.

En las escaleras, Edward Potter se quedó sorprendido. ¿Le había dirigido la palabra? Eso era un paso importante, pero al parecer el otro chico no estaba siquiera consciente de que se había tropezado con él. Conocía la mirada que llevaba, extrañamente, su abuelo la tenía cuando presentía algo malo. Quizás si eran un poco parecidos y no era necesario pelear tanto. Aunque eso lo juzgaría después, por ahora tenía que ir a cambiarse de túnica.

* * *

Harry había llegado al comedor y estaba sentado esperando a sus dos compañeros de equipo. En la mesa de enfrente estaba sentado también el otro muchacho, el hijo del primo de su padre, o eso había entendido. Estaba muy distraído como para notar que…

-¿van en el mismo equipo?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall al verlos vestidos igual

Ambos muchachos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que llevaban la ropa del mismo color y casualmente al parecer habían comprado donde mismo. Negaron rápidamente y ella se disculpó.

-¿túnica de auror?-preguntó casualmente Edward sin dirigirle la mirada a Harry

-si-contestó de la misma forma –idea de mi amiga-

-igual la mía-agregó el otro Potter

Se miraron el uno al otro, no podían dejar de hacer caso al sentimiento de que algo tenían en común. Y justo cuando Harry iba decir algo de importancia, se escucharon unas campanadas, dando a entender que la primera prueba estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

Arrepentido cerró la boca y se levantó para irse, Hermione y Ron seguro lo esperaban. Edward siguió su ejemplo y los dos caminaron a las puertas de salida del colegio donde había mucha gente reunida y no precisamente concursantes.

* * *

Docenas de reporteros buscaban la exclusiva de este primer día y salida. En especial a las celebridades que participaban, como al joven sangre pura Draco Malfoy, quien acaparaba hasta ese momento las cámaras.

Harry se detuvo en seco y buscó en todos lados a Hermione y a Ron, ambos estaban viendo de cerca como Draco posaba y daba unas palabras a los medios.

Otro pequeño grupo de reporteros fotografiaba a un joven de Salem. De tez blanca y rubio al igual que Draco, y de ojos verdes. Este otro también modelaba frente a los reporteros.

-Malfoy-susurró Edward con desprecio al ver a su compañero como siempre aparentando grandeza. Harry quien lo había escuchado no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿se apellida Malfoy?-el otro asintió y Harry solo negó cansado, tener a dos Malfoy en un mismo punto sería algo…desastroso.

Una reportera de rizos rubios se abrió paso entre la multitud, porque vio la noticia más vendida justo a unos metros de ella. Vio al famoso muchacho de ojos verdes parado un poco lejos, pero luego de examinar al muchacho que lo acompañaba, pudo identificarlo muy bien. "Edward Potter" de la rama perdida de la familia Potter. Un muchacho famoso en su país por sus habilidades y grandes hazañas. Dos héroes, solo para ella.

Cuando los dos jóvenes vieron que la reportera sonreía al verlos, susurraron:

-¡ya me vio!-los dos al mismo tiempo, pero se vieron extrañados -¿te vio a ti?-dijeron de nuevo, parecían una copia.

No había necesidad de explicar en esos momentos, tenían un fin común y era esconderse. Empezaron a correr pero la rubia era insistente y no los dejaba de seguir. Harry se quitó la mochila del hombro mientras corría y empezó a buscar algo dentro. Justo cuando alcanzaron las puertas del comedor, se adentró y jaló al otro muchacho con él.

-¡estamos acorralados!-le dijo Edward

-claro que no-Harry sonrió y desdobló la vieja capa de su padre y la tiró encima de los dos, quedando escondidos de la rubia.

* * *

Minutos después de dar vueltas y revisar hasta debajo de las mesas, Skeeter se fue decepcionada jurando tener la noticia costara lo que costara.

Al asegurarse de que no había nadie, Harry volvió a recoger la capa.

-wow, muy buena capa-dijo Edward –gracias-

-de nada-contestó Harry mientras la guardaba en su mochila de nuevo

* * *

Los equipos estaban reunidos afuera de Hogwarts, solo esperando la señal de partida. Todos se encontraban nerviosos, todos esperaban que resultara una excitante aventura.

Los padres les habían deseado lo mejor.

Con el sonar del cañón que disparó el señor Filch, todos empezaron el recorrido.

* * *

_genial!_

_al parecer mi imaginación volvió, como dije: "necesitaba sacar unas ideas pendientes" creo que ya tengo todo estructurado para escribir con más seguridad, pero no pidan actualizaciones rápidas, (de un día a otro) pero daré todo para que tengan en unos días el próximo capi._

_!!HE VUELTO!!_

_¿ahora quien me detendrá?_

_¿que les parece la relación Potter-Potter? tienen que ser amigos o enemigos?_

_pronto se descubrirá! se los aseguro...en cuanto a lo del fénix, ese es un secreto que no pienso revelar por el momento._

_si les alegra que volviera...!dejen review!_

_si quieren asesinarme...!dejen reviews!_

_cualquier motivo...!dejen reviews!_

_anypotter_


	13. Solo los vivos tienen mañana

…_**Solo los vivos tienen mañana…**_

El torneo era de lo más raro. Pareciera algo inútil y solo un medio de entretenimiento para los medios que era la única noticia que tendrían durante largo tiempo. Las cosas estaban demasiado calmadas, los diarios solo anunciaban los lanzamientos de nuevos libros o criticaban a políticos, solo porque no había nada más interesante.

La sociedad era gris, no había nada interesante en el mundo. Skeeter fue con el ministro de magia y presentó la solicitud para un evento de grandes magnitudes que atrajera la atención de los poderes políticos del mundo. No era el torneo, no, era algo más sencillo pero muy, muy grande. Fudge aceptó, después de todo, las personas hablarían bien de él después de eso, además no encontraba nada más interesante en que pensar. Cuando los jóvenes magos regresaran de la primera prueba del torneo, lo anunciaría de inmediato.

* * *

Caminaban por el bosque prohibido, pero más lejos de lo que recordaran que hubieran llegado. Seguro ya no estaban en los límites de Hogwarts o eso les decía Hermione cada vez que consultaba el mapa cada 5 minutos para saber que iban en la dirección correcta. Los tres llevaban su varita en mano e iban sorteando las gruesas raíces de los grandes árboles. La castaña levitó una brújula encantada que obligatoriamente debían llevar según el reglamento. La seguían sin protestar.

-ya me cansé-protestó Ron mientras se dejaba caer sentado en una raíz levantada que bien sirvió de banquito

-tendrás que mover tu cansado cuerpo Ronald que tú nos metiste en esto-le confrontó Hermione sin detenerse y Harry con ella. El pelirrojo de mala gana se levantó y siguió caminando.

-¿Qué es lo primero que hay en la lista Harry?-le preguntó Ron para tratar de dejar de pensar en los gruñidos de su estómago exigiendo comida, los cuales casi hacían eco por el bosque.

-hojas de sauce amarillas-le contestó sin dejar de caminar

-esto es una tontería ¡no existen las hojas de sauce amarillas!-gritó Ron, Hermione se detuvo para poner en claro las cosas con su amigo que ni siquiera se había enfrentado a la mitad de la prueba y ya estaba llorando de cansancio, más adelante se convertiría en todo un fastidio aunque siempre era fácil convertirlo en hurón y meterlo en la mochila que llevaba Harry. Lo había aprendido por el bien de todos.

Empezaron a pelear absurdamente como de costumbre en Hogwarts, Harry los miró entretenido por unos minutos, casi era igual. Claro a excepción del paisaje en el que estaban, contando que era más peligroso para Ron hacer enfadar a Hermione. Las peleas ocasionales en el comedor o la sala común acababan con unas horas de enojo y luego se reconciliaban. Pero esta vez, su amiga podía tomar una rama o un gran palo, se atrevía a pensar que inclusive rocas para callar a Ron. Aunque también funcionaría paralizarlo, las reglas decían que podían utilizar la magia libremente para ayudarse. Sería de gran ayuda silenciar a Ron.

Recogió el mapa que Hermione dejó sobre la base de un árbol. El pergamino tenía los puntos por donde pasarían, y también tenía marcada la ruta a seguir y por donde ya habían pasado. Según el montón de garabatos no estaban lejos del primer punto. Caminó otro poco asegurándose de no separarse mucho de sus amigos, pero era imposible perderlos con los gritos de Ron siendo perseguido por una amenazante rama voladora hechizada para darle en el orgullo.

Los árboles se despejaban cada vez más y pronto vio una pequeña abertura. La luz del solo podía pasar entre las copas de los altos árboles. Iluminaban unos cuantos metros cuadrados, pero era raro. Donde había luz no había raíces. Se formaba un cuadrado de varios metros de largo y solo había un árbol. En opinión de Harry, nada parecido a los demás. Después de ver por horas los árboles podía identificar que este no era igual. Se agachó y tomó una piedra, la lanzó al tronco pero esta no llegó. No había sido por falta de fuerza, sino porque las ramas del "sauce de hojas amarillas" se movieron.

-este es primo del sauce boxeador de Hogwarts-pensó irónicamente Harry, se quitó la mochila de la espalda y buscó algo que Hermione dijo que sería de mucha utilidad en todo el recorrido. Sacó un libro "Plantas mágicas" una mini enciclopedia reducida para que la mochila no pesara como si llevara a Ron cargando. Le devolvió el tamaño original y empezó a hojear. Encontró en el índice "sauces" luego más específicamente "bosque" y finalmente:

_Sauce de hoja amarilla:_

_Conocido por la rareza de su especie. Crece en lugares donde la luz del sol siempre lo pueda alimentar, he de ahí el color de sus hojas. Se le considera una de las plantas más letales en la tierra…_

_-_tenía que ser-susurró Harry

_La debilidad de esta especie es el agua, la cual causa un efecto somnífero en la planta y el árbol queda inmóvil…_

No tuvo que seguir para saber que ahí tenía la clave. Sabía el hechizo perfecto, giró a su espalda y al parecer Ron y Hermione no arreglaban las cosas, sería más fácil que de una vez terminara con eso. Dejó todo de lado, solo él y su varita contra el sauce. Caminó de frente a paso lento, no tenía que rodear al árbol pues no serviría de nada.

* * *

-y… ¡toma, toma, Toma!-Hermione dejó el palo de lado y Ron se puso dos manos en la retaguardia sobándose los tiernos golpes de su amiga. Creyó que siendo una mujer no le pasaría nada, pero debía recordar que Hermione no era una mujer normal -¿vas a quejarte de nuevo?-preguntó ella amenazando con agarrarlo a palazos de nuevo

-n..no-dijo de inmediato el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza violentamente y ella quedó satisfecha. –Podemos continuar Harry… ¿Harry?-cuando volteó no lo encontró y eso le preocupó

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-preguntó Ron

Ambos empezaron a caminar, el mapa no estaba así que Hermione dio por hecho que Harry estaba buscando la manera de salir de ese laberinto de árboles aglomerados. Pero separarse solo terminaría por hacer que se perdieran. Hermione encontró su mapa arriba de una roca y lo tomó, significaba que no estaba lejos. Pero cuando levantó más la mirada distinguió la silueta de su amigo a unos metros de distancia. Estaba hincado guardando algo en la mochila que llevaban, de inmediato se acercó a regañarlo.

-Harry ¡te das cuenta que nos pudimos haber perdido! Y…-apenas empezaba su reclamo cuando notó que Harry estaba en extremo mojado como si hubiera estado parado bajo la lluvia, levantó la mirada y distinguió a un extraño sauce, bajó de nuevo la mirada y vio las hojas amarillas que Harry guardaba en la bolsa delantera.

El ojiverde la miró a los ojos. -¿Ron se va a callar el resto del camino?-preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado

-Harry, ¿te enfrentaste tu solo al sauce?-preguntó asombrada y el asintió –lamente haberte dejado solo por pelear con Ron-le dio un codazo y el pelirrojo se quejó

-si se va a mantener callado, entonces valió la pena-le sonrió en broma y continuaron su camino

* * *

-Sirius, son las dos de la tarde-habló Remus –hace apenas 7 horas que partieron y tú ya estás esperando que regresen-

El animago estaba parado en la puerta de Hogwarts. Ya se le hacía demasiado tiempo sin su ahijado, durante ese verano siempre estuvo a su lado y nunca lo dejó, ahora se sentía solo y con algo importante faltante. Gregory también estaba ahí, pensando en su hijo. No podía evitar preocuparse por más que supiera que estando con sus dos amigas, esos tres eran muy fuertes.

-¡Trío dorado mis calzones!-gritó Sirius despertando al Potter de sus pensamientos -¡no importan los perros de tres cabezas, arañas gigantes, dementores, plantas mortales y basiliscos! Esto es diferente-Remus trataba de tranquilizar al merodeador pero al parecer no había tocado el punto correcto

-¿a que te refieres con perros de tres cabezas?-preguntó Gregory algo confundido, pues una criatura así no salía a menudo en una conversación

-a que ese ahijado mío, hijo de su padre y de su madre me mantiene con los pelos de punta todos los años-puntualizó el animago –todos los años es lo mismo, un reto y terminan con él en la enfermería-se cruzó de brazos y Gregory rió -¡no le veo lo gracioso!-renegó el Black

-yo que pensé que era el único por pasar ese tipo de situaciones-alcanzó a decir entre risas –creo que me gustaría escuchar esas historias que te ponen los pocos pelos que tienes de punta, y yo te cuento sobre: banshees, un calamar y mandrágoras gigantes….¿te parece?-Sirius no supo que decir –empiezo a creer que a esta generación Potter le encanta meterse en líos-sonrió y al parecer eso había relajado a Canuto

Se fueron a comer

* * *

Ellas dos tarareaban una canción, él buscaba la forma de auto-flagelarse las orejas para no escuchar a ese par. Ni con chocolate en la boca se callaba Nayra y Marie parecía ser afectada por el olor a pradera para estar siguiendo las locuras de la primera. Caminaban en espacio abierto y aún así las escuchaba demasiado fuerte.

-Marie…¡Marie!-intentó Edward gritándole como último recurso para ser escuchado

-¿Qué?-preguntó

-hay muchas cuevas por aquí-señaló a su alrededor y había fácilmente unos 15 agujeros oscuros y grandes que se hundían en el suelo -¿Cuál de ellas es una cueva de hipogrifo?-Edward era el capitán y ni siquiera así era escuchado

-pues mira-interrumpió Nayra –te quedas parado ahí...mmm…no se, unos dos días y cuando un hipogrifo salga o entre te darás cuenta ¡es simple!-el Potter estrechó la mirada la cual indicaba que era de pocos amigos y ella se escondió tras su otra amiga

-tiene muchas plumas grandes y piñas, piñas de pino, alrededor-empezó Marie –los hipogrifos según este libro, traen piñas de lugares lejanos y las almacenan para comer una semana dentro de su cueva y no salir a menos de que sea necesario-Edward asintió y empezó a buscar algo con esas características. Pronto dio resultado

-¡Aquí!-les gritó, las dos llegaron de inmediato pero con el grito del muchacho, la bestia salió de su cueva cuando le interrumpieron el sueño. Agitó las alas y se levantó en sus patas traseras. Las dos mujeres corrieron y el joven se quedó inmóvil frente al gran pájaro, que más bien hacía como gallina

-no te muevas-le indicó Marie

-¡como no quieres que me mueva si el hipogrifo me va a patear el…!-fue interrumpido abruptamente

-¡Edward, calla y escucha a Marie!-sentenció Nayra, y él asintió –ahora que si las cosas no salen bien ¿me dejas la mitad de tus bienes?-preguntó con una risa y en ese momento Edward deseó tener una gran piedra cerca para darle en la cabeza a Nayra

-gracias por la ayuda-le renegó Marie -¡ahora, inclínate como haciendo una reverencia!-le indicó y el muchacho muy a su pesar lo hizo, Nayra deseó tener su cámara consigo para fotografiar a Edward haciendo reverencia a una gran gallina color gris, era tan divertido.

El animal inclinó la cabeza con algo de recelo pero al fin se dio por vencido.

-puedes tomar las plumas-le dijo con un suspiro Marie e hizo caso. Las tomó y se alejó a paso veloz sin molestar al animal. Luego las metió en la bolsa que cargaba Nayra. Ella solo comía chocolate ¿de donde rayos había sacado un chocolate? No tenía idea pero se vengaría. Buscaba un palo para darle como a una piñata y lo único que saldría serían chocolates.

_El arma para maltratar el día de hoy era oficialmente: una rama o un palo_

* * *

Se habían detenido unos momentos, para guardar correctamente las hojas y las plumas. Hermione por su lado seguía farfullando la actitud de Ron quien ahora se mantenía callado con una piedra. Incluso cierta culpabilidad recaía en su mente, después de todo, los rasguños que les habían dado las aves de no haber lanzado una piedra a los agujeros argumentando que estaban vacíos.

Se sentaron a las orillas del siguiente paisaje. En un gran tronco que salía del largo césped. Hermione hurgaba en la mochila para encontrar algo que los ayudara, sabía que las había metido por algún lado, repasó mentalmente las 10 cosas que había elegido y que había guardado en la mochila:

-la capa de invisibilidad, una larga cuerda, el libro de plantas, guantes de piel de dragón, un cobertor, otro cobertor, dos escobas reducidas a un tamaño aceptable para llevar en mochila, un paquete de vendas(ya que obviamente las necesitarían) y una frasco-

Buscaba las vendas, los tres habían salido mal parados en el juego de Ron sobre "quien le atinaba al gran agujero de la izquierda"

Harry leía el libro que Hermione había aventado y que casi le da en la cabeza cuando buscaba otra cosa. Lo abrió y lo empezó a hojear solo para ver que más cosas decía para que fuera de tal ayuda. Llegó a un título que podría ser de ayuda _"Hechizos de curación al aire libre"_

_Dependiendo del entorno, la energía mágica que rodea el lugar donde se encuentra el mago puede ser útil para curar todo tipo de heridas. La magia del campo es poderosa es pura y sana rápida y cuidadosamente. La magia del bosque es fresca y ayuda a detener la fiebre entre otras cosas…_

…_el hechizo para el campo abierto es el siguiente: terra Médicus…_

Bueno, no tenía nada que perder. Susurró el hechizo moviendo la varita sobre su rasguñada palma de la mano y lo recorrió sensación refrescante. Después de unos momentos no había nada. Eso era muy bueno.

Se acercó a Ron y sin dejarle decir nada hizo lo mismo y desaparecieron las marcas que tenía en el hombro. El pelirrojo se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, esperando a ver la reacción de Hermione cuando Harry hiciera lo mismo. Sin duda sería un hechizo de gran ayuda durante el camino, solo esperaba no meter la pata de nuevo y causar la muerte de unos de sus compañeros.

La castaña se sorprendió cuando sus heridas desaparecieron, Harry le mostró la página del libro donde decía eso de la curación y ella se quedó intrigada con el tema. Mientras se adentraban en el pantano que era el próximo paisaje a enfrentar para conseguir un elemento del cual Ron estaba confiado sería el más fácil, Hermione no soltó el libro ni siquiera para ver por donde iban. Solo cuando sintió que su pié se hundía en una masa algo gelatinosa bajó la mirada

-creo que ya llegamos al pantano-habló ella mientras sacudía su extremidad para quitarle la sustancia

-no es bueno ir caminando por aquí-les dijo Harry y su amiga asintió, pero Ron no entendía el motivo

-¿Por qué?-

-porque digamos que el pantano podría ser más profundo de lo que aparenta-empezó Harry –además, aquí hay las condiciones para que crezca el lazo del diablo y a menos de que puedas relajarte más que la última vez…-Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír de solo recordarlo

-está bien, entendí-les cortó Ron -¿entonces?- Hermione ya sacaba dos objetos de la mochila, dos mini escobas del tamaño de una pluma, con un solo movimiento de su varita las dos escobas regresaron a su tamaño original. Una saeta de fuego y la otra era una escoba normal -¡pido la saeta!-exclamó Ron pero Harry se le adelantó y tomo "su" escoba

-el capitán elige primero-habló Harry –además es mi escoba-le combatió

-bueno como sea-dijo Ron -¿Hermione, vendrás conmigo?-ella negó de inmediato

-ni loca, prefiero ir con Harry, no te ofendas Ron pero me das mas seguridad-el pelirrojo si sintió su orgullo herido pero no dijo nada.

Ambos montaron escobas y Hermione se sentó de lado y agarrada del cuello de Harry. Empezaron a sobrevolar bajo el pantano, despacio y apartando las largas plantas que colgaban desde las copas de los "árboles" si se les podía llamar así a esas cosas. Harry divisó lo que buscaban. La tercer cosa en la lista. Escamas de serpiente de los pantanos. Aterrizaron sobre una gruesa rama de árbol. Hermione de inmediato buscó de donde agarrarse y Ron no fue la excepción. Harry buscó la manera de bajar más.

-ten cuidado-le dijo Hermione cuando estaba ya abajo.

Por el agua verde y pegajosa de aspecto desagradable nadaba algo largo. La serpiente de pantano según el libro de Hermione tenía un color azul verde muy llamativo y sus escama eran muy codiciadas por todo el mundo. Se usaban a veces de adornos costosos y en algunas joyas. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, sabiendo que estaba a punto de hacer una de las cosas que más odiaba en la vida, ese maldito don de hablar con las serpientes.

_-veeeteee…intruussso_-siseó la serpiente del pantano

-_neceessito un favorr_-le devolvió Harry y sintió un nudo en el estómago. No era la mejor sensación del mundo hablar con las serpientes –_necessito de tusss essscamasss-_

_-quieressss matarmesss-_la voz viperina sonaba enfurecida y Harry supo que no era bueno. Se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás pero al parecer no tenía salida. Empezó a correr por las aguas pantanosas que por suerte eran muy bajas en ese lugar. Solo le llegaban a los tobillos pero para un animal rastrero como la serpiente, era perfecto.

Ron y Hermione le gritaban que subiera, incluso el pelirrojo intentó bajar a ayudarlo pero ella lo impidió. Los dos quedarían atrapados por la larga serpiente que medía lo mismo que el basilisco según los cálculos de Ron. Solo que esta serpiente azul-verde era mucho más delgada. Su cabeza estaba aplastada y sus escamas relucían brillantes.

_-¡duelessss me atoressss-_gritó la serpiente y Harry detuvo su huída

-¡Harry sube!-le llamó Hermione –ahora que está distraída-pero él no la escuchó, en cambio se acercó mas al reptil y le habló

-¿_dondesss essstasss atoradasss?-_la serpiente estaba hecha un lío, se había enredado con unas ramas colgantes que llegaban hasta el agua del pantano

Harry desenfundó su varita y murmuró algunos hechizos que después de unos segundos liberaron a la serpiente. Esta se le quedó mirando sin emitir sonido alguno o algo que el muchacho pudiera entender. Su cabeza se dio media y el trío suspiró aliviado pero la serpiente regresó de nuevo. Había ido a su propia cola a recoger muchas escamas. Se las entregó a Harry

-_graciasss-_siseó la serpiente

-no hay de que-contestó simplemente Harry con la sensación de deja vú recorriéndolo

Se escuchó un chapotear cercano, la serpiente se vio alarmada y se lanzó a lo que hacía ese sonido. Eran tres humanos de capuchas negras, Harry los reconoció de inmediato y corrió en la dirección de la serpiente.

* * *

-¿segura que vamos por buen camino?-preguntó Nayra –ya me estoy cansando y no hemos encontrado ninguna serpiente-

Escucharon siseos frente a ellos y una enorme serpiente observándolos. Sacó la lengua como si los pudiera saborear. Entonces las chicas se escondieron tras Edward quien atinó a sacar la varita.

-_no losss ataquesss-_dijo Harry llegando desde un punto desconocido para el equipo de Edward pero luego llegaron también Ron y Hermione

La serpiente se retiró con lo que muchos entendieron era un asentimiento. Hermione se abrazó de inmediato a Harry pues había tenido tanto miedo por todo lo que pasaba. Marie estaba aferrada a un libro que tenía en manos, Nayra dejó caer su chocolate y se quedó boquiabierta y Edward estaba pálido. Harry le dio una escama a Hermione y la castaña entendió de inmediato. Se acercó al equipo de Salem y se las entregó

-no intenten acercarse de nuevo a esa serpiente-les sugirió mientras el capitán tomaba la pieza

-gracias-susurró pero su vista no se apartaba de Harry y sus dos acompañantes no emitían sonido de que estuvieran vivas

* * *

El trío dorado salió del pantano. Estaba a punto de anochecer y el próximo paisaje donde se tendrían que resguardar por la noche era un bosque, lleno de pinos finos. Pero ese no era el problema, lo que les preocupaba era el frío. Era un bosque nevado. Al parecer toda la ruta estaba llena de distintos paisajes.

Harry caminaba pensativo. Su encuentro con la serpiente le hizo recordar demasiadas cosas, todo pasaba por su mente una y otra vez y no vio nada en su camino hasta que un árbol se le atravesó.

-ouch-cayó sentado hacia atrás con ambas manos en la frente, luego se dejó caer recostado en la nieve. Vaya que debió de haber ido caminando rápido o el camino estaba de bajada porque le dolió hasta el otro lado de la cabeza. Supuso que se le habían muerto unas 10 neuronas.

Sus dos amigos pronto estaban a su lado, Ron riendo y Hermione preocupada porque lo había visto distraído desde que habían salido del pantano

-¿Harry no viste el árbol?-preguntó Ron sorprendido

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó Hermione cuando se hincó a su lado, primero fulminó con la mirada a Ron quien se encogió de hombros al no saber que había hecho y luego trató de quitarle las manos de la cabeza a Harry -¡Déjame ver Potter!-le riñó ella

* * *

El equipo Salem no se había encontrado con otro equipo durante el camino más que con los de Hogwarts en el pantano. Y se encontraban caminando en el bosque nevado, todavía sorprendidos de lo que habían visto.

-¡ese muchacho habla pársel!-murmuró sorprendida Marie –vaya que es un don demasiado raro-

-por lo menos no tuvimos que combatir a la serpiente-le secundó Nayra –solo de pensarlo…-se llevó un pedazo de chocolate a la boca

_-¡Potter estate quieto!- _

Una voz se escuchó en el aire.

-eh…Edward…en este bosque saben tu nombre…-le susurró asustada Nayra

-estás alucinando-le contestó el muchacho

-_¡no te muevas!-_

La voz se escuchaba enfadada. Para entonces los tres de Salem la escucharon.

-has caso a los fantasmas Edward… ¡que no te muevas!-le regañó Marie influenciada por su amiga, el Potter se giró a ellas y rodó los ojos

-no es a mí a quien le dicen-les corrigió, caminaron entre los árboles para buscar el lugar exacto de donde venía la voz. La voz de una joven de las que Edward recordaba, andaba con el otro muchacho. Encontraron de nuevo al otro equipo, el pelirrojo intentaba ordenar unos trozos de leña para seguro prender una fogata, pero al parecer tenía la vista en la castaña que peleaba con el capitán para que no se moviera. Él estaba en el suelo y ella hacía algo en su frente.

Sin pensarlo, el Salem salió de los pinos sobresaltando al pelirrojo. Las otras dos chicas lo siguieron.

-¿tienen algún problema?-le preguntó al que acomodaba la leña

-solo los típicos accidentes del capitán-respondió Ron con una ligera sonrisa haciendo reír a las dos chicas, Edward se acercó a la castaña, pero la voz de Harry se escuchó

-solo deja que me levante Ronald y verás-la amenaza fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo se callara y Hermione regañara de nuevo a Harry

-eres imposible ¿lo sabías?-dejó una venda en su frente, recortada en un cuadro para cubrir lo necesario –lo hice lo mejor que pude-susurró ella –lamente si te pueda quedar una cicatriz-

-otra para la colección-susurró Ron tras ellos y Harry lo alcanzó a escuchar, afortunadamente su pierna se encontraba de maravilla y cerca de su amigo para poder patearlo y que tragara nieve.

-Marie-le habló Edward a su compañera -¿ayúdale quieres?-la chica asintió y pronto se hincó a lado de Hermione y empezaron a discutir varias cosas

-creo que no lo haces bien-le dijo Nayra a Ron quien parecía querer hacer una casita de hormigas con esos insignificantes palitos –vamos por más leña-le dijo ella y lo jaló llevándoselo a buscar verdadera madera

Edward se acercó a Marie y la otra chica quienes discutían sobre que hechizo usar.

-¡a mi no me usarán de muñeco de prueba!-reclamó Harry entonces hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cabeza

-Harry, mantente relajado, de nuevo te está sangrando la herida-le regañó Hermione en un suspiro, quitó la venda y en serio era feo el asunto

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-preguntó Edward sin poder contener la pregunta

-¡SE LE ATRAVESÓ UN ÄRBOL!-contestó una voz a lo lejos y Harry deseó tener su varita en mano para maldecir a Ron

* * *

_si! si! si! bailo sobre la mesa de mi casa! wii!!! la imaginación está al borde de mi cerebro y todo cae en forma de letras a mi computadora!! no mas espera infinita! (claro que con destino de dos mundos no puedo decir eso)_

_estoy feliz de actualizar por aquí!_

_Es apenas la mitad de la primera prueba y esos 6 muchachos no saben lo que les espera(yo si muajajaja). Lindo día de agarrar a palos al compañero, ahora mismo lo practicaré con mis hermanos._

_un noche de insomnio y miren lo que hago para entretenerme. jaja..lamento la espera pero espero actualizar mucho más seguido._

_I´ll be back_

_si les alegra verme por aquí...dejen review! si!!!_

_anypotter_


	14. Como dos gotas de Agua

**_...Como dos gotas de Agua..._**

La noche había llegado rápidamente y por fortuna habían alcanzado a prender una fogata digna de cualquier campista.

-¿eres hija de muggles?-preguntó Ron y Nayra quien negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-hacer una fogata es algo básico que debes saber-le devolvió con cierto tono de regaño, entonces Hermione rió

-no le encuentro lo gracioso-dijo Ron de brazos cruzados

-es una vergüenza que siendo hombre, no sepas hacer una fogata-apoyó Harry quien estaba recostado en la nieve y con la cabeza en la mochila. El pelirrojo se enojó aún más por ese comentario -¡ni te atrevas a decir nada que todo el día las has traído contra mí! ¿O ya se te olvidaron esos comentarios de los árboles?-la voz de Harry sonaba intimidante y su amigo de inmediato se calló

-que linda amistad-susurró Marie a Hermione, la castaña se encogió de hombros

-así es nuestra vida-contestó

Edward miraba el fuego como hipnotizado o perdido en los recuerdos del pasado. Ron y Hermione se quedaron observando la expresión del otro Potter, pareciera que lo conocían desde antes y que pudieran saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-¿recuerdos?-se atrevió a preguntar Ron sobresaltando a Edward quien arrugó el entrecejo por la atinada suposición del pelirrojo

-si, algunos-contestó quitándole importancia

-¿de aventuras pasadas?-preguntó esta vez Hermione y Edward se mostró más sorprendido

-cierto-

Las dos amigas del Salem se miraron entre sí, ¿de donde se conocían? Era como si lo pudieran describir en pocas palabras y sin siquiera saber de su pasado.

-Ron, Hermione, basta-les pidió Harry quien si comprendió esa parte en la que sus dos mejores amigos lo estaba identificando con el otro muchacho. Los dos asintieron apenados.

La noche pasó sin problemas.

* * *

-¡ya es de día y no hay noticias!-exclamó el animago mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de Hogwarts

-no me molestaré en repetirte que… ¡volverán hasta mañana, si tienen suerte!-recalcó Remus decidido a que esa era la última vez que se lo decía a Sirius, no quería entenderlo.

-¿Por qué tan preocupado?-preguntó Gregory –mi hijo también está allá y no estoy como maniaco caminando de un lado a otro, muriéndome de preocupación-Sirius estrechó la mirada

-¿me estás diciendo maniaco?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-no…yo… ¡si, si te estoy diciendo maniaco porque eso pareces! ¡Ya cálmate Black!-exigió el Potter perdiendo los estribos y dejando al animago en completo silencio y con cara de cachorrito regañado

-me preocupa-suspiró Sirius agachando la cabeza, había algo que no le daba buena espina

* * *

Por decisión de 4 contra 2, los equipos de Hogwarts y Salem continuaban el camino juntos, no era que los capitanes hubieran estado en desacuerdo con la decisión, pero lo que si les molestaba era que ni siquiera los hubieran consultado para tomarla. Mientras dormían la noche anterior, sus compañeros decidieron que era mejor continuar unidos, después de todo, las reglas no tenían nada en contra de eso.

-¿Qué más hay en la lista?-preguntó Ron a su capitán, a cada paso que daban los pinos se despejaban más y solo quedaba la imagen de un gran lago a su izquierda

-¡escamas de sirena!-expresó Harry entre incrédulo y espantado

-¿bromeas cierto?-apoyó Edward mientras 6 pares de ojos miraban el agua oscura del lago

-capitán…es su deber traer las escamas-habló Nayra tragando dificultosamente y dando un paso hacia atrás, con su mano derecha hizo a Edward hacia adelante

-si, apoyo eso-comentó Ron, los dos Potter se giraron a sus respectivos amigos para mirarlos sabiendo que no tenían remedio

La idea de meterse en el agua de la que no se veía más que extraños y espantosos movimientos no convencía a nadie. Debía de haber una forma más fácil, una donde no saldrían lastimados que sería lo más seguro de hacerlo a la antigua.

-las sirenas suelen enterrar las escamas que se les caen-habló Hermione y todos la miraron de inmediato, esa era su salida

-¿en donde?-preguntó Marie

-en aguas bajas, solo las cubren con poca tierra o lodo para que no se vean-las sonrisas de los capitanes se agrandaron, al mismo tiempo que podían respirar de nuevo

-te amo Hermione-expresó Harry agradecido porque su compañera lo sacara de ese apuro

-yo también te amo-dijo Ron, pero todos se detuvieron a mirar al pelirrojo. La castaña estaba en extremo sonrojada por el comentario de Ron -¿Qué?-trató de justificarse –Harry también lo dijo-

-él iba a entrar al lago, él si tiene razón para expresar su gratitud de esa forma-comentó Nayra mientras le daba un pequeño codazo al Weasley con una sonrisa coquetona

-yo…no… ¡que mal pensados!-exclamó Ron sonrojado hasta las orejas, la risa de Harry de "si como no" no lo tranquilizó –también podría decir "te amo Nayra" y no significa nada-un muy mal argumento pues las risas de todos estallaron

-cuidado Hermione que te engañan-dijo Marie y la castaña aunque sonrojada también reía

Mientras los demás discutían sobre los amores de Ron, los dos Potter se inclinaban para buscar algún reflejo sobre las orillas del lago, algo que les indicara que había escamas de sirena.

* * *

Las cosas para fortuna de todos se habían vuelto más fáciles siendo 6 en lugar de 3. La ayuda que se ofrecían los equipos servía de mucho y así encontraban lo que necesitaban más rápido. Caminaban a lo que sería un lugar no muy agradable. La montaña.

En ese lugar tendrían que caminar demasiado, subir, bajar, de aquí a allá. Hacía mucho viento como para usar las escobas, era peligroso el andar por el aire porque las repentinas ráfagas de viento los podrían desviar de la dirección original o hasta estrellar con algo.

-¿Qué diablos buscamos aquí?-preguntó Ron, un segundo después su pregunta se repitió por el eco que formaban las montañas en su mayoría rocosas. Todos se miraron entre sí divertidos.

-¡Marie linda!-gritó la amiga de Edward y como resultado, lo que dijo se escuchó 10 veces más, la muchacha se sintió orgullosa de todo lo que escuchó. La mayoría rió.

-¡Hermione Granger es la mejor!-gritó la castaña con una gran sonrisa, ella también se divertía y se sintió tan bien que se lo repitieran 10 veces más, aunque sonrojada admitía que era excelente poder alabarse a si misma.

-¡Chocolate!-gritó Nayra y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo escuchó muchas veces en el aire

-nunca en mi vida había escuchado tanto esa palabra-intervino Harry lo más bajito que pudo y los dos capitanes sonrieron.

Cuando se decidieron por continuar, se dieron cuenta de que sus equipos esperaban algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Edward –no esperan que hagamos lo que ustedes ¿o si?-todos asintieron

-están dementes si creen que voy a gritar algo-apoyó Harry

-solo algo pequeño-insistió Ron con cara de súplica y los dos Potter negaron

No pudieron convencer a ese par de que dijeran algo así que por fin continuaron. Caminaron varios metros más hasta encontrar un puente que cruzaba de una montaña a otra. Siempre tenían que estar medio destrozados, con tablas faltantes y unas cuerdas colgantes.

-solo me harán pasar por ahí muerto-Ron retrocedió un paso

Harry no le hizo caso, solo empezó a posicionarse en el principio del largo, inestable, tenebroso y tambaleante puente. Tragó saliva cuando con ambas manos se tomó de las cuerdas de cada lado. La piel se le erizó cuando una ráfaga lo empujó un poco haciendo que se sostuviera más fuerte.

-_esto es lo último-_se obligó a pensar Harry y si giró a los demás –creo que tendremos que pasar de uno en uno-los ojos de todos se agrandaron

-¿estás bromeando? Suficiente es tener que pasar, ¿pero solos?-habló Nayra igual de espantada que Ron

-llevarán la escoba en la mano, por si caen para que puedan montarse y volar-intentó convencerlos Edward que solo ayudó para la mitad del miedo que embargaba a todos.

Harry sabía nadie se atrevería a pasar si él no ponía el ejemplo o por lo menos les demostraba que era seguro. Sacó de la mochila los guantes de dragón que no tenía idea de porqué Hermione los había traído pero por ahora se alegraba. Con ellos se sostendría mejor de las gastadas cuerdas de la colgante estructura.

Empezó a dar pasos lentos sin que nadie lo notara por estar discutiendo. Hasta un minuto después Hermione notó que Harry no estaba con ellos, pero sí unos metros adentrado en el puente. Su expresión de horror hizo a todos los integrantes voltear en la dirección de la mirada de la castaña y vieron al Potter caminar poco a poco hasta casi llegar a la mitad del puente.

El viento para mala suerte de todos empezó a arreciar, moviendo el puente de un lado a otro.

-¡Harry!-gritó espantada Hermione, pero el ojiverde solo detuvo su camino unos momentos y se agachó, tomándose fuertemente de las cuerdas

Una vez que todo paró, continuó su camino levantándose y mirando al frente. No pudo dar una paso cuando un repentino mareo llegó a él y luego unas imágenes. Se volvió a hincar sobre las tablas del puente ante la mirada extrañadas de los demás. No pudieron preguntar que pasaba cuando aparecieron 4 figuras encapuchadas con túnicas color negro. Harry levantó la vista aunque sabía que eso ya venía.

La prima de su padrino lanzó un hechizo que hizo que las cuerdas del puente cedieran. Harry entonces solo se tomó de una de ellas para no caer. Estaba seguro de que Hermione estaba histérica junto con Ron por la situación, pero no los podía escuchar, toda su atención estaba en los mortífagos que una vez más aparecían con el mismo motivo de siempre, o de hoy en adelante en su corta vida. "matarlo"

-¡accio saeta de fuego!-gritó y se armó de valor para correr por el puente aunque ya no tuviera nada a los lados. Era algo en verdad aterrador pero prefería morir por caer a uno de los lados a ser asesinado por los mortífagos.

* * *

Edward no sabía que hacer en una situación como esta y eso lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente inútil. Mientras tanto los dos amigos de su casi primo buscaban en la mochila otra escoba para alcanzar a Harry y cuando al fin la encontraron se detuvieron por la firme mano de Edward.

-¿Qué haces? Debemos ir a ayudarlo-renegó Ron

-una vez que se monte a su saeta no lo vamos a alcanzar-secundó Hermione

-yo lo ayudaré-habló Edward mientras convocaba su propia saeta de la mochila de Marie

-¿y que piensas que vamos a hacer nosotros?-preguntó Nayra, los 4 se veían muy preocupados por la situación

-váyanse-ordenó el Potter

-nunca sin Harry-contradijo de inmediato Hermione lo más decidida que pudo haber sonado –nunca lo hemos abandonado-

-y no lo hacen-le cortó Edward desesperado por irse –yo voy en su lugar, se volar…nos vemos en…-tenían que poner un punto donde encontrarse antes de volver a Hogwarts pero tenía que ser lejos de ese lugar para que las personas que los perseguían no los encontraran

-¿en el sauce de hojas amarillas?-preguntó Marie y el Potter asintió

-si, ahí nos veremos-

La cara de Ron y Hermione no los traicionaba, estaban muy preocupados como para moverse.

-prometo volver con él-dijo Edward sonando lleno de confianza, les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos Gryffindor no tenían idea de por qué confiaban con tanta facilidad en ese muchacho. Quizás porque era muy parecido a Harry y a veces parecían hasta hermanos o porque tenían los mismos gestos. Sin estar convencidos aceptaron, pero sus ojos no se despegaban del otro lado del puente.

* * *

Harry volaba en todas direcciones para tratar de perder a los mortífagos pero los tenía muy cerca y no se los podía despegar. No tenían escobas tan veloces como la suya pero el viento les ayudaba. Volteó a su espalda para ver que tanto les aventajaba pero no se alegró de contar solo unos metros.

Cuando se volteó de nuevo hacia adelante se fijó en la gran roca que tenía en frente e ideó un plan. Aceleró lo más que pudo a uno de los agujeros que tenía la piedra. Con la habilidad de un buscador se adentró por uno de ellos. ¡Ouch! No tanta habilidad porque un borde le había raspado el brazo derecho aunque eso no importaba porque había detenido por unos segundos a los mortífagos.

Ellos rodearon la roca y de inmediato continuaron su persecución. Bellatrix se estaba cansando del juego así que lanzó un simple hechizo para derribar al muchacho de la escoba. Y así fue.

Cuando volaban entre dos formaciones rocosas, todos evitaban mirar hacia abajo por la espeluznante tiniebla que no dejaba ver el fondo del lugar. Harry sintió que algo le daba por la espalda, ¡malditos mortífagos que no atacaban de frente! Y se sintió caer al mismo tiempo que pasaban muchas cosas por sus ojos.

El muchacho Potter se perdió mientras caía en la niebla del lugar.

-¿crees que esté muerto?-preguntó Lucius

-¿con una caída así? Eso es seguro-habló Bellatrix con tono malvado, cuya sonrisa parecía tonta de lo grande que se podía hacer

Se retiraron entre risas y alabanzas entre ellos mismos. No dando importancia a lo que había pasado.

* * *

Cuando por fin dejaron solo el lugar, Edward se acercó. Había estado escondido, sobrevolando el área donde había pasado todo. Cuando la mujer lanzó el hechizo y vio a su "primo" caer, estuvo a punto de lanzarse por él. Pero cuando notó algo que los demás no, se obligó a resistir un momento donde estaba, por lo menos hasta que se fueran.

De inmediato descendió y al disiparse un poco la neblina, vio a Harry sentado en una roca salida de la montaña. Lo saludó con una sonrisa de alivio.

-por poco-suspiró Edward

-si, demasiado cerca-secundó Harry

Decidieron quedarse por unos segundos para estar seguros de que los mortífagos no seguían el área.

-¿eso te pasa seguido?-preguntó el Salem y Harry asintió no muy convencido

-desde que empezó este año, antes…antes eran otro tipo de cosas-

-ha de ser divertido-comentó

-si, que te anden persiguiendo maniáticos por tu destino, para matarte, por venganza…si, lo que todo adolescente desea-no había que decir que todo era figurativamente

-me ha pasado, en veces igual-intentó reconfortarlo Edward –todo por herencia de familia-

-si…la familia-suspiró Harry audiblemente

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y de inmediato sonrieron, si se habían dado cuenta de que eran parecidos en muchos aspectos pero nunca lo habían comprobado hasta ese punto.

-¿debemos regresar ya?-preguntó Harry interrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro

-creo, o tus amigos me matarán por tardar tanto-fingió un escalofrío aunque en verdad si temía las reacciones de aquellos dos Gryffindor

Los dos tenían escobas, no era problema así que las llamaron. Por lo menos Harry porque la suya se había perdido en la niebla. 5 segundos después reapareció sin daño alguno. Edward montó primero y de inmediato Harry lo siguió, se elevaron juntos unos metros, por lo menos para alejarse de la neblina.

-¿te gusta volar?-preguntó Edward pero el otro Potter no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando 4 rayos rojos les pasaron rosando.

-¡diablos! ¿no se habían ido?-se preguntó a si mismo Harry

-una trampa-completó el otro -¡debemos volver!-ambos emprendieron una rápido vuelo tratando de llegar lo más rápido que pudieran al bosque nevado y perderlos, pero a mitad del camino entre zigzagueos y aceleraciones, Harry tenía una duda

-¿llegaremos a Hogwarts a tiempo?-

-¿antes de que nos maten preguntas?-bromeó el Salem –de eso no estoy seguro-se miraron unos segundos antes de volver a posar sus ojos al frente

Ya estaban cerca del bosque pero los hechizos eran insistentes y se tenían que mover constantemente para esquivarlos. Por suerte los dos eran muy buenos sobre la escoba.

* * *

Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro de nuevo, Remus y Gregory no le habían dicho nada así que mejor se fueron porque se sentían pintados en la pared. No era que el Black no los escuchara pero su sentido de perro le decía que algo estaba mal.

No tenía idea de por qué pero recordaba haber sentido algo parecido un día no muy grato en su memoria. La noche de Halloween hace años, antes de la muerte de sus dos amigos se sentía raro, desesperado y como el tiempo corriera demasiado rápido. No tenía idea en esos momentos del porque, pero poco después de que le llegó la noticia lo comprendió.

Por eso hoy no despegaba la vista de la llegada, esperaba ver a su ahijado y por obvio a sus amigos, llegar con bien y sin ningún rasguño. Aunque tratándose del famoso trío dorado, lo de los rasguños era algo que pasaría. Esos tres no sabían alejarse de los problemas o "_los problemas vienen a mi"_ según Harry.

El punto era que el nerviosismo que tenía había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos minutos. No podía tener su mente en otro lado más que con Harry y esperaba pronto tener noticias. El hecho de que antes de entrar a Hogwarts hubieran pasado tantos accidentes alrededor de ellos no era normal. Algo grande estaba por pasar y no era exactamente algo lindo, es más, debía de temer.

Empezó a jugar con sus manos, moviendo y entrelazando los dedos nerviosamente al mismo tiempo de que gastaba el suelo de la escuela con cada uno de sus pasos. No era sobre protector, solo quería demasiado a su ahijado como para dejar de pensar si estaba bien o si habían tenido problemas en el camino.

Levantó la vista una vez mas a la entrada del colegio y no vio nada, nada inusual. Todo el día se veía perfecto, hasta las nubes le decían –no te preocupes, está bien- pero no le hizo caso a Remus en ese tema ¿Por qué le creería a una nube esponjosa con forma de chile? Ya estaba loco…le estaba encontrando formas a las nubes.

Con un suspiro de resignación paró sus dedos nerviosos, dejó de caminar y miró fijamente a la distancia. Solo duró 3 segundos en esa posición porque volvió a su rutina de hombre desesperado.

¿a quien engañaba? No se tranquilizaría hasta tener a Harry sano y salvo a su lado. Así que a punto de empezar a morderse las uñas de las manos empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Detrás de él dos figuras platicaban discretamente aunque estaban seguros de que si gritaban sus planes, de todas formas ni siquiera tendrían la atención de Sirius.

-¿crees que funcione?-preguntó Gregory –ese Black es mas duro de hechizar que cualquiera-

-los años lo han cambiado-expresó algo nostálgico Remus, pero volvió a la realidad –además, en estos momentos no está pensando en lo que lo rodea, solo en Harry-

-nunca lo había visto tan nervioso-admitió el Potter

-ni yo, por eso me preocupa. Ni cuando se acercaban los exámenes se ponía así-Remus sonrió al acordarse de la imagen de un Sirius joven corriendo a la biblioteca por pergaminos y libros

-¿crees que tenga razón?-la mirada interrogante de Remus le incitó a continuar –hablo de su presentimiento-

-por el bien de todos, espero que no-se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa –no quiero imaginar a ese hombre si algo le llegase a pasar a Harry-

-lo quiere mucho ¿no?-preguntó Gregory

-si, es lo único que nos queda de sus padres-suspiró Remus –aunque estoy seguro de que Sirius no lo ve como lo que le queda de James. Lo ve como su ahijado solamente, no le gusta compararlo mucho con James-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó

-James fue y siempre será su mejor amigo, nadie ocupará ese puesto por más que se le parezca. Harry en cambio es su único ahijado, su responsabilidad, se preocupa por que siempre esté bien, me atrevo a decir que Sirius se ha vuelto más responsable y sensible en ese aspecto-

-algo que creíamos imposible cuando estudiábamos-sonrió el Potter

-si-

* * *

No sabían si los habían dejado atrás, solo contaba el hecho de que los rayos los habían dejado de escuchar, además de las risas malvadas de los mortífagos. Quizás se habían perdido en el bosque pero aún así no debían detenerse, debían de llegar lo más rápido posible con sus respectivos equipos y luego partir de inmediato a Hogwarts.

Pronto divisaron el lugar del sauce de hojas amarillas y se alegraron de ver 4 figuras esperándolos. En cuanto descendieron de sus escobas, Ron y Hermione se lanzaron a Harry y lo abrazaron fuertemente, la castaña lloraba. A Edward lo abrazaron sus dos amigas, felices de que estuvieran completos y juntos de nuevo.

-debemos ir a Hogwarts de inmediato-sentenció Harry una ves que pudo salir del abrazo.

-¿abandonamos la competencia no?-preguntó Ron ligeramente triste y con tono de decepción, bajó un poco la cabeza así que no notó la sonrisa misteriosa de Harry

-no-contestó Edward en su lugar –ganamos-expresó como si nada

Los 4 integrantes vieron a sus capitanes quienes intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad que no les gustó mucho. Esa mirada doble era de temerse, y si era de sangre Potter con más razón.

-de casualidad encontramos un nido-comenzó Harry

-de casualidad había plumas de augurey-completó Edward haciendo saltar a todos de alegría

-volvamos-expresó emocionado Ron

Así, los seis se montaron en 4 escobas. Pero justo cuando iban a remontar el vuelo por encima del bosque prohibido, las voces de los mortífagos acercándose les hicieron desistir de la idea.

-yo los distraeré-dijo Harry de inmediato –yo iré por encima del bosque, ustedes vayan a nivel del suelo-

-¡estás loco si crees que te vamos a dejar ser carnada!-le regañó Hermione

-es a mí a quien buscan-le recordó Harry

-el día que Ron sea un alumno perfecto lo harás-dijo de nuevo la Gryffindor y Harry, sabiendo que faltaba mucho para ese acontecimiento, se desesperó

-yo voy con él-se ofreció Edward y Harry no opuso resistencia por algún extraño motivo –listo, todo arreglado. Nos vemos en Hogwarts-

-una vez que atraviesen los escudos del colegio, espérennos- les indicó Harry

Sin esperar una palabra o asentimiento, mejor dicho protesta, los dos Potter llamaron la atención de los mortífagos y salieron disparados al cielo. De inmediato y la reacción de los encapuchados fue la esperada. El perseguirlos.

* * *

Después de 15 minutos de pláticas sobre los viejos y los nuevos tiempos, Remus y Gregory decidieron llevar a cabo su tan esperado plan. Atacaron a Sirius por la espalda y luego le pusieron un hechizo durmiente que solo quitarían cuando los equipos empezaran a regresar.

Los dos se quedaron parados viendo al durmiente Sirius en la entrada de Hogwarts, tendrían que levitarlo hasta una habitación. Justo cuando se disponían a hacer eso, escucharon el sonido de algo cortando el viento.

Levantaron la vista en busca de la fuente y alcanzaron a ver a 6 jóvenes montados en tan solo 4 escobas. Los dos del frente venían descendiendo peligrosamente con aspecto cansado. Cuando creyeron que se estrellarían, aterrizaron suavemente con un gran esfuerzo y luego se dejaron caer al suelo.

-¿estoy muerto?-preguntó Harry -¿me alcanzaron a dar?-

-los muertos no hablan primo-respondió Edward –yo si estoy seguro de que me morí-

-¿Cuántos hechizos te dieron?-preguntó Harry

Los dos estaban entablando la conversación mediante susurros pues estaban tirados uno a lado del otro.

-después del décimo sexto hechizo perdí la cuenta-bromeó

-yo después del 25-suspiraron fuertemente

Los pasos y las voces preocupadas de dos personas les dijeron a ambos Potter que se encontraban en problemas por haber…por haber….bueno ni siquiera había sido su culpa.

-¡Edward Gregory Potter!-

-¡Harry James Potter!-

-nombre completo-susurró Harry

-nada bueno después-completó Edward

* * *

_que lindo! edición aniversario!! wii_

_felicidades a mi, muchos regalos a mí! muchos reviews en este capi! porque cumplí un año!_

_un año de escritora no debe pasar desapercibido_

_fiesta en la madriguera!!_

_no se admiten mayores de 464 años, solo personas normales_

_lleven pastel, lleven toneladas de chocolate. me encantan las rosas, me encantan los regalos y me encantan los reviews!! lleven de todo y al tocar la puerta solo les abriré con una contraseña:_

_"anypotter, te adoro" me quedé con ganas de gritarlo en las montañas y que se escuchara eco ¿que hubieran gritado ustedes?_

_cuentenmelo. y los espero a las 7:00 en la madriguera,_

_anypotter_


	15. Una Noticia Desagradable

**_...Una Noticia Desagradable..._**

Remus y Gregory, los dos habían gritados sus nombres y eso no era para nada bueno. Edward lo esperaba de su padre porque siempre que iba a castigarlo o que pasaba algo malo, le gritaba su nombre completo. De Remus era algo inesperado que tomó con la guardia baja a Harry, no era que no esperara escuchar el nombre con el que fue registrado pero escucharlo de su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras no era bueno. ¿Y Sirius? Esperaba tener a su padrino frente a él en menos de lo que cantaba un fénix.

-¡que delicadeza!-renegó Edward cuando su padre llegó a su lado y con un brusco movimiento lo levantó y sentó en el suelo, ahora lo revisaba minuciosamente con la mirada como si pudiera ver a través de su piel y ver qué tenía.

Entonces Remus hizo lo mismo para sorpresa de Harry y la sonrisa que tenía de ver a su primo siendo revisado de los pies a la cabeza desapareció cuando Remus lo miró severamente a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasó?!-preguntó el licántropo esperando una respuesta de quien fuera, no exactamente de Harry.

Todos se miraron entre sí y se comunicaron con gestos para decidir quién dejaba caer la bomba. Nadie se decidió así que no dijeron nada en el instante que les preguntaron. Remus no estaba satisfecho con ese intercambio de miradas cobardes que no le indicaban más que lo que había pasado era difícil de explicar.

Se giró de nuevo a Harry y lo miraba exhaustivamente, tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien antes de despertar a Sirius quien de inmediato le gritaría en cara "Te lo dije" y luego empezaría a hacer un surco de un lado a otro en la enfermería.

-no crean que podrán quedarse callados-Gregory estrechó peligrosamente la mirada para todos

Se empezaron a escuchar más voces, primero unas que gritaron al encontrar a Sirius dormido en las puertas de Hogwarts. Luego hubieron otros murmullos sobre quiénes eran los muchachos que ya habían regresado, pues consideraban que todavía faltaba mínimo un día para que todos comenzaran a volver. Dumbledore y el director de Salem venían encabezando el grupo de maestros, curiosos de saber qué muchachos habían logrado terminar primero. Muchos tenían la sospecha.

Al llegar se encontraron con 6 muchachos. 3 Gryffindor y 3 de Salem. Dos adultos mirando espantados y con cara de querer respuestas y dos mochilas en el suelo que claramente dejaban ver todo lo que se había pedido en el viaje.

-ya, ya que no pasa nada-se defendió Edward mientras se levantaba pero al dar el primer paso cayó de nuevo sentado, los maestros lo miraron extrañados. Ante la mirada acusatoria de Remus, Harry se giró hacia otro lado.

* * *

Los escudos de Hogwarts habían salvado por los pelos al niño Potter. Su señor no estaría nada complacido con eso y aunque aún no estuviera en su forma "humana" el temor que le tenían era inmenso.

Nadie fallaba una tarea del señor tenebroso y salía sin mínimo 5 cruciatus de varios minutos cada uno. Los mortífagos tragaron saliva difícilmente al saber lo que les esperaba. Pero Bellatrix ya tenía un plan, no uno muy elaborado pero era tan sencillo que no les costaría trabajo llevarlo a cabo.

Después de que todos intercambiaran una mirada de venganza para con el muchacho Potter, desaparecieron con un leve quejido al imaginarse en lo que se habían metido y su castigo.

* * *

Por fortuna los reporteros no zumbaban en los pasillos como el día de la salida de los equipos. Porque nadie esperaba el regreso de algún muchacho. Así que los únicos que sabían del regreso de esos 6 menores, eran los maestros de la escuela y uno que otro padre que seguía en el colegio por preocupación.

Dumbledore interrogaba con la mirada a todo quien osaba a sostener su mirada con la de él, por ende todos la desviaban a otro lugar haciéndose los interesados en todo menos el par de ojos azules que pedía respuestas.

-creo que esto debí esperarlo desde que decidieron inscribirse-habló Dumbledore y los muchachos aunque apenados por esa dramática entrada que bien pudieron haber ocultado con facilidad, sonrieron un poco.

-así que pasó algo divertido-intervino Gregory al ver como todos los adolescentes reían.

La señora Pomfrey caminaba de un lado a otro con todo tipo de botellas con distintas pociones. Debido al tipo de tratamiento y demás que les había otorgado a los muchachos, ya tenía una teoría en mente y aunque aterradora, el silencio de esos 6 estudiantes se lo comprobaba. Claro que no dijo nada sobre que ellos hubieran sufrido un ataque, porque le gustaba el espectáculo que todos estaban armando. Quería ver en especial que tanto se podían mantener callados y evitar el tema. Conociendo a 3 de ellos, sería por un largo tiempo. Pero de los de Salem no se podía decir lo mismo, aunque tenían cierto parecido. En fin, decidió seguir observando pero siendo algo de tanta relevancia, no lo dejaría pasar e intervendría cuando fuera oportuno.

-obviamente no fue divertido-renegó Ron y todos posaron su vista en él, el pelirrojo bajó la mirada de nuevo sabiendo que había metido la pata y ahora les preguntarían más. Aunque pensó que sería mejor confesar ahora y no cuando llegaran sus padres que no habrían de tardar después de que McGonagall les enviara una lechuza.

-entonces, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Remus, no hubo respuesta. Pero si varios suspiros –no me gusta este mutismo cómplice-expresó el licántropo apoyado por el Potter mayor

-nada…ay… ¿acaso piensan que buscamos problemas?-preguntó Nayra, una no muy buena intervención en esa plática y todos la miraron de manera acusatoria –lo normal-se defendió

-eso de "lo normal" no me gusta nada-intervino una voz que le heló la sangre a más de uno. Por conocerlo o por saber historias de esa persona. De inmediato se giraron a las puertas de la enfermería donde el viejo señor Potter estaba parado. Miraba hacia todos lados con cara de pocos amigos y obviamente con él si se obtendrían respuestas. Nayra rió nerviosamente.

-papá, espera afuera-le indicó Gregory interviniendo en ese próximo campo de batalla

-no tienes ningún derecho de pedirme eso cuando mi nieto se encuentra en la enfermería-la actitud aferrada del anciano hizo a la mayoría desistir de la idea de pedirle que se fuera, hasta la misma señora Pomfrey se quedó muda.

-estoy bien abuelo-habló Edward desde la cama –no pasó nada-intentó sonreír pero se encontraba pensando en los eventos ocurridos, era algo nuevo para él.

En vista de que el anciano Potter se quedaría, todos decidieron continuar con el interrogatorio. Pero esta vez, el director de Hogwarts conseguiría las respuestas que quería. Tantos años de confianza y de conocerlo, seguro podría hacerle decir lo que quería saber.

-¿Harry? Te has mantenido muy callado al respecto-dijo con tono suave. Pero el ojiverde sabía lo que venía después, cuando levantó su mirada y se topó con la del director lo adivinó –me atrevo a decir que, lo que pasó allá afuera, era algo que no tenía nada que ver con la prueba ¿me equivoco?-

-no señor-susurró. Todos sabían que estaban cerca de la verdad

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó en el mismo tono Albus, esta vez vio la cara de resignación en todos los muchachos.

-fuimos emboscados-suspiró Harry y las caras de impresión de los presentes no se hicieron esperar –por…mortífagos-terminó con tono más bajo del que había empezado y la mayoría se quedaron mudos ante tal declaración.

-nada de bromas niño-regañó el anciano Potter de inmediato, sin creer ni una sola palabra de Harry. Intervino en defensa del Gryffindor otra voz de la que nadie se alegró de escuchar.

-¡esto no es una broma!-le devolvió el hombre a Kyle Potter, luego se giró al muchacho de ojos esmeralda -¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?!-preguntó exaltado Sirius, pasando de largo a Dumbledore, luego al director de Salem. Por último dirigiendo una mirada de pocos amigos a Remus y Gregory quienes se encogieron en sus lugares. Llegó a lado de su ahijado quien trató de desviar su vista de su enojado padrino.

-Sirius, calma…todo esto es difíc…-intentó Remus, pero había perdido ese toque que tranquilizaba al animago

-¡no estás en tu derecho a pedirme que me calme!-renegó -¡me atacan por la espalda y de no ser porque alguien me quitó el hechizo durmiente, probablemente nunca me hubiera enterado de que mortífagos casi asesinan a mi ahijado!-

-si, hágase de la víctima a Harry Potter-bufó el anciano Kyle, aquí iba de nuevo la lucha.

Empezaron a discutir sobre el no seguir insultando a nadie. Dumbledore increíblemente no podía calmar a Sirius y al señor Potter en la discusión que llevaban a cabo, ahora había quedado metida en ella. Gregory y Remus habían intentado ayudar en eso pero también se vieron envueltos por el calor de las palabras y empezaron sus ataques y defensas a todos los argumentos de Kyle. Pronto nadie prestaba atención a muchachos presentes que observaban muy sorprendidos como la enfermería se había vuelto un centro de debates, peor que los que se armaban en los juicios del ministerio.

-¿Cuándo dejarán de discutir?-suspiró Harry. A su lado, Edward estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Los muchachos se pusieron de acuerdo mediante miradas que querían descansar un poco y aunque sonara increíble, en la enfermería no lo lograrían. Salieron a hurtadillas de los adultos sin siquiera decirles nada.

* * *

Era la mejor decisión que había tomado, la cabeza les dejaba de latir de tantos gritos. Se separaron. Ron y Hermione se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor que en estos momentos se encontraría vacía a excepción de los alumnos de grados inferiores. Nayra y Marie, se encaminaron también a su dormitorio, y así dejaron a los dos Potter solos. Querían dormir pero no bajo esas circunstancias.

-¿seguro que no quieres descansar un poco, antes de que vengan con preguntas?-preguntó Edward y Harry negó

-si no trato de buscar una explicación a lo que nos pasó hoy, no voy a poder dormir en una semana-se encogió de hombros y los dos empezaron a caminar rumbo a las cocinas.

Iban en completo silencio porque sus mentes repasaban las distintas escenas. Edward se encontraba un poco confundido y asustado por lo ocurrido, nunca había enfrentado algo así y esos magos oscuros eran de temerse. Harry por su parte, más acostumbrado de lo que quisiera examinaba los posibles motivos para que los mortífagos lo atacaran.

Uno de ellos era obviamente que era presa fácil en campo abierto donde no había ni un solo maestro que lo defendiera, pero aparte de eso debía haber otra explicación. Pedido de Voldemort. Venganza por lo que había pasado en el ministerio el año pasado, cuando los mortífagos fueron derrotados por algunos magos. Ahora que pensaba bien en eso, centró sus recuerdos en Voldemort. Había olvidado preguntar a Dumbledore o a Sirius, por qué el mago tenebroso no atacó por cuenta propia. Bueno, se extrañó demasiado del aspecto que tenía en ese encuentro en el ministerio. Parecía un bulto deforme, como un bebé.

Sabía que no tenía cuerpo propio porque él dos veces se lo impidió. Logrando obtener primero la piedra del hechicero y luego destruyendo el diario maldito. Pero que tuviera ese aspecto de bebé monstruo no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Ahora era más que un simple fantasma o un alma nómada en el aire. Lo recorrió un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza que lo hizo detenerse.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó Edward

-no, nada-mintió Harry.

El miedo amenazaba con apoderarse de él, al igual que el deseo de venganza. Después de todo lo que había pasado y de cómo revivieron esas escenas de la noche de Halloween se sintió desesperado por encontrar respuestas a la simple pregunta de ¿Por qué Voldemort tenía algo así como un cuerpo? Era sólido y podía respirar, eso le aterraba. Quizás le ocultaban algo y Voldemort de nuevo estaba al acecho, intentaban ocultárselo. ¡Estaba paranoico!

Suspiró fuertemente negando con la cabeza para el mismo.

-ahora si dime que pasa-Edward se plantó frente a él muy decidido

-me estoy volviendo loco-susurró Harry

-si lo dices por lo que pasó allá afuera, yo no creo estar loco, así que tú no lo estás-

-no es por eso. Bueno en parte si, pero, es que…me imagino muchas cosas, absurdas y demás-

-entonces deberíamos ir a dormir-aconsejó Edward –no creo que sea bueno habernos escapado de la enfermería para merodear por el castillo-Harry rió por el comentario -¿ahora por qué te ríes?-preguntó

-por nada. Es que me causó gracia la palabra merodear-

-¿Qué nunca la habías escuchado?-preguntó de nuevo

-si, pero en boca de tu padre y mi padrino. Eso es igual a una anécdota divertida-se excusó Harry

-creo recordarlo. Hace mucho mi padre me habló de un mapa, llamado "el mapa del merodeador"-la risa de Harry aumentó considerablemente

-yo lo tengo-alcanzó a decir

-¿en serio?-la mirada de Edward se iluminó –he escuchado tantas historias de travesuras ayudadas por ese mapa-

El muchacho de ojos esmeralda dejó de reír poco a poco. Ese día andaba algo bipolar. En su mente empezaron a pasar escenas donde su padre le hubiera contado también todo tipo de historias, si estuviera vivo. Suspiró de nuevo y Edward se dio cuenta de más o menos que era lo que molestaba a su primo.

-eh…¿vamos a comer o a los dormitorios?-intentó cambiar el tema

Se decidieron por los dormitorios porque en realidad no tenían hambre, solo buscaban un pretexto para quedarse solos y no dar explicaciones nadie o platicar siquiera con sus propios compañeros. Pero al final la parte cansada venció a los dos jóvenes llevándolos al dormitorio de Gryffindor.

Edward siguió a Harry sin darse cuenta hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Sin querer después de una corta plática, ambos se quedaron dormidos en la sala común. Las llamas acogedoras de la chimenea les ayudaban a calentarse.

* * *

Sirius había despertado en su habitación. Entre confundido y aturdido. Su mente empezó a recapitular en lo último que recordaba y para desgracia de dos personas, recordaba muy bien un hechizo paralizante y las voces de Remus y Gregory. En cuanto los encontrara esos dos hombres no se salvarían de su furia y fauces caninas, de nuevo lo habían atacado por la espalda ¿cuantas veces más serían en ese día?.

Se levantó y tomó la primera túnica que encontró, aunque por algún motivo no se encontraba tan nervioso como ayer, todavía se sentía incómodo por algo que pasaba desapercibido. No se fijó siquiera si estaba peinado pero salió lo más deprisa que pudo de su habitación para encontrar respuestas.

* * *

-¿y todo está en orden Remus?-preguntó Dumbledore levantando la vista de los papeles que tenía en el escritorio

-si, bueno, ayer no pudimos saber nada respecto a lo que había pasado por la "pequeña" discusión que tuvimos en la enfermería. Pero ahora que despierten más tarde les preguntaremos-respondió el licántropo

-¿no han despertado?-preguntó el director de Salem

-no, el viaje lo has de haber dejado cansados-

-está bien Remus, puedes retirarte-habló el director, pero justo cuando el merodeador estaba asintiendo para poder irse, otra persona entró con aspecto de enfado.

-no Remus, tu no sales de aquí hasta que me expliques todo-contrarió Sirius y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la puerta

* * *

Edward y Harry platicaban con Gregory, quien no había ido a despertarlos pero al encontrarlos ya despiertos, creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para platicar sobre lo que había pasado en el viaje. Todos los que sabían de la llegada de los dos equipos se preguntaban el por qué de regresar tan asustados y como si fueran perseguidos por el mismo Voldemort.

-¿mo…mortífagos?-tartamudeó Gregory sorprendido ante tal declaración, aunque ya había escuchado es palabra en la enfermería, el que se lo comprobaran lo aterraba, los dos muchachos asintieron –Harry, ¿tu como estás tan seguro de que eran mortífagos?-preguntó el adulto

-ya me había tocado estar frente a ellos-confesó no muy feliz –los reconocí, por lo menos a la mayoría-él y Edward se dirigieron una mirada cómplice de mantener detalles desagradables fuera del tema de conversación

-Chicos, esa mirada la conozco y créanme que no me agrada-ambos adolescentes fingieron no saber de lo que hablaba Gregory y el adulto negó fatigosamente con la cabeza –entonces ¿es todo lo que debo saber?-preguntó

-eso creo-contestó Edward

-si, nada de otro mundo-secundó Harry

Los tres se vieron entre sí en completo silencio, cuando una voz cortante y algo enojada interrumpió sus meditaciones.

-a mí no me van a engañar-Harry dio un pequeño brinco donde estaba sentado porque la voz venía detrás de él. Edward abrió los ojos considerablemente y su padre tragó nervioso. Sirius dio unos pasos más adelante y rodeó el sofá donde estaba sentado su ahijado. Al fin quedó a la vista de todos.

-Sirius, no creo que este sea un buen momento-intentó el Potter mayor

-siempre es un buen momento-le cortó el animago algo enfadado por lo que le habían hecho él y Remus, pronto se las cobraría –ahora…-se giró a los muchachos –¿Qué pasó con esos mortífagos, les hicieron daño?-

-¿a ellos o a nosotros?-se hizo el inocente Harry y Sirius le reprimió con la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una postura más seria –estamos bien-

-¿Cómo escaparon de ellos?-volvió a preguntar

-los burlamos-contestó simplemente Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sirius, no pasó nada grave-intentó calmarlo Gregory, porque si no hacía algo, aquél hombre se moriría de nerviosismo donde estaba parado.

Al animago no le hacía nada de gracia que su presentimiento de ayer hubiera sido cierto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran empeorado? El que lo atacaran por la espalda con un hechizo de sueño, no ayudaba en su estado de ánimo ese día. Pudo haber perdido lo que más quería y no estaba en condiciones de ayudar. Recordaría tener una plática muy severa con sus dos amigos respecto a eso.

-¿estas enojado, Sirius?-preguntó Harry aunque sabía que él o había tenido la culpa de lo que había pasado ¿o si?

-no-suspiró el adulto y se sentó a un lado de su ahijado, se quedaron todos de nuevo metidos en el mutismo

* * *

Los días que les siguieron, empezaron a llegar los equipos y todos se sorprendían al saber quienes habían sido los primeros. Hogwarts y Salem vitoreaban a sus campeones de la primera prueba. Estaban realmente sorprendidos de que hubieran llegado tan rápido.

La noticia de los mortífagos no se propagó, Dumbledore se encargó de eso, pero la orden del fénix estaba alerta en cuanto a eso y vigilaban los alrededores del castillo. Moody era el encargado de mantener todo seguro y tranquilo, por lo tanto todos obedecían las órdenes del auror gruñón.

Sirius en cambio se veía más nervioso, por cualquier cosa se molestaba un poco o se ponía como loco. Harry trató de evitarlo esos días pero su padrino parecía su misma sombra, se lo encontraba hasta en los lugares más recónditos de su mente.

Había un problema más que acontecía a todo Hogwarts. Algo realmente peor que Voldemort, los regaños de Sirius, los viejos castigos de Filch, peor que Floofy o una vida peleando contra el mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos. Peor que la primera prueba del torneo, peor que los mortífagos. Algo de lo que realmente temían todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Un día caminando por los pasillos, se encontraron un pergamino en la pared, que decía algo terrorífico e inimaginable. Ron clavó su vista en el papel y palideció por completo. Detuvo a Harry de la manga de su túnica y lo jaló para que viera lo mismo que él. Entonces el ojiverde comenzó a leer lo que había exaltado a su amigo:

…_Es una tradición que cuando dos o más escuelas se juntan, se tenga una gran celebración._

_Este año Hogwarts ha sido elegida como la sede de la fiesta que se remonta de varios siglos, tradición de todos los magos. Un día especial en distintas maneras._

_Es un honor anunciar el baile de antifaces este 31 de Octubre en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Donde se contará con la presencia de altos mandos mundiales._

_Se les pide a todos los alumnos y personal de Hogwarts el irse preparando para dicho evento donde habrá más de una sorpresa._

_Atte. Albus Dumbledore…_

Obviamente la nota decía más que eso, pero a Harry ni siquiera le importó seguir leyendo. Esas eran las únicas líneas que le daban a entender todo lo que pasaría. Si, seguro Ron estaba asustado porque quizás debería ir acompañado, pero a él le vinieron otras cosas a la cabeza.

Nunca se permitiría festejar un 31 de Octubre. El motivo, tan simple como que ese día su vida fue destruida.

Un grupo de muchachos se juntó alrededor de la pared donde estaba ese aviso, Ron seguía releyéndolo para asegurarse de lo que decía pero no parecía notar la incomodidad de su amigo que se fue sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta. Tantos muchachos estaban sorprendidos por ese anuncio que dejaron de respirar y sentían que su mundo se les acababa ahí:

-¡¿invitar a una chica?!-fue la expresión general y aunque eso no decía aquel pergamino, ya lo imaginaban.

-¿puedes creerlo Harry?-preguntó Ron mientras se giraba a donde se suponía estaba su amigo. Su sonrisa se borró al no encontrarlo y estaba extrañado de eso

Decidió buscarlo, pero cuando tomaba su mochila del suelo y levantaba la vista, Parvati Patil lo miró con una sonrisa y lo saludó coquetamente. El Weasley palideció. Mejor debía caminar y encontrar a su amigo, les tocaba DCAO y ya iban un poco tarde. Pero no tenía idea de donde buscarlo, Neville venía caminando así que decidió preguntarle

-¿Nev, has visto a Harry?-

-hace unos minutos lo vi caminando hacia la torre de astronomía-respondió el muchacho

-¿Por qué se habrá ido?-se preguntó el pelirrojo, pero Neville lo alcanzó a escuchar

-¿no se te hace obvio Ron?-preguntó, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando Hermione llegó agitada, casi podía jurar que venía corriendo. Detrás de ella venían el primo de Harry y sus dos amigas, entonces sí el pelirrojo no entendió nada.

-¿y Harry?-preguntó la castaña

-Neville dice que lo vio caminar a la torre de astronomía-se encogió de hombros -¿!alguien podría decirme que pasa!?-exigió al ver que se estaba perdiendo de algo

-se nota que prestas atención a las fechas, Ronald-se atrevió a decir Marie, entonces el Gryffindor ató cabos sueltos y palideció

-¿chocolate?-ofreció Nayra de buena voluntad

* * *

_Hola!_

_un baile, ¿lindo no? van a ver las sorpresas que tengo preparadas!!! uy..si, se va a poner divertido!_

_¿Harry irá?_

_Bueno, con respecto al capi: si, tardé, no me lo recalquen, además se que quizás esperaban más pero es que me apuré en sacar este para luego poder subir el capítulo del baile, me emociona mucho._

_No se si aquí les puse que en mi profile hay un link a mis origianles, bueno, si ya lo dije, oops, pero si no, ya se enteraron!. para que vean si soy tan buena como ustedes creen con HP._

_Además de una poll sobre "la alianza maldita" para aquellos que la lean._

_Esperen un especial de día de Brujas Xd_

_anypotter_

_p.d. vayan buscando su antifaz para el baile...el boleto de entrada cuesta un review =)_


	16. Dulce o Truco

**...Dulce o Truco...**

Estaba en la torre de astronomía meditando sus problemas que parecían hacerse más grandes con el paso del tiempo. Y no se refería a que cada año el reto fuera más difícil, no, cada segundo, cada minuto, incluso cada hora su vida se ponía peor.

No tenía idea de por qué ahora de la nada le importaba tanto esa fecha. No es que siempre la pasara con tremenda felicidad, pero la realidad era que apenas hoy parecía darse cuenta de lo que perdió esa noche, de lo que pudo haber tenido de no ser por Voldemort. Además de revivir esos frescos recuerdos del día que acompañó a su padrino al ministerio. Suspiró de solo pensarlo.

Empezaba a refrescar y el día apenas comenzaba. Recordaba que en esos momentos también tenía clase con los merodeadores, bufó, seguro se darían cuenta de su ausencia y Sirius vendría con un sermón que no llenaría el estadio de quidditch. Pero no tenía ganas de ir, aceptaba que era de las clases que más les gustaban pero no estaba de ánimos ni lo estaría en los próximos días, solo faltaba una semana para el 31 de Octubre.

Escuchó pasos y voces, ya lo habían descubierto. Pero sabía que no había sido todo por mérito de Ron; su amigo estaba perdido en su propio mundo cuando desapareció. Así que quien seguro era la mente maestra de esa próxima mini-reunión era Hermione. Segundos después lo comprobó. Sus dos amigos, su primo y sus dos amigas aparecieron algo agitados, como que venían corriendo.

-si, ya voy a DCAO-les interrumpió Harry antes de que ellos mismos pudiera decirle algo, no estaba de humor para hablar con ellos de nada pero tampoco quería ser grosero con ellos.

Se puso de pie y les sacó de la vuelta para emprender su camino, seguro de que ellos lo seguían.

* * *

Llegaron por fortuna primero que los profesores. De inmediato buscaron sus lugares para antes de que comenzara la clase, y según la experiencia del trío dorado y del trío de Salem, quien debía estar sentado con Harry para hablar con él y hacerlo decir lo que pensaba, era…no, Sirius iba a dar la clase, por el momento tenía que ser Hermione.

La castaña llegó y se sentó sin pedir perdón o permiso. Como si fuera recibir la clase normalmente, pero, su objetivo era otro. Harry lo sabía y trataría de sacarle la vuelta a cualquier cosa que ella quisiera preguntarle o hacerle decir, no iba hablar con nadie a menos de que lo colgaran de cabeza desde la parte más alta de la torre de astronomía y ni así podrían hacerlo confesar abiertamente qué era lo que tanto le molestaba.

Al fin Hermione se iba atrever a decir algo por las señas constantes de Ron y los Salem, pero en eso llegaron los merodeadores y el papá de Edward, todos se callaron y empezaron a prestar atención. La Gryffindor golpeó su mano cerrada contra la mesa, llamando la atención de los tres profesores. Rápidamente se excusó.

-un insecto-sonrió nerviosa y agachó la vista a su libro.

Como siempre, Remus era quien empezaba a dar la explicación de lo que harían durante esa clase. Después Sirius hacía algún comentario gracioso que la mayoría de las veces era desaprobado por los otros dos, y al final Gregory empezaba con lo emocionante, la práctica.

-bueno muchachos, lo de hoy será sencillo si se concentran-comenzó animado –trataremos de hacer un patronus corpus, el cual deberá moverse hacia donde ustedes lo dirijan-

Todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar fuertemente de la emoción, pero de nuevo los interrumpió el profesor.

-y como se que la mayoría están emocionados por la convocatoria que está pegada en la pizarra de anuncios, quien logre hacerlo se podrá ir yendo de la clase-

Hermione de inmediato se giró a Harry, y por esos ojos verdes pasó una idea que fue captada en el instante por ella. Él ya sabía hacer un patronus, solo le tomaría dos minutos y se iría para seguro perderse en el castillo. Tenía que impedirlo. Pero para cuando terminó de procesar esa información en su mente, la voz de Sirius la interrumpió.

-Empiecen a practicar, al que le salga el hechizo se puede ir retiran…-

Los muchachos apenas se preparaban y de preferencia hacían equipo entre ellos para apoyarse, pero antes de que Sirius pudiera terminar su frase, el hermoso ciervo se su ahijado pasó frente a los tres profesores y después de eso el animal desapareció. Cuando pudieron recuperar el habla, Harry tomaba su mochila y salía del aula velozmente.

El animago miró a Gregory y este último a Remus, se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo y luego miraron a 5 muchachos que tenían en frente, los interrogaban con la pura mirada. Tampoco los muchachos tenían una respuesta o por lo menos una tan sencilla como para explicarla sin decir una sola palabra. Era deber de Sirius descubrir lo que pasaba pero, algo le decía que le debía dar un poco de espacio a Harry, quizás más tarde podrían hablar de lo que sea con más calma. Además el animago necesitaba a Remus con él, no fuera que metiera la pata y que empeorara lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Continuaron con la clase sin poder alejar el sentimiento de preocupación, y de vez en cuando las miradas preocupadas de Sirius hacia la puerta por donde había salido Harry.

* * *

No se dio ni una sola oportunidad de hablar en los siguientes días, quizás por artimañas del destino o porque su ahijado se esforzaba en levantar barreras impenetrables que no tenían sentido, pero de algún modo le estaban funcionando. Eso le hacía preocuparse más, sin mencionar que todavía no sabía el motivo de su actitud.

Cada día lo veía incluso menos, de no ser por las clases que les impartían él, Remus y Gregory, no lo vería nunca. Sería como estar en casa mientras Harry estudiara en Hogwarts. El juego del gato y el ratón lo estaba enfadando y sabía que cuando llegara uno de esos días en que Sirius Black pierde lo paciente y buen padrino que tenía de sobra en su sexy cuerpo, -Que no estaba muy echado a perder-, encontraría la manera de acorralar a la cría de ciervo y no dejarle ninguna salida, ni el más minúsculo hueco que hubiera en las cuatro paredes en las que discutirían. Le sacaría la verdad por las buenas o por las malas.

Pero desgraciadamente para el ex-convicto de Azkaban ese día no llegó tan rápido como lo había planeado. El tratar con tantos muchachos de distintas edades en los últimos días le había aumentado la paciencia. No había motivo alguno por el cual sentirse enojado aunque el mismo se lo quisiera inventar para lograr ponerse de color rojo. Un día Remus lo encontró en su cuarto, con el seño fruncido frente a la chimenea y con expresión de extrema concentración, pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Sirius?-

-No hables-contestó de inmediato el animago –Estoy tratando de descubrir qué fue primero. La llama o el fénix-

El licántropo rodó los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose divertido pero al mismo tiempo preocupado porque Sirius intentara hacerse enojar a si mismo para poder hablar con su ahijado.

Él también lo había intentado. Si algo resaltaba en Remus John Lupin era su perseverancia y tacto a la hora de hablar. Así que al igual que su amigo empezó a buscar una manera de acercarse a Harry. Tarde recordó que nunca había podido hablar con Lily cuando algo le molestaba a menos de que ella fuera quien lo buscara a él. Lo que llevó a la conclusión de que ese muchacho sería imposible de sermonear hasta que él fuera quien diera la iniciativa de querer contar lo que pasaba. Dándose por vencido decidió dar el tema por muerto, por lo menos de su parte.

No fueron los únicos en intentarlo. Ron compartía dormitorio con Harry así que supo que en él caía la responsabilidad de hacer que su amigo reaccionara y que se dejara de evasivas. Cierto día lo intentó, cuando todos bajaron temprano a desayunar al comedor, él se quedó esperándolo en la sala común, muy decidido como solo un Gryffindor lo podía ser. Incluso había ensayado un discurso con Hermione sobre lo que contestaría a cada una de las palabras de Harry, así que se sentía seguro de poder lograrlo.

Harry bajó como si fuera un día normal, listo para comer y evitar entablar pláticas inútiles con sus compañeros, las cuales mayoritariamente, si no eran de clases, ni siquiera los escuchaba. Al bajar la escaleras, su fiel amigo lo estaba esperando seguramente solo a él, de inmediato adivinó sus intenciones.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar-habló alto y serio poniéndose en el camino –Y no te dejaré pasar a menos de que me escuches-

Cuando el ojiverde no hizo ningún intento de sacarle la vuelta o evitar escucharlo, suspiró aliviado mientras elegía las palabras correctas con las cuales tocar el punto de todo el dilema.

-Nosotros…-su discurso inicial se vio interrumpido por la expresión que Harry adoptó, seria y fría como un hielo, además de levantar un dedo a modo de advertencia antes de decir tan importantes palabras que quería que le quedaran a Ron claramente gravadas para evitar futuros conflictos.

-Escúchame bien Ron. No tengo nada que decirte a ti o a los demás, así que ni siquiera intentes sacarme palabras. De otro modo haré una visita al bosque prohibido y te traeré de visita a uno de los hijos de Aragog-

No respiró mientras decía la oración para sonar muy convencido. Al parecer sus palabras habían surtido el efecto esperado y en unos solos segundos porque Ron estaba tan pálido como Nick casi-decapitado y sus labios temblaban como queriendo articular una palabra. Satisfecho por hacerle creer a Ron que haría eso –Aunque no fuera cierto- se retiró tranquilamente.

Ron le comunicó a los demás su misión fallida con Harry y la terrible amenaza de su amigo. Solo de imaginar a Harry soltando una enorme araña en el dormitorio de chicos a media noche le puso la piel como gallina. Y los demás lo comprendieron, se estaban quedando sin armas.

* * *

Días después estaban los cinco sentados en el comedor, en un intento de desayunar, dándose por vencidos completamente. Al igual que los merodeadores y todo aquél que pudiera intervenir a favor de ellos.

-Debemos intentar aunque sea una última vez-insistió Hermione a lo que una de las amigas de Edward negó ferozmente.

-Me advirtió que si lo hacíamos utilizaría toda su fortuna para desaparecer el chocolate de la tierra-Nayra se veía aterrada de esa posibilidad y causó la risa de los demás quienes sabían que era una artimaña de Harry para alejarla. La cual le funcionó de maravilla.

No dijeron nada más, se quedaron pensando durante algunos minutos. No podían creer que no hubieran logrado atravesar las barreras de alguien quien –por lo menos dos de ellos- creían conocer de pies a cabeza.

El ulular de una lechuza y el caer de un pesado paquete frente a todos ellos los despertó de golpe. Todos se miraron confundidos hasta que leyeron la tarjeta, era para Hermione. Ella desató poco a poco el cordel blanco y al quitar la envoltura encontró una carta por encima de la caja. Empezó a leer la carta en voz alta, no encontraba ningún motivo para no hacerlo.

_Querida hija:_

_Me pareció extraño que no me dijeras nada del evento de esta noche. Quizás es porque estabas un tanto distraída, estudiando como siempre. Pero no importa, no importa._

_La madre de tu amigo, la señora Weasley, me mandó una carta preguntándome dónde había comprado lo que usarías en el evento. Yo le pregunté extrañada que si cuál evento y ella me explicó todo. Como ninguna de nosotras teníamos listo lo que les íbamos a mandar, salimos de compras ayer en la tarde y encontramos excelentes atuendos. Espero que los disfruten. Todo viene encogido en el paquete que te llegó._

_Con amor_

_Mamá_

Hermione palideció. Su mente empezó a cavilar al igual que la de los demás ¿evento? Buscaban en los confines de sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la misma conclusión, abriendo los ojos con horror. La castaña se giró a la derecha y tomó de un jalón el Profeta que leía Neville, arrebatándoselo de sus manos no muy cariñosamente.

-Lo siento Nevi- susurró ella mientras daba vuelta a las hojas para encontrar un dato. -31 de Octubre-susurró incrédula -¿¡31 de octubre!?-

-¿Es hoy?-preguntó espantado Ron y su amiga asintió

-No logramos hacer nada antes de que llegara este día-secundó Edward.

Buscaron los 5 con la mirada por todo el comedor a una persona en especial. Habían pasado todos los días tratando de hablar con él que cuando llegó la fecha importante no se dieron ni cuenta.

* * *

Si, si. Ya había llegado la fecha y él intentaba que pasara como un día más. Solo tenía que sobrevivir a ese día para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Lo estaba logrando hasta el momento en que su meditación mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela fue interrumpida por un ruido extraño.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo sacó su varita de la túnica y se giró apuntando a quien sea que estuviera detrás. Su padrino alzó las manos como rindiéndose de algo que en lo que no participaba.

-Tranquilo-le dijo el animago

-Lo siento-se disculpó Harry sin más preámbulo y dispuesto a seguir su camino. Se volvió para no ver el rostro de Sirius o lo que seguramente intentaría decirle, pero no contaba con lo siguiente.

Sintió que algo lo golpeó en la espalda y luego todo oscuro.

* * *

Despertó, sin saber que tanto tiempo había pasado o si había sido amigo o enemigo el que lo había atacado por detrás. Claro que si había sido atacado no podía considerarse amigo. Intentó sentarse en donde sea que estuviera pero sintió un dolor punzante justo donde le había dado el hechizo y se llevó la mano a la espalda. Tratando de aminorar el dolor.

-Siento eso. No debió ser tan fuerte- se disculpó una voz que para bien o mal reconoció de inmediato, sintiéndose enfadado con más razón. Le devolvió una respuesta que solo constaba de un gruñido. –Si no fueras tan evasivo nada de esto hubiera pasado-replicó su padrino

-Cuando las personas no quieren hablar no se les ataca por la espalda-devolvió de inmediato Harry –claro, a menos de que seas mortífago-

Sirius estrechó la mirada.

-Creo que debía adivinar cuál era el problema desde el principio-comenzó, Harry se quedó quieto sin poder sostenerle la mirada, clavando sus ojos en sus pies -Admito que la primer idea que descarté, hoy parece ser la única explicación y las más obvia-el joven hundió más la mirada queriendo no darle la razón –pero me pregunto ¿por qué?-

-No es nada-intentó evadir de nuevo y Sirius suspiró decepcionado

-Creí que tenías la suficiente confianza en mí para contarme lo que te molestara-

-No tienes que preocuparte, no es nada importante-insistió

-Entonces no habrá inconveniente en que te de esto para que lo uses esta noche-el animago se giró dando la espalda a Harry, caminó hacia su armario. Sacó una gran caja blanca y se la entregó. –Si tú dices que no es nada importante, mas te vale asistir hoy en la noche-

* * *

Octubre, oh 31 de Octubre.

Las clases se habían suspendido desde tempranas horas para darles a las jóvenes el suficiente tiempo de arreglarse como ellas quisieran. Aunque para eso les hubieran tenido que dar varios días de anticipación.

Había unas pocas jóvenes de los grados más avanzados corriendo por todo el castillo, con sus paquetes rezagados en manos y sus peinados a medio terminar, si contar que corrían con solo la túnica del colegio puesta por encima para no tener que cambiarse. Gritaban y reían nerviosamente, hablaban de lo estupenda que sería la noche, además de aquellos atrevidos jóvenes que las habían invitado.

Pero en comparación con "ellas", los muchachos se concentraban en sus salas comunes discutiendo lo ridículos que se verían, además de los nervios que empezaban a actuar en ellos de maneras poco conocidas. Neville había empezado a bailar con Ron para asegurarse de que no lo había olvidado del todo, Seamus comía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y esa fuera su última cena. Otros muchos caminaban por toda la sala común repitiendo todo tipo de barbaries como:

-¿Gustas bailar?-

-Te ves linda esta noche-

-¿Quieres ponche?-

Era todo un caos. De repente el reloj marcó las 7 de la noche y todos los hombres de la torre de Gryffindor dieron un gran salto donde fuera que estuvieran y luego corrieron a arreglarse. Pero de los dormitorios de las chicas se escuchó que alguien dijo: "_Solo tengo menos de una hora para terminar de arreglarme ¡Qué horror!_

Neville dejó a Ron plantado en medio de la sala común, mirando a todos lados, en una sala fantasma. Su mirada fue captada cuando alguien entró por el retrato de la señora gorda, y cuando pudo enfocar la vista vio a Harry con un paquete en manos y un tanto "triste". En un intento de animarlo, su amigo le pasó una mano por los hombros:

-¿Sirius?-preguntó, sospechaba que el padrino de Harry había sido quien le había dado eso.

-Sirius-declaró el ojiverde con un suspiro a lo último.

* * *

El gran comedor estaba adornado con largos y gruesos listones que recorrían de lado a lado todo el lugar. Otros muchos otros se cruzaban formando elegantes nudos en el centro. Incluso había otros colgados desde lo alto simulando ser cortinas.

La noche era iluminada con una extraordinaria cantidad de velas. Todo se veía tan radiante y lleno de vida, claro, en un día de celebración para muchos. Exquisitos platillos adornaban las mesas redondas que había en el perímetro del comedor, permitiendo un gran espacio en el centro para lo que sería la diversión de los muchachos. Albus Dumbledore veía todo con grandes ojos de satisfacción, vestía una túnica azul oscura con muchas estrellas plateadas bordadas, con un antifaz plateado que solo cubría la zona de los ojos. Pero aún así sentía algo que lo tenía preocupado, algo que no podía explicar del todo.

Por las puertas de Hogwarts empezaban a llegar altos mandos del mundo mágico. Fudge, con su elegante gabardina color café y un antifaz que cubría hasta su nariz del mismo color, nada elegante. En la puerta saludaba un auror quien se encargaba de recibirlos y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Así empezó la noche.

Crouch, entre otras personas arribaron a la misma hora. Directores de otras escuelas lejanas, miembros de la Orden de Merlín, algunos invitados por parte de los directores de Hogwarts y Salem, el comedor comenzaba a cobrar vida con los distintos colores, de los más extravagantes a los más usuales, todo se veía excepcional.

* * *

Los primero alumnos comenzaron a aparecerse con sus respectivas parejas. Otros mucho deambulaban solos en los rincones esperando a sus acompañantes tardadas, consultando el reloj cada minuto y mirando en todas direcciones para ver si por algún camino venían.

Había dos peculiares Gryffindor esperando a su amiga, y según uno de ellos, se reunirían también con tres de Salem. Eso no le daba nada de gusto a Harry. Sonrió cuando le echó un vistazo a Ron, su amigo llevaba una túnica muy elaborada, llena de rombos de dos colores alternados, rojo y plata. Las costuras eran de un dorado opaco, pero aún así le daba un toque serio al pelirrojo que cada pocos minutos se subía el antifaz – el cual era atravesado por una cruz, dividiéndole en 4 partes, 2 de color plata alrededor de los ojos, y rojo en la parte superior e inferior- para poder rascarse algo que le picaba en la nariz. Movía sus manos frenéticamente en busca de poder hacer algo que no fuera esperar y esconder su mirada cada vez que alguna de las chicas de su misma torre lo saludara.

Harry seguía pensativo y un tanto melancólico, aunque hiciera lo posible por esconderlo. Para el esa noche sería larga y tediosa, pero al ver la insistencia de su padrino no podría decir que no. Luego vendría el sermón emocional que no le apetecía en ninguno de los sentidos. Se había puesto lo que le había mandado Sirius solo para no levantar sospechas, si fuera sido decisión suya ni siquiera hubiera asomado la cabeza del dormitorio.

Vestía una gabardina oscura con capa y bordados dorados en las orillas, muy elegante debía admitir. Solo deseaba que su padrino se diera por satisfecho al verlo y luego lo dejara ir. Llevaba puesto un antifaz dorado muy brillante con relieve en la parte superior, le cubría alrededor de los ojos solamente, pero era suficiente para hacer resaltar su color esmeralda.

Estaba sentado en las escaleras hasta que escuchó voces.

-Se ven bien muchachos-dijo Hermione, ella venía llegando con un vestido negro, del mismo color que la gabardina de Harry y al igual que el con un antifaz dorado, pero mucho más elaborado. La mitad de este simulaba ser el ala de una mariposa, en verdad se veía muy bien.

Ron se había quedado sin habla y la miraba como perdido en su propio mundo.

-Cierra la boca o se te meterá un dragón-insinuó otra recién llegada.

Nayra Galenn vestía un lindo vestido corto color morado un poco más arriba de la rodilla, oscuro pero con destellos azules cuando se movía, llevaba puesto un sencillo antifaz del mismo color de su vestido pero en el centro de este llevaba unas pequeñas plumitas, justo por arriba del centro de los ojos. Ron sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-wow Ron-dijo la otra chica que venía con Nayra. Marie vestía un lindo vestido hasta la rodilla de color crema, con lindos grabados color oro, su vestido era de mangas cortas, era un poco más largo que el de su amiga pero se veía fresca. Su antifaz era muy elaborado, tenía grandes plumas blancas y otras ligeramente amarillas en el centro superior de su antifaz, todas sostenidas por una joya redonda color plata.

Los tres Gryffindor les sonrieron en muestra de que ellas se veían lindas y luego las dos devolvieron el gesto.

-¿Y Edward?-preguntó Hermione al no verlo con ellas

-Dijo que ya bajaba-contestó Marie

-Si, seguía cambiándose cuando nosotras nos vinimos-secundó Nayra –Aunque no lo culpo, su padre le llevó su ropa hace una hora-

Los muchachos asintieron con comprensión. Pero no les duró mucho el silencio cuando fue interrumpido por una voz sorprendida.

-¿Harry?-

-¿Edward?-devolvió el ojiverde levantándose rápidamente de las escaleras y mirándose como en un espejo.

Sus compañeros miraban de uno a otro como tratando de encontrar diferencias en dos copias. Los dos Potter por algún extraño o bien planeado motivo vestían igual. Edward también llevaba una elegante gabardina negra con capa y bordados dorados. Sus antifaces eran idénticos y lo único que quizás los distinguía era el color de sus ojos. Los de Harry sobresalían por su color verde esmeralda y los de su primo por ser azules. Además claro, del color más oscuro del cabello de Edward. Pero a simple vista, eran idénticos.

-Que mala broma-susurró peligrosamente el Salem, dibujando mentalmente la figura de su padre riendo descaradamente cuando él y su primo entrasen al comedor

-Me las van a pagar-secundó Harry, motivos le hacían falta para tener una buena discusión con su padrino.

* * *

El comedor ya estaba casi en su totalidad lleno, solo seguían entrando algunos maestros rezagados como Snape, quien llevaba ropa blanca, para sorpresa de todos los alumnos. Pero lo que causaba la mayoría de los comentarios era su máscara. Cubría completamente su rostro –salvo sus ojos claro- pero al finalizar de esta, tenía una forma puntiaguda hacia adelante, simulando una muy exagerada barbilla.

Pero la persona que entró después, causó la risa de la mayoría de los jóvenes.

Un hombre con un traje verde, con un turbante en su cabeza –tipo árabe- pero con grandes plumas de pavo real sobre este. Llevaba también un cuello ostentoso con más plumas del mismo animal, y del resto de su traje ni se diga que era de los distintos tonos de las plumas. Llevaba una máscara completa color dorado que fallaba en ocultar su identidad al salir sus rizos oscuros a los lados.

Sirius Black caminaba como pingüino de lo apretado que le quedaba su traje entre las piernas. Pero mientras caminaba, por cada dedo que lo señalara y por cada palabra graciosa dirigida a él, las palabras: "venganza, dulce, atentamente y Harry" resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Lo vio sentado a lo lejos, rodeado por sus amigos y su primo, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Obviamente por el mismo motivo de los demás pero una sonrisa al fin y eso es lo que contaba. Aún así levantó su mano amenazadoramente en su dirección y su ahijado hizo un gesto inocente. Aunque viendo bien las cosas, no estaba seguro de que ese muchacho fuera Harry, a un lado se encontraba alguien igual, y aunque se había puesto de acuerdo con Gregory y con Remus para vestirlos igual, nunca imaginó que los llegara a confundir. Le echaba la culpa a la distancia.

Una nueva multitud de carcajadas estalló detrás del animago, ahora sí no sabía el motivo, -su cola de pavo real- seguramente no tenía la culpa. Se giró todavía muy tieso y él también rió descaradamente.

Entraron dos personas, un hombre de máscara blanca y gabardina verde oscura. Pero en las orillas llevaba un tipo de peluche del mismo verde con algunas partes blancas. En los puños de las mangas, en las botas y en el gracioso sombrero. En su mano derecha llevaba un bastón de color blanco con verde, y en la mano izquierda, llevaba la mano de una "doncella".

Gregory Potter estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas aunque su peluca falsa y su ajustado corsé lo ocultaran. Su lindo traje había desaparecido de último minuto, y se había transformado en un vestido que hacía completo juego con el de su acompañante.

-Remus…nos están mirando-susurró el Potter

¿Pero cómo no los iban a ver? El vestido de ese "hombre" estaba muy pronunciado de la parte de atrás, al igual que los de las mujeres de alta clase social en tiempos medievales. Pero por más que trataran de disimular que nadie los conocía, seguramente cierto chico de Salem había corrido la voz de sus identidades.

Se molestaron al ver que incluso el profesor Dumbledore sonreía, por Merlín, sería una larga noche.

* * *

Todo apenas comenzaba y la mayoría se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, pero uno que otro prefería perderse en la multitud y salir a hurtadillas del gran salón.

El prefería merodear por ahí cerca, aunque por todo el castillo se escuchara el bullicio de la fiesta. No se había quitado el antifaz, prefería que lo confundieran con su primo a que se creyera el rumor de que Harry Potter se había perdido la gran celebración, las personas no podían entender ni un poco lo que el sentía y que lo estaba acabando segundo a segundo. Por fortuna el día estaba en sus últimas horas.

Escuchó a personas que apenas llegaban a la fiesta, no pudo evitar pensar que nadie podría perderse una fiesta así. No les dio importancia, pero cuando los recién llegados pasaron a su lado, sus raros atuendos le llamaron la atención. Tres de ellos iban vestidos con varios tonos de azul, exactamente iguales uno del otro. Tenían unos grandes sombreros adornados con grandes flores, tantas que podían llegar a ser exageradas, pero hacían su función de acompañar al resto del traje.

Otros dos los seguían de cerca, con disfraces parecidos a los primeros tres, a excepción que los de ellos eran en escala de grises.

No les dio importancia.

* * *

La noche alcanzaba su completo esplendor, todos bailaban al compás de la música sin importar la edad. Pero había uno que le preocupaba la ausencia de su familiar.

Salió a buscarlo, debía hablar con él porque aunque todos los demás hubieran fallado en hacerlo, él estaba seguro de poder lograr algo más, después de todo era como si peleara contra el mismo, así que sabría donde atacar. Al pasar las puertas del comedor, 5 personas se le quedaron viendo fijamente. Dos de trajes grises y tres de azul. Los ignoró y se apresuró a buscara Harry.

Caminaba por los desolados pasillos y sentía algo que lo seguía a sus espaldas. Se giró y no encontró más que su propia sombra pisándole los talones. Extrañado regresó su vista al frente, pero esta vez en verdad sintió la presencia de alguien, tan claro como si lo tuviera de frente. Se detuvo sin girarse y quien lo seguía al parecer también. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero quien estaba a su espalda rió de manera infantil.

-Potter-susurró suavemente. Era una mujer y si la mente no le fallaba, estaba casi seguro de que era uno de los mortífagos que los habían seguido en la primera prueba.

No se movió ni un solo centímetro, trataba verificar que varita siguiera en su pantalón.

-¿sin palabras?-preguntó otra voz distinta a la de la mujer, era más suave pero era de hombre. Se denotaba un toque de distinción mezclado con odio.

Seguía sin verlos, estaba seguro de que si se giraba lo atacarían y entonces no tendría mucha oportunidad de vencerlos o de escabullirse para buscar ayuda. También estaba seguro de que lo confundían, él no tenía problemas con nadie y la última vez, era a su primo a quien buscaban.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas?-preguntó de nuevo la mujer.

Se hizo otro silencio más pesada, pero esta vez, las preguntas de los mortífagos fueron contestadas.

-Será por las malas, digo, en dado caso que logren atraparme-la voz no venía del muchacho que los mortífagos tenían en frente. Al contrario, era de un recién llegado que los había pillado por detrás. Al girarse, se confundieron.

Volteaban de uno a otro, los veían exactamente iguales, y Bellatrix no pudo aguantar las ganas de hacer una pregunta tonta.

-¿Qué clase de jueguito es este?-furiosa no se dirigió a ninguno de los dos, temía equivocarse. Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar por completo, los dos muchachos corrieron en distintas direcciones. La mortífaga parada en su lugar no sabía hacia donde ir.

-Lucius y yo iremos por el recién llegado-musitó Bellatrix mientras empezaba a correr sacando su varita –ustedes vayan por el otro-

Se dividieron en dos pequeños grupos para cumplir con sus órdenes.

* * *

Harry corría a todo lo que sus pies le permitían, esperaba haber convencido a los mortífagos de que era él y no fueran tras Edward. Cada segundo volteaba hacia atrás para verificar si alguien lo seguía o no. Para su sorpresa, no sabía si alegrarse o no de que en verdad lo siguieran, pero solo eran dos. Entonces supo que los mortífagos no eran tan tontos como lo aparentaban y se habían dividido en dos grupos.

No correría al comedor, no, había demasiada gente que podía salir lastimada si llegaban atacando. Estaba solo y sin poder pedir ayuda, en esos momentos deseaba que su padrino quisiera dar un paseo por el castillo y lo encontrara, que lo ayudara. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al reconocer que eso era poco probable, después de todo, había visto a Sirius comiendo alegremente junto a Ron. Y de eso no podía culparlo.

Sintió miedo, porque la valentía no llegaba a alguien que no lo tuviera, llegaba a quien fuera capaz de vencer sus temores. Entonces llegó una oleada de valentía, respiró profundo y se detuvo en el pasillo. Se giró, esperando ver las reacciones de sus perseguidores y efectivamente, los mortífagos se detuvieron esperando un trampa de su parte.

-Sabia que tú eras el verdadero-habló Bellatrix con orgullo, elevando un poco su barbilla, ahora que la máscara no le cubría la cara. Su acompañante se quitó también la suya, dejando ver al padre de Draco. Con su rostro frío, de finas características.

-¿Crees poder burlarnos, a nosotros?-no era una pregunta en sí. Malfoy se estaba burlando por haberlo atrapado, pero eso se le hacía a Harry tan difícil, después de todo estaban en Hogwarts, nada le pasaría ¿verdad?

-¡Esta es por burlarnos en el bosque! ¡Crucio!-

* * *

Sirius sintió que el cinturón ya no le daba más espacio a la comida. Estaba sentado de manera que todo lo que había consumido pudiera pasar libremente en sus intestinos. Todo estaba delicioso. La noche era muy agradable, se sentía un ambiente de diversión y cariño, los alumnos bailaban unos con otros y se divertían por sus máscaras.

-ahh, que lindo-suspiró con una gran sonrisa.

De repente se le acercó una "señorita" de vestido verde con blanco, y solo pudo sonreír entre dientes porque estaba seguro de que si decía algo, Gregory lo maldeciría.

-¿Qué tal Sirius? ¿La estás pasando bien?-preguntó un poco incómodo porque el cuello no lo dejaba moverse como quisiera y el corsé le aplastaba los pulmones dándole una esbelta figura.

-Bien, ¿y tu?-

-Buscando a mi hijo, ¿lo has visto?-el animago negó con la cabeza, a decir verdad, él tampoco había visto a Harry y sospechaba que se encontraban juntos.

Los dos decidieron irlos a buscar. No era nada raro que desaparecieran, pero el que estuvieran juntos era algo de temerse. Esos dos Potter encontrarían la manera de meterse en problemas y eso les constaba a sus dos tutores. Entre el bullicio de la gente caminaron apretados, Sirius incluso fue contagiado por los brincos que daban los alumnos bailando y mientras se abría paso entre todos ellos, él también iba haciendo lo mismo. Hasta que Gregory le dio un fuerte codazo dejó de hacerlo y al fin llegaron a las puertas del comedor.

Miraron hacia la derecha, el pasillo estaba vacío y silencioso. Miraron hacia la izquierda, igualmente. ¿Por dónde empezarían? El castillo era muy grande y seguro perderían mucho tiempo en buscar por todos lados.

-Hay que dividirnos-sugirió Sirius

-Está bien, tú por la derecha y yo por la izquierda-

* * *

Así cada quien tomó su camino. El animago iba tarareando una canción muy alegre. No sabía en qué tantos lugares podrían meterse dos adolescentes con la misma manía de acarrear problemas, pero para encontrarlos, debía pensar como ellos. Debía pensar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, como un merodeador.

Una sonrisa macabra iluminó su rostro y sabía a donde dirigirse primero, aumentó la velocidad de su paso un poco. Aún así, seguía tarareando y tronando los dedos para agregar ritmo.

Iba muy distraído, no notó que el silencio que se había posado a su alrededor era demasiado, casi siniestro. Cuando terminó su canción, casi a punto de empezar otra, vio un destello rojo al dar la vuelta en el pasillo. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, quizás le estaba haciendo efecto el whisky de fuego. Concentró su mirada de nuevo y esta vez vio un destello verde, eso no podían ser alucinaciones.

Se apresuró más, quizás solo eran estudiantes con fuegos artificiales, pero que su corazón se sintiera asustado en ese momento le decía que no podía ser.

Llegó a la esquina corriendo y por un segundo resbaló, para encontrar a 3 personas de disfraces azules apuntando con sus varitas a una figura de gabardina negra con bordados dorados. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hizo después. Movió fuertemente su varita y con un solo hechizo despojó de las máscaras a quienes tenía en frente.

-¡Mortífagos!-rugió el Black al mismo tiempo que empezaba a lanzar cualquier hechizo que se le viniera a la mente para alejarlos de su ahijado.

Entre los seguidores de Voldemort estaba Peter, Barty Jr y Dolohov. Los tres retrocedieron unos pasos, pero lanzaron sus contra hechizos.

-¡No era!-gruñó Barty Jr. a los otros dos quienes asintieron, salieron corriendo de inmediato.

De no ser porque su ahijado lo necesitaba, Sirius hubiera salido corriendo tras ellos, esperaba que no armaran un escándalo, había muchos inocentes que podían salir lastimados. Le tendió una mano a Harry quien estaba en el suelo y la aceptó, pero antes de decir una palabra, lo abrazó fuertemente.

Entre sus asfixiantes brazos, el muchacho logró hablar.

-¡Señor Black! ¡Soy Edward!-protestó

Entonces el animago se lo despegó, con una sola mirada a sus ojos supo que estaba equivocado y que ese no era su ahijado.

-¿Dónde está Harry?-preguntó con miedo en su voz. El Salem lo notó y por un momento dudó.

-Él…corrió en dirección contraria, yo…no se-

-¿Había más mortífagos aparte de los que se acaban de ir?-preguntó de nuevo sin respirar

-Dos más-

* * *

Gregory no entendía el por qué salir de una maravillosa fiesta. Su hijo no era de las personas que se alejaba constantemente de sus amigos así que lo más obvio era que estuviera con Harry. Después de todo eran familia y el único muchacho con el que tenía tanto en común. Sonrió feliz aunque nadie lo viera. Pero su sonrisa de volteó a una mueca de preocupación cuando una voz chillona atravesó el aire.

-¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!-repetía

Se le heló la sangre más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado. Apenas pudo reaccionar ante lo que escuchó y empezó a correr, de donde sea que viniera esa voz, estaba cerca.

-¡Pagarás cada castigo que me dieron a mí!-rugió la mortífaga

Resbaló pero siguió corriendo, su corazón latía frenéticamente, queriéndose salir de su pecho entre más cerca estaba de la escena. Pero todo dentro de él se detuvo de nuevo cuando al fin llegó al pasillo. De un golpe repentino sus latidos callaron y sintió el alma en los pies. No podía caber la furia en su cuerpo después de lo que su primer vistazo había captado.

Una figura de gabardina negra y bordados dorados yacía en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados pero clara expresión de dolor. Frente a él, dos mortífagos que pudo identificar de inmediato.

-Así que tenemos compañía-habló Bellatrix –esto será divertido-

Ella sola se lanzó en batalla con quien fuera el recién llegado. No lo conocía pero no dejaría que nadie interrumpiera sus planes.

-¡Morirás!-le gritó ella a Gregory

-¡Y yo no te perdonaré cada hechizo que hayas conjurado!-devolvió ferozmente el Potter enseñando que estaba en las mismas condiciones que la mortífaga.

Bellatrix sentía una gran furia proveniente de ese hombre. Sintió algo de preocupación al ver que podría interferir en lo que tenían planeado, así que sin girar su cabeza gritó.

-¡Lucius, llévate al muchacho!-y el hombre se agachó para tomar a su prisionero.

Los ojos de Gregory se agrandaron, no dejaría que se llevaran a su hijo. Pero él estaba muy ocupado con Bellatrix.

-¡Desmaius!-gritó otra voz distinta a las presentes.

Remus venía llegando con su varita en alto y la misma expresión de batalla de Gregory.

Empezaron otro duelo, eran dos contra dos. Pero no debían continuar así, era peligroso en la escuela. Bellatrix sabía que en cualquier momento podría llegar Dumbledore o los demás maestros de Hogwarts, sin contar los políticos. No debían verlos.

Maldijo mentalmente y con un hechizo rápido tumbó a los dos hombres sobre sus espaldas, pero ya no había tiempo de llevarse al muchacho. Para su desgracia, sería en otra ocasión. No perdió tiempo, se echó a correr mientras se ponía la máscara blanca que antes traía de nuevo.

Gregory fue el primero que se levantó, no le importaba si los dos mortífagos habían escapado. Él solo gateó hasta donde estaba su hijo, inmóvil y respirando agitadamente. Le pasó una mano por la cabeza y le levantó el antifaz un poco, dejando descubierta una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¿Harry?-preguntó tontamente.

Había confundido a su –por así decir, sobrino- con su hijo. Pero aún así la angustia y el terror que sentía no lo abandonaron. Seguía hincado a su lado sin saber que hacer, por más problemas en los que se metiera Edward, no sabía como reaccionar ante esta nueva situación. Remus llegó a su lado en extremo preocupado. Levantó a Harry y lo recargó contra su pecho, revisándolo solo superficialmente. En el lado derecho de su cabeza tenía una gran herida, su mejilla estaba manchada de sangre.

Los dos adultos se miraron aterrados, pero antes algo, se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Muchas voces gritando y luego fuego.

* * *

_Volví!!!!!!!!!!!!! volví!!!!!!! he revivido de entre los muertos después de que me mataran aquellos lectores de La Alianza Maldita por esa "inocente" bromita que les jugué XD jajajajaja, todavía no me recupero, solo de imaginar sus rostros...XD por Merlín jijijiji._

_está bien, pasada mi etapa bromista, vuelvo a ser macabra con finales cardiacos "como verán arriba" y palabras finales como "fuego" hehehe, yo siempre doy de que hablar no? jejeje. Ok, bueno, como decía: Volveremos a las sorpresas más pronto de lo que imaginan._

_Ya mejor no digo nada o se me va a salir el final de la historia (que apuesto es lo que quieren saber jiji) Solo me cabe decir que estoy orgullosa de este super largo y lindo capi =D_

_Gracias por seguir dejando reviews en esta historia a pesar de mi tardanza para actualizar XD les agradezco, y me alegra de que yo sea uno de sus motivos de risa o de paros cardiacos de vez en cuando._

_oh si, algo importante!...en mi profile estará el link a una página donde están algunos de los disfraces antes mencionados..jejeje en especial los de Sirius, Remus, Gregory y las máscaras de los muchachos, además de las de los mortífagos._

_Siiii linda página Fics y Fics...ahí además hay otras cosas de mis fics o más bien mis pensamientos sobre como voy con las historias, la tengo muy bien actualizada...XD_

_nos vemos_

_anypotter_

_p.d. si les gustó el capi...saben como agradecer XD_


	17. De nuevo una tragedia

**...De nuevo una tragedia...**

Gregory fue el primero que se levantó, no le importaba si los dos mortífagos habían escapado. Él solo gateó hasta donde estaba su hijo, inmóvil y respirando agitadamente. Le pasó una mano por la cabeza y le levantó el antifaz un poco, dejando descubierta una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¿Harry?-preguntó tontamente.

Había confundido a su –por así decir, sobrino- con su hijo. Pero aún así la angustia y el terror que sentía no lo abandonaron. Seguía hincado a su lado sin saber que hacer, por más problemas en los que se metiera Edward, no sabía como reaccionar ante esta nueva situación. Remus llegó a su lado en extremo preocupado. Levantó a Harry y lo recargó contra su pecho, revisándolo solo superficialmente. En el lado derecho de su cabeza tenía una gran herida, su mejilla estaba manchada de sangre.

Los dos adultos se miraron aterrados, pero antes de poder hacer algo, se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Muchas voces gritando y luego fuego.

* * *

Solo escucharon gritos, no estaban seguros de por qué. Pero estaban demasiado preocupados por otras cosas como para prestar atención al nuevo incidente. Y parecía que el silencio se había puesto en huelga con la aparición de los mortífagos, sus oídos eran un mar de ruidos de los cuales más de la mitad no tenían idea de donde procedían.

Remus siempre había sido quien se mantenía más calmado ante las situaciones, así que empezó a formular posibles soluciones al problema en el que estaban metidos. Tenían al ahijado de un ex-convicto sumamente peligroso, el cual se moriría si le pasaba algo a dicho muchacho. En Hogwarts rondaban por lo menos dos mortífagos –ya que dudaban que solo fueran ellos-, y sin mencionar que se escuchaba un tumulto de gritos desesperados por todo el castillo, dando a entender que los seguidores de Voldemort habían hecho algo para cubrir su huída.

Pero antes de que los dos hombres pudieran concordar el pensamiento con palabras, el olor característico de algo que se incendia penetró con fuerza en sus pulmones. Giraron rápidamente la cabeza, jalados por la curiosidad y el terror de las posibles situaciones que se les venían a la mente de por qué olía a quemado. Ninguna de ellas placentera o con un final feliz. Y vieron por el pasillo, humo negro que se esparcía mayormente por el techo, y avanzaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó de inmediato Gregory, estaba muy preocupado por diversos factores que sentía que ya no cabía otra cosa a la lista.

-Lo que sea no puede ser nada bueno-respondió Remus, aunque no sabía si en realidad era una pregunta retórica o no. De todas formas su mirada se convirtió en sospecha y preocupación. Apenas se había acordado de Sirius.

Según recordaba, el animago y Gregory habían salido juntos a buscar a Harry y Edward, pero, solo se había encontrado con Gregory en el trayecto. Había decidido salir en la búsqueda él también porque tenía un mal presentimiento y ahí estaban las pruebas. Se golpeó mentalmente por no prevenirlo, no sabía por qué no había pensado en todo antes. Desde el ataque de los mortífagos, era obvio que regresaran de alguna manera a terminar con lo que habían comenzado. Que estúpido había sido. Algo tan obvio se le había escapado, algo que de pudo haber sido peor de no llegar a tiempo, aunque, no podía asegurarlo todavía.

Movió un poco a Harry, para observar mejor su estado. No sabía con certeza como habían sucedido las cosas, pero, por la cara que tenía el Potter mayor cuando había llegado, no podían haber sido cariñitos. Suspiró culpablemente.

-Hay que movernos-sugirió, no sabía lo que pasaba en todo el castillo y no debían arriesgarse a meterse en más problemas en las condiciones tan desventajosas en las que se encontraban. Pero Gregory no parecía del todo convencido, su mirada angustiada lo decía todo. –Busca a tu hijo-

La oración lo tomó desprevenido y parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender.

-No…no, yo…solo-ni siquiera sabía como explicar lo que sentía.

-Se que estás preocupado por tu hijo y tu deber como padre es estar a su lado-comenzó, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente –Yo estaré bien y cuidaré de Harry-se estaba levantando ya con el muchacho en brazos, listo para buscar un lugar seguro hasta que terminara lo que sea que estuviera pasando, pero sintió un brazo que se apoyó en su hombro. Ahí estaba Gregory mirándolo de una forma un tanto confiada, una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y el licántropo no entendió por qué.

-Mi hijo se puede cuidar muy bien por su cuenta- ante la mirad de protesta y los labios semi-abiertos de Remus que de seguro, le darían más de mil razones para retractarse, continuó –Siempre me ha pedido una oportunidad para demostrarme que él puede. Además, quizás se encuentre con sus inseparables amigas, entonces, no tendré nada que temer-sonaba tan seguro de lo que decía, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Solo esperaba que su hijo, pudiera salir una vez más, de un problema tan grande como el que hoy tenían.

* * *

-¡Señor Black! ¿Siquiera sabe a donde vamos?- preguntó Edward que corría a un lado de Sirius, quien a cada pasillo cambiaba de dirección. Seguro buscando a Harry, pero no tenía sentido que registraran el castillo solo ellos dos.

-No Edward, pero no pienso detenerme-miró al muchacho de reojo, esperando que protestara para detenerlo, pero al parecer también estaba de acuerdo en seguir esa búsqueda.

Siguieron. Corrieron por donde se les ocurriera, por donde solo pensaran, buscando. Pero la búsqueda era infructuosa, de alguna manera habían estado corriendo en círculos, aunque para alguien que había estudiado en Hogwarts durante 7 años –Sirius- no debería pasarle eso. Debería conocer los caminos de la escuela como la palma de su mano. Pero, se dice que las personas no piensan claramente en tiempos de tensión o peligro. Ocupan su mente en otras cosas menos en las que realmente quieren lograr, y nadie estaba protegido de eso.

Estaban llegando de nuevo al comedor, eso si era seguro. Pero no podían verlo. Donde deberían estar las dos grandes puertas abiertas, solo había una densa pared de humo que luchaba por salir, luego, flotaba hasta el techo y desde ahí seguía su camino. El negro era iluminado por vivos tonos rojizos, que aparecían y desaparecían como las luces de los árboles de navidad muggles. Eso dejó a los dos presentes, totalmente pálidos.

-¡Señor Black!- gritó Edward cuando vio al hombre lanzarse a la pared de humo, desapareciendo completamente al adentrarse al comedor. No tenía miedo de que lo dejaran solo, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a aquél hombre que se metió en un incendio. Él no era cobarde, muchas veces lo había demostrado, y sintió una punzada de angustia en su pecho cuando recordó algo importante: "Marie, Nayra"

Hizo lo mismo, se adentró en la densa capa de oscuridad, esperando, poder hacer algo de provecho en el mar de gritos en el que se había sumergido.

* * *

Caminaban en dirección contraria al humo que les pisaba los talones. Debía encontrar una salida, pero después de minutos de meditarlo, no se les ocurría nada. La red flu estaba del otro lado, esa era la única solución que tenían, pero era peligroso regresar. Y desde que pensaron en una forma rápida salir habían descartado la aparición, por el simple motivo de que -"Nadie podía aparecerse en Hogwarts"- era algo que tenían grabado en sus mentes desde siempre.

Los caminos se estaban cerrando, las alternativas se desvanecían, y el castillo estaba sumergido en muchos sonidos diferentes, de los cuales solo los gritos se podían escuchar perfectamente.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea…- al parecer esas dos sencillas palabras se habían convertido en el canto de Gregory que a cada paso que daba las repetía, hasta cierto tonito había tomado, como si eso le ayudara a concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo y no caer en pánico -¡Ay maldita sea, ya no sé que hacer-… bueno, ya estaba en pánico.

Remus no estaba muy lejos de ese sentimiento, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que estaban corriendo en círculos.

-maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea…-

-¡¿Quieres parar de decir palabrotas de una buena vez?!- al licántropo pocas veces se le veía fuera de sus límites y cuando pasaba, era de temerse. Gregory se quedó como un niño pequeño en completo silencio y con cara de inocencia. Ahora si había callado su boca y empezado a pensar.

-¡Lo tengo!-gritó alegremente mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas la varita. Cuando al fin la encontró la levantó con parsimonia y agitó unas cuantas veces sin decir palabra alguna.

Después de unos minutos de espera, Gregory movía el pie derecho con impaciencia y Remus le lanzaba unas miradas furtivas que lo hacían parar de inmediato. Eso se repitió tres veces hasta que lo convocado llegó.

-¿Una saeta?-preguntó Remus dejando caer un poco su quijada antes de entender el plan _Fue buena idea callarlo, siempre es más productivo el cerebro en planes que en palabras inútiles. _El Potter se montó a la escoba y luego con cuidado, Remus le pasó a Harry. Sin dejar ningún momento la mirada preocupada que había adquirido.

* * *

Todos salían a como podían. Gateando, brincando en un pie, corriendo, arrastrándose, siempre y cuando al final lo que contaba era salir. Los nombres de casas y distintos rangos sociales se habían quedado atrás. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, todos se ayudaban entre ellos mismos para poder sobrevivir a las inclemencias del fuego.

En momentos más tranquilos, el director de Hogwarts le hubiera dado 100 puntos a todos los alumnos que contribuían con la ayuda, pues estaba orgulloso de su escuela y de cómo se comportaban en esos momentos. Sin importar las muchas diferencias que tuvieran entre ellos durante su estancia en la escuela. Pero la situación ameritaba más su atención en sacar a todos de una manera rápida, estaban metidos en el infierno sobre la tierra y de no ser porque él había logrado conjurar un hechizo que hacía que el humo del incendio se aglomerara en la parte alta del techo del comedor, todos seguirían sumidos en las tinieblas del siniestro.

Lo que había sido hacía tan solo unos minutos la decoración de una gran noche de Halloween, se había convertido en la pesadilla de muchos. Ya no sería ya una vieja noche recordada por asesinatos y el nacimiento de una leyenda. Para desgracia de algunos, la comunidad mágica tendría otra cosa de que hablar de ahora en adelante, solo esperaba que todos salieran bien librados de esa, porque a como se veían las cosas, parecía que era una pesadilla interminable de la que nadie podía escapar.

La vajilla de porcelana que antes adornaba las mesas de las casas, crujía por el inmenso calor que hacía. La decoración hecha de grandes listones que atravesaban de un lado a otro el comedor amenazaban con venirse a bajo de un momento a otro, y lastimar a quien se metiera en su camino. En lugar de los lindos colores que antes reflejaban, ahora parecían guirnaldas de fuego de la muerte. Gruesas y pesadas, una temible advertencia de salir lo más pronto posible.

Los maestros lanzaban todo tipo de hechizos de su repertorio, de algo tenía que servir su basta experiencias como magos, defendiendo a tantos alumnos indefensos que temían por sus jóvenes vidas. Se encontraban agrupados, como si con eso pudieran sobrevivir al fuego intenso, pero aunque obviamente no era así, a los maestros se les hacía más fácil que estuvieran juntos, así sacaban más alumnos en menor tiempo.

Entre todo el caos, las cosas se empezaban a poner todavía peor cuando los ventanales del comedor empezaron a tronar uno a uno con fuerza, esparciéndose por donde no había nadie, pero asustando a los que todavía se encontraban atrapados. Las llamas ahora se extendían más cerca de todos, llegando al hecho de que las ropas caras y elegantes de todos, se convertían en un peligro inminente para sí mismos. Siendo inflamables ante el contacto con el fuego. Así que todos empezaron a tirar sus capas, máscaras, guantes y todo lo que no les sirviera. Desesperados por aligerar su paso entre los pilares ardientes que se extendían por todos lados.

* * *

Gregory no podía dejar ese sentimiento atrás, ese de que estaba haciendo algo malo al alejarse del castillo sin saber de su hijo. ¡Obviamente estaba mal! Pero había prometido poner a Harry a salvo, a cambio de eso, Remus buscaría a su hijo. Aún así no podía sentirse seguro de sí mismo. Con un suspiro de resignación, terminó aterrizando todavía dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, con un muchacho todavía inconciente en brazos, pero al fin lejos del fuego, donde sus pulmones podían tomar un poco de aire hasta saciarse.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea…-empezó a canturrear de nuevo mientras se hincaba en el suelo sosteniendo a Harry contra si, sin alejar la mirada del castillo en llamas de donde hasta el momento no salía nadie. Solo se veían las lechuzas volar alrededor en el oscuro cielo nocturno que había adquirido un tono rojizo.

-¿por…qué tan…pesimista?- preguntó una voz cansada y apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que el Potter mayor girara la cabeza con alegría.

-¡Harry!- apretó su agarre un poco en el muchacho por la alegría que le causaba escucharlo, pero de inmediato recibió una queja –lo siento- repuso

-¿Dónde…estamos? ¿Por…qué…huele a…quemado?-el joven cerró los ojos tratando de aplacar su terrible dolor de cabeza. Así que no pudo ver como el mayor que lo acompañabas abría los ojos con horror al no saber que decirle.

Se giró a todos lados buscando en todos lados una explicación razonable _¡¿Qué piensas Gregory?! ¿Qué una roca te va a dar la respuesta? _Está bien, desvió la atención de la piedra _Tampoco el árbol… -_que vocecita tan molesta- bufó para si mismo.

-Te saqué a tomar aire fresco-intentó sonar lo más casual, evitando conectar miradas con el muchacho de 15 años

-Yo…se que…no es cierto-contradijo Harry de inmediato, gruñendo por pensar tanto –Recuerdo…a los…mortífagos-

_Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea… ¿Ahora es mental la maldición? ¡Piensa Potter! ¡Si conoces a tu propio hijo entonces sabes cómo reaccionaría Harry, así que por nada del mundo…¿Entiendes la palabra NADA? Le puedes decir la verdad…¿Está claro?_

-Claro conciencia-musitó

-¿Eh?-preguntó de inmediato Harry

-Nada, no te preocupes por los mortífagos. Todo está bajo control- intentaba sonar convencido

-No sabe mentir-le confesó el muchacho, antes de dejar caer su cabeza de lado, completamente exhausto.

-¿Harry?-lo movió un poco preocupado por ese repentino silencio, se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaba inconciente. _Oh no…_

Algo andaba muy mal ¿Había llegado tan tarde a liberarlo del cruciatus? No, no podía ser así. Sirius lo mataría si le pasaba algo a su ahijado. No, no se permitiría eso. Con cuidado lo recostó en el suelo para revisarlo mejor, ahora se podía decir que tenía algo más de tiempo. Así que empezó a mover su varita conjurando los pocos hechizos de diagnóstico que sabía, pero funcionarían en un caso así. Por lo menos se daría una idea.

Cuando empezaba a sacar conclusiones de los resultados –los cuales no eran nada favorables- escuchó una rama crujir detrás de él. De inmediato se paró por completo con la varita en alto, esperanzo que solo fuera su imaginación o un animal que andaba perdido en esos rumbos, algo de lo que no tendría que preocuparse. Pero para su desgracia, era lo que menos esperaba. Tres mortífagos todavía con aquellos disfraces con los que habían entrado a la fiesta de Halloween.

Sin ni siquiera palabras de presentación o intercambio de cariñitos, todos empezaron a lanzar hechizos. Y eran todos porque los tres se pusieron contra el Potter quien buscaba alejarlos desde el principio con hechizos inmensos y poderosos. Si de algo se caracterizaba su sangre era del poder que tenían por ser un antiguo linaje, y agradecía en momentos como esos el ser un Potter. Podía solo contra los enmascarados.

Al paso de tan solo unos minutos, uno de los mortífagos se separó de los otros dos. Gregory le hubiera dado importancia si hubiera sido para acercarse a Harry quien se suponía que todavía yacía inconciente tras él, pero en cambio, el sirviente del Lord hizo su camino al castillo. No podría detenerlo por más que quisiera, así que ahora se tenía que preocupar por esos dos y por Harry.

Acordándose del muchacho, giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo. Estúpidamente bajó la varita en el momento que no lo vio más detrás de él, y por distraerse del duelo, una fuerte maldición explotó frente a él, enviándolo al suelo con un fuerte golpe antes de que el dolor y la negrura le oscurecieran su conciencia, sin saber nada más.

* * *

En el comedor después de los grandes intentos de todos, por sacar a los estudiantes, por fin parecía quedarse medio vació. Pero por el humo que otra vez se ponía denso a nivel de las miradas de todos, obstruía la fácil búsqueda. Se encontraban de nuevo buscando con desesperación entre la nada, guiados por los gritos de desesperación, dolor o ayuda.

Sirius caminaba desesperado en lo que ahora eran escombros, lo que quedaba de la gran celebración del "31 de Octubre". Si lograba salir vivo de esa, juraría hacer caso a los presentimientos de su ahijado, porque recordaba perfectamente cómo se había puesto su ahijado cuando trató de animarlo a asistir, repitiendo una y otra vez que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello. Ahora se sentía tan culpable. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras ayudaba a unos primero años a salir debajo de una mesa, donde se estaban protegiendo del fuego.

-¡Corran!-les ordenó a los adolescentes que sin dudarlo siguieron la orden.

Y así se quedo de nuevo solo, sumido en el crujir del fuego y la incandescencia de lo que se incendiaba a su alrededor. A cada segundo pensando que habrá sido de Harry y si se encontraba bien. Si lo necesitaba y en lugar de eso, él se encontraba lejos y no podría llegar a tiempo. No…sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tan hirientes, porque no debía pensar en eso. No en ese lugar, no en ese momento, no ese día. No ser permitiría tener otro motivo para aborrecer ese día, así que tenía que encontrar la manera de encontrar a su ahijado rápido, tenerlo junto a él y asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Esas palabras que se habían quedado en él la misma noche hacía 13 años, cuando había tomado la peor decisión de su vida y había pagado 12 años por eso. Diablos, por qué se empezaba a sentir así. Como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones batallaban al aspirar oxígeno y el estómago se encogía a un tamaño nada sano.

* * *

Caminaba lo más rápida que podía, que para él no era mucho en esos momentos. Con una mano se apoyaba en la pared, que le estaba brindando un poco de fuerza para continuar, y con la otra se tomaba el estómago, algo le dolía ahí y mucho. Malditos mortífagos que seguro le habían roto algunas costillas. _Ugh. _O algo más.

Pero aún así debía continuar ¿Qué esperaban, que se quedara sin hacer nada en esos momentos tan peligrosos? Él estaba seguro de poder ayudar, aunque fuera un poco y cualquier cosa que podría hacer para facilitar el trabajo de los demás era de gran provecho. Así los maestros de Hogwarts fueran muy buenos y supieran como manejar esas situaciones de peligro, en los momentos de caos todo se ponía más difícil. Nadie pensaba claro y las acciones no eran regidas por el cerebro, solo por el instinto. Lo sabía perfectamente, ya lo había experimentado.

La vista se le estaba poniendo borrosa _No ahora, _y las cosas se duplicaban y triplicaban cada dos segundos, moviéndose a una velocidad que mareaba. Se detuvo unos momentos cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. No se podía dar por vencido, no ahí, no ahora. Empuñó la mano que tenía sobre la pared y volvió a levantar la cabeza. En sus ojos había una mirada llena de decisión que decía que continuaría pasara lo que pasara. Empezando a caminar de nuevo.

* * *

Bellatrix estaba segura de haberlo visto, el que cuidada al muchacho no era muy inteligente. Mientras el peleaba contra ellos, el niño simplemente se había levantado y regresado al castillo. Pero en la forma en la que caminaba y como a veces estuvo a punto de caer, no estaba en un buen estado. ¿Qué se esperaba de una linda sesión de 15 minutos de cruciatus? Sí que habían sido lentos a la hora de rescatarlo, pero bueno, ella podría arreglar las cosas y llevar grandes noticias a su señor. Después de todo, necesitaban a muchacho con vida

Por eso recorría con fervor los pasillos de su antigua escuela, en busca del gran Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort estaría muy contento cuando le contara las nuevas noticias. La primera sería que habían atrapado a Potter para que él hiciera todo lo que quisiera, la segunda, sería que durante su visita al colegio, se tomaron su tiempo para encender la fiesta. Literalmente.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando pudo ver una sombra reflejada a la vuelta del pasillo. Una que se movía vacilantemente. Enseñó sus dientes en señal de victoria mientras pensaba "_Potter"…_

* * *

Sirius se estaba sofocando ¿ya eran todos? Estaba muy cansado para seguir buscando y al parecer ya nadie necesitaba ayuda, solo vio dos muchachos que faltaban correr hacia la salida. Después sintió un peso en su hombro, la mano de alguien. Se giró para toparse con mirada agradecida del director de Hogwarts y una pequeña sonrisa entre todo el caos. _Entonces ya salieron todos. _Estaba aliviado por ese pensamiento ahora sí se podría preocupar solo por su ahijado.

Los dos hombres ahora buscaban un camino seguro fuera del infernal comedor que los había deshidratado por tanto tiempo en el, además del calor que emitía todo. Por suerte lo encontraron y se encontraron con varios alumnos en el pasillo que no encontraban su camino a la salida del castillo.

-¡Síganme!-ordenó el director lo más alto que pudo y los jóvenes sin dudarlo obedecieron, pero Sirius tenía otro asunto que atender. Otro que lo llamaba a gritos. Odiaba pensar que Harry todavía estaba dentro de Hogwarts, en alguna parte. Ese sentimiento había surgido en él hacía unos minutos y no pensaba ignorarlo, porque siempre que tenía un presentimiento de ese muchacho terminaba siendo verdad y en el peor de los caminos.

Así que tomó el sentido contrario de hacia donde se fue el director, rogando estar equivocado.

* * *

Edward salió del castillo con un gran grupo de estudiantes de Salem, los cuales soltaron vítores de alegría al poder ver el cielo estrellado, o por lo menos una parte de el pues el humo ya se extendía por todos lados. Aún así la sensación refrescante era incomparable. Sonrió por su gran labor, y dio un largo suspiro cansado.

-¡Lo hiciste compañero!-apoyó Marie, poniendo una mano en su hombro y dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa. La joven tenía la cara negra por el tizne del fuego arrasando con todo, pero además de eso –y una capa quemada- estaba bien.

-Gracias-regresó un susurro cansado. Luego giró su vista a su otra amiga, la que caminaba en silencio mientras unas gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Ella no había salido tan bien librada de todo el caos. -¿Nayra?-preguntó algo inseguro poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven quien soltó un alarido de dolor mientras gritaba:

-¿¡Por queee!?- eso hizo a Edward abrir más los ojos -¿¡Por qué se tenía que derretir el chocolate!?-

El joven Potter no podía creer que su amiga siguiera lamentando eso. Menos que la muy…Salem… hubiera metido su mano al fuego tratando de tomar un huevo de chocolate que guardaba para esa especial ocasión. El cual había rodado hasta debajo de una mesa, la cual se incendiaba, y después de eso, le hubiera caído un pedazo de madera ardiente que le había dejado unas feas marcas en la mano derecha. Algunas veces no lograba entenderla.

Dejando todos esos pensamientos de lado, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Algo doloroso. Miró hacia todos lados y vio como los vecinos de Hogsmade llegaban a ayudar, ondeando sus varitas y lanzando poderosos chorros de agua hacia el castillo en llamas. Otros muchos ayudaban a los estudiantes con sus heridas producto del fuego. Era bueno que por fin recibieran ayuda, atrasada pero ayuda. Y a lo lejos pudo divisar otro grupo de personas que se arremolinaron en un círculo, alrededor de algo en el suelo.

¿Había alguna víctima después de todo? Torció el gesto de solo imaginarlo. Que mal.

Se veían apresurados tratando de conseguir ayuda para quien sea que fuera aquel caído. Las personas llegaban corriendo con frascos y otras salían gritando por algún medimago. Sintió que detrás de todo eso había algo malo. No podía evitar sentirse, desesperado. Y no ayudó el ver a su abuelo entre esas personas, pidiendo a gritos que todos se alejaran.

_No…_

Todos se dispersaron, dando espacio a las peticiones del viejo hombre, y fue ahí cuando sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo, se quedaba mudo, inmóvil, y el dolor más grande de su vida lo golpeaba incesantemente en el pecho.

Quiso correr, pero sus dos amigas lo tomaron de los hombros. Aún así ellas no eran suficientemente fuertes para detenerlo. Pero cuando pudo liberarse de ellas, otros dos brazos lo detuvieron del pecho y lo aprisionaron fuertemente, impidiéndole dar tan siquiera un paso. Brincó, gritó y se zarandeó, buscando que lo liberaran. Tiraba de los brazos de su captor para alcanzar a su padre y comprobar que lo que veía no era cierto.

-tranquilo- le susurraron al oído, pero el ni siquiera lo notó.

Remus Lupin tenía junto el entrecejo y las emociones se desbordaban por sus ojos…_Gregory…_

* * *

Chiquillo insolente que se había atrevido a lastimarla. Se suponía que no estuviera ni en condiciones de estar de pie. Ahora lo había subestimado y le había causado una herida en su rostro. Eso lo iba a pagar muy caro, porque nadie osaba tocar a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ella dejó de pensar, no recordó ni las órdenes ni su misión. Estaba segada por la ira. Así que no pensó en las palabras que utilizó para su siguiente hechizo.

-¡Avada kedavra!-y la luz verde salió disparada de su varita, solo para dar en un blanco fijo e indefenso.

Abrió los ojos con terror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que había arruinado la misión. Al verlo en el suelo, inmóvil, completamente derrotado y sin vida, cuando la varita de su oponente rodó unos metros de distancia.

* * *

Sirius seguía el camino que su sentido le indicaba, cuando de pronto una voz chillona penetró en sus oídos dolorosamente al mismo tiempo que una luz verde se hacía presente.

El corazón se le encogió dificultando que respirara. Sus pies se aceleraron a una velocidad inimaginable, a tan solo unos metros del lugar donde esperaba no encontrar nada, donde quisiera que solo hubiera sido su imaginación. Pero lo hizo frenarse en seco un suave ruido, de algo rodando en el pasillo próximo. Cuando después de eso, saló a la vista un objeto, una varita.

Corrió más en esa interminable esquina donde no encontraba el momento de llegar, y cuando lo hizo solo vio a su prima corriendo en dirección contraria. Bajó la vista temerosamente para encontrarse dentro de una de sus peores pesadillas, mejor dicho la peor de ellas. Lo que más temía en su vida, su peor miedo.

Sin vida, en el suelo.

_Entraba a la casa en ruinas del Valle de Godric, esperanzado de que las ruinas solo fueran eso, ruinas. Que dentro, la familia hubiera logrado escapar, pero eso lo tenía que confirmar con sus propios ojos. Su corazón latía fuertemente con un mal presentimiento a cada paso que daba, y cuando al final logró llegar a la primera habitación, la sala, quiso nunca haber entrado o estar muerto él primero, antes de ver algo así._

_Sin vida, en el suelo._

_-¡No…no….JAMES!-_

-¡No…no….no…HARRY!-

* * *

_muajajajajajajajajaja (simulación de risa malvada,) hace tiempo que no hacía nada así wiiii_

_Primero: Feliz cumpleaños adelantado Gladys!!! Happy Birthday to you =D_

_Segundo: Agradecimientos especiales a la señorita Sion Allegra quien me inspiró a dar un capi así...quizás deberíamos acostumbrarnos a esto wii... será bueno decir que...estoy jugando con sion a un ¿duelo de atrocidades? siii si ya vieron un capi de ella, el último actualizado...verán a que me refiero..muajaja..si bien ella mató a medio elenco, no puedo hacer lo mismo,..(me quedo sin fic)...pero podemos tratar de alcanzarla...=D_

_gracias! XD_

_Si les gustan esto capis cardiacos, dejen review. Si quieren maldecir a sion por darme esta idea, dejen review...si quieren más...dejen reviews! wii_

anypotter


	18. ¿La buena o la mala?

Todo parecía algo sacado de sus peores pesadillas, lo ocurrido en si no tenía sentido alguno. Quizás el muerto era él, quien estaba ya en el infierno y ese apenas era el principio de los peores días de su existencia en el bajo mundo.

No era algo que todavía terminara de creer, ni una lágrima había corrido por su rostro todavía. Seguía moviéndose como en un irreal sueño, donde las voces de aquellos que lo rodeaban y que de alguna manera trataban de reconfortarlo, no pasaban de sus oídos. Solo veía caras, expresiones tristes, expresiones de horror. Lágrimas que corría como ríos caudalosos por las caras de los más jóvenes, de Ron y Hermione. De todos los Weasley, quienes habían sido una parte importante en toda la vida de quien…bueno, de quien se suponía ya no estaba.

Las miles de lechuzas que llegaban con cartas de todos lados, solo se quedaban ahí, en espera de que alguien les hiciera caso. Pero ni un solo habitante de la casa estaba de ánimo para hacerlo, siquiera quitarles algunas cartas o paquetes que tenían amarrados a las patas. Otras muchas solo llegaban y las dejaban en un rincón, formando ya un montón que estaba a punto de caer y esparcirse por todo el suelo. Aún así nada de eso importaba. Según Sirius, la vida había dejado de tener sentido. La comida no sabía a nada, el agua se esfumaba en su boca, los colores se habían tornado a distintas escalas de grises.

No captaba el mundo como antes, y quizás nunca lo volvería a hacer.

Lo había jurado, lo había prometido, y aún así había fallado. Siempre fallaba, siempre las cosas tenían que salir mal. Era como traer una maldición sobre su espalda, una que no le permitía ser feliz por mucho tiempo, una maldición que hacía nula toda promesa que hiciera. Y ese apenas era el principio. Sabía que en cuanto su cuerpo recuperara todos los sentidos, y que su mente asimilara todo lo que había pasado, las cosas se turnarían peor. Quizás no podría sobrevivir a eso, quizás estaba viviendo, él también, los últimos días de su existencia.

¿Abotonaba su camisa o era otro truco de su mente? En verdad lo estaba haciendo, el reflejo del espejo se lo decía. Su silueta envuelta en el color del dolor, el color negro. Terminaba de abotonar su camisa cuando dio otro vistazo a su copia. Suspiró para sí mismo, y aún así no lo escuchó. Se concentró primero en sus ojos adornados por aros negros, ni siquiera había dormido y no lo había notado. ¿Cómo, si era solo un cuerpo vacío? Un cuerpo sin emociones o sentidos, que permitirían saber que estaba vivo. Él ya no se consideraba vivo, le habían quitado el único motivo para declararse así.

Así que tampoco se dio cuenta dónde estaba parado hasta que alguien lo zarandeó fuertemente, haciéndole despertar del mar de pensamientos en blanco en los que se había sumergido tan profundamente, que ya no encontraba la salida. Ubicó a Remus. El hombre lobo vestía del mismo color que él, tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y los años parecían haberle caído encima de la noche a la mañana.

¿De la noche a la mañana? ¿Cuánto había pasado? El sentido del tiempo también lo había perdido, ¿qué más no había perdido? Todo, todo se había ido.

Y ahora caminaba como conducido por hilos invisibles, hacia el lugar a donde menos quería dirigirse. Su cuerpo parecía notarlo, porque poco a poco comenzaba a sentir las punzadas de dolor que antes no se habían hecho presentes. El aire comenzaba a hacerle verdadera falta al paso de los segundos y su cara parecía quedarse más blanca a cada paso. Sabía a donde iba, sabía lo que iba ver y no quería hacerlo, pero ya era tarde.

Estaba a tan solo un metro y aunque pudiera ver gran parte de la escena, todavía no lo digería. _Harry…_

¿Por qué había fallado? ¿Por qué todo se había puesto en su contra? ¿Por qué lo había perdido así? ¡¿Por qué de nuevo un 31 de Octubre?!

La miseria ahora lo llenaba sin parar. Su cuerpo estaba resintiendo lo que en horas no había sido nada. Ahora al tenerlo frente a sus ojos creía lo que había pasado y el sentimiento de desesperación y odio contra si mismo por haber fallado se incrementaba.

Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, sabía que toda la gente presente lo miraba, atenta a cada movimiento de él. Pero no le importaba, no deseaba tener una reputación que mantener porque ya nada en su vida tenía sentido. Lo último que quería era acercarse a despedirse de su ahijado. Verlo por última vez, para según poder continuar su vida. ¡La verdad era que no podría! No, ya no.

Si Harry estaba muerto… él no tenía sentido para seguir viviendo.

Si Harry estaba con sus padres, él también deseaba unírseles. No dejaba nada atrás, nada de su interés. Remus podría seguir solo, si no lo mataba la guerra. O bien podría acompañarlo después, a reunirse con su única y verdadera familia, los Potter.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, no había nadie que lo detuviera. Había corrido tan rápido como sus pies se lo habían permitido, y ahora, en el barandal del puente, no había nada que se pudiera hacer para salvarlo. Solo debía dar un paso, solo un paso y todo acabaría. TODO. Y así sería…

_HI! Lamento interrumpir esta linda escena…hehehe, ¿Qué dijeron?...anypotter se volvió loca? Si llegaron hasta aquí significa que pensaban que estaban leyendo mal hahaha, la verdad, sí estaban leyendo mal… solo quería ver sus caras, y si bien me imagino las de unos pocos, bueno, ayy que diversión…hehehehe. ¿Por qué ando haciendo esto? Hehehe, pues la verdad, es que no tengo nada que hacer más que escribir -por el momento- y me gustaba la idea de jugar con lo de la muerte hehehe. okok, no me miren con esas caras...XD_

_Espero que les haya parecido gracioso o que por lo menos hayan disfrutado…heeheheheh, no me maten…yo solo jugaba, ya les dejo abajo el VERDADERO capi:_

**…¿La buena o la Mala?...**

¿Estaba dormido? ¿Lo habían matado y ahora estaba en el infierno? Porque no había manera, de que estando vivo, estuviera viendo lo que ahora. No podía ser cierto, se lo había prometido. Lo había jurado, por eso había pasado 12 años en Azkaban, por eso ahora se encontraba en Hogwarts, ese había sido su motivo para vivir y sobrevivir a todo lo que había pasado.

No, no, no. Era imposible, no probable, algo que no cabía en su razonamiento o algo que simplemente no quería dar por cierto. Era inusual, no alcanzaba a entrar dentro de los límites de su credibilidad, simplemente no.

Se tiró de rodillas al suelo, temeroso de dar el siguiente paso, el cual era confirmar sus temidas sospechas. No era que tuviera todo en su contra, que la maldición asesina se llamara así por los efectos que le seguían después de la convocación, no significaba que eso fuera todo. Harry le había enseñado que todo era posible, el muchacho era la prueba viviente de aquello. En lo que llevaba de conocerlo, había sobrevivido a la maldición dos veces, una cuando era pequeño, otra aquél día en el ministerio, y esperaba con toda su alma que ese día se convirtiera en la tercera, o de lo contrario…

Ni siquiera iba a pensarlo, levantó su mano temblorosa y poco a poco la acercó al cuello de su ahijado, esperando sentir un leve golpeteo. La posó, esperó, rogó… nada pasaba. Absolutamente nada pasaba y eso lo estaba destruyendo poco a poco a pesar de todavía no darlo por oficial. Los ojos se le empezaron a poner vidriosos, se negaba a soltar las lágrimas, no quería, porque cuando lo hiciera no se detendría y todo el dolor se esparciría por toda su alma, llegando a la misma conclusión, la cual era que lo había perdido.

Ahora comenzaba a temblar sin poder detenerlo, muy violentamente. Sabía lo que pasaba y por qué se sentía así, lo detestaba. Finalmente no pudo vencer sus miedos, había perdido lo único que le quedaba, había perdido lo único por lo que vivía. Se acercó más a su ahijado, sintiendo un gran vacío en el interior ahora que ya lo daba por hecho.

Con todo su coraje se atrevió a tomar al muchacho en sus brazos y apretarlo contra si, en ese mismo momento las lágrimas lo traicionaron. Las dejó fluir libremente por sus mejillas, limpiando su rostro tiznado por donde pasaban. Pero aún así no le importaba lo que siguiera de lo que estaba pasando, no le importaba seguir dentro de un castillo en llamas, no le importaba que afuera lo estuvieran esperando con noticias. La única verdad era la que ahora tenía en sus brazos, y no pensaba dejarlo solo esta vez.

Murmuraba cosas como _"Perdón" "Lo siento" "Mi culpa" _y no creía poder detenerse pronto. Necesitaba expresar lo culpable que se sentía por lo que había pasado, porque sabía que era enteramente su culpa. Nunca debió haberlo dejado solo, debió haber escuchado los extraños presentimientos que tenía Harry y que hasta él había sentido. Pero no, estaba tan empeñado en pasar una fantástica velada que se olvidó del mundo, los peligros, de los riesgos de que su ahijado anduviera solo en tiempos tan peligrosos. Trataba de darle un poco de espacio al muchacho, después de todo no quería que se sintiera muy abrumado por su presencia, y ahora pagaba el precio por sus errores.

Eso solo lo hizo llorar más, aferrarse más al cuerpo de su ahijado, enterrar la cara en el hombro de Harry. No podía con el sufrimiento que se aglomeraba en su pecho, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. No notaba como el humo del comedor comenzaba a llenar ese pasillo, no notaba las luces de colores que se veían por fuera, en señal de que la ayuda había llegado…ni siquiera notaba la mueca de dolor en la cara de su ahijado al sentir que lo apretaban muy fuerte.

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces, completamente exhausto, pero quería ver qué era lo que casi lo estaba asfixiando. Al verlo, hubiera rodado los ojos con algo de desesperación, pero sabía que eso terminaría en un dolor de cabeza, así que solo dedicó una sonrisa al hombre. Pero Sirius seguía tan perdido en su mundo que seguía sin notarlo. ¿Qué era lo mejor, hablar o moverse? Para que su padrino lo notara. Sin decidirse exactamente por una al sentir la fuerza sobrehumana que el merodeador imprimía en él, se quejó levemente.

-Sirius… me asfixias- quizás hablarse al humo sería más productivo, su padrino ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Escondía la cabeza entre sus mismos cabellos. Pero eso no le importaba a Harry, se moría por llamar la atención del hombre que cada segundo que pasaba encontraba fuerza de Merlín sabe dónde y lo estaba lastimando. Empezó a mover un poco los dedos de su mano izquierda, para comprobar qué tanta movilidad tenía. Satisfecho de no encontrar nada malo, empezó a levantarla temblorosamente, buscando el contacto con Sirius.

El hombre seguía hecho un mar de lágrimas gruesas que caían sin control por su rostro, no quería saber más del mundo si lo único que le importaba ya no estaba. La mente le estaba jugando trucos, juraba haber escuchado la voz de su ahijado pero ni siquiera se molestaría en comprobar si era o no era, porque sabía que solo se decepcionaría aún más al ver el cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho. Maldecía a su cabeza por estarle jugando trucos tan bajos, solo en Azkaban le había pasado unas cuantas veces y eso fue los primeros días. El deseo de la venganza lo mantuvo a flote siempre, sin importar las condiciones en las que se encontrara.

Sintió que su cabeza era jalada hacia abajo, volvió a subirla pensando que era otra artimaña. De nuevo sintió un jalón aún más fuerte que el anterior que bien pudo haberle dejado un hueco sin cabello en esa parte. Furioso –sin saber exactamente por qué- giró su cabeza a donde lo jalaban.

De inmediato el calor inundó su cuerpo de nuevo, las lágrimas se detuvieron en el mismo instante. El dolor desapareció más rápido de lo que había llegado y soltó un poco su agarre para ver mejor lo que él creía una linda ilusión.

-¿Harry?- susurró medio incrédulo y medio temeroso de que el momento en el que expresara el nombre, la ilusión se fuera. Pero la débil sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos esmeralda le contestaron sin necesidad de palabras. Había vida ahí. Más fuerte que antes abrazó a su ahijado, no se detuvo ni un solo segundo a meditar el milagro del que había sido presente una vez más.

Harry por su parte se incomodó más al sentir los brazos apretados de Sirius. Tomó aire para poder hablar.

-Sirius… ¿Qué parte de me asfixias no entiendes?- el animago soltó su agarre para darle espacio al muchacho, todavía expresando una boba sonrisa en su cara.

-Por Merlín Harry, no me vuelvas a hacer eso- sentenció bajando la cabeza con una mirada preocupada

-¿Qué, que Bellatrix intente asesinarme? No le pensaba dar el gusto- bromeó levemente el muchacho, la mirada de su padrino se ablandó –En dado caso mi batalla es contra Vol…- Sirius estrechó la mirada callando al adolescente, claramente con una advertencia de _"No te atrevas ni a pensarlo"_

El hombre dio un largo suspiro permitiendo a sus hombros relajarse. Mirando completamente a Harry quien desviaba la mirada por la incomodidad del escaneo de su padrino. Sabía que en esos momentos no podría enfrentar la mirada culpable del animago, o la de reproche en dado caso. Solo atinó a poner atención al humo que se movía rápidamente por el techo…

_¿Humo?_

-¡¿Hogwarts está en llamas?!- preguntó Harry alarmado girándose tan rápido a Sirius que le dolió el cuello y algo en su costado. La mirada del hombre delató todo lo que pensaba al ver a su ahijado haciendo una fugaz mueca de dolor.

-Si…- respondió suave y lentamente todavía examinando al joven quien al instante supo que se había delatado. Después de unos segundos, los ojos de ambos se conectaron.

-No es nada- cortó Harry la mirada concernida de su padrino, girando la propia hacia su sucia y atrofiada túnica, pero una rápida mano levantó su barbilla.

-¿Desde cuando eres medimago?- preguntó semi-divertido Sirius, tratando de alejar el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre él y su ahijado. El muchacho sonrió levemente.

-Desde que pasas algunos días durante el año con la señora Pomfrey-

El merodeador solo arqueó una ceja, tenía muchas preguntas sobre esos "días" con la enfermera del colegio. Ante la mirada de su padrino, Harry supo que había hablado de más y que pronto sería el blanco de un infinito cuestionario sobre aquello, se mordió el labio inferior nervioso.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- interrumpió Sirius, giró su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando la mejor ruta de salida. Caviló varios minutos antes de empezar a sentir un movimiento en sus brazos.

Harry se trataba se sentar apropiadamente para luego pararse y salir así del castillo. Pero cuando quiso enderezar su espalda, un dolor agudo lo recorrió de arriba abajo por toda la columna, sin mencionar su costado derecho que ardió con el movimiento de su túnica, haciendo que su mano izquierda volara a ese lugar tratando de detener el sentimiento, pero el dolor atravesó a su pierna derecha. No pudo evitar quejarse audiblemente.

-¡Harry por Merlín, no te muevas!- ordenó Sirius de inmediato, evitando más movimientos bruscos de su ahijado. La cabeza de Harry terminó recargada en el hombro de su padrino mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y controlar su cuerpo adolorido.

Así aguantaron unos segundo más donde Sirius no dejaba de maldecir lo más bajo que podía pero no eso no evitaba que Harry lo escuchara. El muchacho se tensaba más al paso de los _"malditos mortífagos, maldito Voldemort, maldita estupidez mía…" _Pero su padrino estaba mucho más interesado en encontrar un culpable a todas las desgracias que lo rodeaban. Juró que la próxima vez tendría los ojos más abiertos a todas las señales, aunque sinceramente, esperaba que no hubiera una próxima vez. Por ahora, sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

Se levantó con un rápido movimiento, sosteniendo a su ahijado en brazos el cual protestó por la brusquedad de su acción. No pudo lanzar la cara de pocos amigos que le tenía planeada a su padrino, solo se limitó a guardar bien las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Avisa para la próxima- susurró

* * *

Todos estaban muy preocupados por el hombre. En realidad no estaba herido gravemente, los golpes de varias maldiciones eran simples y se podían curar con algunos hechizos y pociones fáciles, todo lo tenían a la mano. Y lo habían hecho todo, estaba tan sano como cualquier otro, estaría un poco adolorido pero nada que no se le quitara con otra poción. El problema en el asunto era otro, Gregory Potter no despertaba.

El hijo y el padre del hombre no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, ambos tenían la preocupación elevada a niveles poco saludables y al paso de los hechizos y pociones que deberían despertarlo –lo cual no hacían- se desesperaban aún más si acaso era posible.

Remus había optado por dejar a Edward acercarse a su padre, parecía un cruel castigo el detenerlo, cuando estaba haciendo todo lo posible por estar a lado de Gregory. En estos momentos, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

Los pensamientos de todos se perdían en la escena en la que estaban. El castillo seguía en llamas, por lo menos una parte que era muy difícil de apagar aún con los esfuerzos conjuntos de todos los habitantes de Hogsmade, además de unos cuantos aurores que apenas llegaban. El caos reinaba de distintos modos. En la desesperación de encontrar a alguien en especial en el mar de personas que había en ese momento. En el sentimiento de peligro que todavía reinaba. En atender a todos aquellos que resultaron heridos y finalmente en la preocupación e incertidumbre del qué iba a pasar ahora.

Las voces, los gritos y el crujir de las llamas se unían en un coro incansable que difícilmente dejaba espacio para los pensamientos propios. Remus estaba muy nervioso al no saber qué hacer. Pensaba en Harry mientras tenía su mirada clavada en Gregory. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Dejar ir al Potter mayor con un muchacho que no se podía defender y que además era presa de los mortífagos. No se podía mover de ahí, no sabía lo que había pasado y mucho menos sabía dónde se encontraba Harry. Odiaba el hecho de creer que los mortífagos habían logrado lo que se proponían, Sirius lo mataría. Pero los hechos no indicaban nada, no podía sacar conclusiones aún. Quizás Gregory había encontrado un lugar seguro para Harry antes de ser atacado por los mortífagos, pero siendo así ¿dónde? En su cabeza solo pensaba en esperar, esperar que sucediera un milagro.

No podía irse porque eso no era de buenos amigos. Dejar a Gregory abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba; quería ayudar, eso era claro, pero el anciano padre de Gregory no lo dejaba. Todavía lo consideraba un licántropo que no debía mezclarse con su hijo y ofrecer su ayuda era una ofensa a su familia. A la lista se sumaba que no encontraba a Sirius. Temía que le hubiera pasado algo al merodeador. Seguro seguía buscando a Harry y conociéndolo no se daría por vencido hasta encontrarlo, así fuera permaneciendo dentro de un castillo en llamas por largo tiempo. Por más que lo quisiera buscar, su deber con el primo de James lo detenía. Maldijo por lo bajo desesperadamente.

-¡Viene alguien!- el grito de un hombre sacó a Remus de sus pensamientos. Un vecino de Hogsmade que ayudaba a combatir el fuego había vislumbrado una silueta en espeso humo que se aglomeraba en el castillo, de verdad, algo se movía ahí dentro.

Muchos aurores corrieron en caso de que quien sea que saliera necesitara ayuda, así como muchos otros magos. La figura poco a poco se hacía más visible, al punto de que se reveló un hombre alto, cargando un muchacho.

Se instaló un pesado silencio entre todos los presentes. Aquellos que se habían acercado a prestar su ayuda se habían congelado solo mirando la increíble escena que tenían frente a sus ojos. El antiguo convicto de Azkaban, Sirius Black, había aparecido con el niño-que-vivió en brazos y por su apariencia en no muy buen estado.

Sirius se puso nervioso al ver que todas las miradas se habían centrado en él y su ahijado. Se acobardó por unos segundos pero al pensar en Harry, surgió valor dentro de él. Caminó un poco más lejos del castillo, y todos parecieron regresar a lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Gracias a Merlín!- suspiró Remus en cuanto llegó a lado del animago, inspeccionando con la mirada a padrino y ahijado. Sonrió un poco solo por haberlos encontrado. Buscó la mirada de Sirius para que le diera alguna explicación de dónde había encontrado a Harry o qué había pasado en ese tiempo en el que estuvo dentro del castillo. Que le contara algo para distraerlo del otro hecho que lo atormentaba y con el que no se sentía nada a gusto por no poder ayudar.

Sirius por su parte se veía más interesado por toda la escena fuera del castillo, todos corriendo ayudando en cualquier cosa en la que pudieran. Parecían hasta cierto punto organizados. Todos estaban haciendo algo, ocupando su tiempo en algo productivo. Inclusive estaban ayudando aun herido…era algo curioso porque Sirius no recordaba haber visto a algún muchacho herido cuando los sacaba del comedor y dudaba que los golpes o quemaduras que tenían unos, fueran de tanta gravedad para que hubiera tantas personas intentando ayudar. Giró a Remus para ver si el licántropo sabía algo de eso.

-¡Aléjense, déjenlo respirar!- la voz hizo que Sirius olvidara lo que quería preguntarle al otro merodeador y volver a centrar su atención en el famoso herido que todos querían atender.

La gente se empezó a dispersar inmediatamente, dejando a la vista a quien había dado la orden. Kyle Potter trataba desesperadamente de lograr algo lanzando todo tipo de hechizos a un cuerpo inerte, al cuerpo de su hijo. Y a su lado se encontraba el joven Edward, dejando correr libremente las lágrimas por sus mejillas, cada vez más pesimista en cuanto al buen final que esperaba. Que su miedo no se convirtiera en realidad.

Sirius se quedó estático observando desde varios metros, incapaz de expresar lo que pensaba. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror en cuanto había identificado a Gregory, y había vuelto a mirar a Remus para que le dijera algo, que le aclarara algunos puntos. Pero la mirada oscurecida y preocupada del merodeador lo dijo todo. Las cosas no iban bien. De nuevo un sentimiento recorrió a Sirius de pies a cabeza, ese que había sentido cuando creyó que Harry…

Kyle Potter se levantó del suelo con suma rapidez y empezó a caminar tambaleante al lugar donde se encontraba Sirius con Harry. Levantó el brazo apuntando amenazadoramente a ambos, en el mismo momento en el que hablaba:

-¡Ese muchacho!- todos aquellos que pudieron escuchar ese grito voltearon a ver lo que pasaba. Sirius sabía que no venía nada bueno y no dejaría que el viejo Potter amargado hiciera algo en contra de su ahijado. Se giró y le pasó el exhausto muchacho a Remus y poder encarar así a Kyle. Hacía tiempo que le traía ganas -¡Ese muchacho trae la muerte consigo!- gritó llamando la atención de los que faltaban

-¡No se atreva a decir esas cosas!- advirtió peligrosamente Sirius una vez que había dejado a Harry con Remus -¡Usted no sabe el gran mago en el que se ha convertido Harry!-

-¡Gran mago los cuernos de un dragón! ¡Ese muchacho…- señaló directamente a Harry, Sirius se interpuso en su camino -…ha traído la desgracia para todos en éste colegio!- ahora señalaba las llamas que seguían crujiendo fuertemente a pesar de estar medio extintas. El temperamento de Sirius no estaba para estar aguantando insultos a su tan querido ahijado, menos con unos tan sucios y sin fundamentos como los del anciano Potter. Ni pensar que Harry alguna vez hubiera podido llamar a ese hombre "familia".

Los murmullos se extendían entre todos los presentes. Sirius lo notó.

-¡¿Qué va a saber un hombre que vive solo y amargado en su gran mansión?!- contraatacó rojo de furia -¡Uno que negó a su propia familia!-

-¿Qué habría de esperarse de mi hermano Charlus, si dejó que su hijo se juntara con licántropos, traidores y asesinos?- ese era el punto que nunca se debía tocar con Sirius Black.

Y como era pensado, Sirius sacó su varita, listo para maldecir. Dumbledore intervino entre los dos hombres, con una mirada que les indicaba que ese no era el momento para estar dando ese tipo de demostraciones. Kyle gruñó por lo bajo guardando de nuevo su varita en la túnica, dándole una última mirada de desprecio al Black. Pensaba que sus palabras habían sido desperdiciadas con ese hombre, al igual que su tiempo, cuando era su hijo quien lo necesitaba.

Al girarse, su cuerpo se tensó por unos momentos. Su vista se clavó en las personas que estaban a lado del cuerpo inerte de Gregory.

En medio de la ruidosa discusión de Sirius y Kyle, Harry había despertado. No le había interesado lo que los otros dos hombres estaban diciendo, pero sí el alboroto que causaba el estado de Gregory. Le pidió a Remus que lo soltara, pero el licántropo se rehusó de inmediato. Así que lo terminó llevando hasta su lado.

Cuando Kyle lo vio, la furia se encendió dentro de él como un volcán.

-¡Aléjense de mi hijo!- advirtió sacando de nuevo la varita. Al escuchar eso, Sirius hizo lo mismo.

-¡No Sirius!- le advirtió Remus al ver las claras y malvadas intenciones del animago. Harry estaba apoyado en su antiguo profesor de DCAO, también le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su padrino. Pero Kyle se acercaba de nuevo a pasos agigantados y con una seria amenaza grabada en su cara.

Dumbledore se interpuso en su camino esta vez.

-¡Aún lado Albus! No permitiré que un licántropo y el hijo de una sangre-sucia se acerquen a mi hijo- reclamó el hombre, tratando de ver por encima del hombro del director lo que hacían. Harry le decía algo a Remus en un susurro, el hombre hizo una mueca pensativa. -¡Seguro quieren terminar de asesinar a mi hijo!- gritó más fuerte

-¡Basta de tonterías, Kyle!- advirtió esta vez Dumbledore.

Pero el viejo hombre se veía tan desesperado por alejar a Harry y a Remus como si fueran dos mortífagos. Edward estaba mirando a su abuelo, a su padre, a su primo y uno de sus maestros de DCAO con una súbita rapidez mientras la preocupación crecía dentro de él y se formaba un hueco frío y vacío entre su corazón. Veía lejano el momento en el que toda esa pesadilla acabara y su padre se levantara con una sonrisa bonachona y despreocupada. Muy dentro de sí buscaba a alguien a quien culpar por todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

-¡Mancharon el apellido Potter al mezclarse con gente común! ¡Nuestra familia ha estado en boca de todos desde hace varios años por culpa de ese muchacho!- volvió a señalar a Harry, Remus instintivamente puso una mano en el hombro del joven apoyándolo moralmente.

Edward parpadeó un par de veces viendo a su primo. ¿Harry? ¿Podía ser Harry la causa de ese sufrimiento que hoy lo embargaba? Llevaba apenas poco tiempo de conocerlo y ya una vez habían sido atacados por…mortífagos. Ahora pasaba esto, casi lo secuestran a él creyendo que era su primo. No tenía idea de cómo era que su padre había terminado así, pero, en su mente empezaba a sembrarse la duda.

Y así como vino se fue. El nunca hubiera confiado en alguien de malas intenciones. Había visto a su primo actuar en situaciones tan peligrosas como él pocas veces había visto. Tenía un coraje inigualable a la hora de enfrentar sus temores y se preocupaba más por los demás que por él mismo. Lo conocía, era su sangre. Muy contrario a todo lo que dijera su abuelo, agradecía conocerlo. Lo miró por unos segundos, se extrañó primero al ver que no parecía tan preocupado como él lo estaba por su padre, llegó a pensar que él sabía algo que los demás ignoraban. Poco después, le decía algo a Remus Lupin y el hombre formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de todas las cosas que su abuelo seguía gritando en contra de Harry. Las palabras se convertían en nada al tratar de pasar por sus oídos.

Remus levantó su varita y murmuró algo hacia el cuerpo inerte de Gregory. Una luz naranja brilló durante varios segundos y después se desvaneció. Edward notó que con ese movimiento, hasta los alaridos de su abuelo habían cesado, como si temiera que a su hijo le hubieran asesinado, lo cual el Salem no creía.

Por su cara surcó una gran sonrisa y los ojos se le iluminaron cuando vio a su padre levantarse y sentarse. Mirar confundido de un lado a otro y rascarse la cabeza dando la impresión de estar bastante desubicado. Pero cuando una voz lo llamó, giró el cuello de inmediato:

-¿Pa…papá?- Edward estaba esperando ver su rostro bien de nuevo y poder lanzarse a él con un fuerte abrazo, porque todo lo había creído perdido. Cuando vislumbró completo a su padre, de inmediato se lanzó sobre él, murmurando todo tipo de cosas que el hombre no entendía y que menos conocía el motivo por el cual todos se le quedaban viendo.

Remus le sonrió a Harry por la brillante idea que había tenido. Luego le explicaría a Dumbledore porque parecía estar tan confundido como todos. En cuestión de unos cuantos pasos, había llegado el anciano Potter a reunirse con su hijo y nieto, también murmurando muchas cosas.

Sirius había llegado algunos segundos después, dirigiéndole una simple sonrisa a su viejo amigo y una mirada asesina al padre del mismo –procurando que Gregory no lo viera, claro-. Ahora solo faltaba felicitar a su ahijado por lo que sea que hubiera hecho, lo cual había funcionado perfectamente. Pero cuando apenas bajaba la cabeza para decirle algo a Harry, vio como el muchacho se sostenía peligrosamente con una mano contra el suelo, y luego su codo se dobló haciéndolo caer en los brazos de su rápido padrino. Remus parpadeó unas cuantas veces para comprender lo que había pasado.

-Oh…- murmuró

-Lo hiciste estupendamente, Harry- susurró contento su padrino en el oído del incosciente muchacho

* * *

_jajaja, ¿ya no tienen ganas de matarme? Dos cosas: -contengan sus varitas un momento-_

_1.-Poll en mi profile, por si acaso no se habían dado cuenta. Sobre el secreto de Merlín. vote now!_

_2.-Si no escribía este capi, no podría avanzar. En un principio debía ser más largo, -aunque ya lo es- pero quería abarcar otros eventos, pero no preocupen, la próxima vendrán dos nuevos personajes. No son de mi creación pero se perdieron en los libros y muchos de ustedes saben -bien o mal- que me encanta sacar personajes de la nada. Unpo se supone que está muerto, el otro..._

_ok! me esfumo porque veo caras a punto de maldecir. Pero no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, con maldiciones, felicitaciones o simplemente porque les gustó el capi =D_

_---anypotter---_


	19. Después de la tormenta, no hay calma

**...Después de la tormenta, no hay calma...**

Las siluetas del otro lado del cristal empezaban a pasar cada vez más lentas, Sirius supo que el tren por fin se estaba deteniendo. Entonces se puso a pensar, que ese quizás había sido un viaje especial en muchos sentidos.

No es que no importaran las circunstancias en las que se había dado, claro que le importaban. Pero, en su interior sentía una infinita paz muy difícil de describir. Si Remus lo viera en esos momento dudaría de su salud mental, muchos lo harían, pero para él no había nada comparado con las últimas buenas noticias que había recibido. No había fallado y su ahijado estaba vivo.

El infierno en la tierra se había hecho presente por más que minutos, a Sirius ya le habían parecido días. Aunque ahora solo pensaba en ello como un mal recuerdo, no podía evitar que cuando pensaba en ello, el sentimiento lo recorriera de nuevo y buscara el apoyo de la presencia de Harry. Desde antes sabía que su ahijado era todo para él, que por eso había sobrevivido 12 años en Azkaban. La esperanza de verlo después de tantos años lo había mantenido cuerdo y con vida. Después de eso siempre había procurado velar por cualquier necesidad del adolescente, y sabía que si algo le pasaba, sería su fin.

Apenas hacía pocas horas había comprobado sus más fatales pensamientos. Y si, todo lo que esperaba sentir lo había experimentado, nada había faltado. Pero no sabía si sentirse feliz o condenado, de haber resentido tanto la casi muerte de Harry. Se dio cuenta de que le importaba más de siquiera imaginaba y eso ya era demasiado. Ahora más que nunca tenía la certeza de que si algo le pasaba a su ahijado, él no sobreviviría para contarlo.

Nunca dejaría que alguien pusiera sus manos sobre Harry, así tuviera que batirse en duelo contra Voldemort.

El paisaje de la plataforma 9 ¾ se hizo presente. El tren disminuía su velocidad cada vez hasta ya casi parar. Sirius lamentó que todo terminara, de alguna forma. Había tenido tanto tiempo para pensar, tanto para reflexionar, y una infinita paz lo había rodeado. Olvidándose del mundo que tenía que enfrentar, de las adversidades que venían para su ahijado, incluso había logrado olvidarse de Voldemort.

Pero volviendo al presente…

No podía moverse mucho, su joven ahijado estaba recargado contra él de manera relajante. No quería romper ese sentimiento y no quería despertarlo, así que levantó su pierna derecha y la estiró lo más que pudo. La balanceó un poco y le apuntó a su blanco.

-Diablos Sirius- Gregory abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue la cara de inocencia del merodeador. Quien casualmente tenía la pierna muy cerca de la suya y que era la única persona que podía haberlo pateado no muy cariñosamente en el muslo. Seguramente para despertarlo.

-Oye, te quedaste dormido. Creí que sería conveniente avisarte que ya llegamos- se encogió de hombros todavía aparentando la inocencia que Gregory dudaba que tuviera. El Potter mayor miró por la ventana y confirmó las palabras de Sirius.

-Qué rápido- exclamó sorprendido

-Claro, como tú no te quedaste despierto- bufó divertido el merodeador

-Me pudiste haber despertado para tomar tu lugar y así pudieras descansar un rato- se justificó el Potter mirando a Sirius y luego a Harry -¿Cómo está?- preguntó con preocupación evidente en su voz, el animago dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

-Ha dormido durante todo el camino- levantó su mano y tomó la temperatura de su ahijado, hizo una mueca de sospecha, dejando al otro Potter con el Merlín en la boca –En mi opinión, está perfectamente vivo para alguien que fue tocado por la maldición asesina- había intentado bromear pero no pudo, la vida de su ahijado no era algo con lo que pudiera hacerlo.

-De nuevo- completó Gregory

-Si, de nuevo- masculló Sirius sabiendo que esa era la segunda vez que le pasaba eso y él no había estado en su lugar correspondiente como padrino. No quería pensar que la tercera fuera la vencida, no quería llegar a eso. -¿Y Edward?-

El joven de Salem estaba también acostado cómodamente contra el costado de su padre. Gregory empezó a sacudirlo un poco para despertarlo.

-Si Nayra…te compraré un chocolate nuevo- susurró todavía dormido. Los dos hombres rieron, Gregory volvió a intentar –Ya te dije que sí-

-¿Ed?-

-¿Papá?- despertó de inmediato el muchacho, todavía semi-dormido pero el escuchar la voz de su padre lo había sacado de sus sueños. Se talló los ojos rápidamente para enfocar mejor.

-Tranquilo, solo quería avisarte que ya llegamos- calmó a su hijo

-Si, por fin- sentenció Sirius alegremente.

Cuando el muchacho Potter estuvo completamente despierto, le dirigió una sonrisa a su padre y luego giró hacia Sirius. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo vergüenza de si mismo. Recordando que cuando su padre había estado "muerto" para todos, él solo buscaba la manera de deshacerse de su dolor y era echándole toda la culpa a su primo, a Harry. Sin importarle por lo que él también había pasado, sin preguntar siquiera cómo estaba. Se había dejado envolver por las palabras de su abuelo, lo cual nunca antes había permitido. Estuvo a punto de romper los lazos familiares que lo unían a Harry, como antes lo había hecho su abuelo con su hermano, Charlus.

-Creo que es hora de bajar- cortó Sirius al ver las emociones que se mostraban en la cara del joven al que ya consideraba su sobrino, justo como James lo abría hecho.

Edward se paró y ayudó a su padre, por más que el hombre asegurara que estaba bien, maldiciones eran maldiciones y él se había llevado unas cuantas. Sirius por su parte, tomó a su ahijado en brazos lo más suavemente que pudo, el muchacho ni siquiera se movió.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Edward.

-Dumbledore arregló con el director de Salem…¿Cómo se llama?- se detuvo Sirius

-Byte, Vincent Byte- aclaró Gregory

-Oh si, eso. Dumbledore arregló con Byte que mientras las barreras de Hogwarts y la escuela misma se recuperaran del altercado, los alumnos se quedarán en Salem-

Edward abrió los ojos considerablemente por la sorpresa.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó a su padre quien asintió suavemente.

-Eh…¿hay algún problema con eso?- intervino Sirius por las miradas que se intercambiaban los otros dos, el mayor negó.

* * *

En el pasillo la gente se empezaba a arremolinar, listos para bajar del tren. Las voces excitas de los alumnos expresaban todo lo que sentían. Eran jóvenes solamente, jóvenes que necesitaban la protección de sus padres y sus palabras de cariño después del susto que habían pasado. Sirius no quería imaginar cómo se encontrarían los mayores, esperando a que sus hijos bajaran del tren, completos y sanos.

Las puertas se abrieron mágicamente y los alumnos se apuraban entre sí para bajar.

Sirius y Gregory no se molestaban en salir del compartimiento. No es que no quisieran bajar, tenían dos buenas razones. La primera era que los alumnos llenaban el corredor y era imposible deslizar la puerta. La otra podía ser que los alumnos merecían bajar primero, se morían por ver a sus padres y ellos pues, no eran esperados por nadie.

El sonido distintivo de los flashes de cámaras y una docena de voces gritando preguntas al aire para ver si alguien contestaba, llegaron a los oídos desarrollados del animago y lo hicieron gruñir, espantando a los otros dos que lo acompañaban.

-Reporteros…- susurró peligrosamente.

Pero al parecer los alumnos no tuvieron consideración de los hombres y mujeres que intentaban conseguir la nota del día. El tren se desalojó rápidamente y pasaron por alto a los reporteros, porque al fondo, estaban sus ansiosas familias y conocidos que esperaban por su llegada. El hangar era todo un caos.

-¿Deberíamos bajar?- le preguntó Gregory a Sirius una vez que pudieron salir al pasillo. Pero los reporteros incluso se peleaban entre ellos para estar más adelante y tomar las mejores fotos de quienes sabían, no habían bajado.

Sirius pareció pensarlo muy seriamente. No podrían pasar a esos hombres con tanta facilidad. ¿Tenía algo que hacer abajo? Aparte del aire fresco, logró divisar entre la multitud de personas que rodeaban el tren, una cabellera roja. La cara preocupada de la señora Weasley se hacía visible entre la multitud, claramente esperando a alguien. El animago pudo ver al fondo otros pelirrojos, toda la familia estaba ahí, pero Ron y Ginny ya estaban con ellos. Sin mencionar a Hermione que se encontraba a un lado de ellos junto a sus padres.

Entonces esperaban a…

-Harry- susurró para si mismo con una tierna sonrisa y sintiéndose extremadamente agradecido con todos los Weasley.

Una voz sacó a Sirius de sus lindos pensamientos.

-Señores, hay que bajar- Fudge se plantó a un lado de los dos hombres arreglando un poco su túnica y acomodando unos cuantos mechones de cabello rebeldes. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre a los dos magos.

-Creo, Cornelius, que con tantos reporteros no se puede- intervino la voz de Albus Dumbledore no muy lejos, venía caminando por el pasillo.

-_Con razón los reporteros se mueren de las ansias- _pensó el animago. Nadie "importante" había bajado del tren todavía.

-Ya les pedí que se retiraran, Albus. Pero su trabajo es informar a los magos del mundo, entiendo su interés-

-Pide a los aurores que los alejen entonces- propuso el directo de Hogwarts

-No podemos usar la fuerza con tanto público- contradijo falsamente alarmado el ministro. A Sirius se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

Dumbledore sabía que cuando el hombre quería aparecer en los diarios de todo el mundo, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Miró de reojo a Sirius, el hombre parecía querer cobrar sus 12 años en Azkaban. Si no fuera porque sostenía a Harry quizás ya estuviera estrangulando al ministro.

-Tiene que alejarnos del tren- advirtió Sirius

-Están en todo su derecho- contradijo el ministro

-Nosotros también tenemos derecho a la privacidad- apoyó Gregory

-Es que regresan, los aurores no pueden con ellos-

-Cornelius, o los retiras o…-

Los argumentos de todos fueron cortados por un leve quejido. Si hizo el silencio inmediatamente, todos aguardando algo más.

Una de las manos de Harry se aferraba inconscientemente a la túnica de su padrino. La tez pálida del joven hacía que sus sonrosadas mejillas se vieran más pronunciadas, el notable signo de una fiebre. La antigua expresión fiera de Sirius cambió a una concernida y culpable, por todo lo que pasaba.

El profesor Dumbledore abrió ligeramente la boca, pero en cambio dirigió una mirada molesta al ministro. Estaba a punto de amenazar al ministro si era necesario, pero una nueva voz intervino.

-Yo bajaré- apenas había sido audible, pero bastó para que todos le prestaran atención.

-Harry…- susurró Sirius sorprendido, su ahijado levantó su esmeralda mirada cansada, pero llena de decisión para convencer a su padrino.

-Iré bajando entonces- dijo el ministro contento de haber logrado lo que quería, saldría en primera plana.

Dejó a los demás para que lo siguieran en unos minutos. Pero nadie podía decir nada, Dumbledore mismo se había quedado mudo. No sabía que hacer ahora que Harry había dicho que lo haría.

-Yo tengo un plan- interrumpió Edward con una sonrisa digna de un merodeador.

* * *

Sirius se paró cerca de la puerta por la que saldrían, abrazó al muchacho que tenía aferrado a su costado. El joven llevaba puesta la capucha para evitar los molestos flashes de los reporteros y que el plan saliera a la perfección.

-¿Listo?- preguntó el animago

-Absolutamente- contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa

* * *

La señora Weasley se estaba desesperando, afuera se había formado un silencio expertamente mientras el ministro le hablaba a los reporteros y avisaba que ya bajarían los pasajeros que faltaban. Obviamente todos esperaban por Harry Potter. Maldijo la desgracia del joven, no lo dejarían en paz hasta conseguir sus palabras. Hermione y Ron le habían dicho que Sirius había preferido quedarse con Harry durante el resto del viaje y que no lo habían podido ver.

La matriarca de los pelirrojos sabía que le estaban ocultando algo, ella se preocupaba por Harry tanto como lo hacía por sus hijos, porque desde hace varios años se había convertido en otro miembro de la familia. Y conociendo a sus hijos y a Hermione, no querrían preocuparla. Algo sabían y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

-¡Por favor, sean compresivos!- habló el ministro fuertemente para que todos los reporteros lo escucharan -¡El joven Harry Potter no está en estado de poder sostener una entrevista con ustedes!-

Molly se giró a su familia, especialmente a aquellos muchachos que asistían a Hogwarts y los 5 Gryffindor se encogieron dejando el valor de su casa de lado y sonrieron nerviosamente. Pero fue el reanudar de la lluvia de preguntas y el sonido de flashes lo que captó de nuevo la atención de la mujer.

* * *

Por la puerta del tren, apareció Sirius Black, con una mano alrededor de los hombros del muchacho a su lado. Los flashes se hicieron más intensos y los reporteros brincaban fervientemente lanzando todo tipo de preguntas, ridículas y otras cuantas que sí eran de la curiosidad de todo el mundo presente.

Gregory esperaba en la puerta del último vagón del tren, que Sirius hiciera su gran entrada y llamara la atención de todos lo reporteros, así él podría hacer su parte. Asomó un poco la cabeza, el ministro estaba hablando con todos y los tenía bastante entretenidos. Solo esperaba que cuando apareciera Sirius, le diera el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la tienda que habían aparecido los medimagos de San Mungo.

Dio un largo bostezo mientras esperaba, apenas y quería amanecer, no habían dormido. Una brisa helada recorrió la plataforma con rapidez, moviendo las túnicas de todos los presentes. El Potter mayor sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el sueño y que el frío no le congelara la nariz. Pero sintió que la carga en sus brazos se encogía por el mismo motivo.

-Tranquilo Harry- susurró de manera reconfortante al muchacho que buscaba refugiarse del frío por la temperatura que había brotado en los últimos minutos –Sirius ya no tarda en salir y entonces nosotros podremos…Ya salió- se corrigió al final con una sonrisa cuando vio que todos los reporteros se apiñaban cerca del tren. Solo de imaginarse a su hijo convertido en un sándwich por los hombres le causó risa, sin mencionar que se suponía que aquél, era Harry.

Bajó del tren y comenzó a caminar con rapidez lo más alejado de la máquina que podía, luego se mezcló entre la multitud de padres de familia que estaban ya reunidos con sus hijos, muchos también eran de Salem. Y pasó detrás de la masa de reporteros que acribillaban a Sirius con preguntas, y el director de Hogwarts tras él intentaba calmarlos lo más que podía pero ni siquiera se podía escuchar su voz entre el tumulto.

Llegó a la carpa blanca donde había varios medimagos viendo sorprendidos la ferocidad de los reporteros, pero se plantó justo frente a la señora Pomfrey quien lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Gregory, algo le pasó a Edward?- preguntó viendo al muchacho en los brazos del hombre, ella recordaba haberlo visto perfectamente bien antes de subir al tren, la risa del Potter la desconcertó.

-Nah, a mi hijo no creo que le pase nada- dijo despreocupadamente y miró de nuevo a la multitud –Quizás lo están aplastando un poquito pero él quiso hacerlo- la mirada confundida de la enfermera le dijo que era tiempo de decirle la verdad, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo, la cara horrorizada de la mujer al ver como todos se empujaban en el tren le hizo llevarse ambas manos a la boca.

-¡Oh, pobre Harry! Se suponía que Sirius lo trajera aquí de inmediato-

-No creo que pueda desatorarse tan fácilmente- rió el hombre al ver los esfuerzos sobrehumanos del animago por no quedarse ciego ante tanto flash –Por eso vengo en su lugar- le dijo de nuevo a la señora Pomfrey quien ya no sabía qué quería decir aquel hombre. Gregory movió un poco al muchacho en sus brazos, dejando visible una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

-¡Por Merlín, es Harry!- exclamó sorprendida y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero desapareció demasiado rápido -¡Llevas aquí parado varios minutos riéndote y no me dices nada!- le reprendió al hombre quien se encogió de hombros todavía muerto de la risa.

Lo incitó a pasar, pero antes de entrar, le envió una mirada contenta a Sirius y el animago a como pudo le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Bien señores!- gritó Sirius para que lo escucharan bien –Si me permiten…- tomó a Edward en sus brazos con un rápido movimiento que se ganó la protesta del joven -…necesito que atiendan a mi ahijado- mintió, por una parte. Y así, como si fuera montado en una escoba y los reporteros fueran bludgers, esquivó a todos y entró corriendo a la tienda blanca.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y en silencio hasta que la voz de Dumbledore interrumpió.

-Tendrán las respuestas que tanto quieren en unos minutos- y así como Sirius, Dumbledore caminó –tranquilamente- hasta la tienda de los medimagos.

Los reporteros se vieron unos momentos entre sí y guardaron sus cámaras y plumas para cuando las necesitaran, se dispersaron entre la multitud para tomar algunas declaraciones.

* * *

Sirius, Edward y Gregory estaban sentados en unas sillas dentro de la tienda. El Potter mayor todavía no podía parar de reírse, Edward trataba de tomar un poco de aire y Sirius mantenía la mirada fija en los movimientos que hacían los medimagos sobre la figura de su ahijado.

-Dime amigo, ¿Qué se siente ser acosado por tantas mujeres reporteras?- bromeó Gregory dándole un leve codazo a Sirius en las costillas

-Todo un sueño hecho realidad hermano- comenzó el animago con cara de ensueño, que luego cambió a una mueca de desilusión –Pero quisiera que en lugar de preguntarme sobre el fuego en Hogwarts, me preguntaran mi edad, mi estado civil, la dirección de mi casa…-

-Ah, con que le quieres conseguir madrina a Harry- rió el Potter haciendo al merodeador sonreír también, pero la mueca se desvaneció demasiado rápido al mirar las caras de los medimagos. Los tres cayeron en silencio.

La señora Pomfrey se acercó a Sirius con paso inseguro y por su cara no parecía tener tan buenas noticias como el animago esperaba. Se levantó de la silla incapaz de estar sentado sintiéndose tan nervioso y demasiado concernido sobre el estado de su ahijado como para mantenerse quieto en ese rectángulo donde sentaba su orgullo.

-¿Cómo está mi ahijado?-preguntó de inmediato cuando la enfermera se acercó lo suficiente. Ella le dirigió una mirada algo confusa que el animago no supo si interpretarlo para bien o mal.

-Como comprenderás, Sirius, nunca antes se había tratado con alguien que fuera golpeado con la maldición asesina y sobrevivir para contarlo…- hizo una leve pausa dando un vistazo al joven no muy lejos.

-Yo confío en las cosas que usted tenga que hacer para que se mejore- interrumpió Sirius esperanzado de que ese fuera el problema que estuviera deteniendo a la mujer. Pero ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo se Señor Black…pero dudo que tenga la misma confianza en los demás medimagos presentes- la mirada del hombre se ensombreció notablemente, sabiendo que eso era verdad. Solo conocía a la señora Pomfrey por sus años en Hogwarts y sabía lo buena que era en su trabajo

Torció el gesto preocupado como si lo que viniera ya fuera una mala noticia, la enfermera al notarlo ablandó su mirada tratando de calmar al padrino del muchacho.

-Sirius, Harry no va a morir si eso es lo que te preocupa- le aseguró lo más convencida que había podido sonar, haciendo que los ojos del animago brillaran con felicidad a pesar de todavía no decir más –Está agotado, no se cuánto tiempo podría llevar el que esté mejor y para eso necesito de hechizos más complicados de magos expertos. Pero como te decía, yo tampoco tengo mucha confianza en todos mis colegas y no me atrevería a dejar que hiciesen un hechizo en Harry-

El Black abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejó caer un poco su mandíbula, por lo que la enfermera continuó.

-No es que vayan a matarlo, no me malinterpretes. Solo digo que no se si tengan la suficientes experiencia como para darme resultados confiables, pudiera ayudar a Harry a recobrarse más rápido si tuviera algunas estadísticas o resultados, pero para eso necesito datos certeros-

-¿Me provocó el susto de mi vida para pedirme permiso sobre quién podía poner las manos sobre mi ahijado?- dijo rápidamente sin respirar, dejando al final una sonrisa avergonzada por su sobreprotección. Sintió que el aire fluía con tona naturalidad a sus pulmones.

-Es una forma de decirlo- aceptó Poppy con una sonrisa –Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirle a Severus un lote de pociones que son muy necesarias en todo caso-

-Está bien- aceptó de inmediato el animago, para sorpresa de la mujer y de todo aquél que pudiera escucharlo. ¿Sirius Black aceptando ayuda de Severus Snape?

-Gracias Sirius, en cuanto Severus me tenga listas las pociones…-

-No es necesario Poppy- habló una voz desde la entrada de la tienda, sonando un poco más fuerte de lo que el hombre hubiera querido –Tengo justo aquí las pociones que el Sr. Potter requiere- Snape entró completamente y de inmediato se dirigió a la enfermera, a quien le entregó una pequeña caja de madera con varios frascos dentro.

La mirada de la enfermera se iluminó con gratitud hacia el maestro de pociones, mientras Sirius murmuraba un muy agradecido "gracias".

-Espero que puedas seguir las indicaciones dentro Black- devolvió Snape con una sonrisa socarrona

-Si, creo que lo puedo hacer- contestó Sirius sin ningún sentimiento notable en su voz más que una inusual inocencia y sinceridad.

-Lamento no haber puesto dibujitos sobre qué poción es cual, pero espero que con el nombre y color te puedas guiar- continuó bramando el maestro de pociones algo molesto por la falta de reacción infantil en el Black.

-No te preocupes, así hiciste un excelente trabajo- le sonrió el animago todavía sin emoción en su rostro que demostrara todo su odio contra el Slytherin en ese momento.

Remus incluso tenía la varita en mano en dado caso que desde el primer comentario de Severus encendiera la llama del odio entre esos dos. Gregory parecía haber pensado lo mismo porque observaba de uno a otro en extremo silencio, esperando una pista para intervenir. Y Dumbledore observaba por encima de sus gafas de media luna la reacción de Sirius a cada una de las palabras de Severus Snape, quizás el merodeador había aprendido por fin que no era necesaria tanta hostilidad entre ellos, algo que Snape no terminaba de captar.

Después de otras indicaciones de la señora Pomfrey, Sirius se preparaba para desaparecer junto a Remus –y los otros dos Potter como invitados- para llegar a la casa de Sirius a descansar. El profesor Dumbledore les había adelantado lo que diría en la conferencia con los reporteros, que las clases se reanudarían en tres días. Tiempo suficiente para un breve descanso, tiempo de los padres con sus hijos, recuperar las cosas de los alumnos en Hogwarts y comprar las que hicieran falta. Al animago no le tuvieron que decir dos veces que era libre de irse con toda tranquilidad.

-Trata de mantener a tu ahijado vivo durante ese tiempo, Black- alcanzó a decir Snape, pero cuando todos creían que Sirius se iría sin prestar la más mínima atención, hubo un ligero cambio de ideales.

-Quejicus, deja de tratar de arruinar la linda vida de los demás y búscate un pasatiempo que no sea encerrarte a jugar al científico loco en tu laboratorio. Si me disculpas, tengo una feliz vida que atender, nos vemos amargado…digo, nos vemos luego- su tono había sido tan calmado que todos se quedaron en silencio tras sus palabras.

Y nadie pudo decir nada cuando Sirius había desaparecido. Snape se quedó maldiciendo por lo bajo el haberse topado en su vida con alguien como Sirius Black, pero la calmada y algo divertida voz del director de Hogwarts lo interrumpió.

-Esta vez tú te lo buscaste, Severus-

* * *

El tren no iba muy rápido para gusto de los alumnos, ya se habían aburrido del largo viaje. Pero aún así, en ellos permanecía el miedo constante del peligro que ahora sabían que los rodeaba, o que por lo menos, presentían. Sabían que si sus padres sabían algo, nunca les dirían nada para no _asustarlos_, cuando ya estaban asustados.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- preguntó Ron por décimo quinta vez en… 5 minutos. El pelirrojo se ganó la mirada asesina de Hermione quien luego le dio un pisotón. –¡Ouch! Yo solo preguntaba- se excusó

-Si Ronald, y te aseguro que la respuesta sigue siendo la misma que le de hace 30 segundos, así que por favor ¡¿Me harías el favor de callarte?-

Los demás en el compartimiento rieron, ya no se les hacía extraño ver a esos dos peleando. Pero después de unos segundos se quedaron callados de nuevo, como si sus voces hubieran sido apagadas de la nada. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, Ron se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-Ha sido una semana dura, ¿no?- bajó la cabeza algo intimidado por el silencio que había roto y que al parecer quería continuar así.

-La más rara de mi vida- admitió Nayra –Y yo que creí que había visto tantas cosas con Edward…-

En las caras de los muchachos aparecieron unas vagas sonrisas, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Pero aún así, lo tenso del ambiente no se podía disipar.

-Estoy preocupada- admitió Hermione sin mirar a nadie y entrelazando sus dedos frente a ella con nerviosismo. Al ver que nadie respondía, continuó:

-Los event…-

-Se a lo que te refieres Hermione- contestó Harry de manera ausente mirando por la ventana –Todo está pasando de nuevo- terminó con un gran suspiro.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó Edward de inmediato, mirando al trío de Hogwarts de uno en uno esperando respuestas, pero ellos solo asintieron a las palabras de su amigo. -¿A qué te refieres con "de nuevo" Harry?-

-Desde que entré a Hogwarts todos los años debe de pasar algo, poniendo en peligro a mis compañeros…-

-Harry- advirtió Hermione al escuchar las palabras del Gryffindor

-Todo parece empezar de manera normal, pero después se me atraviesan cierto tipo de dificultades donde Ron o Hermione tratan de ayudar y…-

-Harry…- advirtió esta vez Ron

-Saben que es cierto- les confrontó el ojiverde posando su mirada en sus dos mejores amigos -¡Saben que al final uno de ustedes dos termina herido, o alguien cercano! ¿No recuerdas lo que le pasó a Ginny?-

-Nada de eso fue tu culpa Harry, nadie dijo que lo fuera y nosotros jamás lo pensaríamos- contradijo de inmediato Ron –mi familia está más que agradecida porque hayas salvado a nuestra hermana menor, solo tú podías hacerlo y lo hiciste sin pensarlo dos veces-

-Pero terminó ahí porque Tom quería llegar a mí- espetó el muchacho –No hubiera tenido necesidad de usar a Ginny si no…-

-¡Harry James Potter, basta!- gritó enfurecida Hermione y pasó de alguna manera por encima de Ron quien estaba sentado a un lado de Harry y logró tomar al ojiverde por los hombros jalándolo hacia ella para explicar de la mejor manera posible lo siguiente.

-¿Debemos entender esto?- le susurró Nayra a Mary algo confundida, su amiga negó lentamente sin decir nada.

-Harry…- comenzó la castaña –Voldemort ha querido regresar tantas veces que él mismo ha de haber perdido la cuenta ya, no creo que solo en Hogwarts haya intentado volver a tener su cuerpo, y obviamente tampoco ha podido con algo que tenga que ver con el castillo. Si tú no estuvieras en el colegio, lo hubiera logrado. ¡Hubiera pasado por decenas de estudiantes de ser necesario y sin remordimiento alguno!...así que no me salgas con que eres culpable de todo lo que ese mago hace, porque sabes que no es cierto-

El joven Gryffindor desvió la mirada, todavía retenido por las manos de Hermione.

-¡Harry!- reclamó ella –No ha muerto nadie, ¿me entiendes? NADIE, lo cual no sería igual si tú no te preocuparas por echar a perder cada plan del mago tenebroso-

-Pero ustedes…-

-¡Nosotros somos nosotros amigo!- comenzó esta vez Ron -¡Si nosotros decidimos seguirte o no, es nuestro problema. Y hasta hoy te hemos seguido siempre-

-Entonces deberían de dejar de hacer eso- contestó Harry en un murmullo apenas audible para los dos Gryffindors quienes se enfurecieron a límites divertidos para el observador. Pero un ruido en la puerta del compartimiento detuvo cualquier argumento que planearan decir, Sirius los miraba de una manera extraña desde el otro lado del cristal.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente y liberó los hombros de Harry. El hombre mayor abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó algo sospechoso mirando de uno a otro

-Si, si…solo estábamos…em… discutiendo algo importante- contestó rápidamente Ron, no había sido un argumento muy bueno en opinión de los demás pero con sus sonrisas inocentes lograron convencer al animago.

-Harry ¿Puedes venir un momento?- pidió Sirius alejándose del compartimiento.

Cuando el joven salió, siguió a su padrino unos metros más atrás en el tren, por su expresión, quería discutir algo de suma importancia. Eso ponía más nervioso a Harry, sabía que si su padrino le empezaba a dar rodeos al tema que quisiera tratar, era porque temía la reacción de él, y los gestos no le estaban ayudando. Cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, y estaba comenzando a desesperar al muchacho, justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de ir directo al punto, Sirius habló:

-¿Te sientes bien?- la pregunta tomó completamente con la guardia baja a Harry, no esperaba eso, pero no tuvo problema en contestar.

-Si… oye Sirius, si quieres decirme algo tú…-

-No te duele la cabeza ¿ni nada?- interrumpió el animago de nuevo

-No-

-Que alivio- susurró el merodeador mirando hacia otro lado y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Dilo- soltó Harry de repente haciendo a su padrino mirarlo con ojos sorprendidos, sintiéndose espiado.

-¿Qué cosa?- trataba de sonar inocente, lo cual no pudo.

-Lo que sea que tengas que decir, solo dilo. No te voy a maldecir o algo parecido- Harry se encogió de hombros esperando darle valor a su padrino de decir lo que quería.

El animago sonrió orgulloso de su ahijado, era idéntico a su madre cuando de ese tipo de cosas se trababa. Al contrario de su padre quien siempre pasaba por alto esos detalles que podían dejar a la persona como un libro abierto, anticipando lo que viniera.

-Esta bien- inhaló aire como si fuera el valor que necesitara, y soltó rápidamente todo lo que quería decir –Volveré a trabajar como auror-

A Harry le tomaron unos segundos para digerir las palabras de Sirius. ¿Auror? ¿Cómo sus padres? ¿De nuevo? Con Voldemort al acecho y con tantos mortífagos sueltos, quienes podían hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir su objetivo…

-Muy bien- sonrió Harry, escondiendo lo que pensaba. _¡¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes unirte al primer grupo que Voldemort podría atacar si regresara? ¿!Acaso no sabes lo extremadamente peligrosos que es eso!_

_-_¿En serio?- preguntó Sirius extrañado de que su ahijado se lo haya tomado tan bien.

-¿Es tu decisión no?- cuestionó su ahijado. _¡Me entero de que Dumbledore tiene que ver algo en esto y…!_

-Pues si, desde el verano quería regresar a trabajar- sonrió con alivio –Remus también quiere ayudar así que se ausentará algunos días para hacer algunos encargos del director-

Harry no puedo evitar palidecer notablemente al punto de ponerse tan blanco como un fantasma, preocupando a su padrino.

-Harry…-

-¡Estoy bien!- contestó rápidamente el adolescente interponiendo una mano entre él y Sirius –Solo sentí que el tren se movió demasiado-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó su padrino con sospecha

-Si, si, no hay de que preocuparse- _¡Tú y Remus están dementes! _-…¿y, cuando parten?- preguntó tratando de sonar casual y despreocupado

-Bueno, eso es lo que quería decirte. Cuando nos aseguremos de que lleguen bien a la estación en Salem, partiremos de inmediato-

Harry comenzó a maldecir cosas que ni él mismo sabía que existían de manera mental, conservando su rostro tranquilo por las apariencias.

-Wow, genial- sonrió falsamente, pero lo suficiente para convencer a su padrino. -¿Era todo?-

-Si- contestó simplemente el animago

Se despidieron, sabiendo que no se verían en un largo tiempo. Quizás solo en navidad, como todos los demás estudiantes. Vio a su padrino desaparecer a su vagón, entrando en el compartimiento que seguro compartía con Gregory y Remus. Y no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su interior al saber que no tendría idea de cómo estaba su padrino cada segundo de cada día.

* * *

El castillo de Salem era inmenso, justo como Edward y sus amigas lo habían descrito. A ellos se les hacía asombroso ya que dudaban que hubiera otra escuela del tamaño de Hogwarts. Y aunque los registros de historia decían que Hogwarts era la escuela más grande, Salem se le acercaba mucho.

Si bien no era como el castillo, era como una inmensa casa de varios pisos. No como los edificios muggles, -en opinión de Harry y Hermione- eran varias plantas distribuidas en una montaña, conectadas entre sí por largos pasillos. No era tan pintoresca como Hogwarts tampoco, quizás la niebla del lugar no ayudaba a la apariencia de la escuela, pero se veía un poco más tétrica y oscura que el castillo.

Al entrar, los alumnos del colegio de Magia y Hechicería, admiraron los paisajes pintados en las paredes. Si bien ahí no había cuadros, las paredes estaban encantadas de la misma forma, permitiendo que lo que estuviera pintado en ellas se moviera con libertad de un lado a otro. Sin mencionar que el número de fantasmas del lugar triplicaba a los de Hogwarts, haciendo que los alumnos se sintieran un poco intimidados.

Y llegaron a lo que ellos creían era el salón principal, porque era tan grande como el comedor de Hogwarts, solo que este tenía varias armaduras a los costados y el techo se encontraba vacío de encantamientos.

Los pensamientos de todos fueron llamados por la voz del director de Salem.

-Es un honor tenerlos a todo de huéspedes- todos los muchachos se quedaron callados –Mis más sincera Bienvenida, siéntanse como en su casa-

Los alumnos de Hogwarts aplaudieron, aunque no sabían si debían hacerlo, solo eran acompañador por su director quien estaba parado junto a Byte con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer, los demás seguían todavía recuperando algunas cosas del castillo.

-Permítanme presentarles a los maestros que los atenderán mientras estén aquí- continuó el hombre, y por coincidente se abrió una puerta cercana por entraron varias brujas y magos.

-No puedo ver nada- se quejó Ron

-Subirán al estrado donde está el director Ronald- le reprimió Hermione

Y el silencio se hizo de nuevo, mientras el director de Salem comenzó a nombrar uno a uno a sus colegas.

-La profesora de posiones, Margaret Zewder- una mujer alta y delgada subió al estrado y saludó a los alumnos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Al menos no se ve como Snape- susurraron animados los Gemelos.

-El profesor de Quiditch, Ray Johnson- se escucharon los susurros animados de todos con la mención del quiditch –La profesora de Historia de la Magia, Juiliette Haston. El profesor de transfiguración, Charles Stepking…-

Y los nombres siguieron avanzando, y los profesores subían en orden conforme a los nombraban.

-Por último pero no menos importantes, mis profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…Quirinus Quirrel y Gilderoy Lockhart-

* * *

_wow! a mí en lo personal me encantan estos finales XD Qué dicen mis lectores?_

_presiento que me matarán, mejor desaparezco...hehehe...pufff_

_El que quiera que sufra lentamente por este final, deje review =D_


	20. Pasado muy presente

_Si…SI, lo se. Me tardé meses –creo- para actualizar esta historia, hehe, pero tengo dos motivos. 1.- Se me había ido la inspiración y 2.- Me había quedado sin internet. Si bien en este capítulo no avanzará mucho la cosa, me gustó como quedó. Las primeras reacciones a los dos maestros de Salem :D sin mencionar que empezarán los problemas._

_Se recomienda que aquellos que sufran problemas del corazón… tomen un medicamento preventivo ¿O no? YA, lo dejo leyendo. Pero antes, hagan el favor de seguir la rutina. Para aquellos que no la conocen, deben dejar todas sus armas, varitas y objetos punzo-cortantes en los estantes de su derecha. Su artillería se les devolverá cuando dejen review al final :D_

_o-o-o-o-o_

_-El profesor de Quiditch, Ray Johnson- se escucharon los susurros animados de todos con la mención del quiditch –La profesora de Historia de la Magia, Juiliette Haston. El profesor de transfiguración, Charles Stepking…-_

_Y los nombres siguieron avanzando, y los profesores subían en orden conforme a los nombraban._

_-Por último pero no menos importantes, mis profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…Quirinus Quirrel y Gilderoy Lockhart-_

…**Pasado muy presente …**

El silencio que se hizo entre los alumnos fue tan instantáneo que las sonrisas de los dos últimos hombres que subieron al estrado se borraron, mirándose nerviosos frente al alumnado de Hogwarts. Minutos después, los susurros comenzaron a esparcirse como una plaga entre ellos, caras preocupadas y algo de temor. Miradas curiosas hacia los dos maestros y otras entre ellos mismos.

Dumbledore también había dejado de sonreír y veía a los dos hombres con una cara indescriptible, lleno de preguntas. También creció la incomodidad dentro de él en cuanto había escuchado esos nombres, por un momento creyó que había escuchado mal, pero la imagen que tenía en frente decía más que mil palabras y todos los alumnos de tercer año hacia arriba, sabían de ellos, los conocían.

Las reacciones del trío de Gryffindor no fueron las mejores, la cara de Ron se arrugó con miedo y se mordió el labio inferior cuando Quirrrel y Lockhart habían subido al estrado y estaban a la vista de todos, como la última vez que los habían visto. Hermione había olvidado todo a su alrededor y abrió los ojos de manera considerable, después tomó instintivamente la mano de Ron.

Harry había quedado tan blanco como un fantasma. Dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor cuando vio a aquellos dos hombres que de una u otra manera habían…amenazado su vida o la de sus amigos. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano al bolsillo donde tenía la varita, pero la mano rápida de uno de los gemelos lo detuvo y el otro le puso una mano en la espalda como temiendo que de un momento a otro cediera.

El director de Salem se miró algo confundido por la reacción de sus invitados, no sabía que hacer. Decidió cortar ahí esa bienvenida.

-Bueno, espero que pasen una linda tarde. Las clases se podrán comenzar mañana, sus nuevos horarios serán entregados aquí- iba a terminar ahí cuando se acordó de algo importante –Por cierto, para llegar a sus dormitorios pueden pedir indicaciones de los fantasmas, las pinturas o alguno de sus compañeros de Salem-

Nadie esperó más, los alumnos salieron del comedor como si fueran perseguidos por alguien y en cuestión de segundos todo estaba vacío. Dumbledore vio la reacción de sus alumnos, por lo menos de aquellos más grandes, los de reciente ingreso no sabrían mucho, pero de alguna manera también estaban enterados de eso. Se plantó frente al director de Salem y miró a los dos hombres que hacía pocos años que no veía.

o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Harry?... Harry, respira. No nos queremos quedar sin buscador- habló George zarandeando un poco al ojiverde. Desde que habían salido de aquel lugar parecía ni haber parpadeado. Ambos gemelos tomaban un brazo de él y lo arrastraban hacia donde fueran. Ginny hacía lo mismo con Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qui…Qui…Quirrel, Lock…Lockhart?- tartamudeó Ron con miedo, luego sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea porque creía que estaba soñando -¿Ustedes también escucharon y vieron lo que yo?- le preguntó a sus dos amigos, Hermione parecía estarlo pensando seriamente también.

Ninguno dijo nada más, solo caminaban lo que creían convenientemente más alejado de aquel lugar, sin fijarse exactamente si llegaban a un lugar. Pero hacía un frío infernal que los hizo pensar si era mejor buscar los dormitorios, aunque la idea de preguntarle a alguno de los fantasmas que los veían de manera extraña no les llamaba la atención. Los miraban como escaneándolos y después de momento hacían distintas muecas. Algunos de desagrado, otros de curiosidad.

_-Solo son fantasmas- _pensó Hermione tratando de convencerse ¿O no?

Harry había logrado regresar al mundo de los vivos y había peleado con los gemelos para que lo soltaran, pero ellos se negaron rotundamente.

-Si te soltamos, eres muy capaz…- comenzó Fred

-… de tirarte desde el lugar más alto de este castillo- completó George.

El Potter no les prestó mucha atención a sus comentarios, volvió a su mutismo y a la cantidad de no muy gratos recuerdos que le pasaban por la mente como si estuviera viviendo todo de nuevo.

-Veo que ya les dieron la bienvenida- la voz recién llegada captó la atención de los 6 Gryffindors. El primo lejano de Harry había aparecido con sus dos amigas y grandes sonrisas. Pero las caras de los tres cambiaron a una de incomodidad por la seriedad de los otros -¿Pasa algo?-

-Parece que vieron un muerto- aportó Nayra con simpleza, no se dio cuenta de lo verdaderas que eran sus palabras.

-En realidad, dos- musitó Ron

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- se apresuró el pelirrojo. Hermione talló sus manos en sus brazos para calentarse un poco.

-Los podemos llevar a sus habitaciones- propuso Edward

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado la tarde como si nada donde el trío no quiso salir a conocer el castillo, no estaban de humor. Todavía rondaba en su cabeza la idea de quienes ahora enseñaban en Salem, no les había caído para nada bien esa información.

Salem no parecía muy distinto a Hogwarts, a excepción de que hacía mucho más frío ahí y siempre todo estaba lleno de neblina. Los dormitorios eran un poco más espaciosos ya que esa escuela no acostumbraba a recibir tantos alumnos, pero sí se dividían para hombres y mujeres. Lo malo de todo eso –según Ron- era que ahí no había distinción por casas. En la misma parte donde él y Harry habían quedado, también se habían topado con Draco, quien ya alardeaba de ser un Malfoy por todo el castillo.

Las cosas eran diferentes, con pequeños detalles que los de Hogwarts acostumbraban, pero quizás podían pasarla bien. No es que fueran a quedarse ahí el resto del año… ¿O si? Rogaban que no.

Los que pudieron dormir descansaron de tan largo viaje, despertando frescos la mañana siguiente. Aquellos que por el contrario no pudieron siquiera cerrar los ojos, al encontrarse en un lugar extraño que les traía ciertos recuerdos, eran zombis vivientes en la mañana.

-Harry, ¿En serio no dormiste nada?- preguntó Ron poniéndose la túnica del colegio y cuidando que su tono fuera lo más bajo posible. No solo había Gryffindors en ese lugar. El ojiverde negó levemente mientras buscaba su mochila, como si no prestara importancia a ese hecho.

-¿Qué clase crees que tengamos primero?- se aventuró a preguntar Harry una vez que tuvo todo listo, el dormitorio se quedaba vacío.

-Se supone que nos dirán en el comedor ¿No? Espero que nos den DCAO o Transfiguraciones, así podremos partirle la cara a los Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall no estará contenta con ellos- rió malévolamente con solo hacerse una imagen.

-¿Qué te hicieron ya?- preguntó curioso su amigo, el pelirrojo lanzó una mirada indignada.

-¿Sabes lo que es dormir a menos de dos metros de Crab? Hace más ruido al dormir que un dragón con asma- se quejó buscando sus zapatos dentro del baúl. No quería dejar nada a la mano de las serpientes.

Harry giró un poco su rostro para que su amigo no lo viera reírse, _"Hasta que te dan una cucharada de tu propio chocolate, Ron" _pensó apenas conteniendo su risa. Ron se enderezó y él trató de quitar su expresión burlona del rostro.

Minutos después –junto con una docena de quejas de Ron- bajaron a la gran sala común donde todos los dormitorios de esa parte chocaban. Había demasiada gente.

-¡Por la barba de Merlín, esto es un desastre!- le dijo el pelirrojo a Harry mientras trataban de cruzar a la salida. Recibieron varios empujones pues todos querían ir en todas direcciones y había roces de casa -¿Lograremos salir vivos de aquí?-

-Mañana te levantarás mas temprano- le avisó Harry –No quiero hacer esto todas las mañanas-

Cuando lograron salir de ese gran nudo de personas, los dos sintieron que respiraban con normalidad de nuevo. Ron se arregló la túnica y Harry acomodó su mochila.

-¿Dónde crees que esté Hermione?- el Weasley la buscaba entre todos los trataban de salir de la gigantesca masa de túnicas de las cuatro casas y unas tantas de Salem.

-Con suerte… viva, esperándonos en el salón principal- contestó Harry.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry había predicho muy bien.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?- les regañó la castaña en cuanto los divisó entrando por las grandes puertas del lugar. Ambos Gryffindor se encogieron al saber que habían sido atrapados.

-Tratando de atravesar la sala común con toda la ropa puesta, muchas gracias- reclamó Ron ofendiéndose por el regaño.

-¡No hubieran tenido tantos problemas si se hubieran levantado temprano!- volvió al ataque Hermione con una mirada asesina para el pelirrojo. Harry por su parte prefería desviar la mirada y no participar en esa pelea. Era muy temprano y tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse.

Ron sentía las miradas de varios Salem sobre él y Hermione. Después de todo, el tono de voz que ella estaba usando era para que la escucharan hasta el pueblo que estaba al pie de la montaña. Sabía que no podría callarla simplemente disculpándose o con excusas, solo la haría enojar más. Debía distraerla.

-Harry pudo haberme despertado pero no lo hizo- añadió por lo bajo –Está despierto desde ayer- terminó inocentemente. El ojiverde lo escuchó y no deseó nada que no fuera hacer sufrir a su mejor amigo, pero el repentino mal contenido grito de Hermione lo hizo brincar un poco.

-¡¿Qué?- el Potter sintió una mano sobre su mejilla que lo hizo mirar de frente a Hermione. El enojo en ella bajó considerablemente al verlo a los ojos -¿Por qué no dormiste?- preguntó concernida y seria. Ron se vio entretenido.

-Por temor a que lo maten, ¿Quizás?- preguntó con una sonrisa que se le borró de inmediato cuando Harry se giró a él.

-Entonces tú no vas a poder dormir esta noche- sentenció oscuramente y el pelirrojo pensó que eso sería peor que escuchar a Crab roncar.

-Harry, ¿Seguro que está todo bien? Ayer no quisiste hablar y…-

-Y hoy tampoco Hermione, te aseguro que todo está bien- cortó de inmediato, no obstante ella no perdió el interés en la plática.

-Es algo natural que te traigan algunos recuerdos, Harry. Pero debes confiar que ésta vez, estamos más protegidos, además sabemos que el profesor Dumbledore no les quitará el ojo de encima y primero estarán muertos antes de que intenten hacerle daño a alguien- le dio un apretón confortante en la mano y él le sonrió.

Sin embargo cualquier plática fue interrumpida cuando el profesor Dumbledore entró, todos sus alumnos lo esperaban ansiosamente así que callaron en el instante. La mirada del hombre era algo contrariada y el trío no pudo evitar sospechar que algo no iba del todo bien. Esperaron mejor a que se los explicaran.

-Buenos días, muchachos. Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche- saludó, no obteniendo respuesta más que la ansiosa mirada de todos –Sé que esperan sus horarios, pero me temo informarles que el resto del profesorado de Hogwarts se vio imposibilitado para llegar hoy por una fuerte tormenta de nieve- los murmullos comenzaron a esparcirse en la sala rápidamente –Así que no podrán asistir a clases como se tenía planeado…- se escucharon algunos suspiros desanimados y en las caras de muchos se vio la frustración, en algunos otros la alegría –Sin embargo, el director de Salem, el Sr. Byte, me dijo que podrían acoplarse a las clases de sus alumnos. Los salones son grandes y espaciosos para todos-

Con un movimiento de mano, en las manos de cada uno de los presentes aparecieron sus respectivos pergaminos con el horario de clases de ese día. Una gran ola de murmullos se extendió a medida que leían el papel. El director centró su atención en los Gryffindor de cuarto año.

-¡¿Dos horas, de defensa, con Quirrel?- exclamó Ron para el pequeño grupo que se había reunido de leones -¡Y con los Slytherin!-

Nadie aportó nada más. Hermione levantó su vista de su pergamino y miró de reojo a Harry. Su amigo estaba tan blanco como una hoja pero luchó por mantener su rostro inexpresivo y que no traicionara lo que pensaba.

-Vaya- susurró el ojiverde para sorpresa de sus compañeros de curso y casa.

-¿Vaya?- reclamó Ron -¿Es todo lo que piensas decir después de que estaremos por dos largas horas a merced de un maniático que…-

-Ron…- trató Hermione poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, pero no logró nada.

La voz de Dumbledore se escuchó a lo lejos:

-Pueden retirarse- solo algunos comenzaron a hacerlo lentamente.

-¡Después de todo lo que pasamos por ese trastornado mago poseído por Voldemort! Y solo…-

-¡Ron!- interfirió Hermione -¡Basta! ¡Ya es algo difícil como para que te pongas de esa forma!-

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga, Hermione, celebrar? ¡Casi nos matamos al ir a buscar lo que quería robar y…!-

-La idea de buscar, la piedra, fue mía- interrumpió seriamente Harry antes de que los dos se despedazaran –Si quieres culpar a alguien de que pudiste haber muerto a los 11 años, cúlpame a mi-

El lugar se estaba quedando vacío y Harry quería empezar lo más rápido que podía con esas dos horas como para acabarlas. Sabía que no sería fácil el volver a ver a Quirrel, después de todo, cuando lo había visto el día anterior, se pasó la noche recordando una y otra vez lo que había pasado y no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de Voldemort oculto bajo el turbante del hombre, además de la propuesta que le había hecho.

Se retiró, diciendo lo que tenía que decir sin agregar más. Neville lo acompañó rápidamente, como temiendo que Hermione y Ron se le fueran encima a él.

-¿To…todo bien, Harry?- preguntó el Longbottom todavía mirando sobre su hombro mientras dejaban atrás a los otros dos.

-Excelente, Neville- luego volvió a ver el pergamino del horario, deseó tirarse por alguna ventana –Genial, después nos toca Lockhart- añadió con falsa alegría.

o-o-o-o-o

El salón se llenó poco a poco de Gryffindors, Slytherin y alumnos del mismo curso de Salem. Los leones entraron precavidamente y en silencio, evitando ver a la cara al hombre que se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio del profesor, luego procuraban sentarse lo más atrás posible. Las serpientes no le prestaban mucha atención a eso, sabían que sería algo entretenido todo lo que pasara en esa clase, ellos también conocían esa historia. Los de Salem solo atinaron a ver divertidos cómo los alumnos de Hogwarts entraban haciendo distintas muecas por la presencia de Quirrel, no lo entendían.

-Buenos días- saludó el hombre poniéndose de pié y mirando a todos los jóvenes presentes con una sonrisa. El mismo pensamiento de _"ya no tartamudea tanto" _pasó por la mente de algunos –No creo que haya necesidad de presentaciones, todos ya me conocen- añadió amablemente. Los de Salem se preguntaban por qué, Quirrel se vio en la necesidad de aclarar eso –Ya fui profesor de Defensa en Hogwarts, me recordarán en su primer año-

-_Claramente- _pensó Ron

-Bueno, como quiero que esta clase sea más relajada y dinámica, deberán sentarse con compañeros de distinta escuela- ordenó el hombre y en el momento todos comenzaron a moverse para cambiar de lugares.

Hermione se quedó donde mismo, ella estaba con una de las amigas de Edward. Ron en cambio tuvo que dejar a Dean para sentarse con Nayra, era la única que conocía. Harry también se alejó de Neville para sentarse con su primo, sintiéndose incómodo porque estaba muy adelante.

-Harry, ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Edward cuando lo vio llegar, un poco pálido y nervioso.

-No, nada- contestó rápidamente el Gryffindor, dejando con una duda al Salem.

Quirrel, satisfecho por el intercambio, continuó:

-Perfecto, practicaremos el hechizo de escudo. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es?-

El salón estaba en completo silencio, esperó que por lo menos dos de sus alumnas levantaran la mano pero una de ellas lo estaba pensando y la otra parecía evitar siquiera ser vista.

-¿Señorita Granger?- intentó. Todos los Gryffindor de inmediato voltearon a su compañera que parecía estar maldiciendo por lo bajo antes de contestar.

-Protego- contestó con simpleza sin mirar al frente.

-Bien dicho- le dio la razón el profesor. –Ahora, pasaremos esta hora viendo sus cualidades y defectos, la manera de invocarlo, y en la siguiente hora pasaremos a la práctica-

Para cualquiera hubiera sido una gran alegría practicar hechizos de defensa como se debía, pero bajo esas circunstancias no ameritaba una sonrisa. La hora de lo teórico pasó de manera lenta y cruel para algunos, pues se encogían a cada poco por la voz del hombre que les decía cómo hacer las cosas y todo lo demás. Trataban de verse entretenidos en otra cosa pero les era imposible lograrlo ya que sus compañeros de lugar no eran de la misma escuela y no podrían platicar sobre ese tema.

La _ya no _tartamuda voz de Quirrel los sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones.

-Es hora de empezar a practicar, si me hacen el favor de levantarse de sus asientos- todo el mundo siguió la orden de inmediato, con un ondeo de varita, las sillas desaparecieron de inmediato dejando un enorme espacio para la práctica. Harry no pudo evitar alterarse un poco cuando vio a Quirrel ondear la varita. Le estaba costando toda su entereza el estar ahí, confiando en que ese no era el hombre que lo había querido asesinar en primer año y que ahora era un maestro de defensa confiable. Edward lo notó.

-Harry, desde ayer estás un poco extraño, en serio ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No te puedo contar ahora- susurró el ojiverde desviando el tema y volviendo su atención a la clase.

Todos comenzaron a practicar sus escudos con el compañero con el que habían estado sentados. Primero trataban de formarlos y cuando creían que eran lo suficientemente fuertes, el otro le lanzaba un hechizo para ver si resistía. Algunos cayeron por los hechizos pero volvían a levantarse rápidamente.

-Convicción, concentración… fuerza- les aconsejaba Quirrel caminando entre las parejas. –Concéntrese Sr. Weasley- dijo cuando estaba tras la espalda de Ron quien se distrajo ante su voz y el escudo desapareció justo cuando Nayra mandaba un hechizo. El resultado fue un pelirrojo caído. –Concentración- volvió a repetir el maestro tratando de darle una mano a Ron.

-Yo puedo solo- argumentó el Weasley levantándose de un brinco y volviendo a lo que hacía.

Así continuó la mayoría, los escudos apenas detenían los hechizos pues era un tema nuevo.

-¿Listo Harry?- preguntó Edward

-Listo-

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó el Salem apuntando a su primo quien de inmediato convocó el escudo y pareció detener de maravilla el hechizo. –Genial, es mi turno-

Ahora Edward se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer, esperando a que Harry atacara.

-¡Expelliarmus!- el escudo detuvo el hechizo también.

-Muy bien- felicitó Quirrel a espaldas del Gryffindor quien contuvo la respiración y apretó su mano a la varita. Eso no lo pasó por alto el Salem. –Ustedes dos son de los pocos que han logrado casi dominarlo, hasta ahora- el profesor se movió para quedar frente a los dos –Debe ser algún talento de la sangre Potter-

-Un Malfoy puede hacerlo mucho mejor- interrumpió Draco, llegando acompañado de otro joven rubio que Harry pudo identificar como otro de la familia. Recordaba que Edward se lo había dicho poco antes de empezar la primera prueba.

-¿Es un reto?- preguntó su primo

-Aceptamos- completó Harry, Quirrel pareció pensarlo.

-Solo quiero hechizos de desarme- les recordó el maestro antes de alejarse para continuar trabajando con las demás parejas. No vio las sonrisas de los dos Malfoy.

Harry caminó a un lado de Edward.

-Esto no me gusta- le susurró

-A mi tampoco, algo deben traer entre manos- contestó el Salem

-Basta de charlas- volvió a hablar Draco

-Quieren perder rápido- sonrió Edward al posesionarse frente al Slytherin y Harry hacía lo mismo con el otro. Sin previo aviso comenzaron a lanzar hechizos los unos a los otros y convocaban tan rápido como podían los escudos. Ambos Potter presentían que los otros dos ya conocían ese hechizo desde hace tiempo.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó el Malfoy que combatía contra Harry, pero antes de que el ojiverde contestara, su primo se le adelantó.

-Nunca, Rolan- Edward sabía que Rolan no toleraba ser interrumpido, él sí se la daba de alguien superior a cualquiera, por eso lo había hecho. No podía tomar venganza mientras estaban practicando, no si quería ser suspendido por atacar a uno de sus compañeros.

El Malfoy volvió sus ojos al duelo con Harry, haciendo que los hechizos cada vez fueran más rápido intentando _desarmar _a su oponente primero. Luego le pediría a su primo Draco que cambiaran de lugar. Pero el famoso _niño-que-vivió _que ahora andaba en boca de todo Salem, tampoco se dejaba vencer. Si había algo que un Malfoy no toleraba era que las personas los sobrepasaran y todos decían que Harry Potter era mejor mago que él.

-5 minutos, muchachos- llamó Quirrel alto para que todos cesaran sus prácticas. Los dos Potter y los Malfoy se detuvieron y bajaron sus varitas lentamente.

Edward le sonrió a su primo por el excelente trabajo que estaban haciendo contra aquellos dos, luego se giró para hablar con un compañero de Salem que tenía cerca. Harry por su parte solo se pasó ambas manos por la cara, estaba cansado y no había dormido, además de que la clase seguía haciendo que se tensara cada pocos segundos y eso no estaba bien.

Tenía que distraerse un poco así que volteó un poco a su espalda, observando sin mucho interés un gran ventanal que estaba a sus espaldas. Cubierto con varias varas de hierro por fuera, formando un vitral en forma de "S" en el centro, seguramente por el nombre de la escuela. Vio detenidamente el salón y había otras 5 ventas así del mismo lado que él estaba, que permitían que la poca luz del sol que se filtraba entra la densa niebla iluminara el salón. En su opinión, no eran apropiadas para un salón donde se podrían romper fácilmente. Rápidamente volvió a perder el interés.

Escuchó susurros, no se giró para ser completamente predecible y dijeran que había escuchado pero estaba seguro de que eran los Malfoy, eran quienes estaban más cerca. De reojo vio como los dos intercambiaban miradas, Draco asintió con una sonrisa. Eso no le estaba gustando, menos cuando vio que el rubio de Slytherin levantó la varita en dirección a su primo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No escuchó las palabras que dijo, pero sí vio como la punta de la varita se encendía. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta. No dejaría a Draco hacer algo así, por lo tanto, el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente era el que habían estado practicando.

-¡Protego!- gritó Harry. Cualquier hechizo que había lanzado Draco se había estampado con su escudo y había frustrado los planes de los dos. Pero una segunda voz se unió en el mismo instante que había lanzado el escudo.

-¡Expelliarmus!- el primo de Draco tampoco se quedaría atrás, no midió las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en detener el hechizo de Draco que no notó al enfurecido Rolan que de inmediato levantó su varita contra él, menos que lanzaba su propio hechizo. Solo lo alcanzó a escuchar y luego sintió que era empujado por su poder hasta que su espalda chocó dolorosamente contra la ventana –que en su opinión, ahora menos que nunca debía estar ahí- y después pudo escuchar el crujido del vidrio y como se hacía pedazos.

Cayó al suelo y de inmediato se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, escuchando el tintineo de las partes del vidrio que caían al piso. Soltó su varita, se quedó inmóvil ahí, ese definitivamente no era su día. O no había sido su semana.

A lo lejos distinguió su nombre siendo coreado por todos sus compañeros, en especial Ron y Hermione, Edward se les había unido también. Pero su primo al parecer no se conformó con eso porque luego lo escuchó gritar dos hechizos más. En su cabeza se alcanzó a formar la imagen de Draco y Rolan aterrizando varios metros allá. Por el ruido que eso causó, también se habían estrellado con algo, una armadura. Todo el colegio estaba lleno de esas cosas.

Los vidrios crujieron bajo los pies de quien se acercó, Harry relajó sus brazos y los bajó poco a poco para ver a su primo ahí. Los demás parecían haber sido detenidos por algo.

-Harry, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó rápidamente muy preocupado. El ojiverde pensó que esa pregunta ya se la habían hecho tantas veces que debía ser un record. Asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que varios pedazos de cristal resbalaran de su ropa, más aún cuando quiso sentarse, pero no duró mucho así cuando se quejó audiblemente por una corriente eléctrica que sintió correr por columna. -¡Harry!- Edward lo obligó a volver lentamente abajo

-Ya, ya- reprimió el dramatismo del Salem y luego agregó en un susurro: –No me ha matado la maldición asesina, no creo que lo logre un simple hechizo como ese- pero su primo no parecía escucharlo, su rostro tenía una mirada asesina y fiera contra los dos Malfoy que se estaban levantando a varios metros de ahí.

Quirrel salió de entre sus alumnos con una mirada seria, observando rápidamente lo que había pasado. Se acercó primero a Harry.

-Vamos Sr. Potter, déjeme ayudarlo- y alargó sus brazos para ayudar al ojiverde a ponerse de pie y seguro llevarlo a la enfermería pero ni siquiera pudo tocarlo cuando el muchacho luchó por alejarse con un rápido movimiento, causando que su espalda de nuevo doliera.

-¡No!- sentenció Harry firmemente con gran dolor en su voz cuando Quirrel hizo otro intento de acercarse a él. Podía resistir el verlo, pero que siquiera osara a poner un dedo sobre él era algo que no podía ser. No cuando estuvo a punto de asfixiarlo en su primer año, no cuando quiso asesinarlo. Además no tenía su varita, se le había resbalado de las manos y le hacía sentirse más indefenso.

-¡Harry, trata de calmarte!- intentó Edward al no entender lo que pasaba -¡Solo quédate quieto!-

El profesor de DCAO no intentó acercarse más al ver lo que eso estaba provocando. Pero algo tenía que intentar.

-Potter, por lo menos deja que haga un hechizo para que no…-

-Ni siquiera lo intente- esa voz no había sido la de Harry. Quirrel se giró para ver a Hermione y a Ron con sus varitas en alto contra él. Sí que las cosas se estaban complicando.

Todos se miraban entre sí, en especial los de Salem que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. La tensión se sentía en el aire y nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- una voz gélida sin sentimientos cruzó el salón de clases como un rayo y los estudiantes de Hogwarts vieron esa llegaba con alegría, por lo menos y únicamente en esa situación.

Severus Snape conectó miradas con Quirrel por un momento y llevó de inmediato su mano a su túnica por la varita.

-Yo trabajo aquí, Severus- se defendió el hombre antes de que lo atacaran.

Eso no detuvo al maestro de pociones que poco a poco se adentró en el salón, pensando que a eso se refería la nota de Dumbledore que pedía con urgencia que llegara a Salem. ¿Quirrel seguía vivo? Paso de lado a Draco quien se encontraba algo desarreglado y despeinado. Seguro había habido problemas. Al final de todo no le extrañó encontrar envuelto en eso al hijo de Lily.

-Siempre en todo ¿No es así Potter?- habló un poco más calmado mientras se acercaba, no pasó por alto las varitas en alto de Hermione y Ron que le apuntaban a Quirrel –Bajen eso- les ordenó y luego se hincó a un lado de Edward. -¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- le preguntó a su alumno en especial.

-Evitar una estupidez de Malfoy…- hizo una pausa cuando Snape movió su brazo y sintió un tirón en su espalda que lo hizo reprimir un grito de dolor -… Señor- agregó a lo último. La mirada oscura del maestro de pociones voló hasta el rubio, fulminándolo solo con eso, indicando que lo hablarían después.

-Pero si yo no hice nad…-

-¡Silencio! Sr. Malfoy, el director estará complacido de escucharlo después- sentenció indicando que esa era su última palabra. Se giró a los Gryffindor –Granger, vaya a buscar a la Sra. Pomfrey. El resto de los profesores ya está aquí-

Hermione asintió y salió de inmediato. Las sonrisas de los demás no se hicieron esperar por esa buena noticia, nunca creyeron decir que extrañaban a sus profesores.

-Weasley, busque a la profesora McGonagall- el pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero finalmente se fue. Snape volvió a mirar al antiguo profesor de DCAO de Hogwarts, todavía desconfiando de la veracidad de lo que decía –Quirrel, confío en que seas lo suficientemente competente para traer a los directores-

El aludido le lanzó una mirada de escepticismo a su viejo colega antes de retirarse. Haciendo que el hombre levantara una ceja confundido. Ese año había sido uno de los peores y apenas iban a la mitad.

Los murmullos comenzaron a llenar la sala conforme los segundos, incomodando a Snape que los calló a todos con rapidez. Nadie podía irse hasta atestiguar sobre lo que había pasado, no podían valerse de solo las versiones de leones o serpientes, éstas siempre contrariaban. El profesor mantenía una mano sobre el hombro de su alumno más odiado, sin mirarlo podía sentirlo estremecerse y hasta su rápida respiración, pero de un momento a otro parecía haberse calmado.

-¿Harry?- escuchó al joven que tenía a un lado llamarlo, de inmediato se giró.

-Potter- lo sacudió un poco, solo para notar que estaba inconciente. En eso llegó la profesora McGonagall que de inmediato se acercó su colega y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-¡Potter, por Merlín! ¿Ahora que pasó?- preguntó la jefa de la casa de los Leones, primero viendo a Snape y luego a sus alumnos quienes rápidamente apuntaron hacia la derecha –Sr. Malfoy- exclamó indignada, no tuvo tiempo de completar su regaño cuando Poppy apareció junto con Dumbledore y el director de Salem.

Atrás de todos ellos, Quirrel, quien se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con él, petrificarlo?- llegó murmurando la enfermera mientras apartaba a sus dos colegas y al Salem con suma rapidez y comenzaba su trabajo. Albus fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa Poppy?- preguntó seriamente.

-Un feo golpe en la espalda, Albus. Por la ventana hecha pedazos que estoy viendo, ahí se hizo eso- apuntó apenas por encima de sus cabezas –Además de…- la enfermera se detuvo unos momentos observando detenidamente a su paciente.

-¿Poppy?-

-Cuando vea a Black lo voy a estrangular sin necesidad de mi varita- comentó molesta a la enfermera –Le dije, se lo advertí muy seriamente "Sirius, Harry es muy engañoso cuando de su salud se trata" pero no me hizo caso, tenía que ser tan cabeza hueca como siempre. Esperaba un poco más de seriedad en este tipo de asuntos- refunfuñó.

Hermione quien estaba cerca para escuchar se acercó cautelosamente.

-Señora Pomfrey, yo estuve con Harry y Sirius estos días y le puedo asegurar que Sirius nunca dejó a Harry siquiera salir de la cama- la enfermera de inmediato la miró –Lo juro- volvió a su paciente. –Por otro lado…-

-¿Señorita Granger?- le incitó Dumbledore curioso

-Desde que llegamos ayer por la tarde, Harry ha estado muy raro. Ron dijo que no durmió anoche- tenía rostro culpable de alguien que delataba los secretos de su amigo, pero en este caso no se podía dar el lujo de quedarse callada.

Ahora la mirada de reprimenda de parte de la enfermera fue para Dumbledore.

-Albus, esto es una muy mala idea. Más vale que Hogwarts esté en buen estado para que los alumnos regresen, si acaso es posible, antes de Navidad, o matarás a este muchacho con todo lo que pasa- eso era casi una orden, luego añadió por lo bajo -¿Quirrel y Lockhart? Creo que sabes la cantidad de cosas que se me vienen a la mente con esos dos nombres, sin mencionar las que Harry debe estar pensando para tenerlo tan tenso y nervioso. Cabe agregar que en ambas ocasiones, Potter estuvo a mi cuidado por varios días. Esto no es nada saludable-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Poppy- trató de calmarla el viejo mago –Me encargaré de que todo se lleve a cabo lo más rápido posible ¿Algo más que necesites?- sonrió Dumbledore

La enfermera en un principio se lo tomó como un chiste, pero la serenidad en la cara del director la hizo pensar.

-Si pudieras llamar a Black, sería una buena idea-

-Me temo que eso no es posible- comentó el mago algo contrariado –Sirius volvió al ministerio como auror desde ayer, seguro ahora lo están probando-

-¿Y Lupin?- intentó ella

-Hoy es Luna llena- contestó simplemente, la enfermera suspiró derrotada –Aunque Molly y Arthur estarían encantados de venir- sugirió con una sonrisa, la Sra. Pomfrey asintió.

-Está bien, yo me encargo de Potter y tú de lo demás-

o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¿Ya se acabó el capi? Que tristeza, jajaja, significa que debo escribir… Una última cosa:_

"_**Su armamento será devuelto una vez que me encuentre a considerables tres universos de distancia" :D**_


End file.
